Azucar para la gatita
by Tsukinyan
Summary: Pequeños incidentes pueden llegar a grandes cosas y hacerte descubrir lo más importante de tu vida. Para Azusa y las chicas de HTT será un camino lleno de descubrimientos. YuiAzu MugiMioRitsu
1. El incidente

Era un día hermoso. En el salón del club no había nadie y estaba silencioso. La verdad se sentía solitario, sin vida. Dejó su mochila donde siempre y sacó su guitarra del estuche dispuesta a practicar un poco pero antes de empezar se distrajo con Ton-chan, la tortuga mascota del club.

Fue hasta donde la pequeña creatura y le puso comida. Se quedó mirándola un rato mientras la veía comer. Al principio no entendió por qué a Yui le había parecido linda pero tenía razón, era una tortuga linda, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Dio un largo y profundo suspiro y su mirada se perdió por la ventana hacia el horizonte mientras aún sostenía su guitarra.

-Yui… - Susurró para sí misma.

Su mente divagó pensando en la castaña y en su dulce sonrisa. En su alegría infantil y su cariñosa forma de ser.

-Ahhh. Azu-nyan, ya estás aquí.

-Bienvenida Yui. – Dijo suavemente y con una sonrisa.

Yui rápidamente dejó sus cosas en su lugar antes de dirigirse hacia su kouhai y abrazarla como siempre lo hacía.

-Te extrañé mucho Azu-nyan.

-Yo también te extrañé. – dijo la peli-negra mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutar del abrazo – me preguntaba si ibas a demorar. ¿Y las demás?

-Ya vienen… tenían algo que entregar a Sawa-chan. – Respondió mientras estrechaba un poco más su abrazo.

_-Qué bien… aún tenemos un ratito a solas. _– Pensó Azusa. - ¿Cómo ha estado tu día, Yui?

Igual que siempre. Las clases son aburridas. Sólo pensaba en cuanto tiempo faltaba para poder verte – Rió divertida. – Necesitaba de la energía de mi Azu-nyan.

Azusa se ruborizó levemente y sonrío un poco más – _MI azu-nyan…- _esa pequeña declaración la emocionó mucho.

-Yui, deberías atender a clases. - Exclamó la peli-negra tratando de ignorar su propia emoción. – Luego te será más difícil cuando tengas que estudiar. – Yui hizo un pequeño puchero como queja del pequeño regaño de su kouhai.

Un sonido distrajo la atención de Azusa cuando las demás chicas entraban al salón del club.

-Wow, creo que estamos interrumpiendo algo. – exclamó Ritsu con una sonrisa traviesa al percatarse de la pareja.

-Buenos días, Azusa.

-Buenos días, Azusa-chan.

Yui no hizo más sino sonreír y apretar más a la chica entre sus brazos contra sí. Por otro lado Azusa encontró la situación vergonzosa. No le gustaba para nada las muestras de afecto en público y con Ritsu presente ya era demasiado público.

-Yui-senpai, suéltame por favor. – Exclamó molesta la gatita al tiempo que se quitaba de encima a Yui y se alejaba de ella. – ya te he dicho que no me gusta que hagas eso.

Yui no la siguió, solo la miró algo confundida. ¿Qué no le gustaba? Pero si no se había quejado de nada el tiempo que estuvieron a solas. Por otro lado Azusa maldecía para sus adentros la llegada de sus senpais, en verdad le hubiera querido estar un rato más en ese abrazo.

-Prepararé el té. – Anunció Mugi mientras las chicas tomaban su lugar en la mesa a excepción de Azusa que se sentó en el sillón mientras tocaba algunos acordes de su guitarra. - ¿No vienes Azusa-chan?

-No gracias Mugi-senpai… hoy… hoy no tengo ganas.

Las senpais hablaban animadas mientras Mugi servía el té y los postres, por otro lado Azusa fingiendo ensayar estaba perdida en sus pensamientos por Yui. ¿Hace cuánto se sentía así? ¿Hace cuánto necesitaba de esas maravillosas y cálidas muestras de cariño de su senpai? ¿Acaso fue desde que la conoció?

De reojo miraba como la castaña reía y disfrutaba de su hora del té. Ver tanta felicidad la aturdía. ¿Acaso Yui no conocía de preocupaciones? Era tan inocente a un punto que parece imposible. Ella era feliz con las cosas más simples.

Suspiró.

-¿Qué sucede Azu-nyan? ¿Tienes hambre?

-No, Yui-senpai.

-Je je je… no seas tímida Azu-nyan. – Exclamó la guitarrista mientras tomaba un trozo de pastel para acercase a la gatita. – Di ahh – dijo rodeándola con sus brazos por detrás y acercando el trozo de pastel a su boca.

-Por favor Yui-senpai. – Respondió forcejeando. – Ya dije que no quería.

-Vamos, una por mi… di ahh

-¡Ya dije que no! – Exclamó irritada desviando la mirada porque sabía que de verla a los ojos no podría negarse.

Entonces Yui mordió la oreja de Azusa con la intensión de jugar con ella, lo que no contaba es que en lugar de un quejido, lo que salió de los labios de la gatita fue más como un maullido, un gemido que para oído de las presentes sonó bastante erótico.

Yui quedó paralizada de la sorpresa, al igual que Mugi que seguía sirviendo el té pero con la mirada perdida, tanto así que no se dio cuenta que la bebida ya comenzaba derramarse de su tasa. Ritsu peleaba consigo misma con un trozo de pastel con el que se estaba atragantando en ese momento y a Mio se le subieron los colores al rostro y como bien pudo intentó ignorar lo que acababa de oír.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! – Comenzó a reír a carcajadas la baterista una vez superado el percance con el trozo de pastel. - ¿Qué sucede Nakano? ¿Algo excitante? JAJAJAJA. – Exclamó con picardía.

El bochorno que sintió la pequeña kouhai no fue para menos. Se puso completamente roja y sin saber cómo controlar esa vergüenza, se descargó en la persona más cercana.

-¡YUI-SENPAI, ERES UNA TONTA! – Azusa se separó de ella totalmente molesta y ruborizada.

-Azu-nyan yo…

Pero antes que pudiera responder, la peli-negra de coletas levantó su mano y con toda la fuerza que pudo le plantó una fuerte cachetada a su acompañante. El golpe produjo tal ruido que por segunda vez en el día y en menos de un minuto todas habían quedado paralizadas. Incluso Ritsu que reía con ganas se calló al instante al escuchar tal bofetada. Mio la miraba algo temerosa, no se esperaba que Azusa fuera capaz de hacer algo así y Mugi que salió de su ensoñación le dio una mirada de preocupación a Yui quien había terminado por caer al piso tocándose la mejilla donde recibió el golpe.

-Que cruel eres Azu-nyan. – Exclamo Yui, que a pesar de todo no parecía molesta.

_-¡¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer?_ – Pensó Azusa al ver a su senpai en el piso.

Sin poder soportar aquella situación, la gatita tomó sus cosas tan rápido como pudo y salió corriendo del salón del club.

-Espera, Azu-nyan… ¡no te vayas! – Exclamó la guitarrista un poco antes de que su kouhai saliera. - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso hice algo que la molestó? – dijo con un tono de tristeza.

-¿Todavía lo preguntas? – Reclamó Mio. – No deberías molestarla tanto. Tienes que disculparte con ella.

-Pero Mio-chan… yo solo quería hacerla sonreír. – Respondió con un tono aún más triste y que no dejaba de mirar la puerta como esperando que Azusa volviera, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la bajista que se acercó a Yui y acarició su cabeza.

-De todas formas discúlpate y verás que todo se arregla.

-A mí me pareció hilarante. – Exclamó la bajista que se acercó y abrazó a su compañera de travesuras. – Pero debo admitir que al final me dio tanto miedo como cuando Mio se enoja. – De inmediato recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la aludida que la miró molesta. – Je je je… como sea… ¿te duele mucho?

-Me duele más es otra cosa Ricchan.

Asuza caminaba cabizbaja, huyó tan rápido como pudo del colegio y ahora apenas si arrastraba los pies mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas. -_¿Cómo pude? Le pegué a Yui_- Se miró la mano con la que había dado tan fuerte cachetada y se estremeció –_Ella no tenía la culpa de nada… ¿Qué voy a hacer?_- .

Agobiada emocionalmente llegó hasta su casa, dejó su guitarra y su mochila donde siempre, se cambió de ropa y se tiró en la cama sollozando suavemente. Volvió a pensar en lo que debía hacer, pero obvio esa respuesta ya la tenía clara.

Debía disculparse.

Sonaba sencillo pero, por más que pensaba nada en su mente le parecía suficiente para tamaña ofensa que había cometido. Conocía a Yui, seguramente ni necesitaría disculparse para que la perdonase, así de sencilla era ella. Pero aún si la guitarrista hiciera eso, para Azusa no era suficiente. Tenía que disculparse como debía pero no sabía cómo… un simple "Lo siento" era insuficiente.

Hundió su rostro en la almohada y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Se quedó en esa posición un buen rato cuando el ringtone de su celular la hizo reaccionar. Lo reconocía, era el tono especial que tenía para Yui.

Tomó el celular y efectivamente el identificador de llamadas mostraba que era su senpai. Nerviosa, Azusa no fue capaz de contestar. No estaba preparada, no sabía que decir. Así que dejó el celular en la mesita al lado de su cama y solo lo dejó sonar.

Para tortura de la peli-negra el celular no dejó de sonar. Repicaba una y otra y otra vez taladrando sus oídos con la tonada, así que hizo lo más fácil… ponerlo en modo silencioso, aún así podía sentir el teléfono vibrar pero era más tolerable. Azusa se preguntaba que querría la castaña, ella no debería llamar, sino todo lo contrario… debería ser ella quien hiciera esa llamada. Pero una disculpa por celular le parecía tan insultante como el golpe que le había dado.

El teléfono dejaba de sonar por ratos antes de seguir por otros minutos y así fue por cerca de 2 horas hasta que por fin se calló. La kouhai no le había quitado la vista al teléfono en ningún momento, intentando descifrar lo que tenía que hacer.

Tomó el celular y marcó.

-Por favor, no digas mi nombre. – Exclamó apenas contestaron la llamada. – Dime Ui… ¿Cómo está Yui-senpai?

-Ella esta… rara… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Azusa-chan? – Susurro bajito para evitar ser oída. – Nunca había visto tan deprimida a Onee-chan.

Azusa tragó saliva y se estremeció al oír eso.

-¿Tan mal esta? – Preguntó preocupada.

-Ha estado toda la tarde marcando en su teléfono y no ha querido comer nada. Tampoco me ha querido decir que le pasa. Estoy muy preocupada. Tú sabes algo, ¿cierto?

-Iré de inmediato.

-Pero Azusa-chan, ya es muy tarde. No lograrías volver a tu casa.

-¿Puedo quedarme en la tuya esta noche?

-Claro que sí, pero…

-Bien, iré tan rápido como pueda. – Colgó antes de oír respuesta dejando a Ui desconcertada.

Azusa sentía que ya no podía esperar, ni siquiera hasta mañana. No sabía exactamente qué haría cuando llegara pero no podía seguir ignorándola y más si Ui le decía que su querida senpai estaba tan decaída.

Se detuvo un momento y pensó -_¿Por qué Yui está deprimida?_- Había sido ella quien se había portado mal, ¿Acaso se sentía culpable? Si era así, más razón para arreglar esto a como diera lugar. Ya era fatal haber golpeado a la castaña para que encima también se sintiera culpable.

Arregló una maleta con ropa para dormir y su uniforme del colegio, después de todo mañana tenía clases. Una vez lista, tomó su guitarra y salió, dirigiéndose tan rápido como pudo hacia la casa de los Hirasawa.

Una vez llegó frente a la casa, volvió a marcar al teléfono de Ui.

-Ui, ya estoy aquí.

Dicho eso, la puerta se abrió.

-Bienvenida, Azusa-chan. – La saludó bajito. – ¿Ahora si me dirás que sucede?

-Lo siento Ui. – También habló bajito. – Luego te cuento. Primero debo hablar con Yui-senpai.

-Está bien.

Muy silenciosas entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraba Yui tocando la guitarra. Azusa, se quedó mirándola unos segundos notando lo que Ui le había dicho. Aún cuando estaba absorta en su práctica a cada nota le faltaba energía. La peli-negra le dio una mirada a la menor de las Hirasawa que pronto entendió y se fue a la cocina dejándolas solas.

Con cuidado para no llamar la atención de la castaña, se acercó a ella por detrás. Una vez estuvo a su alcance hizo lo mismo que Yui haría por ella. La abrazó por detrás, estrechándola con fuerza contra ella.

-Yui… - Susurró suavemente a su oído.

-¡¿Azu-nyan? – Exclamó con sorpresa. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

La gatita no respondió, solo hundió su rostro en su cuello y comenzó a sollozar levemente.

-¿Azu-nyan? ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupada pero no recibió respuesta. - Ven aquí. – Dijo tomándola de una mano para que se sentara al lado de ella. – Me alegra que estés aquí, necesito hablar contigo. – Dijo seria o tan seria como podía ser Yui. - ¿Por qué no atendiste tu celular?

-Yui. – Susurró al tiempo que apretaba más sus manos entre las de ella. – Lo siento… yo… no me sentía capaz de enfrentarte… hice algo terrible.

-¿Pero qué dices Azu-nyan? Si fui yo la que… - Antes de terminar de hablar, los suaves de dedos de la peli-negra se posaron sobre sus labios.

-Por eso estoy aquí. Pensé que te estarías culpando y… eso no pude soportarlo… no podía quedarme sin hacer nada pensando que te estarías echando la culpa. No fue tu culpa… fue mía.

-Azu-nyan…

-No debí golpearte. – Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la mejilla que hacía unas horas había abofeteado. – Lo siento Yui.

-No, Azu-nyan. – Dijo sonriéndole de esa forma tan dulce e infantil de siempre. – No debí molestarte tanto.

-Ese es el asunto… tú no me molestas… es solo que… es que… - La kouhai no encontraba las palabras, le avergonzaba aceptar que gustaba de la atención especial que su senpai le daba.

Sin encontrar las palabras que expresaran sus sentimientos y perdida en la mirada de la castaña, una idea surgió, una fugaz, espontánea y perfecta para aquello que quería decir pero que no sabía cómo.

Despacio, Azusa se incorporó al lado de Yui y se inclinó sobre ella, acercándose a su rostro y dándole un suave y tierno beso en su mejilla, aquella que había golpeado.

-Lo siento. – Susurró suavemente a su oído antes de volver a su lugar y sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de la castaña.

Yui estaba sorprendida por aquel gesto y se había ruborizado apenas sus labios tocaron su piel además del fuerte latido de su corazón. Como si hubiera sido llevada a otro mundo, al igual de Azusa, esta se perdió en la mirada melancólica de su acompañante que brillaba levemente por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Sin notarlo ninguna de las dos, comenzaron a acercarse lentamente sin dejar de mirarse entre sí hasta que estuvieron a unos centímetros una de la otra.

-Azusa-chan. – Interrumpió la melodiosa voz de Ui. Tanto Azusa como Yui solo se giraron hacia su interlocutora. – El baño está listo para que te bañes antes de cenar.

-Si. – Respondió automáticamente.

La menor de las Hirasawa se les queda mirando divertida hasta reír levemente.

-Y perdón por interrumpir.

Las aludidas la miraron confundida hasta que notar el hecho que estaban tomadas de las manos y sus rostros a unos pocos centímetros. Azusa se ruborizó completamente y de un brinco se separó de Yui.

-Me… me… me voy a bañar ahora. – Dijo saliendo tan rápido como pudo, tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose al baño.

-¿Cómo te sientes Onee-chan?

-Extraña. – Respondió llevándose la mano a la mejilla que su kouhai besó. – Quema.

-La cena estará pronto. Báñate después de Azusa-chan.

-Está bien. Y Ui… ¿me das helado?

-Después de cenar. – Respondió con una risita al ver que Yui volvía ser la de siempre mientras su hermana hacía un puchero por no tener su helado.

El resto de la noche pasó sin mayores complicaciones. Cenaron juntas las tres hablando trivialidades y de los deberes para mañana que debían entregar.

-Creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir que mañana hay clases. – Dijo Ui luego de bostezar. – Buenas noches Azusa-chan. Buenas noches Onee-chan. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana. – Respondieron Yui y Azusa al tiempo.

Cansadas, ambas se dirigieron al cuarto de Yui ya que la peli-negra dormiría en la misma habitación.

-Hoy si que fue un día agitado, ¿no crees Azu-nyan? – Exclamó la castaña mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

-Ni que lo digas. Aún me siento mal por haberte golpeado. – Dijo la gatita mientras dejaba su maleta en un rincón.

-Jejeje… pero supiste como compensarlo. – Dijo feliz, con una dulce sonrisa mientras se tocaba de nuevo la mejilla. – Azu-nyan es muy dulce.

-No… no fue para tanto… aún creo que no es suficiente por lo que hice. – Respondió apenada y levemente ruborizada, mientras acomodaba sus cosas mientras Yui la miraba insistentemente con una sonrisa divertida que no pudo ser ignorada por su kouhai. - ¿S-sucede algo?

-¿Quieres compensarlo más?

La otra asintió a lo que Yui respondió abriendo los brazos, invitándola a abrazarla. Invitación que Azusa no demoró en responder. Feliz por tal gesto, la peli-negra saltó a los brazos de su senpai abrazándola con fuerza.

-Te quiero mucho Yui.

-Yo también te quiero Azu-nyan.

Sin embargo, había algo que tentaba a la mayor de las Hirasawa. Una tentación que era la que había provocado el problema inicialmente y ahora quería intentar de nuevo.

Y lo hizo. Volvió a morder la oreja de Azusa.

Al igual que la vez anterior, en lugar de un quejido fue ese maullido erótico. La peli-negra rápidamente se separó de su atacante, cubriéndose las orejas y completamente roja.

-¡YUI! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, de nuevo?

-Lo siento, lo siento. – Dijo entre risas. – Encontré el punto débil de Azu-nyan~.

-No es justo Yui. – Exclamó avergonzada. – Esto es demasiado vergonzoso.

-Yo lo encuentro muy lindo. – Hizo un gesto para que volviera a acercarse a lo que Azusa no se negó, curiosamente. - ¿Está mal que lo haga?

-N-no… solo… solo intenta que sea cuando estemos tú y yo a solas. – Explicó mientras se recostaban las dos en la cama, muy abrazadas.

A la mañana siguiente Azusa despertó sintiendo que no había dormido tan bien en mucho tiempo. Se sobresaltó un poco al encontrarse entre los brazos de sus senpai antes de recordar donde se encontraba.

Sonrió al observar el rostro de la castaña –_Incluso dormida parece una niña_-. Con cuidado para no despertarla recorrió las suaves facciones de su rostro con sus dedos y se ruborizó un poco, poniéndose nerviosa al tocar levemente sus labios. Recordó la noche anterior, de no haber sido por la interrupción de Ui… ¿Qué hubiera pasado? Ya no podía negarlo, desde hacía un tiempo había estado poniéndose excusas a sí misma. Estaba enamorada y estar ahí, en brazos de esa persona la hacía muy feliz. No sabía que haría al respecto, pero había tiempo luego para pensarlo por el momento solo quería disfrutar del momento.

-Azu-nyan~. – Dijo Yui, suavemente entre sueños.

El rubor de Azusa se hizo más notable y agradeció que ella siguiera dormida. -_¿Estás soñando conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que sueñas Yui?_- Se preguntó a sí misma sin perder detalle de su rostro y sus gestos.

Era tan hermosa… y alegre. Azusa le gustaba mucho eso de Yui, esa alegría casi infantil, sin prejuicios. Libre de lo que los demás pudieran decir o pensar, no tenía cadenas que apresaran su verdadera forma y le permitía alzar vuelo. No era como ella, totalmente con los pies en la tierra atada a lo que todos esperan de ella, obediente y estudiosa.

Tal vez esa fuera la razón por la que terminó flechada por la castaña. Veía en ella la persona que nunca podría ser, hacer lo que quería y no solo lo que esperaban de ella. Tal vez esa era la forma en que se complementaban, tal vez con Yui podría abrir sus alas y poder volar mientras que ella podría ayudar a su senpai a tener un poco los pies más en la tierra.

Feliz con ese pensamiento, Azusa se acurrucó de nuevo en el regazo de Yui dispuesta seguir disfrutando de ese momento para ellas solas. Pero entonces algo la hizo reaccionar, dando un brinco fuera de la cama provocando un quejido de desaprobación por parte de Yui.

-¡YUI! ¡Despierta! ¡Es muy tarde! – Exclamó luego de mirar la hora en su celular y sacudió a la castaña intento despertarla a lo que esta solo respondió con un gruñido. – ¡Yui, por favor!

La peli-negra, apurada, comenzó a quitarse la ropa para poder ponerse su uniforme y cuando estaba completamente desnuda sintió que alguien la miraba.

-Que linda eres Azu-nyan.

Azusa cohibida, se intentó cubrir con sus propias manos. Había algo en la mirada y en la sonrisa de Yui que la ponía nerviosa.

-Ti-tienes… que apurarte. – Respondió la gatita mientras buscaba su ropa en la maleta.

-Y con el cabello suelto. – Rió divertida mientras veía a su kouhai vestirse.

Una vez lista, salió de la habitación no sin darle una última mirada a Yui que aún seguía en la cama con su mirada en ella. Bajó lentamente por las escaleras sin dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. -_¿Qué tanto miraba Yui? Yo… yo no soy linda… no tengo nada._- Al llegar al primer piso vio a la menor de las Hirasawa lista para salir.

-¡Ui! – Llamó la peli-negra. - ¿Por qué no nos despertarse?

-¿Azusa-chan? ¿Qué haces? Creí que seguías en la cama con Onee-chan.

-¿Cómo que qué hago? Hoy hay colegio. – Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-¿Y no pensaste que hubiera sido mejor no ir y quedarte con Onee-chan? – Respondió con una sonrisa inocente.

-Somos estudiantes Ui. Nuestro deber es ir a estudiar al colegio.

-¿Sabes? De vez en cuando es bueno olvidarse de los deberes y hacer lo que queremos. – Dijo al tiempo que se ponía los zapatos. – Por favor, cuida de Onee-chan. Ahí les dejé el desayuno listo y los bentos. – Y se fue.

La peli-negra suspiró. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Su deber como estudiantes era cumplir con sus deberes de estudiantes. Entonces lo entendió. Era lo mismo que estuve pensando hace unos minutos cuando despertó. Esas cadenas que la obligaban a ser una "niña buena". Estuvo tentada a regresar a esa cama pero algo dentro de ella no la dejaba. Aún no estaba lista para ser caprichosa.

-¡YUI! – Gritó desde el inicio de la escalera. - ¡APURATE QUE SE NOS HACE TARDE!

-Hai… hai… - Respondió desde arriba con desgano.

Azusa se desayunó con avidez, estaban justo sobre el tiempo cuando por fin Yui bajo. Aún tenía cara de sueño pero sonrió divertida al ver a su kouhai.

-Que linda te ves con el cabello suelto. – Exclamó mientras se sentaba a desayunar.

-Deja de decir esas cosas y apúrate. – Azusa se ruborizó ante el comentario y aprovechó que Yui desayunaba para arreglar su cabello con sus típicas coletas. – No olvides a Gitah.

-Azu-nyan está muy mandona el día de hoy. – Dijo haciendo un puchero. – Debimos quedarnos en la cama.

-Tal vez. – Respondió bajito y algo decepcionada. – Date prisa por favor. – Dijo con voz suave y le dio un beso en la frente a la castaña.

Yui terminó de comer y salieron apuradas, tuvieron que correr bastante para recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido. Apenas lo lograron.

-¿Así que decidiste venir? – Preguntó Ui.

-Lo siento. Aún no estoy lista. – Respondió agitada intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Lista para qué? – Dijo Jun que se acercaba.

-Para ser caprichosa.

Las clases pasaron con lentitud para Azusa. Sólo podía pensar en Yui y en lo que le había dicho Ui. Miraba a un punto indeterminado en el espacio, repasando lo sucedido hasta entonces y lo que debería hacer de ahí en adelante. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni se percató del timbre que marcaba el fin de las clases hasta que Ui y Jun la hicieron reaccionar. –_Tal vez si debí quedarme. He estado en otro planeta todo el día, es como si no hubiera venido._- Luego de despedirse de sus amigas, la peli-negra se dirigió al cuarto del club como siempre. La verdad estaba emocionada, no había visto a Yui desde que se separaron para ir a clases.

-¡Azu-nyan! – Exclamó la guitarrista al ver a Azusa cruzar la puerta y rápidamente se abalanzó sobre ella.

-Alto ahí, Yui-senpai. – Exclamó con firmeza, con el ceño fruncido y levantando su mano en señal de alto.

La castaña frenó en seco aturdida por la orden, mientras veía a la joven pasar a su lado.

-Buenas tardes Mio-senpai. Ritsu-senpai. Mugi-senpai. – Saludó a todas mientras dejaba sus cosas y su guitarra donde siempre.

El resto del grupo la saludo mientras miraban interesadas la reacción de la pareja, debido a lo sucedido el día anterior. Una vez hubo puesto las cosas en su lugar Azusa se giró hacia Yui y sin pensárselo dos veces saltó sobre ella dándole un fuerte abrazo y una gran sonrisa.

-Yui-senpai. Te extrañe muchísimo.

Inmediatamente la mayor de las Hirasawa reaccionó correspondiendo el abrazo y riendo felizmente mientras se estrechaba más con su kouhai.

-Pero que tierno. ¿Quieres que las dejemos solas par de tórtolos? – Exclamó Ritsu con una sonrisa divertida por la escena.

-¿Si ha Ritsu-senpai no le importa? – Respondió la menor dándole una mirada severa a la líder de la banda.

-No me mires así Nakano, que me matas. – Dijo riendo de nuevo.

-Por favor Ritsu, no las molestes. – Dijo Mio. – Me alegra mucho que se hayan arreglado los problemas entre ustedes, ayer me quedé preocupada.

-Azu-nyan es muy linda y se disculpó conmigo. – Respondió Yui mientras estrujaba más contra si a su kouhai para luego intentar darle un beso.

-¡Yui-senpai! ¡No hagas eso! – Dijo forcejeando, evitando que la bese.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué no puedo besarte y tu si a mí? – Reclamó la guitarrista.

Ritsu estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla por estar balaceándose en ella.

-¿Se besaron? – Preguntó Mio.

-Sí, pero… - Intentó responder Azusa.

-Y luego dormimos juntas. – Siguió Yui mientras seguía intentado besarla.

-¡¿Durmieron juntas? – Mio estaba al borde del desmayo.

-Sí, pero…

-Debimos quedarnos en la cama hoy. – Dijo Yui, haciendo un puchero aún con sus intensiones de besar a la gatita en sus brazos.

-Azusa… ¿Hasta… hasta donde han llegado juntas? – Preguntó Mio, toda temblorosa y ruborizada.

-No es como te lo estás imaginando Mio-senpai.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡A Mugi le está explotando la cabeza! – Exclamó Ritsu con una carcajada. – Tierra llamado a Mugi… ¡oi! ¡Mugi! ¡Reacciona! – Mugi seguía en su séptimo cielo, alucinando con todo lo que decían.

-Espera Yui-senpai. – Dijo suavemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a lo que la aludida reaccionó de inmediato deteniendo su acoso. – Mio-senpai, lo que pasó es que ayer fui a casa de Yui-senpai para disculparme por haberle pegado. – Explicaba mientras se sentaba en su lugar. – A modo de disculpa le di un beso en la mejilla donde la golpee, como fui muy tarde me quedé a dormir.

-Con que eso fue. Yui no deberías decir las cosas a medias, ya estaba imaginando otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó la dueña de Gitah.

-N-nada.

-Ohhh… así que Mio también tiene ese tipo de pensamientos. – Dijo la baterista con una mirada traviesa cuya respuesta automáticamente fue un golpe en la cabeza. - ¡Auch!

-¡N-no digas tonterías!

Mientras Mio y Ritsu estaban distraídas discutiendo, Azusa miró sonriendo a Yui haciéndole un gesto a lo que la aludida entendió de inmediato. Se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Azu-nyan si es complicada. – Susurró con una sonrisa a su pequeña kouhai.

-Y Yui demasiado despreocupada. – Respondió igualmente con una sonrisa.

-Creo que es hora del té. – Replicó Mugi que no había perdido detalle de lo sucedido. Sonrió para sí misma pensando en las parejitas presentes. – _¡Que divertido!_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>**: **Ya se que estarán pensando... en lugar de escribir esto debería terminar mis otras historias. Pero ya saben como funciona la inspiración, no siempre apunta para donde uno quiere.

Espero reviews de esta corta historia, espero que sea de su agrado.

Creo que hay que aclarar que K-ON! no me pertenece. Esto es solo por diversión._  
><em>


	2. La Cita

**LA CITA**

* * *

><p>Había pasado casi un mes desde, lo que Ritsu llamó, "El incidente de la cachetada". Todo había sido normal desde entonces. Habían pasado la jornada de exámenes de la cual Azusa había salido muy bien, no era de extrañar pues ponía mucho empeño en sus estudios. En cuanto a su relación con Yui-senpai también estaba bien, le permitía su dulce acoso con menos resistencia, aún en presencia del resto de la banda pero le seguía pareciendo vergonzoso.<p>

Suspiró.

Sí, todo estaba bien con su cariñosa senpai pero ya era hora den enfrentar aquello que había dejado pendiente desde el día del incidente. Había aceptado para sí misma, en brazos de la guitarrista, que estaba enamorada de ella, pero ahora ¿Qué debía hacer? Quería dar el siguiente paso en su relación, después de todo seguían siendo solo amigas y eso ya no bastaba.

Además había otra cosa, que no se había podido sacar de la cabeza. La mirada de Yui, la mirada de ese día… acaso lo que había en esos ojos era ¿deseo? ¿Lujuria? -_¿Qué tanto mirabas Yui? No soy tan linda_.

Suspiró de nuevo.

- ¿Azusa-chan?

- ¿Eh? Ahh, Mugi-senpai. Buenas tardes.

- Buenas tardes. ¿Sucede algo con Yui?

- ¿Eh? – Azusa la miró asombrada. - ¿Cómo sabes que pensaba en Yui?

- Jijiji eso es fácil. Eres buena estudiante, así que no creo que sea por problemas académicos. Si fuera algo de tu familia seguramente estarías en casa. Así que lo único que queda es sobre cierta personita que puede distraerte tanto como para quedarte parada en mitad del pasillo mirando a la nada. – Dijo sonriendo tan dulcemente como siempre.

La kouhai se puso completamente roja ante las palabras de Mugi. Efectivamente se había quedado quieta pensando, ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado ahí?

- Ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que te está preocupando?

- Bueno… - Titubeó mientras tenía la mirada clavada al piso. – Estaba pensando… en… en que me gustaría… ser algo más para Yui que solo una amiga.

- Pero si ya lo eres. – Respondió entre una risita divertida.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu ya eres más para Yui que solo una amiga. – Dijo mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza. – Definitivamente tu eres muy especial para ella, mucho más que "una amiga".

La pequeña gatita no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse feliz ante el comentario de Mugi.

- Ahora si dime, que es lo que tienes en mente.

- Verás Mugi-senpai, lo que quisiera es formalizarlo… invitarla a salir. – Explicó aún ruborizada y con una sonrisa.

- Pero si es muy sencillo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es pedírselo.

- Si fuera tan sencillo, no estaría tan preocupada. – Dijo haciendo un lindo puchero.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿Qué te diga que no? Tú sabes bien que eso no va a ocurrir, antes creo que Yui estaría muy feliz de aceptar.

- Sí, pero…

- Lo que te falta es confianza, Azusa-chan. – Exclamó con una sonrisa. – Ahora si lo que te preocupa es que hacer durante tu cita, lo podemos planear juntas. Pero primero lo primero. – Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al salón del club.

- Mugi-senpai. ¿Crees que soy linda?

- Claro que sí. – Respondió con una enorme sonrisa. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- N-no, por nada.

_- Vaya, ¿así que por lo que estás preocupada es por "eso"?_ – Pensó la rubia mientras veía la cara de su kouhai tomar color. – Todo estará bien.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto del club, Mio, Ritsu y Yui hablaban muy animadamente. Ritsu contaba la vez que en la primaria Mio perdió sus zapatos y lo mal que la había pasado. Para desgracia de Ritsu, habló de más y terminó confesando que ella había sido la culpable de dicha desaparición, lo que terminó ganándose, como de costumbre, un golpe y la recriminación de Mio.

Yui escuchaba, pero se notaba que tenía la cabeza en otro lado y esto no pasó desapercibido por sus compañeras.

- ¿Te sucede algo Yui? – Preguntó Mio.

Yui no respondió de inmediato. Primero se quedó mirándolas un rato antes de hablar.

- Ricchan, ¿Cómo invitaste a Mio a salir?

- ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo Yui? – Gritó Ritsu, luego de evitar caerse de su silla por la sorpresa de la pregunta. – Mio y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación.

- ¿Ehhh? – Yui las miró desconcertada, casi esa mirada de los niños pequeños cuando se enteran que Santa no existe o como si luego de creer toda la vida que el agua moja, alguien te dijera que no. – No tienen por qué mentirme.

- No estamos mintiendo. – Replicó Mio, algo nerviosa por la insinuación de la guitarrista.

Yui las siguió mirando sin creerles mucho dicha afirmación.

- De todas formas. – Aclaró Ritsu. – ¿Por qué preguntas algo así? ¿Tiene que ver con la pequeña gatita?

- ¡Claro que sí! – Dijo Yui casi saltando de su lugar y sorprendiendo a sus compañeras por tan súbito entusiasmo. – Quiero tener una cita con Azu-nyan.

- ¿Y para que nos necesitas a nosotras? – Preguntó nerviosa Ritsu.

- Es que no sé como invitarla, no quiero que me diga que no. – El súbito entusiasmo desapareció igual de rápido.

- ¿Por qué crees que diría que no? – Preguntó Ritsu.

- Azu-nyan siempre está ocupada estudiando. – Exclamó Yui desanimada.

- Estábamos en época de exámenes, obvio que iba a estar ocupada. – Dijo la bajista con calma. – Pero eso fue la semana pasada, así que ya puedes invitarla.

- ¿Segura Mio-chan?

- No tiene nada de complicado. – Explicó Mio. – Invitarla es lo de menos, ¿has pensado que harán durante la cita?

- ¡La llevaré a comer pastel!

- Yui… - Tanto Ritsu como Mio la miraron con desaprobación. – La idea de una cita es que ambas la pasen bien, no solamente tú.

- Pero a Azu-nyan también le gustan las cosas dulces, Ricchan.

- La verdad no importa lo que hagan o a donde vayan. – Interrumpió Mio con los ojitos brillando de emoción. – Podrían ir al cine o caminar por el parque o una cena romántica. Lo importante es estar juntas.

- Oi, Mio. – Dijo la baterista mirándola algo confundida. – Has pasado mucho tiempo con Mugi, ¿cierto?

- ¡No es eso! – Exclamó la peli-negra algo molesta. – Pero me parece muy romántico. – Bajo la mirada y se ruborizó levemente. – Podrían ir a un paseo por el parque o a un lugar donde puedan estar a solas.

- Ehhh… Mio… eso es lo que te gustaría a ti si alguien te invitara a una cita, ¿cierto? – Interrogó la baterista. Mio se puso roja a más no poder.

- ¡E-eso no es cierto! – Negó insistentemente mientras desviaba la mirada.

- ¿En serio las dos no están saliendo?

- ¡QUE NO! – Respondieron Ritsu y Mio al tiempo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

- Buenas tardes senpais. Hola Yui-senpai. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Azu-nyan! – La castaña prácticamente saltó la mesa para atrapar a su kouhai. - ¡Ya quería verte!

- Yui-senpai. Al menos déjame llegar.

- Bueno, nosotras tenemos que ir a buscar a Mugi. – Dijo Ritsu tomando de la mano a Mio y prácticamente arrastrándola fuera del club y cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

- Parece que entendieron la situación. – Exclamó Mugi en el momento que estuvieron afuera.

- ¿Mugi? ¿Tú también? – Preguntó Ritsu.

- Azusa-chan me pidió ayuda. Se supone que ella les iba a decir que las estaba buscando para que se quedara a solas con Yui pero me alegra ver que entienden lo que pasa.

- ¡Shhhh! No hablen tan fuerte. – Regañó la bajista.

Las 3 amigas espiaban por los vitrales de la puerta a la parejita de adentro. Mugi miró a sus acompañantes y notó algo curioso. Mio parecía emocionada. Estaba sonriente y ruborizada, atenta de todo lo que ocurría dentro. Parecía más interesada que la propia Mugi.

Ritsu notó la mirada de la rubia y le devolvió la mirada. La baterista sintió un frío bajar por su espalda y tembló. Nunca había visto a Mugi tan seria, daba un poco de miedo.

- ¿Qué sucede Mugi? – Preguntó muy nerviosa.

Mugi la miró un poco más antes de sentenciar.

- Cobarde.

Antes de volver su interés de regreso a lo que ocurría dentro del club. La baterista quedó confundida y ligeramente enojada por lo que había dicho la rubia, ¿por qué cobarde?

En cuanto a Azusa y Yui, se tomaron su tiempo. Más que todo porque la castaña no la soltaba y la menor del grupo no lograba de quitársela de encima para hacer la invitación adecuadamente. Finalmente la peli-negra logró articular las palabras apropiadas, que dé respuesta obtuvo un ¡Sí! Lleno de emoción de Yui y otro estrujón entre sus brazos. A pensar de la falta de aire que le provocaba el fuerte abrazo de su senpai, estaba muy feliz. Mugi había tenido razón.

Claro que… ¿Cuándo Mugi no tenía la razón?

Luego de eso todo el grupo se reunió y felicitaron a la pareja mientras tomaban el té y postres, cortesía como siempre de la Oujo-sama de Hokago Tea Time. Y para variar ese día si ensayaron como debía, Yui se le veía emocionada y puso toda su energía en tocar a Gitah, emoción que se contagió a Ritsu que también dio lo suyo con la batería.

- ¡Waaaa! Eso fue intenso. Necesito un descanso. – Exclamó Ritsu mientras se masajeaba los hombros. – Necesito un poco de té.

- Con gusto. – Respondió Mugi con su usual sonrisa.

Mientras Azusa, Yui y Mio seguían entrenando, repasando los acordes de su nueva canción, Mugi le servía a Ritsu su té y su pastel. La baterista agradeció por el gesto de la rubia, la que tomo asiento a su lado.

Ritsu la miró y se sintió levemente irritada.

- ¿Por qué me dijiste cobarde?

- Eso es lo que eres Ricchan. – Respondió Mugi con calma.

- No es cierto. – Dijo algo más irritada.

- Claro que sí. – Resplico con seriedad, sin su típica sonrisa y mirándola directamente. – No haces otra cosa que de huir de tus sentimientos.

- No es cierto.

- No solo se los escondes a Mio-chan, también te escondes de ti misma.

- No es cierto.

- Todo lo que haces. Molestar a Mio, asustarla. Solo son mecanismos para evadirte a ti misma y tener la interacción que no puedes tener de otra forma.

- No es cierto.

- ¿O acaso me dirás qué prefieres sus golpes a una caricia?

- ¡NO ES CIERTO!

Finalmente Ritsu estalló gritando con fuerza, golpeando la mesa y tirando la taza de té al suelo, mirando con furia a Mugi quien seguía tranquila bebiendo su té. Las demás chicas la miraron espantadas.

- Cobarde. – Susurró la rubia.

- Me voy. – Declaró Ritsu.

La baterista se levantó de su puesto, rápidamente tomo sus cosas y se fue diciendo con un frio "hasta luego" dejando el salón del club en silencio.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Mugi? – Preguntó Mio preocupada.

- Nada. – Dijo tranquilamente mientras tomada otro sorbo de su té. – Sólo que la verdad duele.

Ya saliendo del colegio, iba Ritsu molesta, irritada. -_¿Qué es lo que le sucede a Mugi para decirme esas cosas?_- Pensó mientras avanzaba por la calle con cara de pocos amigos y pateado cual piedrita se encontraba por el camino. -_¿Quién es ella para decirme como son mis sentimientos por Mio?_

Entre tanto en el salón del club, el resto de las chicas se comenzaron preparar para irse a sus respectivas casas.

- Mugi. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Ritsu? – Cuestionó la bajista.

- Ya te dije. – Respondió sonriendo. – Si todo sale bien, será algo que te hará muy feliz.

- Nunca había visto a Ritsu tan molesta. – Dijo con más seriedad, mirando fijamente a la rubia. – Algo le tuviste de decir.

- Mio-chan, ¿confías en mí? – Preguntó al tiempo que suavemente acariciaba el rostro de Mio. La aludida solo movió su rostro afirmativamente. – Entonces no preguntes más. Pero si tanto te interesa deberías mejor preguntarle a Ricchan, además… tú también deberías dejar de esconderte.

- ¿Esconderme?

- Esconderte de ti misma y de tus sentimientos. – Respondió la chica de ojos azules, sin dejar la caricia sobre su compañera. – Tú utilizas tu música para evadirte. Dime, ¿Para quién compones esas canciones?

- No te entiendo Mugi. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Ritsu?

- ¡Ahh! Pero tiene que ver. No te puedo dar todas las respuestas porque debes hallarlas por ti misma Mio-chan.

Luego de salir del colegio, las amigas caminaron juntas como siempre. Mugi iba delante de todas pensativa, ahora que Yui y Azusa habían dado un paso al frente por su cuenta no podía seguir ignorando y ser solo una observadora. El interés de Mio por la relación entre las guitarristas de la banda era buena señal, el problema era con Ritsu pero aquella reacción le daba esperanzas.

Mio la seguía más atrás igualmente pensativa. ¿Por qué Mugi se hacía la misteriosa? y ¿Qué tiene que ver Ritsu con todo esto? Yui y Azusa las seguían una al lado de la otra preguntándose por que todas se estaban comportando tan raro, ¿acaso sería por ellas?

Las cuatro guardaron silencio durante el camino, solo roto por la despedidas de Mio y Mugi. La rubia fue la primera en despedirse y seguido de una muy pensativa Mio.

- ¿Crees que Ritsu-senpai se encuentre bien? – Preguntó Azusa.

- Ummmm… es Ricchan, ella estará bien… además Mio-chan va a hablar con ella.

- ¿Cómo sabes? Todas han estado muy extrañas hoy.

- Porque Mio-chan quiere mucho a Ricchan. Es parecido a lo que pasó el año pasado cuando Ricchan se puso celosa por Nodoka-chan que pasaba mucho tiempo con ella.

- ¿Quieres decir que…? – Azusa la miró algo sorprendida. - ¿Ellan son…?

- Ellas dicen que no, pero yo no les creo. – Exclamó haciendo un puchero.

Azusa escuchaba atenta a Yui pero su interés estaba en otro lado. Miraba de reojo a su acompañante, algo nerviosa pero feliz. Luego su mirada se posó en la mano de Yui. –_Como quisiera tomarla de la mano. ¡Azusa tonta! ¿Aún algo tan simple te parece un reto insuperable?_- Suspiró decepcionada de sí misma y miró al cielo. - _¿Acaso me haré tanto problema con cada cosita? Yui lo haría sin pensarlo._

En ese instante sintió una calidez envolver su mano. Azusa giró para ver la dulce sonrisa de Yui y que esta la había tomado de la mano.

- Yui…- Musitó muy suavemente la peli-negra.

- Creo que era lo que querías. – Exclamó alegremente.

La pequeña kouhai sonrió y se juntó más a Yui, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y entrelazando sus dedos con las de ella.

- No sé qué haría sin ti.

- Me encanta cuando sonríes Azu-nyan. – Dijo apretando más su mano. – Aquí estoy para lo que sea que necesites.

- ¿Estás emocionada por nuestra cita?

- No creo que pueda dormir. – Respondió riendo suavemente.

- No vayas a llegar tarde, Yui. – Dijo en fingido enfado. – O me enojaré contigo.

- No lo haré.

Siguieron caminando juntas y tomadas de las manos, en silencio… simplemente disfrutando el momento. -_¿Esto es a lo que se refería Mio-chan?_- Pensó la castaña al mirar el rostro alegre de Azusa. Cuando llegaron donde debían separar sus caminos, ninguna de las dos parecía querer alejarse de la otra.

- Es hora de separarnos. – Dijo suavemente la peli-negra.

- Lo sé. – Respondió la otra con desanimo en su voz.

- Hasta luego, Yui. - Se despidió la pequeña kouhai luego de besar su mejilla y separarse de su suave agarre. – No veremos mañana.

- Azu-nyan… - Lentamente se acercó a Azusa, acariciando suavemente su mejilla y acercando su rostro a la de ella pero la suave presión de los dedos de la gatita sobre los labios de la castaña la detuvo en su intensión.

- Ma-mañana… en nuestra cita… - Respondió suavemente y con nerviosismo en su voz. Estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no corresponder a esa tierna invitación, al menos no por ahora. En respuesta Yui solo la abrazó con firmeza y calidez, con suavidad y delicadeza.

- Entonces mañana. – Se acercó al oído de Azusa y susurró. – Te quiero mucho mi gatita.

La guitarrista se marchó, mirando hacia atrás varias veces para mirar a su adorable kouhai. Azusa se quedó en su lugar con una sonrisa hasta que perdió de vista a su senpai. –_Mañana… creo que tampoco voy a poder dormir._- Sacó su teléfono celular y marcó.

- ¿Hola, Mugi-senpai?

- ¡Azusa-chan! Esperaba tu llamada.

En menos de 5 minutos la mayor de la Hirasawa llegaba a su casa, casi dando brincos de alegría, danzando mientras su mente se llenaba de lo que haría al día siguiente.

- ¡Ui! ¡Ya estoy en casa! – Exclamó llena de energía.

- Bienvenida a casa, Onee-chan. – Respondió la menor de las hermanas desde la cocina. - ¿Cómo te fue?

Yui solo respondió con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba y sacaba su guitarra para tocar.

- Esa carita me lo dice todo. – Dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermana mayor desde atrás. - ¿Pudiste invitarla?

- No. – Dijo divertida. – Azu-nyan me invitó a mí.

- Eso explica porque ella estaba tan distraída en clases. Te lo dije Onee-chan, ella siente lo mismo que tu.

- Azu-nyan es tan dulce. Por más que quiera esconderlo.

- Azusa-chan no es de las que se expresa tan abiertamente. Por eso ella te permitía abrazarla solo cuando estaban solas.

- Ya sé, pero yo quiero tenerla todo el tiempo en mis brazos. Incluso ahora quisiera que estuviera aquí conmigo. – Dijo emocionada pero melancólica por la ausencia de su kouhai.

- Ahhh Onee-chan, si estas muy enamoradita.

Ui hizo a un lado el cabello de su hermana dejando al descubierto su cuello, dándole un suave beso en su nuca a lo que Yui reaccionó de inmediato emitiendo un leve gemido.

- Me pregunto, ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomará a Azusa-chan en descubrir tu punto débil? – Dijo riendo divertida por la reacción de la mayor de las Hirasawa.

- Que mala eres Ui. – Respondió haciendo un tierno puchero.

Por otro lado Mio había hecho todo el camino hacia casa de Ritsu y ahora se encontraba en frente de la puerta. La bajista dudó. Aún le seguía rondando lo que Mugi le había dicho.

Finalmente toco a la puerta.

Al abrirse Ritsu la miró con un gesto de sorpresa.

- ¿Mio? ¿Qué haces acá?

- Vaya pregunta Ritsu. Como si no me conocieras. – Respondió mientras acomodaba su largo cabello negro tras su oreja. - ¿Acaso creíste que ignoraría como te fuiste hoy?

- Por favor Mio. Estoy cansada y de verdad quisiera…

- No me iré hasta que me digas que pasó. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Mugi para que te molestaras tanto?

- ¡Maldita seas Mugi! – Dijo más para sí misma que para la bajista, mientras se revolvía el cabello desesperada. – Me dijo que era una cobarde.

- ¿Cobarde? – Mio se acercó al rostro de Ritsu mirándola inquisidoramente - ¿Cobarde por qué? Eres la persona más valiente que conozco.

- Esto… - Titubeó nerviosa y sentía su rostro arder al sentir más cerca a su amiga. – No… no lo sé.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Se acercó más Mio al rostro de Ritsu mirándola fijamente a los ojos. - ¿Por qué no me lo dices? ¿ya no confías en mí?

- No es eso… - Ritsu dio un paso hacia atrás. – Es solo… necesito tiempo, ¿sí?

- Está bien. – Mio también dio un paso hacia atrás. – Pero todo esto me parece raro. Mugi nunca hace enfadar a nadie y tú nunca te pones así si no es algo bastante serio.

- Mugi… ¿te dijo algo?

- Le pregunté, pero solo me dijo que sería mejor que hablara contigo. También me dijo que debería dejar de esconderme. – Mio bajó la mirada pensativa.

_- ¡Maldita seas Mugi! ¿También quieres meterla en esto?_ – Pensó Ritsu mientras sentía de nuevo rabia. – No hagas caso a Mugi, esta… sensible por lo de Yui y Azusa.

- Hablando de eso, no te comprometas mañana a nada. – Dijo mientas volvía acomodar su cabello. – Aún me tienes que explicar que fue lo que pasó, pero te daré tiempo. También tienes que arreglarte con Mugi, no me gusta verlas peleando. Nos vemos.

- Nos… vemos…

Con eso Mio se marchó, dejando tras de sí una Ritsu que no podía quitarle la mirada y con su corazón latiendo con fuerza. –_Mugi… deberías dejar tus fantasías dentro de tu cabeza._- Pensó mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa.

- ¿Estás segura de esto Mugi-senpai?

- Claro que si Azusa-chan. No puedes verte como siempre, debes verte espectacular para que Yui se impresione cuando te vea.

Al día siguiente Azusa había ido a casa de Mugi como habían acordado. La rubia le había dicho que le ayudaría a verse linda y estaba ilusionada con arreglar todo para que la pequeña kouhai se viera deslumbrante ante su senpai.

- Siempre he llevado mis dos coletas.

- Por eso hay que cambiar. – Explicó Mugi mientras peinaba a Azusa. – Además así te ves muy linda y coqueta. – Exclamó con emoción.

- ¿Tú crees? – Se ruborizó Azusa ante el cumplido y sonrió.

- Míralo por ti misma. – Dijo mientras le acercaba un espejo.

Al mirar su reflejo la pequeña gatita se quedó sin aliento. ¿En verdad era ella? Mugi la había peinado dejándole solo una coleta lateral, en lugar de sus típicas dos. No la había maquillado mucho, solo un poco de rubor y brillo en los labios y junto con su vestido purpura que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, proveído por la misma Mugi, se veía preciosa. -_¿Yo puedo ser así de linda?_- Pensó Azusa mientras no perdía detalle de sí misma. El vestido le parecía algo corto y la hacía sentir algo incómoda por mostrar tanto, pero no podía negar que eso era parte del atractivo.

- Yui se va a desmayar cuando te vea. – Dijo Mugi con alegría mientras abrazaba a su kouhai. – Solo te falta un detalle. Sumire, por favor me traes mi alhajero.

- Con gusto Ojou-sama. – La joven rubia, que parecía tener un parecido increíble con Mugi, se apresuró a cumplir la orden.

- Aquí está. Con esto te verás irresistible. – Mugi sacó del alhajero una gargantilla con un dije con forma de corazón y se lo puso a Azusa. – Te ves totalmente preciosa.

- Pero Mugi. – Replicó la peli-negra. – Esto… se ve costoso… no… no creo que…

- ¡Shh! – La calló Mugi colocando suavemente sus dedos sobre sus labios – Tu pediste mi ayuda, así que no aceptaré quejas. – La aludida solo asintió en silencio. – Ahora, recuerda lo que te dije. ¿está bien?

- Sí, gracias por todo Mugi-senpai.

Al mismo tiempo en casa de las Hirasawa.

- ¡UI! – Gritó la guitarrista con desesperación. - ¡AYUDA!

- ¿Qué sucede Onee-chan? – Respondió la menor de las hermanas al tiempo que entraba al cuarto.

- ¿Qué hago Ui?, no sé que ponerme. – Dijo con cara de tragedia y al borde del llanto. – Ayúdame.

- ¿¡Onee-chan! – La sorpresa de Ui al entrar al cuarto de su hermana fue mayúscula. Pareciera como si un tornado hubiera pasado por el lugar y hubiera explotado con ropa por todos lados. Y en medio de todo, una desesperada Yui rebuscando entre todo ese desastre. – Primero tienes que calmarte. – Le dijo mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba la cabeza. - ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Si Ui. Ya me siento mejor.

- Bien, ahora veamos que tienes por acá. – Ui buscó entre el montón de ropa esparcida por todos lados. – Esto es lindo, pruébatelo. Ummm… creo que se vería bien con… espera un momento. – La menor de las Hirasawa salió de la habitación y fue buscar algo a la suya, regresando en unos segundos. – Con esto te verás bien.

Yui tomó la ropa seleccionada por su hermana y se dispuso a cambiarse confiando en un 100% en el criterio de Ui.

- ¿Cómo me veo? – Preguntó una vez vestida.

- Ummm, creo que falta algo. – Ui volvió a buscar entre las cosas. – Con esto te verás bien. - Ui le había escogido un vestido blanco, acompañado por un chaleco rojo sin mangas, de cuello alto y un cinturón ancho negro. – Ya está. Creo que te ves muy bien Onee-chan.

- No sé qué haría sin ti, Ui. – Exclamo mientras se miraba al espejo. – Me has salvado de nuevo.

- Es un placer ayudarte Onee-chan. Ahora, ¿Cómo quieres que te peine?

Azusa había llegado casi una hora antes a su punto de encuentro. Los nervios no le habían permitido esperar a que llegara la hora acordada y ahora caminaba de un lado a otro llenándose la cabeza de pesimismo. –_No va a venir… no va a venir… no va a venir… ¿Cuánto tiempo falta? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿A qué horas se me ocurrió que era buena idea? Tal vez deba irme._- Ya estaba a un punto que se estaba desesperando a sí misma y unas lágrimas comenzaron a asomar por sus ojos. Entonces unos brazos la rodearon, una calidez conocida y esperada.

- Parece que Azu-nyan también estaba impaciente. – Dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de la peli-negra.

- ¡Yui! – Se giró para estar de frente a la guitarrista y la abrazó con fuerza. – Menos mal estas acá.

- Estaré siempre que me necesites. – Exclamó con una sonrisa mientras la protegía en sus brazos. - ¿Acaso me equivoqué en la hora?

- No Yui. Solo que estaba tan ansiosa que vine antes pero la espera me estaba matando.

Yui besó la frente de su pequeña kouhai y la abrazó un poco más contra ella.

- Yo también estaba ansiosa y vine antes, no quería hacerte esperar. Aunque creo que de todas formas te hice esperar.

- No, está bien Yui. Llegaste justo a tiempo.

La castaña suavemente se separó un poco de Azusa, quien parecía no querer soltarla, acarició suavemente su mejilla con mano para luego acomodarle un mechón de cabello que rebeldemente se había salido de su lugar.

- Estas hermosa Azu-nyan. – Dijo Yui mientras se ruborizaba al mirar la dulce imagen de su kouhai.

- ¿Tú crees? – Azorada por el cumplido, no puedo evitar girarse y darle la espalda a Yui para ocultar su vergüenza.

- Si, si lo creo. – La tomó de la mano con cariño y la atrajo hacia sí. – Pareces un ángel.

- T-tu… tu… tu… - Azusa se mordió la lengua intentando articular sus ideas. – Tú también estás hermosa.

- ¿De verdad? – Dijo con gran alegría, separándose de su pareja y girando sobre sí para darle una visión completa a Azusa.

- Si… mucho… - Respondió embobada la peli-negra sin poder quitar la mirada de la figura de Yui, en especial allá donde terminaba la falda de aquel vestido blanco.

- ¿Qué miras Azu-nyan? – Dijo con voz traviesa y levantando levemente su vestido.

- N-n-n-nada. – La peli-negra sintió su cara arder al verse descubierta.

- No tienes por qué avergonzarte Azu-nyan. – Sopló suavemente a su oído, cuya reacción inmediata de Azusa fue estremecerse completamente. – Después de todo me vestí así para ti, y además… yo tampoco he podido dejar de mirarte. – Despacio la castaña bajó sus manos por la silueta de su kouhai hasta llegar al borde de su vestido purpura acompañado con un beso en su cuello.

- Por… por favor… Yui… aquí no… se más discreta. Estamos en público. – Tragó saliva por el nerviosismo. – _¿Qué haces Yui? Estas siendo muy atrevida, más que de costumbre. _– Pensó Azusa quien miró de reojo a su acompañante para encontrarse con la mirada de la castaña y tenía la misma mirada de ese día, esa mirada que la había puesto nerviosa y que no había podido sacarse de la cabeza desde entonces.

- Ummm entonces olvidemos la cita y vamos a mi casa… así podremos estar en p-r-i-v-a-d-o.

- ¿¡Qué! – Brincó de la sorpresa. – No… no podemos… yo… yo aún no estoy lista. – Replicó totalmente nerviosa y más roja de lo que podía estar. – _Yui. ¿Dónde aprendiste a provocar de esa forma?_

Yui dejó su ataque, pero obviamente divertida y complacida por la reacción de Azusa, la cual tomó de la mano.

- Nuestra cita comenzó un poco antes Azu-nyan. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

- No importa mientras esté contigo, Yui. – Respondió la pequeña gatita mientras se aferraba con firme cariño al brazo de su pareja. – Solo… que no sea… eso y aquello… aún no.

- Aún no... – Dijo la castaña mientras miraba a su muy avergonzada pareja, riendo divertida por su tierna resistencia. - ¿Cuándo será? – Preguntó más a si misma que a la peli-negra.

Las dos chicas estuvieron caminando muy plácidamente por las calles de la ciudad, deteniéndose a mirar alguna cosa de las vitrinas mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa. Yui escuchaba atenta las palabras de Azusa quien, animada, no paraba de hablar y le contaba cosas de su vida de antes de entrar a Sakuragaoka. A la castaña, en lugar de incomodar esta actitud de su kuohai, le encantaba. Que Azusa hablara tan abiertamente de sí misma solo le indicaba lo cómoda que se sentía con ella, además de encantarle ese tono ensoñador de la voz de su gatita.

- Creo que es hora. – Murmuró la peli-negra.

- ¿Hora de qué, Azu-nyan?

- Ya lo verás. – Respondió con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo estremecer a Yui. – Es algo que te encantará.

- Pero tú dijiste que nada de esto y aquello. – Replicó inocentemente la castaña.

- ¡No es eso! – Respondió acalorada y de nueva cuenta ruborizada hasta las orejas. Yui solo rió divertida y la abrazó, encontraba muy satisfactorio provocar a la gatita. – Sólo sígueme.

Tirando suavemente de la mano de Yui, Azusa la guió en medio del distrito comercial a su destino final.

- ¡Postres! – Exclamó, su rostro se iluminó para un instante después apagarse.

- ¿Qué pasa Yui? ¿No te gusta la idea? – Preguntó una Azusa entristecida por la reacción de su senpai.

- ¡Me encanta! – Brincó feliz al ver el rostro triste de Azusa. – Es que Ricchan me dijo que era mala idea. No le vuelvo a hacer caso. – Expresó haciendo un puchero.

Azusa rió divertida ante los gestos infantiles de su senpai, lo que incrementaba la fascinación y el cariño que ya tenía por la castaña.

Ambas entraron al establecimiento y Azusa buscó un rinconcito dentro donde pudieran estar más en privado. Tomaron su lugar, Azusa se sentó lo más cerca posible a Yui apoyándose levemente contra su senpai.

Pidieron varios postres porque Yui quería darles una probada a todos, pero la variedad era tal que tuvo que limitarse a aquellos que más llamaron su atención. En el caso de Azusa solo pidió una torta de fresas, no tenía el apetito de Yui pero le hacía sonreír como su afectuosa senpai se desenvolvía con felicidad entre tantas dulces delicias.

Lo que no sabía la pareja es que en una mesa no muy lejana 3 personas observaban con atención los que hacía Azusa y Yui. En realidad, solo dos de ellas, la tercera parecía no interesarle mucho.

- ¿Para esto me arrastraste hasta aquí Mio? – Declaró con desgano la baterista.

- No quería venir sola.

- Pero ya tienes a Mugi aquí. – Dijo señalando a la rubia a su lado. - ¿En serio tenías que traer una cámara de video? – La rubia solo rió divertida.

- Esto es digno de documentarse Ricchan. – Exclamó emocionada la chica de ojos azules.

Ritsu suspiró y clavó mi atención a un punto indefinido en el techo.

Mio había ido a buscar a Ritsu más temprano ese día, algo que la ambarina no había previsto y que había tomado por sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta. La bajista había llegado muy bien arreglada y muy linda.

- ¿Mio-chan?

- ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

- ¡¿Como que por qué! – Replicó acalorada y levemente ruborizada. - ¿Por qué estas vestida así?

- Te lo dije ayer, ¿no? – Respondió tranquilamente la chica de ojos grises. – Que no hicieras planes para hoy.

- Eso no explica nada de lo que pregunté.

- Ya deja de quejarse Ritsu y vamos. – Dijo Mio tomando de la mano a Ritsu y halándola hacia afuera. – Se nos va a hacer tarde.

- ¿Tarde para qué? – Exclamó la baterista resistiéndose al agarre de su amiga. - ¿Acaso teníamos a una cita?

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías! – Respondió nerviosa y ruborizada.

- ¡Entonces deja de evadir mis preguntas!

- Luego te explico. Vamos.

Y sin más la castaña la siguió.

Otro suspiro.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba, era muy tarde. Estaba atrapada ahí con Mio y Mugi en plan de acechadoras, espiando la cita de Yui y Azusa.

Miró a Mugi y se sintió irritada de nuevo. Luego miró a Mio y se sintió peor. Desde que la rubia la retó había estado en un estado de molestia constante. Miró hacia la pareja que espiaban y pensó que seguirlas hubiera sido algo que ella misma hubiera orquestado de no ser porque tenía mejores cosas en que pensar. – _¡Maldita seas Mugi!_

Ritsu se frotó sus sienes intentando calmar sus pensamientos y sentimientos pero era difícil siendo que la razón y motivos de sus molestias estaban justo a ambos lados de ella. Había pensado usar ese fin de semana para alejarse de todo y relajarse, pero al parecer nadie le importaba lo que ella quisiera, pensara o sintiera.

Bajó la mirada y la posó en Mio. Por alguna razón que no entendía, pareciera estar personalmente muy interesada en la relación de sus amigas y compañeras de banda. No era un secreto para nadie que la bajista le encantaba todo lo relacionado con el romance, solo bastaba con leer las letras de sus canciones para darse cuenta, pero ¿Era solo eso o había algo más? Entonces dirigió su mirada a aquellas se suponía debía espiar.

El ambiente en la mesa de Yui y Azusa era alegre y agradable. Mientras la castaña le daba una probada a cada uno de los postres, la pequeña gatita la deleitaba con sus comentarios e historias de otros lugares que ella había visitado y de la comida de dichos lugares. Yui por su parte respondía sobre los postres que había probado de los lugares que sus padres habían visitado en sus reiterados viajes.

- ¿Tus padres viajan mucho?

- Si, a ellos les gusta mucho viajar. – Dijo mientras comía otro pedazo de pastel. – Pareciera que siempre estuvieran de luna de miel.

- Me gustaría que tú y yo llegáramos a ser así. – Suspiró de forma soñadora.

- Por eso te dije que sería ir mejor a mi casa. – Respondió con una risita traviesa.

- Todo a su tiempo Yui. – Dijo tranquilamente mientras se acercaba más a su senpai. – No hay que apresurar las cosas. – Entonces Azusa lamió algo de crema que había quedado en la comisura de los labios de Yui. – O no podrás disfrutarlas como se debe.

- Vaya, la gatita sí que es atrevida. – Dijo Ritsu con una sonrisa divertida a sus dos acompañantes.

- ¡Eso es Azusa-chan! – Exclamó Mugi con alegría. – Justo como lo platicamos.

- ¡Qué romántico! – Susurró Mio aún con las manos sobre su boca al haber intentado contener un grito de emoción ante el gesto provocativo de la koukai hacia Yui. – Ellas van muy en serio.

- Y eso que te perdiste lo que pasó cuando se encontraron. – Ritsu y Mio se volvieron hacia Mugi buscando una explicación. – Luego les mostraré. – Explicó con alegría. – ¿Ves Ritsu? Para eso sirve una cámara de video.

A Yui se le aceleró el corazón a tal punto que casi le cortó la respiración aquel gesto, además de sentir su rostro arder. Realmente era distinto ser acosada a ser la acosadora. El sentir ese suave contacto de su lengua, junto con la voz coqueta de la gatita y su cálido aliento la mayor de las Hirasawa estuvo a punto de perder la razón y lanzarse encima de Azusa justo en ese momento.

- Azu-nyan… - Susurró suavemente acercándose un poco y apoyando la mano en las piernas de su kouhai.

La pequeña Azusa, no la detuvo. Acarició su rostro suavemente, un gesto que Yui reconoció como un pedido de la peli-negra que se controlara, pero sentía una necesidad de devolver aquel seductor gesto y la provocación de la que fuera víctima. Entonces evitando su rostro Yui se acercó más a Azusa dándole un beso y una suave lamida a su cuello, que estaba descubierto por el particular peinado que la peli-negra usaba. La joven guitarrista tuvo que morderse el labio para contener el gemido que luchó por escapar a través de ellos.

- Yui… - Dijo apenas audible y tan agitada como estaba la castaña.

En la mesa cercana, las tres perseguidoras casi caen de sus sillas de la impresión de los eventos que se desarrollaban ante ellas, además de evitar con fuerza de voluntad un grito emotivo por parte de Mio.

Las dos chicas se separaron lentamente y estaban muy acaloradas. Se miraron tímidamente intentando controlar sus propios impulsos pero no podían negar que necesitaban un poco más. Azusa entonces con el tenedor cortó un trozo de su pastel de fresa y que ofreció a su adorada senpai quien sin hacerse de rogar mucho se lo llevó a la boca.

- ¿Qué tal está? – Preguntó inocentemente la peli-negra.

- Dime tú.

Entonces Yui cortó otro trozo del pastel de fresa pero en lugar de tomarlo con el tenedor, lo tomó con sus dedos y lo ofreció a Azusa. La aludida tomó delicadamente la mano de la castaña y con cuidado se llevo los dedos a su boca.

Con delicadeza y lentitud la pequeña gatita lamió y chupó suavemente los dedos de Yui. Se tomó su tiempo degustando no solamente el pastel. Cuando consideró suficiente la pequeña gatita le dio una pequeña mordida y Yui retiró su dedo.

- Estaba delicioso. – Dijo suavemente Azusa mientras miraba como Yui se llevaba su propio dedo a la boca.

- Ummm. Creo que tu estas más deliciosa.

- ¡Oi!, ¿qué están haciendo? Están en un lugar público. – Susurró muy por lo bajo Mio más roja y avergonzada pero sin poder quitar la mirada de encima.

- ¡Esto es muy emocionante! – Replico Mugi mientras ajustaba su cámara.

- Debo admitir que esto es bueno. – Dijo Ritsu con su sonrisa traviesa.

Azusa se estremeció ante el gesto y por un momento quiso besar esos labios que había deseado conscientemente desde esa noche que pasó al lado de la castaña. – _¡Contrólate Azusa! Recuerda lo que dijo Mugi… Provocar pero no tomar la iniciativa._ – Entonces la peli-negra notó la fresa grande que quedaba del pastel.

- ¿La quieres compartir conmigo, Yui? – Exclamó coquetamente mientras tomaba la fresa y se la llevaba a la boca sosteniéndola apenas con sus dientes.

La castaña se dejó llevar por la invitación, ni siquiera lo pensó o medito un segundo. Se acercó a su kouhai tomándola de las manos principalmente para evitar cualquier resistencia. Azusa respondió cerrando sus ojos y aguantando la respiración. Yui rozó con delicadeza con su propia nariz la de ella y se llevó la fresa a la boca mordiéndola, a solo milímetros de los labios de la gatita.

- ¡KYAAAAAAA~!

Un grito interrumpió ese acercamiento íntimo y tanto Yui como Azusa dieron un brinco hacia atrás de la impresión, separándose.

- Tonta Mio. – Susurró Ritsu mientras ella y Mugi le tapaban la boca y se escondían como podían donde estaban.

Con la ruptura de la ilusión, la pareja lo tomó con más tranquilidad y más volviendo a ser conscientes de donde estaban. Por un momento se habían perdido dentro su propio mundo y olvidado lo demás.

Terminaron de comer sin más "incidentes". Azusa pagó con la tarjeta que le dio Mugi y salieron del lugar seguidos de cerca del trío de acechadoras.

- Lo siento.

- Casi me da un infarto cuando gritaste. – Replicó la baterista. – Estaba tan concentrada en que se iban a besar que me casi se me sale el corazón.

- Lo siento. – Repitió la disculpa la peli-negra.

- Había un ambiente tan perfecto. – Dijo Mugi ilusionada mientras miraba la repetición en la cámara de video. - ¿Por qué tuviste que gritar justo en el momento más crítico?

- ¡Ya dije que lo siento! – Respondió ligeramente enfadada y con lágrimas en los ojos. – Es que fue un momento tan intenso que no pude contenerme.

- Pobre de aquel que se arriesgue a besarte Mio-chan. – Respuesta automática, Ritsu recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Mio. - ¡Auch!

El ambiente había estado silencioso desde que salieron del local pero no era un silencio tenso o incómodo. Azusa estaba abrazando el brazo de Yui, casi con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la calidez de su acompañante. Ya comenzaba a caer la noche y comenzaba a hacer frío. Ninguna de las dos estaba preparada para ello.

- Vamos al parque, Yui. – Susurró suavemente la peli-negra.

Sin responder nada, la castaña se dirigió al parque. Caminaron lentamente por el lugar hasta que encontraron una banca donde sentarse.

Azusa se inclinó más sobre su senpai, casi dejando descansar su cuerpo sobre su acompañante. Yui respondió apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella y acarició su rostro con su mano libre.

- Ha sido un día muy lindo. – Dijo Azusa suavemente.

- Ha sido maravilloso. – Respondió Yui alegremente y su típica inocente sonrisa. – Aunque sigo pensando que hubiera sido mejor ir a mi casa.

- Tal vez. – Azusa rió divertida por la insistencia inocente de Yui. – Seguramente la próxima vez pero el día de hoy no lo cambio por nada.

- Yo tampoco, nunca había visto a Azu-nyan tan linda y provocativa como hoy.

- No podía quedarme atrás después de todo lo que te gusta acosarme.

- Yo no te acoso. – Dijo haciendo un gracioso mohín. – Solo te muestro lo mucho que te quiero.

- Sí lo haces, porque yo te decía que no pero tú insistías. – La pequeña kouhai alzó el rostro y miró fijamente a los ojos de la castaña. – Pero me alegra que lo hicieras porque tú me has ayudado a ser libre.

- ¿Libre? – La castaña la miró algo confundida.

- Tú lo sabes Yui. – Azusa se incorporó de su lugar para sentarse en el regazo de su senpai, acariciando su rostro suavemente y mirándola con profundo cariño. - ¿Acaso crees que la Azusa que entró al club estaría aquí? Estar contigo, a tu lado, recibiendo ese dulce y lindo acoso me ha enseñado y me impulsado a no reprimirme tanto. Hay cosas en este mundo que no se consiguen solo siguiendo las reglas y haciendo lo que los demás esperan. – La pequeña gatita acercó su rostro un poco más la de Yui y con sus dedos suavemente acarició sus labios. – Porque lo más hermoso de esta vida solo se puede conseguir cuando una se arriesga.

- Azu-nyan…

Fue lo último que pudo decir antes que ser silenciada por los labios de Azusa.

Fue un contacto suave, temeroso y algo torpe. Por ser su primer beso, la pequeña gatita estaba nerviosa pero era algo quería hacer y que había deseado por bastante tiempo. Transmitirle a la persona que más amaba todo aquello que le hacía sentir, la felicidad y la pasión de sus sentimientos.

Aquel primer beso no duró mucho, unos segundos que para la peli-negra le habían parecido minutos. Lentamente comenzó a separarse, pero no estaba ni a unos milímetros cuando el abrazo de Yui la obligó a continuar.

Y Azusa no se hizo de rogar.

Con más seguridad y llevada por aquello que sentía, su beso se prolongó por más tiempo y con más pasión. El corazón de ambas latía con tanta fuerza que silenció todo a su alrededor, sumergiéndolas en su propio mundo donde solo existían ellas dos.

Los ojos de la gatita comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, no por tristeza o frustración, sino porque sentía su pecho tan lleno de intensos sentimientos por Yui que estaban comenzando a abrumarla. Sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas hasta fundirse en sus labios con aquel intenso beso.

Yui interrumpió al sentir aquellas lágrimas, separándose unos centímetros de su pareja.

- ¿Tan mal estuvo? – Preguntó la castaña con un dejo de tristeza.

- No es eso. – Su llanto se hizo más intenso. – Es todo lo contrario… yo… yo te amo Yui… te amo como no tienes idea.

- Creo que puede hacerme una idea. – Yui limpió un poco de las lágrimas de Azusa con sus dedos. – Porque yo también te amo, mi linda gatita.

Azusa la abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello sollozando suavemente.

- ¡Qué romántico! ¡Qué romántico! ¡Qué romántico! ¡Qué romántico! – Murmuraba Mugi sin perder detalle con su cámara de video.

Mio estaba en estado de shock sentimental. Ruborizada y con ambas manos sobre su boca para evitar, de nuevo, gritar por exceso de emoción. Estaba como en otro planeta sin poder quitar la mirada de encima a la pareja.

Por otro lado Ritsu parecía más interesada por las reacciones de sus compañeras, que lo que hacía la pareja. Sobre todo por Mio. Nunca pensó que la bajista pudiera emocionarse tanto por la relación de Yui y Azusa. Aunque claro, hasta el momento ha sido la única manifestación de romance real que habían presenciado. – _¿Te emocionarías así si se tratase de nosotras?_ – Pensó la chica de ojos dorados sin perder detalle del rostro de Mio.

Siempre le había parecido hermosa. Tal vez incluso le había tenido algo de envidia porque, según ella misma, nunca sería tan linda como Mio. Con ese hermoso, largo y brillante cabello negro azabache, esos tormentosos y misteriosos ojos grises y porque no admitirlo, su armonioso y bien formado cuerpo.

Entonces miró a Mugi que seguía ensimismada con su cámara de video. La Ojuo-sama del grupo tampoco estaba nada mal. Ritsu sentía cierta fascinación por su apariencia foránea, rubia de ojos azules, nunca había conocido a alguien así. Era, físicamente, el opuesto de Mio. Pero lo más intimidante de la rubia era otra cosa. -_Maldita seas Mugi, realmente odio esa capacidad tuya de leer a los demás… como si no se pudiera esconder nada a esos ojos azules._

Y es que ya no podía seguir mintiéndose. Entre lo dicho por Mugi el día anterior, aunado al hecho de ver como se desarrollaba la relación entre Yui y Azusa, tenía que admitir que sus sentimientos por la bajista iban más allá de la simple amistad. La rubia tenía razón. Había utilizado su "habilidad" de molestar a Mio para esconder lo que realmente sentía pero por una razón muy especial.

Nunca sería suficientemente buena para Mio.

O eso era lo que pensaba.

Por alguna razón, ahora comenzaba a ver una pequeña esperanza.

Tal vez era toda esta situación y solo estaba ilusionándose.

Volvió a mirar a Mio y por primera vez sintió la necesidad de decirle lo que sentía. Con cuidado y lentamente se acercó al oído de la bajista.

- Percebes.

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Azusa y Yui brincaron de sus lugares al escuchar el grito y se dirigieron al origen del mismo.

- ¡Ritsu eres una… una… una idiota! – Reclamó Mio escandalizada.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – Respondió una sonriente Ritsu, mientras una seria Mugi la miraba con desaprobación.

- ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? – Preguntó Azusa ligeramente enojada porque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Estas dos hermosas chicas me arrastraron en esta travesía para espiarlas. – Explicó alegremente la baterista colocando las manos detrás de su cabeza. – Yo quería quedarme en casa pero no me dejaron.

- ¡OI! – Reclamaron las aludidas al tiempo.

- ¿Nos estaban espiado? – Preguntó inocentemente Yui.

- Esto… bueno… - Titubeó Mio. – Es que… estaba intrigada.

- Yo solo quería asegurarme que saliera todo bien. – Explicó Mugi con su típica sonrisa mientras escondía la cámara de video.

- Y de paso grabarlo todo con su cámara. – Susurró Ritsu por lo bajo.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – Mugi la miró como si quisiera matarla.

- Nada, nada. Yo no dije nada.

- ¿Entonces fueron ustedes las que gritaron en el local de postres? – Interrogó Azusa.

Las 3 chicas se callaron y desviaron la mirada, pareciendo más culpables de lo que ya eran. Sin embargo Ritsu, con un gesto de su mano y una sonrisa en su rostro señaló a Mio como autora del percance. Pero el gesto no pasó desapercibido por la bajista.

- ¡Ritsu! ¡Traidora!

Sin pensárselo dos veces Mio le dio una bofetada a Ritsu. Realmente no fue un gran golpe, Mio no es muy fuerte pero la chica de ojos dorados quedó algo sorprendida. Esperaba un golpe en la cabeza como siempre. De hecho todas miraron algo sorprendidas la reacción de Mio.

- ¡Mio-chan, discúlpate! – Reclamó Yui.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – Se defendió la bajista enojada. – Ritsu no debió delatarme. – Dijo algo deprimida.

- No importa Mio-chan. Tienes que darle un beso en la mejilla.

Mio se sorprendió y se ruborizó ante la sugerencia específica de la mayor de las Hirasawa.

Aunque Ritsu también la tomó por sorpresa, no tardó en deducir el objetivo de lo que pedía. Yui quería crear un escenario similar a la de ella y Azusa.

- No… no hay necesidad de eso. – Respondió nerviosa la baterista. – Me lo merecía.

- ¡Si hay necesidad! – Dijo Yui con firmeza.

- Creo que es una estupenda idea. – Declaró Mugi alegremente.

_- No me hagas esto ahora Mugi._ – Pensó Ritsu mientras miraba a la rubia de forma suplicante.

- Es-está… está bien. – Dijo Mio algo cohibida, nerviosa y ligeramente ruborizada. – Tal vez me sobrepasé un poco.

- Moe Moe Kyun~ - Exclamó alegremente Yui y Azusa tuvo que contenerse para no reír.

Ritsu aguantó la respiración y sintió el peso de las miradas de sus amigas, en especial la de Mio que parecía suplicante.

Resignación.

- Está bien. Date prisa Mio. – Respondió Ritsu tratándole de restar importancia.

- Lo siento Ritsu. – Dijo la bajista y en seguida le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

- Sí, yo también lo siento. – Dijo la chica de ojos dorados tratando de ocultar su incomodidad y del rubor que aparecía en su rostro.

- No fue tan malo, ¿cierto? – Le susurró Mugi al oído.

- Dame un respiro, por favor Mugi. – Suspiró Ritsu derrotada. – Oi, Yui. Suelta a la gatita, no creo que se vaya a perder.

- ¡No quiero! – Respondieron Yui y Azusa al unísono mientras se abrazaban más fuerte la una a la otra.

- Solo digo que no deberían contar dinero frente a los pobres. – Dijo alegremente la baterista.

- En primera ustedes no deberían estar aquí, senpais. – Reclamó muy sería la kouhai.

- ¡Lo sentimos mucho! – Exclamaron las tres chicas al tiempo.

Después de las correspondientes disculpas y quejas por parte de Azusa, que por cierto Yui apaciguó a la gatita con sus mimos, las chicas dejaron el parque dispuestas a regresar a casa. Había caído la noche, comenzaba hacer frío y ninguna de ellas estaba preparada.

Al frente del grupo iban Yui y Azusa, seguida de una muy feliz y complacida Mugi y un poco más atrás, Ritsu y Mio.

- Qué locura el día de hoy, ¿no te parece? – Dijo la baterista.

- Mucho… y disculpa por pegarte.

- Descuida, me lo merecía. – Ritsu miró de reojo a la bajista. – Hay algo que he querido preguntarte Mio.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Te has estado comportando algo extraña. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto la relación entre Yui y Azusa?

- Yo te podría decir lo mismo Ritsu. – Miró a su compañera con seriedad. – No has sido tú misma desde ayer. Tú hubieras sido la primera en pensar en seguirlas pero en lugar de eso casi tuve que traer arrastrando.

La baterista se sintió incomoda ante el reclamo de su amiga. Desvió la mirada y se posó en Mugi, quien iba unos pasos adelante.

Se tocó la mejilla donde Mio la había besado.

- Mugi tenía razón. – Dijo la castaña, más para sí misma que para Mio.

- ¿En que tenía razón?

- En que soy una cobarde. – Ritsu miró a Mio quien tenía cara de no entender. – Todas mis bromas solo eran para esconder mis sentimientos. – Sonrió para sí misma. – Definitivamente un beso es mejor que un golpe.

- ¿Sentimientos? ¿Por quién? – Mio la miró sorprendida. – Acaso tú… ¿estás enamorada?

- ¿Te parece tan raro?

- ¡Pues si! – Exclamó la bajista ligeramente molesta. – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Ya no confías en mí? – Mio la miró con un poco de rabia. - ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es?

- ¿Quién será? – Dijo mirando al cielo con una sonrisa, luego miró a Mio y luego miró a Mugi quien iba adelante. Sonrió divertida. – De Mugi.

Mio casi se cae de la impresión al igual que Mugi que muy disimuladamente había estado prestando atención a la conversación de entre las dos.

- Así es Mugi. – Dijo Ritsu mientras tomaba las manos de la rubia. – Tú me robaste el corazón.

- ¿¡QUÉ! – Gritaron al tiempo Mio, Yui y Azusa.

- Yo… yo… yo… yo… - Tartamudeó Mugi. Por primera vez no sabía que decir, estaba en estado de shock.

Con agresividad Mio quito del camino a Ritsu y se enfrentó a Mugi. Estaba visiblemente molesta y alterada.

- ¿Qué significa esto Mugi? – Reclamó la bajista con furia. - ¿Desde cuándo ocurre esto?

- ¿Eh? – Mugi seguía paralizada con una sonrisa en su rostro de puro nerviosismo.

- Ahora entiendo todo. Es por eso que Ritsu ha estado tan rara, por eso estaba alterada por ti. – La bajista comenzó a caminar a un lado para otro totalmente molesta.

- E-espera Mio… no es… - Trató de explicar Mugi.

- Le dijiste cobarde porque no quería confesarse, ¿cierto? – Mio parecía que iba a explotar de la rabia. – Te diré algo Mugi, Ritsu es mi…

Ritsu no pudo más y estalló riéndose con todas sus ganas. Mio la miró sorprendida, luego se ruborizó al entender por qué se reía.

- Lo… lo siento… lo siento… - Dijo la baterista entre risas. – Lo siento Mugi, pero tenía que quitarme la espinita. – Otra vez se comenzó a reír a carcajadas. – Tu cara no tiene precio.

- ¡Ricchan! – Reclamó molesta Mugi haciendo un lindo mohín.

La bajista estaba abochornada, se limitó solo a bajar la mirada y darles la espalda a sus compañeras para esconder su vergüenza.

- ¿Aún no lo adivinas Mio-chan? – Dijo Ritsu mientras le tomaba la mano a la chica de ojos grises. - ¿Aún no sabes quién me robó el corazón?

- ¿Desde hace cuanto?

- Seguramente el mismo tiempo que tu.

- Yo… yo no siento eso. – Negó Mio evitando mirar a Ritsu.

- ¿Ah no? Entonces me equivoqué. – Dijo mientras le soltaba la mano pero Mio reaccionó de inmediato y la volvió a agarrar. - ¿Vas a seguir escondiéndote Mio?

- D-dame tiempo… esto ha sido... muy repentino.

La baterista desvió la mirada hacia sus compañeras y Mugi estaba alucinando mientras le apuntaba con la cámara.

- Oi, Mugi. – Reclamó la chica de ojos dorados. – ¿Puedes dejar eso?

- Esto era digno de grabarse. – Dijo alegre la rubia.

- Por cierto… - Exclamó Ritsu alegre al tiempo que abrazaba a la tecladista. – ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Hay alguien que te guste? No es suficiente con estar solo enamorada del amor.

- N-no… no hay nadie. – Respondió nerviosa.

- ¡Ehhhh! ¿Acaso no te gustaba Sawa-chan? – Exclamó Yui como si fuera la obviedad más grande.

- No… no es cierto.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Mugi está ruborizándose? – Dijo Ritsu burlándose. - ¿Ahora quién es la que se esconde?

- Por favor Ritsu. – Suplicó suavemente la rubia.

- Yui, ¿me ayudas aquí?

- Claro Ricchan.

Sin necesidad de dar explicaciones, la guitarrista entendió las intensiones de Ritsu. Cada una se hizo a un lado de Mugi y al mismo tiempo le dieron un beso en sus mejillas. El rostro de Mugi se prendió como un arbolito de navidad.

- Nuestra Ojou-sama también merece un poco de azúcar. – Dijo suavemente Ritsu.

- Eso es verdad. – Mio se acercó por detrás de Mugi y la abrazó. – No solo puedes quedarte de espectadora.

- Mio-chan. – Susurró la rubia.

- Azusa-chan, tu también ayuda.

- Por supuesto, Mio-senpai.

Así como hicieran antes Ritsu y Yui, Mio y Azusa también le dieron un beso en las mejillas de Mugi.

- Vaya Mio. – Rió divertida la baterista. - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? – La chica de ojos grises la miró interrogativa. – Un beso indirecto conmigo. – La miró traviesa. – Si querías un beso solo tenías que pedirlo.

Ritsu extendió los brazos y le hizo el gesto con los labios de besarla. Mio se puso roja de nuevo y alzó la mano en intención de golpearla. La baterista cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero este nunca llegó. En lugar de eso sintió una calidez cubrir su rostro acompañado por una suave presión en sus labios.

- Para que no digas que solo recibes golpes de mí. – Explicó una Mio ruborizada a una muy confundida Ritsu.

- Mio… Mio, espérame. – Replicó la baterista luego de salir de la impresión y se dispuso a seguir a la peli-negra que se alejaba de ella.

Mugi miró a las felices parejas que iban al frente suyo, se sentía bien ver a sus amigas tan alegres. Sin embargo las palabras de Ritsu quedaron sonando es su cabeza.

Se tocó las mejillas.

- Si, Ritsu. Yo también quiero ser amada.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

Tenía que hacerlo… así fuera en dos líneas pero tenía que hacerlo. Un poquito de Yui x Ui.

Ahora si volviendo a cosas más serias, curiosidades del fic.

Primero y ante todo, esto originalmente solo sería un one-shot. Luego pensé en hacerlo en dos capítulos, pero algo curioso pasó… me puse muy imaginativa con el segundo XD de hecho, este capítulo es casi dos veces más largo de lo que debería ser. Quería meter un poco de Mitsu, pero el "un poco" es que se me fue la mano, que necesitaba meter un poco acá… un poco allá… y ya ven el resultado. Todo por querer un poco más de interacción con el resto del keionbu.

Curiosidad dos: El extender tanto el relato y meter aquí y allá situaciones, me veo en la necesidad de escribir un tercer capítulo (y es posible un 4to también) y creo que aquellos que les guste la historia no se quejarán xD

Curiosidad tres: Ahora, con tantos cambios que ha tenido la historia original creo que el título que le puse originalmente no concuerda con el contenido del mismo. Si, Azusa seguirá siendo la protagonista de mi fic pero a medida que vaya desarrollando la de los demás personajes, no lo parecerá. Creo que deberá compartir el protagonismo con Ritsu.

Curiosidad cuatro: Sobre Mugi. Me inspiré de un minicomic de K-ON! Y además de mi Ojou-sama por excelencia Daidouji Tomoyo (ella le prestó la cámara a Mugi :P)… que sería de la vida sin acosar con una cámara de video, ¿no creen?

Curiosidad cinco: la frase: "Madita seas Mugi" esta patentado por mi XD

Curiosidad seis: así es como un cuento corto se convierte en novela xD

Preguntas, sugerencias, críticas… bien puedan.

No sean malos y dejen review.

Disclaimer: K-ON! Es propiedad de Kakifly y KyoAni.

Curiosidad siete: Esta nota me salió más larga de lo pensado. :P


	3. Un paso hacia adelante

**UN PASO HACIA ADELANTE**

La castaña caminaba de un lado a otro del salón como león enjaulado. La tensión había estado creciendo exponencialmente a medida que avanzaba el tiempo y eso que aún quedaban 2 días para la fecha límite.

Estaba estresada, muy estresada. Ahora comprendía porque estaba tan preocupada Yui hace dos semanas. Eso de preparar una cita no era de su estilo. – _¡Nunca he tenido una cita!_ _¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?_ – Y es que era muy distinto a verlo que vivirlo. – _Nakano la sacó barata. Complacer a Yui es muy, pero muy fácil_.

Realmente tampoco es que fuera muy difícil complacer a Mio, pero la necesidad de Ritsu de hacer todo perfectamente para la chica de ojos grises había hecho que todo pareciera más complicado de lo que realmente era. – _Maldita seas Mugi… todo esto es tu culpa._ – También le era más fácil culpar a otros.

Por enésima vez dio una vuelta alrededor de la mesa donde se reunían a tomar el té. Suerte para ella aún se encontraba sola. Con la tensión al máximo, tomó su lugar detrás de la batería y comenzó a tocar con mucha energía intentando deshacerse de aquello que le molestaba.

- Deberías relajarte un poco Ricchan.

La aludida se detuvo y giró hacia la recién llegada.

- Buenas tardes Mugi. – Saludó con desgano.

- Buenas tardes. – Respondió la rubia con su usual sonrisa. – No deberías estresarte tanto por Mio.

- No lo hagas.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Leer mi mente. – La castaña suspiró y se frotó el cabello con desesperación. - ¿Por qué no puedo escóndele nada a tus ojos azules?

Mugi dejó sus cosas en su lugar y luego se acercó a Ritsu a quien abrazó suavemente contra sí.

- Deja de estar tan a la defensiva conmigo. – Dijo con voz suave mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de la baterista. – Yo no soy tu enemiga.

- Es tu culpa. – Respondió mientras se ruborizaba levemente por tan gentil abrazo. – Por no dejarme tranquila con mis sentimientos.

- Tenía que hacerlo. Estabas perdiendo tu oportunidad para estar juntas.

Ritsu calló. La verdad estaba agradecida con Mugi pero se seguía sintiendo incómoda por la forma en que parecía leerle la mente.

- Hice lo que hice porque eres importante para mí. – Susurró la rubia. – Quiero verte feliz.

- Mugi… - Exclamó la ambarina mientras alzaba la mirada.

Por un momento quedaron en silencio, Ritsu resguardada en los brazos de la tecladista.

Habían sido dos intensas semanas para Azusa y nada tenía que ver con los estudios y menos con el club. A menos que ser acosada por Yui pudiera considerarse como actividades del club. Si antes había pensado que la mayor de las Hirasawa como intensa, hasta ahora comprendía el verdadero significado de esa palabra.

La pequeña gatita había descubierto que su adorable senpai no perdía oportunidad, no le daba tregua. Antes, entre y después de clases Yui la buscaba aunque fuera para robarle el más insignificante de los besos. En algunas ocasiones prácticamente la había "secuestrado" del salón de clases para buscar un lugar más "íntimo" donde pudieran estar a solas, por lo general otro salón que no estuviera ocupado.

Hoy la había emboscado en el descanso de la escalera que da al tercer piso donde está el salón del club y la tenía acorralada contra la esquina.

- Yui… aquí no. – Dijo Azusa intentando contener a Yui empujándola suavemente por los hombros.

- ¿Por qué no? – La guitarrista la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí. – Necesito de mi Azu-nyan.

- Yo también te necesito pero… - La kouhai se puso roja. – Alguien podría vernos.

- Pero en el salón del club ya no podemos. Mio nos regañó esa vez. – Exclamó mientras ponía su carita triste. – Y tú ya no me dejas sacarte de clases.

- ¡Está mal faltar a clases por eso! Ya te lo había dicho. – Azusa acarició suavemente su rostro, esa señal que Yui interpretaba como la dulce petición de su gatita de que se controlara. – Contigo he aprendido a expresarme más, pero tú tienes que aprender a que todo tiene un tiempo y un lugar.

- ¡Pero Azu-nyan! – Yui acercó su rostro a la de su kouhai, rozando su nariz con la de ella. – ¿Acaso te parece tan terrible?

- No es eso, Yui. – Respondió con voz suave. – Tu sabes que…

Las palabras de Azusa murieron apenas sintió el suave roce de los labios de Yui tocar los suyos. Ya no había marcha atrás, porque la pequeña gatita perdía cualquier inhibición apenas sentía el suave y cariñoso tacto de los labios de su senpai. Para Azusa sus besos eran como una droga que apenas tocaban su boca quería más y más. Y esta vez no era diferente.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Preguntó Mugi mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de Ritsu con cariño.

- Si, muchas gracias.

- Tú no eres indigna de Mio, así que mejor sácate eso de la cabeza. – Exclamó suavemente la rubia. – No busques excusas para arrepentirte.

- Jejeje. Creo que me atrapaste. – Dijo riendo tontamente. – Esto es más complicado de lo que vi entre Azusa y Yui.

- No lo es. Solo intenta dejar tus sarcasmos y burlas para otro día y muéstrale tu lado lindo.

- Yo no tengo lado lindo.

- Eso no es cierto. – Mugi la tomó suavemente de su rostro. – Que lo quieras ocultar es una cosa, pero ahí está. – La rubia se separó de Ritsu y se dirigió hacia la mesa del club.

- Espera Mugi. – Llamó la baterista, dejando la batería atrás y acercándose a la chica de los ojos azules. - ¿Qué hay de ti?

- ¿Yo? No sé de qué hablas. – Dijo inocentemente.

- Te lo dije ese día. No basta con estar enamorada del amor. – Exclamó Ritsu mirando a los ojos de Mugi. - ¿No te gusta Sawa-chan?

- Si, si me gusta. – Respondió la rubia desviando la mirada.

- ¿Por qué será que presiento un "pero"?

- Pero hay alguien que me gusta más. Pero no importa, en ambos casos es imposible.

- ¡Oi!, no digas cosas como imposible. – Ritsu le hizo alzar la mirada. – Algo siempre se puede hacer.

- No hay nada que hacer. – Dijo con tristeza. – Para Sawa-chan solo seré su alumna y para la otra persona… - Mugi miró a los ojos a Ritsu. – Es mejor dejar esto así.

- ¿Y me llamaste a mi cobarde? – La baterista la miró enfadada, tomando a Mugi de las muñecas. - ¡Te estás rindiendo sin siquiera intentarlo!

- Ricchan… suéltame. – La rubia intentó separarse del agarre de la ambarina.

- ¡No lo haré! ¡Tienes que luchar Mugi! – Ritsu estaba completamente seria. - ¡Si has de arrepentirte que sea por haber hecho algo, en lugar de no haber hecho nada!

- ¡No lo entiendes! – Los ojos de Mugi se llenaron de lágrimas. - ¡Si hago algo haré más daño que bien por una causa perdida!

- Mugi… - Susurró la ambarina el tiempo que su amiga rompía en llanto. Ritsu no pudo hacer más que abrazarla. – Lo siento.

- ¿Ustedes dos que creen que hacen?

Las dos chicas dieron un brinco de la sorpresa.

- Pero si solo es Mio-chan. – Suspiró Yui aliviada.

- Ya les dije que no hicieran esas cosas. – Regañó la bajista.

- Tú dijiste que no lo hiciéramos en el salón del club. – Se defendió la mayor de las Hirasawa. – Así que no me puedes decir que no podemos aquí.

- Está bien, está bien. – Replicó Mio. – Pero deberían ser más discretas, el colegio no es para estar haciendo esas cosas. Se meterán en problemas si los ve algún profesor.

- ¿Por qué Mio-chan se queja tanto de que Azu-nyan y yo nos besemos? – Yui la miró curiosa. - ¿Acaso es envidia? – Exclamó divertida.

- ¡No digas tonterías! – Replicó acalorada la bajista el tiempo que se le subían los colores. – Es… incómodo verlas tan melosas.

- Tel vez te sentirías menos incómoda si te besas con Ricchan.

- ¡Cállate! – El rostro de Mio era de un rojo intenso. – Mejor vamos, que Ritsu y Mugi deben estar esperando con té y pastel. – La bajista reanudó su camino hacia el club.

- Está bien, te haré caso solo por el pastel. – Dijo Yui alegremente siguiendo a la chica de ojos grises.

- Azusa, ¿no vienes?

La kouhai se había quedado quieta y había guardado silencio desde que había llegado Mio, sin quitarle la mirada a su linda Yui.

- ¿Estás bien? – Interrogó la bajista.

- ¿Azu-nyan?

La gatita dio dos pasos y saltó sobre Yui, haciéndola caer sentada sobre las escaleras. Una vez en sus brazos la besó con desesperación. Saboreó el dulce néctar que manaba de los labios de su senpai. Aunque tomada por sorpresa, Yui no tardó en corresponder aquel adorable ataque abrazándola fuerte por la cintura.

- No se trata solo de un beso, Mio-senpai. – Dijo Azusa, dejando los labios de la castaña y recuperando el aliento. – Es una promesa. Cuando estoy lejos de mi senpai... – Miró directamente a los ojos de la mayor de las Hirasawa. – Me siento perdida. Solo en sus brazos y sus labios… - Con sus dedos acarició temerosamente la boca de Yui. – Me dan esa calidez y seguridad. Siento que pertenezco a un lugar y que ya no estaré sola nunca más. – Azusa mordió levemente el labio inferior de Yui.

Al escuchar las palabras de la gatita, Yui abrazó y estrujó contra si a Azusa de la forma que solía hacerlo frotando su mejilla contra la de ella.

- ¡Anu-nyan! ¡Te amo! ¡Nunca, nunca, nunca te dejaré sola!

- Nya~ – Maulló Azusa suavemente.

Mio no respondió, pero su rostro si se ruborizó un poco y su corazón se le aceleró. Se tocó sus propios labios recordando aquel día. – _Un beso… solo fue un beso._ – Se ruborizó un poco más. Aunque aquel suave roce sobre los labios de Ritsu fue bastante fugaz y tal vez generada por la presión del momento, había algo más que había hecho de ese incidente algo más significativo. – _¡Ritsu es mía!_ – Era lo que iba a decirle a Mugi en ese instante. Y no solo eran palabras. El haber creído que Ritsu amaba a la rubia la había enfurecido y casi dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de arrebatarle a la chica de los ojos dorados. Aquello la obligaba a aceptar lo que sentía por aquella chica traviesa. - _¿Acaso soy tan… celosa?_

- Lo entiendo Azusa, Yui. – Suspiró resignada.

- Tú también tienes razón Mio-senpai. – Respondió la kouhai. – Es lo que le decía a Yui-senpai. Todo tiene un tiempo y un lugar, pero es tan difícil resistirse a esta carita. – Dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que le regalaba otro beso a la castaña. – Tienes que aprender a comportarte. – Susurró al oído de Yui.

- Está bien Azu-nyan. – Exclamó una muy sonriente Yui. – Pero este fin de semana eres toda mía. – El rostro de la gatita se puso lo más rojo que se podía.

- Ya dejen de jugar. – Dijo Mio intentando ignorar eso que habían dicho y no imaginar que iba a pasar el fin de semana. – Ritsu y Mugi deben estar esperando.

Las tres chicas terminaron de subir al tercer piso y entraron al cuarto del club.

Mio quedó paralizada y palideció.

Yui se puso tensa y apretó sus puños lastimando un poco la mano de Azusa que no pudo evitar emitir un leve quejido.

Frente a ellas estaba Ritsu con sus manos en la cintura de Mugi y la rubia tenía las manos sobre los hombros de la baterista. Se estaban mirando y sus rostros ruborizados muy cerca una de la otra. Ambas dirigieron sus miradas hacia las recién llegadas revelando los llorosos ojos de la Ojou-sama.

Había una regla no escrita del club de música ligera: Nadie, nunca puede hacer llorar a Mugi. ¡Nadie!

Mio parecía muy molesta.

- Esto… es… no es… - Tartamudeó Mugi.

- Es exactamente lo que parece. – Exclamó Ritsu giñando un ojo y su usual sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡TAINAKA RITSU! ¡ERES UNA TONTA! – Gritó la bajista mientras se acercaba a la pareja para finalmente darle un buen golpe en la cabeza a la chica de ojos dorados.

Mugi la miró algo espantada por la reacción de su compañera. Ya la había visto enfada antes, pero esta vez le causo algo de miedo, miedo que se disipó al ver la sonrisa divertida de la baterista.

- No puedes evitarlo, ¿cierto? – Dijo Mugi que a pesar de aún tener lágrimas en los ojos, sonreía como siempre.

- Aparentemente no. – Respondió Ritsu sobándose la cabeza.

Las dos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas y Mio se molestó a un más porque parecía que se burlaban de ella.

- Tranquila Mio-chan. – Dijo Mugi entre risas. – No es lo que estas pensando.

- Perdón por la broma. – Exclamó una dolorida Ritsu.

- ¡¿Por qué me hacen esto? – Reclamó Mio avergonzada por su reacción.

- ¡Hiciste llorar a Mugi-chan! ¡Mereces un castigo! – Exclamó Yui escandalizada.

- ¡Oi!, ¿no te bastó con el golpe que me dio Mio? – Replicó la baterista.

- Ummm. – Yui se puso pensativa un momento. – Tienes razón Ricchan. – Dijo en tono "serio". - ¿Qué pasteles trajiste hoy Mugi-chan? – Exclamó ignorando la situación y cambiando de tema mientras arrastraba a su gatita con ella en dirección a la mesa del té.

- Traje unos deliciosos de fresa, chocolate, mont blanc, café. ¿De cuál quieres?

- ¡Quiero el de fresa! – Exclamó levantando la mano emocionada.

- Yo quiero el mont blanc. – Respondió Ritsu tomando su lugar de siempre. Luego miró a Mio quien tenía una mirada suplicante. – Mejor dame el de chocolate. Creo que Mio-chan quiere el mont blanc. – Dijo guiñándole el ojo la chica de ojos grises quien sonrió por el gesto.

- No quiero parecer molesta. – Intervino Azusa. – Pero que era todo eso cuando llegamos.

- Bueno… - Ritsu miró a Mugi buscando aprobación. – No es algo que pueda decir yo, pero digamos que toqué un tema sensible para nuestra Ojou-sama. – La baterista le regaló una gran sonrisa a la rubia. – Lo siento Mugi, no debí insistir tanto. – La joven de ojos azules le devolvió la sonrisa en señal de aceptar sus disculpas. – Y Mio, perdón por lo de antes pero no pude evitar aprovechar la situación.

- No importa Ritsu. – Respondió la aludida intentado restarle importancia. – Ni que fuera la primera vez que me molestas.

- No sabía que fueras tan celosa, Mio-chan. – Susurró la ambarina.

Mio se ruborizó un poco e hizo como que no escuchó concentrándose en su postre.

Azusa miraba su postre, pero sin tocarlo, pensando en otra cosa. Alzó su mirada buscando a Yui quien alegremente devoraba aquel pastel de fresas y pidiendo por más que Mugi amablemente proporcionó.

- ¿Sucede algo Azu-nyan? – Preguntó Yui al sentir la mirada de su kouhai.

- N-nada. – La gatita se cohibió y solo bajó la mirada.

- Si hay algo que quieras hacer, hazlo. – Respondió Yui, mirándole alegremente mientras comía otro trozo de su pastel. – Podrías arrepentirte luego.

La peli-negra de coletas tragó saliva y respiró profundamente. – _Parece que no soy capaz de decidirme si Yui no avanza primero._ – Volvió a alzar su mirada hacia Yui, quien solo la miró con su inocente sonrisa, lo que provocó que su corazón brincara de emoción. – _Yui… eres tan linda… tan hermosa…_ - Por un momento Azusa se quedó perdida en la mirada de su senpai y su corazón latió con más fuerza y velocidad. – _Quiero… estar contigo. _– Azusa dejó su lugar en la mesa y en su lugar se sentó en las piernas de Yui, la otra respondió estrechándola contra ella, abrazándola por la cintura.

- ¿Esto es lo que querías Azu-nyan?

- No del todo. – Dijo tímidamente, susurrando muy bajito. – Hay algo que he querido hacer… algo que nos interrumpieron aquella vez. – Azusa entonces tomó la fresa del pastel de Yui. – Ven por ella.

Así como hizo en su cita, se llevó la fresa a la boca y se la ofreció a Yui, quien sin dudar y complacida aceptó la invitación. Besó a su gatita no sin antes partir la fruta con sus dientes, inundándolo todo con sabor a fresa. Azusa suspiró y se aferró con más ahínco a su senpai compartiendo un intenso beso apasionado.

- Cuando esas dos se ponen así se van a su mundo. ¿No les vas a decir nada, Mio-chan? – Preguntó Ritsu algo divertida.

- Déjalas en paz. – Respondió la bajista intentado ignorar a la pareja, pero por el rubor de su rostro era obvio que no era así.

- Oh… ¿Desde cuándo tan indulgente? – Dijo la ambarina con su sonrisa traviesa. - ¿Yo también tengo luz verde?

- Cuando hagas méritos… tal vez. – Mio comió de su postre intentando aparentar que no le afectaba.

- Meritos, ¿eh? – Dijo más para sí misma que para su amiga. – Nada de presión entonces. – Suspiró Ritsu pensando en su cita.

- ¡Qué lindo es el amor! – Exclamó alegremente Mugi, con sus ojitos brillando de emoción.

Ese día no practicaron, como suele ser la costumbre. A veces se preguntaba a que llevaban sus instrumentos. Sacarlos a dar un paseo tal vez. Una vez terminada la hora del té las amigas se despidieron y se dirigieron hacia sus casas.

Mio iba bastante pensativa. Tanto que se golpeó contra un par de postes de camino a su casa. Al entrar en ella, un poco dolorida, saludó a sus padres y apuró a ir a su habitación. Dejó sus cosas en su lugar y se acostó en la cama, mirando algún punto indeterminado del techo.

Suspiró y desvió su mirada a una foto que estaba sobre su mesita de noche. Era una foto vieja de ella y Ritsu. La tomó y se quedó mirando un rato. - _¿Hace cuanto Ritsu?_ – Pasó sus dedos por la foto recordando el momento en que sus sentimientos comenzaron a cambiar.

Exactamente debió ser cuando aún estaban en secundaria, una noche que la ambarina se quedó a dormir en su casa. No era raro que alguna noche se quedaran en la casa de la otra, pero esa noche ocurrió algo que tal vez pareciera trivial pero a la vez trascendental para los sentimientos de la bajista.

Esa noche había despertado a causa de un ruido, o que creyó a haber escuchado. Buscando seguridad se acercó a Ritsu que dormía plácidamente. Pero en lugar de despertarla se quedó mirándola. Con cuidado quitó unos mechones de cabello de su rostro y admiró el rostro durmiente de su amiga. Por un momento se quedó sin aliento y sintió su cara arder. Aturdida, se giró hacia su cama e intentó conciliar el sueño.

_- Ritsu…_

Pareció insignificante entonces, solo en retrospectiva podía darse cuenta lo que fue realmente. De cómo comenzó a cambiar su corazón. Lo ignoró entonces así como cuando comenzó a nacer el deseo de besarla.

Lo ignoró todo.

Por miedo.

Miedo a perderla.

Y cuando creyó que perdía a Ritsu a manos de Mugi se sintió terrible. Casi tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no arremeter contra la rubia. – _¡No puede ser que sea tan celosa!_ – Se cubrió el rostro con la almohada conteniendo un grito de frustración. – _Y hoy de nuevo… ¿desde cuándo son tan cercanas Mugi y Ritsu?_ – Ellas decían no tener nada, pero por alguna razón no podía creer eso.

_- Mugi…_

No podía dejar de verla como una rival, incluso cuando los planes de Mugi fueran que ella y Ritsu estuvieran juntas. Eso lo tenía claro. Porque ahora entendía lo que la tecladista le había querido decir cuando le pidió que no se escondiera, ¿Acaso sus sentimientos eran tan transparentes que Mugi se percató de ellos? Eso sin olvidar a Yui que inocentemente lo sugería como algo que debía ser normal. Y Ritsu… no tenía caso conjeturar sobre ella, su cita era precisamente para eso.

Esa era una las razones por la que no permitía avances románticos por parte de Ritsu en esas últimas semanas. No quería arriesgar su corazón en vano, pero tal vez ya era muy tarde para eso. – _Eres una tonta Mio, estás imaginando cosas. Ritsu es mía._ – Además tenía un plan para ese día.

Ya era bien entrada la noche y todo estaba a oscuras. Lentamente se desplazó por la casa intentando no hacer ruidos innecesarios y entró en la habitación. Su ocupante dormía plácidamente. La intrusa lentamente se acercó al borde de la cama y observó atentamente a la joven que dormía. Con cuidado de no despertarla, posó su mano sobre su mejilla, la cual acaricio suavemente y con cariño. La que dormía pareció sonreír por aquel gentil toque, robándole a ella una sonrisa también. Con algo más de atrevimiento la intrusa despejó la frente de unos mechones de quien dormía y le besó con delicadeza.

- Azu-nyan… - Susurró suavemente Yui entre sueños.

La otra se tensó y tembló. Se mordió el labio con rabia mal contenida, con frustración, mientras unas lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos y caían sobre el rostro de su hermana.

- No te alejes de mí… Onee-chan. – Dijo bajito Ui antes de abandonar el lugar.

Había llegado el fin de semana, luego de un viernes bastante normal aunque había notado a Mio algo extraña. Tal vez serían los nervios. Porque Ritsu también estaba muy nerviosa. Aunque intentaba ocultarlo, incluso de sí misma.

- Bien. Con esto debe bastar. – Se dijo a si misma mientras se miraba al espejo. – Mio se va a desmayar cuando me vea. – Exclamó haciendo un gesto de aprobación a sí misma. – Estoy haciendo muchos méritos.

Se dio una vuelta más en el espejo, mirando que todo estuviera en su lugar.

- Definitivamente no es mucho mi estilo y tal vez no sea tan linda como Mugi o Mio, pero… - Volvió a sonreír para si en el espejo. – Como estoy de buena. – No pudo evitar reír con ganas ante su propio comentario.

Después de haber rebuscado entre sus cosas, y haber hecho un desorden colosal, Ritsu se había decidido por una blusa blanca con una corbata negra, junto un una falda roja. En realidad era una minifalda. – _No recuerdo haberla usado nunca… de hecho no recuerdo cuando me la dieron._ –Seguramente fue en algún cumpleaños que su familia se la dio para que fuera más "femenina". Nunca le dio mayor importancia a la prenda, pero ahora agradecía no haberse deshecho de ella.

Miró el reloj. – _Aún tengo tiempo, pero será mejor irme ahora… no quiero perder puntos._

Hizo un chequeo mental de lo que necesitaba para no olvidar nada. Una vez verificado unas tres veces salió de su habitación.

- ¿Onee-chan? – Exclamó un niño al toparse con Ritsu. - ¿Por qué estas vestida así? – El asombro del niño le robo una sonrisa a la baterista.

- ¡A volar Satoshi! No tengo tiempo. – Pasó de largo a su hermano y se dirigió hacia la salida de la casa.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Ritsu se vistió como una niña!

- ¡Soy una niña! – Gritó Ritsu desde la puerta.

Aún tenía tiempo pero era mejor no hacer esperar a la bajista. Habían quedado de verse en frente a la estación del tren y durante el camino comenzó a sentir el peso de la mirada de las otras personas, en especial de los hombres. –_ Por eso no me gusta vestirme tan llamativamente, aunque… si logro que Mio me mire así habrá valido la pena._

Una vez llegó al punto de encuentro no vio a Mio por ningún lado. – _Bueno, aún tengo 15 minutos. _– Se paró en frente de la estación y se dispuso a esperar por la chica de ojos grises. No pasarían ni 2 minutos cuando se sintió vigilada, esa sensación persistente de alguien que te mira.

Miró alrededor intentado descifrar quien le miraba cuando notó a una chica de cabello negro. – ¿_Mio?_ – Se acercó para comprobar si era la bajista. Efectivamente se trataba de Mio, quien llevaba un hermoso vestido negro largo que se ajustaba muy bien a su silueta.

Ritsu sintió sus orejas arder ante la presencia de la peli-negra. Se veía más hermosa que de costumbre. Por su lado Mio había quedado paralizada y mucho más ruborizada que su amiga al notar lo que llevaba puesto.

- Hola Mio. – Saludó la baterista intentando parecer tranquila. – Que linda te ves hoy.

- Ritsu… - Murmuró Mio. - ¿Qué… qué es lo que llevas puesto?

- ¿Esto? – Dio una vuelta sobre si para que pudiera admirarla, su minifalda se levantó un poco dejando ver algo más que sus piernas. – Algo que encontré en mi armario, ¿No te gusta?

Mio tuvo que desviar la mirada ante la "inocente" insinuación de Ritsu para ocultar su rostro totalmente rojo. ¿Acaso estaba haciendo mucho calor?

- Estás linda. – Dijo Mio por lo bajo.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – Preguntó la castaña provocándola.

- ¡Estás linda! – Alzó un poco la voz provocando que algunas personas voltearan a mirar.

- Gracias. – Respondió con orgullo. – Por cierto Mio hay algo que quisiera preguntar.

- ¿Qué cosa? – La miró de reojo aún algo avergonzada.

- ¿Tu ropa interior combina con ese vestido?

El rostro de la bajista volvió a tomar un rojo intenso y casi parecía que salía humo de su cabeza.

- ¡RITSU ERES UNA TONTA! – Respondió Mio enojada y se alejó de la castaña.

_- Pero soy la tonta que amas. _– Pensó Ritsu al tiempo que le daba alcance, la tomaba de la mano y le pedía disculpas a la chica de los ojos grises.

Azusa caminaba por la calle alegre cargando con una pequeña mochila donde puso las cosas que podía necesitar. Estaba emocionada, bastante feliz pero al mismo tiempo temblaba del nerviosismo por lo que pudiera llegar a suceder. Porque con lo impredecible e intensa que podía llegar a ser Yui cualquier cosa era posible.

Se ruborizó un poco pesando en las posibilidades. Se supone que Ui se quedaría con Jun todo el fin de semana. - _¡Todo el fin de semana!_ – Su corazón se aceleró. – _Todo un fin de semana con Yui… me pregunto si… _- Entonces Azusa no pudo evitar ponerse completamente roja.

Se tranquilizó un momento antes de continuar hasta llegar a casa de los Hirasawa.

Llamó a la puerta y sin esperar mucho esta se abrió.

- Azusa-chan, bienvenida. – Saludó Ui con una sonrisa. – Adelante.

- Gracias Ui. – Respondió la peli-negra y entró a la casa. - ¿Y Yui?

- Ya en un momento viene Onee-chan. Toma asiento.

Obedeciendo la sugerencia de su amiga, Azusa se sentó en la sala. Miró a Ui una vez más antes de verla desaparecer por las escaleras que dan al segundo piso. Por un momento le pareció notar algo extraño en el rostro de Ui, como si estuviese cansada, como si no hubiese dormido bien en días.

Rápidamente deshecho ese pensamiento y se concentró a lo que tenía en frente. Su fin de semana con Yui. La misma Azusa era quien le había sugerido a su senpai ese tiempo a solas lejos de todos, donde no debían esconderse o guardar apariencias. Esa había sido la forma que había encontrado para controlar el incesante acoso de Yui durante las horas de clases. Yui había saltado de alegría, bastante eufórica pensando en "desquitarse" por el tiempo que le privaban de mimar a su gatita. – _Aún así espero que sepas controlarte… yo... aún… _

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la presencia de una chica que la miraba intensamente desde el inicio de la de escalera.

- ¡Yui! – Exclamó alegremente la peli-negra.

La castaña no respondió, pero lentamente comenzó a acercarse sin quitar la mirada sobre su pequeña invitada. Azusa la miraba algo nerviosa por su callada actitud. Una vez estuvo a su alcance Yui posó suavemente su mano sobre la mejilla de la gatita quien reaccionó ruborizándose levemente y perdiéndose en la mirada de su acompañante. – _Su mirada… es algo… diferente. _– Lentamente cerró los ojos y Yui se acercó más hasta que finalmente posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Azusa abrió los ojos de la impresión apenas sintió aquel beso y dio un salto hacia atrás, tropezándose y cayendo sobre el sillón.

- No…

- ¿Qué pasa Azu-nyan? ¿Por qué huyes de mí?

- Espera… no… no lo hagas…

La peli-negra se echó para atrás, pero la otra fue más rápida al colocarse encima de ella, tomándola firmemente de sus manos y usando el peso de su cuerpo para inmovilizar a su pequeña víctima.

- Por favor… detente… - Suplicó de nuevo Azusa.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué huyes de mí? – Dijo con voz quebrada por el llanto. - ¿Por qué te alejas?

- Por favor… Ui…

- ¿Por qué te alejas y también… - Las lágrimas de la castaña comenzaron a rodar por su rostro y a caer sobre Azusa. – … también me quitas a mi Onee-chan? ¿Por qué me dejan sola?

La peli-negra se quedó muda al notar el rostro de tristeza de su compañera. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salió, solo pudo mirar con impotencia mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo sobre ella.

Despacio, Ui se quito de encima de Azusa y se sentó a un lado con la mirada baja sollozando suavemente. La peli-negra no supo qué hacer, ni tampoco que decir.

- Onee-chan regresará pronto, fue a comprar unas cosas. – Dijo Ui rompiendo el silencio mientras arreglaba su cabello en con su típica coleta.

La castaña se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la salida.

- Espero que tengan un lindo fin de semana. – Se despidió la menor de las hermanas con su típica sonrisa solo ensombrecido por las lágrimas que aún surcaban su rostro.

- Espera… Ui…

Azusa no la pudo detener. Se quedo parada en la puerta mientras veía como se alejaba su compañera y amiga preguntándose qué era lo que había pasado. Cerró los ojos intentando hacer memoria, pensando sobre la actitud de la menor de las Hirasawa de los últimos días.

Le era bastante difícil, no había prestado la menor atención a cualquier cosa que no fuera Yui. Este descubrimiento incomodó un poco a la peli-negra, lo poco que alcanzaba a recordar sobre Ui en la escuela es su cara de cansancio. Pensándolo mejor no parecía cansancio, ¿acaso era tristeza?

Sus intentos de recordar algo más se vieron interrumpidos cuando por sorpresa sintió unos labios que la besaban, la calidez y suavidad que reconocía bastante bien.

- Yui… - Susurró Azusa interrumpiendo el beso y entreabriendo los ojos.

- Hola Azu-nyan. – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

- Estas aquí. – La kouhai sonrió y la abrazó del cuello reiniciando un más apasionado beso. – Bienvenida a casa.

Yui rio divertida y se ruborizó.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Azusa.

- Nada. – Respondió con una gran sonrisa. – Solo que se me vino a la mente la imagen de un esposo siendo recibida por su esposa. – El rostro de Azusa tomó un rojo intenso.

- N-no… no digas esas cosas, por favor.

Entonces la castaña la alzó en sus brazos.

- Yui… - Azusa sintió su corazón acelerar al máximo y sin poder retirar la mirada del dulce rostro de la castaña. En sus brazos, la peli-negra se inclinó hacia ella buscando sus labios y aferrándose firmemente a su amada, besándola con ternura. – Entonces, ¿Yo soy la esposa?

- ¡Qué lugar tan hermoso! - Los ojos de Mio brillaban de felicidad mientras observaba el lugar. – No creí que me traerías a un lugar así.

- Para que veas todo lo que hago por ti, Mio-chan.

Había sido una grata sorpresa para la bajista. Siempre pensó que Ritsu haría lo menos llevándola a un lugar normal como al cine o un parque de diversiones. Pero la había sorprendido primero con su atuendo, que por alguna razón la invitaba más a mirar hacia abajo que hacia el rostro de la ambarina, y segundo al haberla llevado al jardín botánico.

El lugar era hermoso, parecía un palacio de cristal brillando con el tibio sol de la tarde. Dentro estaba lleno de una infinita variedad de plantas y flores de todos los colores. La combinación de las fragancias florales y tintes naturales habían fascinado a la peli-negra apenas al entrar. Nunca se imaginó que Ritsu tuviera la "finura" de llevarla a un lugar así.

- Vamos Mio. – Dijo mientras se adelantaba a la bajista. – Hay mucho que mirar y esta no es la mejor parte.

Mio la siguió, y de nuevo su mirada no pudo evitar bajar donde terminaba esa minifalda roja. – _Deja de mirar, deja de mirar. _– Obviamente no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Ritsu miraba sus reacciones de reojo. – _Vaya Mio-chan, que pervertida._ – Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. – _Si valió la pena vestirse así. Más puntos para mí._

Las veces que Mio no estaba distraída mirando a Ritsu, tenía su atención en alguna de la gran variedad de plantas que había en el lugar. Luego vio una que le pareció curiosa. Tenía un rojo vivo pero no parecía ser una flor o al menos no tenía pétalos.

- Esta es muy rara. – Comenzó acercándose un poco más. – No sé que es pero me parece linda.

- ¿Linda? ¿En serio? – Exclamó la baterista con una sonrisa. – Es una planta carnívora.

La palabra "carnívora" hizo que la chica de ojos grises se pusiera pálida, reacción que no pasó por alto por Ritsu que comenzó a pensar como capitalizar la situación. - _Solo intenta dejar tus sarcasmos y burlas para otro día y muéstrale tu lado lindo._ – La ambarina recordó entonces las palabras de Mugi. Se mordió el labio intentado no aprovechar el momento para burlarse de su pareja.

- Tranquila Mio-chan. – Dijo Ritsu con calma al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la bajista. – No son peligrosas.

- ¿En serio? – Respondió la otra al tiempo que reaccionaba y se aferraba más al brazo de Ritsu imaginando cual película de terror como las plantas podrían comerse a la gente.

- En serio, son totalmente inofensivas. Se llaman carnívoras porque a diferencia de otras plantas, no obtienen los nutrientes del suelo sino de insectos que atrapan. – Explicó la ambarina intentando tranquilizar a su pareja. – Esta se llama Venus Atrapamoscas y atrapan a sus presas así.

Entonces la baterista tomó una pequeña rama y con cuidado rozó los pequeños vellos en el interior de la "flor" la cual se cerró rápidamente. Mio dio un sobresalto. En verdad era extraño ver una planta moverse tan rápido. Pero con la demostración la chica de ojos grises se tranquilizó y la planta le pareció más fascinante que antes.

- Increíble. – Exclamó Mio sin soltar en ningún momento a la castaña. – Pero Ritsu ¿tu como sabes todo eso?

- Bueno… es que yo… - La aludida se ruborizó un poco mientras se rascaba la mejilla. – Yo estuve… averiguando cosas… antes de venir.

Mio sonrió divertida y complacida por el esfuerzo que obviamente estaba haciendo la chica de ojos dorados por complacerla e impresionarla. Entonces la peli-negra se aferró más, entrelazando sus dedos.

- ¿Qué otras cosas averiguaste de este lugar?

- Veamos…

Mientras recorrían el lugar Ritsu le iba contando a Mio sobre curiosidades de las plantas, sus variedades y otras cosas. La bajista estaba bastante impresionada que pudiera memorizar tanto en tan poco tiempo, más sabiendo lo poco o nada que le gustaba estudiar a la ambarina. - _¿Tan importante soy para ti?_

- ¿Cuánto más vas a tardar?

- No seas impaciente Azu-nyan. – Gritó Yui desde la cocina. – Pronto estará listo.

Azusa suspiró como por quinta vez. A Yui se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de hacerle de cenar. Ese era el motivo por la que no se encontraba en casa cuando la gatita llegó. Había ido de compras para la cena. La kouhai no quería ni pensar que era lo que podría estar preparando. Pareciera que Yui estuviera desbaratando la cocina con todo el ruido que hacía, es más, casi podía jurar que escuchó algo de cristal romperse.

Al menos no olía desagradable o quemado.

Tampoco podía quejarse de las habilidades culinarias de su senpai. Azusa misma era una negada para cocinar.

- ¿Me podrías explicar por qué haces la cena tan temprano?

Silencio.

- ¿Yui?

- Bueno… - La castaña se asomó desde la cocina cubierta de… ¿harina? – Es para no tener interrupciones luego. – Dijo antes de volver a lo que hacía.

- ¿Interrupciones? – Casi sintió su corazón detenerse un segundo. Sin intención de seguir esperando sin hacer nada, Azusa se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la cocina. – Yui, ¿qué me tienes pensado hacer?

La cocina estaba hecho un verdadero caos. Había ingredientes esparcidos por todos lados. Efectivamente Yui había terminado por romper un frasco de conservas. Curiosamente tal desorden solo hizo que le robase una sonrisa tierna a la gatita.

- Que desastre has hecho. – Exclamó sonriendo divertida.

- Jejeje… me puse algo nerviosa por prepararte la cena. – Respondió Yui divertida.

Azusa ignoró por un momento todo el caos y se concentró en la cocinera novata. Con todo y su torpeza, la kouhai la encontraba sumamente adorable y atractiva en su pequeño desastre.

Pero su mente la llevó un poco más allá e imaginó a Yui cocinando, pero solo con su delantal. Sin nada más de ropa.

Sin poderlo evitar su rostro se ruborizó por completo y obviamente la castaña lo notó.

- Tranquilízate Azu-nyan, aún no llegamos a esa parte.

- N-no sé de que hablas. – Dijo fingiendo ignorancia de cuya respuesta solo fue una sonrisa de Yui. - ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- No te preocupes. Ya casi termino.

- Creo que sería más divertido si cocináramos juntas. – Susurró Azusa suavemente mientras la abrazaba a Yui por la cintura y desde atrás.

- Quería darte una sorpresa. – Respondió con voz suave y dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

- Creo que me tienes un montón de sorpresas preparadas para hoy. – Dijo la gatita con tono travieso. – Quien sabe que habrá planeando mi atrevida Yui.

Entonces con su mano hizo a un lado el cabello castaño de Yui y le besó la nuca. La castaña no pudo reprimir un sonoro gemido, tuvo que tirar lo que tenía en las manos para poder taparse la boca.

- Creo que encontré algo interesante. – Exclamó Azusa con un sonrisa traviesa. - ¿Venganza tal vez?

- Así que Azu-nyan quiere jugar sucio. – Respondió Yui ruborizada pero sonriente.

El paseo por el jardín botánico había sido largo y cansado, pero lo había disfrutado enormemente. Sobre todo la caminata alrededor del lago se había sentido muy feliz. El clima había sido muy agradable, los árboles haciendo sombra sobre ellas, con un sinnúmero de mariposas y aves revoloteando por todos lados, recorrer el lugar junto a su amada Ritsu resultó ser más maravilloso que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera podido imaginar. Además que se había comportado estupendamente.

- Aquí tienes Mio-chan. – Dijo la ambarina mientras dejaba un delicioso helado frente a la bajista.

- Gracias. ¿Tú no vas a comer nada?

- Así estoy bien. – Exclamó Ritsu mientras se sentaba a su lado. - ¿La estas pasando bien?

- ¡De maravilla! – Dijo al tiempo que probaba su helado. – Todo el día ha sido estupendo. – Mio se acercó más, aprovechando para colocar su mano sobre las piernas descubiertas de Ritsu. – Desde el principio. Me alegra que hayas decidido a usar esa faldita.

- Como no has perdido oportunidad para mirarme, era de esperarse. – Sonrió Ritsu con orgullo intentando ocultar su vergüenza ante el contacto de la chica de ojos grises.

- ¿Te diste cuenta? – Exclamó la bajista ruborizándose.

- Es difícil no darse cuenta. – Dijo con un ligero tono burlón. - ¿He hecho suficientes meritos?

- Ritsu, eres una tonta. – Susurró suavemente al oído de la ambarina. – ¿Realmente creíste que estoy llevando algún tipo de marcador?

- ¿No es así?

- Por supuesto que no.

Mio la tomó gentilmente del rostro y la besó suavemente, deleitándose lentamente de los suaves labios de Ritsu quien solo cerró los ojos y disfrutó de su pequeña recompensa.

- Pero me alegra que te hayas motivado por hacer "méritos". – Dijo Mio al romper el beso pero sin separarse mucho.

De nuevo volvió a apropiarse de aquellos labios y la baterista solo podía corresponder con la misma candidez de la peli-negra.

- ¿Quieres un poco de helado? – Dijo Mio con voz algo agitada.

- S-sí. – Respondió la ambarina automáticamente.

La chica de ojos grises entonces tomó un poco de helado y se lo ofreció Ritsu quien lo aceptó. Pero con cada bocado del frío postre iba acompañado por un cálido beso de la bajista, ya fuera Ritsu quien comiera o Mio. Al terminar el helado se tomaron su tiempo para seguir recuperando algo del tiempo perdido.

Al menos había tenido la precaución de apagar las hornillas. Con el pequeño reto que la pequeña gatita había lanzado, tal vez sin querer, la castaña decidió responder y olvidarse de lo demás. Tal vez sea había salido un poco del control el pequeño juego, pero es que cuando se trata de Azusa no le gustaba dejar las cosas a medias.

Ahora las dos se encontraban sentadas en el piso de la cocina, algo sucias por el previo desastre que la mayor de las Hirasawa había hecho en sus intentos de cocinar. Yui intentaba retener a su kouhai para que no pudiera escapar mientras la besaba con lascivia y desesperación.

Por su parte Azusa había tenido que aprender, a las malas, que no era rival para la tierna senpai. Una vez tomaba impulso era difícil detenerla. Su rostro estaba rojo y sentía un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo, además de la falta de aire que provocaba el intenso acoso de Yui.

- Por… favor… Yui… - Alcanzó a balbucear la peli-negra antes de ser silenciada de nuevo por la castaña.

Otra débil resistencia ofreció Azusa. No es que le desagradara el resultado final de aquel juego, pero ya comenzaba a sentirse ligeramente mareada por lo poco que la dejaba respirar, incluso se preguntaba cómo le hacía Yui. Además de eso, también comenzaba a dolerle un poco el rostro. Pero la principal razón de querer separarse era por la creciente excitación de su cuerpo que la hacía sentir incómoda.

La peli-negra sintió que Yui en un momento dejó de sujetarla y aprovechó para escapar.

- Espera… Yui… déjame respirar. – Exclamó agitada, pero la castaña no se compadeció y rápidamente volvió a saltar sobre su kouhai.

Azusa intentó alejarse más pero Yui fue más ágil. La abrazó con fuerza restringiendo mucho sus movimientos.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas Azu-nyan?

Aprovechando su posición ventajosa sobre su kouhai, se dispuso a morder sus orejas. Justo como esperaba Yui, de los labios salió aquel maullido tan característico de la gatita. Su gemido erótico. Los lamentos y pedidos de suplica de Azusa se perdían entre sus gimoteos, además que cada vez se sentía más débil e indefensa ante el incesante ataque de la castaña.

La peli-negra sentía que su cuerpo ardía y esperaba por un respiro que Yui no parecía dispuesta a conceder. El acoso duró al menos un minuto que dejó a Azusa completamente agotada. La castaña buscó de nueva cuenta sus labios para besarla profundamente. La pequeña gatita estaba completamente aturdida y abrumada por el mar de sensaciones que le hacía sentir. Y no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas suplicantes.

Cuando Yui se percató de las lágrimas se separó alarmada pensando en haber hecho algo incorrecto. A pesar de estar algo asustada, la castaña no pudo evitar pensar que su pequeña gatita se veía bastante provocativa en esa situación: respirando agitadamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, completamente ruborizada, con la ropa desarreglada y algo sucia por el desastre de la cocina. Quiso lanzarse de nuevo sobre ella, pero se contuvo.

Cuando Azusa se recobró un poco, se incorporó aún algo desorientada. Despacio, lo primero que hizo fue buscar los brazos de Yui y refugiarse en ellos.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la castaña con preocupación.

La peli-negra no respondió. Seguía recuperando el aliento pero con algo más de fuerza se acercó al rostro de Yui, la cual lamió con delicadeza.

- Nyaa~ - Maulló en un susurró la kouhai. – Estoy bien. Creo que deberíamos terminar la cena.

La castaña la rodeó con sus brazos estrechándola contra ella el cual Azusa respondió con un quejido ante tan sorpresiva muestra de afecto.

Luego de eso las dos se pusieron de pie y arreglaron sus ropas y la cocina tanto como pudieron. Sin más sobresaltos Yui terminó de hacer la cena, pero la peli-negra comenzó a preocuparse por el insistente y calmado silencio de su, normalmente, alborotada senpai. Incluso durante la cena Yui no mostraba ninguna seña de entusiasmo hasta que Azusa no pudo seguir ignorándolo.

Se acercó al lado de la castaña a la cual acarició su rostro suavemente.

- Estás preocupada. – Exclamó la peli-negra. - ¿Qué sucede Yui?

- Azu-nyan… ¿te he lastimado alguna vez? – La pequeña kouhai la miró confundida. – Nunca lo había pensado antes pero, ¿puede ser que te haya lastimado?

Azusa sonrió divertida al entender la preocupación de Yui e intentó calmarla con un tierno beso.

- Tú nunca me has hecho daño.

- Pero te hice llorar. – Exclamó alarmada y con sincera preocupación.

- Pero no fue porque me hayas lastimado. – Azusa la siguió mirando con una dulce sonrisa. – Pero tienes que aprender a controlarte… tus ataques… bueno… - La peli-negra se ruborizó y finalmente desvió la mirada. – Me haces sentir… cosas que no… que me hacen sentir algo incómoda.

- ¿Incómoda cómo? – Preguntó la castaña con inocencia.

- No me hagas decirlo, por favor. – Susurró Azusa mientras se acomodaba apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Yui. – Puedes llegar a ser muy atrevida, "senpai".

Yui entonces rió divertida mientras comenzaba a acariciar suavemente su cabello y de vez en cuando rozando sus orejas con los dedos.

- Hace mucho que Azu-nyan no me dice "senpai" cuando estamos solas.

La pequeña gatita no respondió, de sus labios solo salían ligeros maullidos y ronroneos en respuesta a las leves caricias de Yui. Por un tiempo quedaron en silencio, pero ya no era el ambiente tenso de antes, sino uno más relajado en el que Azusa disfrutó de los tiernos mimos de su senpai.

- Creo que iré a tomarme un baño. – Dijo la peli-negra levantándose de su cómodo y acogedor lugar en el regazo de Yui.

- Yo… yo me bañaré contigo. – Brincó emocionada la castaña.

- No, no lo harás.

- ¿Ehhhhhh? ¿Por qué no? – Dijo Yui decepcionada.

- ¡Porque no! – Respondió Azusa ya desde el segundo piso.

Ya dentro de la bañera la kouhai aprovechó para relajarse un poco. Suspiro un par de veces sin poder sacarse de la cabeza los problemas que se habían presentado, uno previsto y el otro no. No había querido decirle nada a Yui acerca de lo ocurrido con su hermana, Ui. No quería arruinar el fin de semana, por primera vez quería ser egoísta. Aún no tenía claro que había sido todo eso pero era no era algo que podía ignorar y suponer que no había pasado nada.

El otro problema. No estaba segura si Yui ya quería llegar a "eso", pero era obvio tenía ganas de más.

Azusa hundió un poco el rostro en el agua haciendo burbujas con la boca.

Sabía que estaba la posibilidad desde antes. Yui había resultado ser increíblemente inquieta y atrevida en ese aspecto. La verdad es que la castaña era así con todo, pero en algún momento Azusa pensó que sobre "eso" Yui sería más reservada. No es que ella no quisiera pero se inquietaba mucho cuando la mayor de las Hirasawa parecía perder el control. Tal vez aún no era el momento.

La peli-negra se sonrió un momento.

Tampoco podía echarle toda la culpa a su senpai. Ella misma no perdía oportunidad para provocarla buscando esa reacción. Tal vez debería hablar con Yui y dejar las cosas claras antes que ocurra otro mal entendido como el de la cocina.

Azusa desvió la mirada hacia la puerta del baño y se la quedó mirando unos segundos.

- Ni se te ocurra entrar, Yui.

- ¿Ehhh? ¿Cómo supiste Azu-nyan? – Respondió la castaña desde el otro lado de la puerta. La pequeña Kouhai sonrió triunfante.

- Porque te conozco, así que ni se te ocurra. – Azusa intentó sonar seria pero casi se le escapa una risita. – _Todavía no mi adorable Yui. _

- Que mala eres. – Dijo haciendo un puchero y alejándose de la puerta.

Una vez Azusa terminó de bañarse abrió levemente la puerta del baño.

- ¡YUI! – Gritó la peli-negra para cerciorarse donde se encontraba Yui.

- ¿Si~? – Respondió la castaña desde el primer piso.

- ¡YA PUEDES BAÑARTE! – Entonces Azusa se apuró hacia la habitación de Yui cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. – _No demores. Tengo una sorpresa para ti._

El sol ya se había ocultado en el horizonte, las pocas estrellas que se lograban ver a través de la luz artificial de los faroles brillaban tenues y la luna comenzaba a despuntar por el otro lado.

No habían dicho una palabra desde que bajaron del tren pero ambas se sentían felices por el maravilloso día que habían pasado juntas. Ritsu se había esforzado para estar a la par de las expectativas de Mio y de mostrarle lo importante que era para ella. Tal vez se había subestimado mucho y exagerado en lo que necesitaba para enamorar a la bajista, pero por ello mismo todo había resultado más que perfecto.

Mio sabía de lo que su amiga era capaz si se lo proponía pero había sido grata la sorpresa del empeño que puso. Nunca fue su intención haberle creer a Ritsu que estaría midiendo, analizando y juzgando sus acciones el día de hoy pero parece que el mal entendido había jugado a su favor después de todo.

El final de aquella linda cita llegaba a su fin. Ritsu intentaba caminar más lento para demorar el trayecto hasta casa de la bajista, pero por alguna razón Mio parecía tirar contantemente de ella como queriendo llegar lo más pronto posible. – _Tal vez este cansada… pero, ¿Por qué la prisa Mio?_ – Pensó la baterista intentado comprender el apuro de su pareja.

Dos calles más y finalmente llegaron al portal de la casa de los Akiyama. Siguieron guardando silencio como si no supieran que hacer o decir sin romper la magia.

- Bueno… creo que… es mejor… que me vaya. – Dijo al fin Ritsu, algo avergonzada por no saber que más hacer.

Sin embargo, Mio no respondió sino que tomó con más fuerza su mano.

- Mio… chan… - Susurró la baterista.

- Quédate… - Dijo Mio por lo bajo. – Quédate… - La bajista soltó su mano y se giró dándole la espalda. – Mis padres no están… y me siento sola. – Su rostro se ruborizaba poco a poco.

- Claro que me quedaré. – Respondió Ritsu abrazando a la peli-negra desde atrás y dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello.

- Gracias. – Dijo la bajista con una sonrisa.

Ambas chicas entraron en la casa, la cual estaba a oscuras. Mio dio unos pasos adentro seguida por Ritsu que intentó encender la luz.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo intentando varias veces con el interruptor. - ¿No hay luz?

- No te preocupes por eso. – Exclamó Mio con voz suave.

- ¿Dijiste algo? - Ritsu avanzó lentamente, tanteando a su alrededor mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad. - ¿Mio?

Entonces la baterista sintió a la peli-negra la abrazaba, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

- Deja que todo siga oscuro. – La voz de Mio era suave y algo temblorosa, como si estuviera nerviosa. – Quedémonos un rato así.

- Pero Mio… - Replicó la chica de ojos dorados pero le concedió a la bajista su petición y le correspondió el abrazo. – Escondiendo tu vergüenza, ¿eh? – Ritsu sonrió.

- Cállate. – Dijo casi inaudible a lo que Ritsu solo pudo sonreír.

La bajista respiraba pesadamente y seguía temblando un poco en brazos de Ritsu. La castaña se preguntaba si estaba bien porque por más miedosa que fuera la chica de los ojos grises, no encontraba normal que estuviera así. Y más que fue ella quien pidió aquella oscuridad.

La ambarina, antes de poder decir algo, sintió la suave caricia en su mejilla de manos de Mio. Sus ojos aún no se habían acostumbrado a las penumbras pero reconoció la cercanía del rostro de la bajista. Tragó un poco de saliva y esperó. Sentía su aliento y el calor de su rostro. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

Un beso extrañamente tímido por parte de Mio terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ellas. A través de sus labios, Ritsu sentía la inquietud de la peli-negra. - _¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa Mio?_ – Pero con cada leve roce, la bajista tomaba más confianza y se reflejaba en la intensidad de sus besos.

La ambarina se dejó llevar por el dulce sabor de los labios de la peli-negra, pero algo le hizo reaccionar que la obligó a dar un salto hacia atrás, tropezándose con un sillón y cayendo sentada.

- Mio… - Exclamó Ritsu mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca. - ¿Eso fue tu… lengua?

La visión de la ambarina se terminó de acostumbrar a la oscuridad y la presencia de Mio la dejó sin aliento. Allí, entre la oscuridad y con la poca luz que se colaba de afuera unos profundos ojos grises la miraban. Pero no era la mirada dulce de la Mio de siempre, sino unos más agresivos, con más determinación. Una mirada depredadora.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo Mio con voz firme con un tinte seductor, mientras se acercaba a la baterista. - ¿Acaso la valiente Ritsu le tiene miedo a la temerosa Mio? – La peli-negra terminó de tumbar a la baterista sobre el sofá colocándose sobre ella, moviéndose de forma grácil, como un felino.

- Oi Mio. – Dijo la ambarina con nerviosismo. – No te queda la actitud _yandere_, así que… ¿Por qué no le paras?

- Aún en esta situación sigues sin perder tu sentido del humor. – Mio soltó una risita mientras se inclinaba y lamía los labios de Ritsu. – Por eso me gustas tanto… por eso te amo tanto. – Aprovechando la cercanía, la chica de ojos grises comenzó a deshacer el nudo de la corbata que la ambarina vestía.

Espera… ¿qué haces? – Exclamó la baterista, tomando de los hombros a Mio y alejándola de ella.

No tengas miedo Ritsu… solo soy yo. – La peli-negra extendió la mano y rozó con sus dedos los labios de la baterista. – Soy Mio… tú Mio.

- No tengo miedo… es solo…

La ambarina guardó silencio y se concentró un momento en la chica sobre ella. Se veía preciosa. Más que preciosa, majestuosa y muy sensual. La poca iluminación parecía resaltar ese carácter provocador de Mio. Sus ojos parecían brillar intensamente entre las penumbras, misteriosos y llenos de deseo. Su largo y negro cabello caía como cascada a los lados de su rostro, enmarcándolo hermosamente dándole una apariencia enigmática. Además del tono bajo y melodioso de su voz que entre ternura y firmeza no daba lugar a suplicas o negativas.

- Tenías esto planeado, ¿no es así? – Dijo Ritsu con su sonrisa traviesa y ya más tranquila.

- Mi Ritsu es tan astuta. – Mio soltó una risita y tomando una de las manos de la baterista se llevó uno de sus dedos a la boca y comenzó a chuparlos lentamente. – Tienes razón, lo planee… he querido esto contigo desde hace tanto… - Su tono de voz era melancólico. – Nunca creí… que fuera posible… tenerte aquí… así… para mí. – Mio volvió con la corbata y se la terminó de quitar para comenzar a abrir su blusa. – No quiero perder esta oportunidad.

Entonces Ritsu lo comprendió todo. Ahora entendía por qué la chica de ojos grises estuvo tan fascinada con Yui y Azusa cuando tuvieron su cita; simplemente estaba proyectándose a sí misma y aquello que quería. También explicaba por qué había prohibido las muestras de afecto en el salón del club; le provocaba demasiada tentación que no se podía controlar. Por último, el por qué había retrasado tanto su cita, aún cuando Ritsu estaba dispuesta a salir cualquier día; porque ese día podían estar solas y liberarse al fin.

Porque Mio, - a diferencia de Ritsu que había exitosamente logrado reprimir y ocultar cualquier sentimiento romántico o deseo, incluso de sí misma, por la peli-negra – no había podido negarse sus profundos deseos por la ambarina. Lo había ocultado de los demás, pero no de sí misma. Y el peso de esos sentimientos los había estado cargando por mucho tiempo, y ahora que encontraba un punto de salida no lo iba a desaprovechar.

Ritsu no puedo evitar sonreír. Tal vez la había tomado por sorpresa pero nada importaba más para la ambarina que complacer a su asustadiza bajista. Y si eso era lo que quería se lo daría.

Tampoco es que no quisiera.

- Sólo olvidas una cosa, mi reina peligrosa. – Dijo Ritsu traviesa.

- ¿Y qué sería eso? – Respondió la peli-negra con seductor desafío.

Entonces la castaña la tomó por los hombros y en un rápido movimiento cambiaron de lugares quedando Ritsu encima de la bajista.

- Prefiero arriba. – Exclamó la ambarina ampliando su sonrisa.

- Eso lo veremos. – Respondió Mio riendo divertida.

Había terminado de bañarse y se encontraba de pie parada frente a la puerta de su propia habitación. Emitió un prolongado suspiro. Aún se seguía preguntando si había cometido algún error. A pesar de que su gatita le había insistido que no se preocupara, algo en su mente no le permitía dejarlo pasar.

Finalmente entró a la habitación.

- Yui, te estabas demorando.

La suave voz de Azusa la sacó de sus pensamientos. En el rostro de la castaña se dibujó una dulce sonrisa al mirar a su kouhai. Estaba sentada sobre la cama, ya con su ropa de dormir, abrazando una almohada y estaba ligeramente ruborizada. – _Que linda se ve Azu-nyan con el cabello suelto._ – Su sedoso cabello parecía ser mucho más largo ahora que cuando llevaba sus coletas y con el pequeño broche para el cabello le daba un toque especial.

- ¿Ya nos vamos a dormir? – Preguntó Yui inocentemente.

- ¿Quién dijo algo de dormir? – Dijo la peli-negra con una sonrisa. – Ven aquí y no me dejes solita.

Riendo suavemente y divertida por su invitación, Yui no se demoró en tomar lugar en la cama al lado de Azusa quien sin esperar un segundo buscó refugio en brazos de su senpai.

- Ummm que cómoda eres. – Exclamó sonriendo al tiempo que abrazaba fuerte a Yui.

- ¡Azu-nyan! – El rostro de la castaña se iluminó de felicidad y correspondió el abrazo estrujándola contra sí. - ¡Eres tan linda!

- ¡Tra-tranquila… no… me dejas… respirar!

- Lo siento. – Dijo soltándola un poco. – Me emocioné.

- Deberías tratar a tu novia con más delicadeza. – Respondió Azusa al recuperar el aliento mientras Yui reía por tu torpeza. – Realmente no puedo enojarme contigo. – Buscó sus labios y le dio un beso que fue rápidamente correspondido. – Quiero que cierres los ojos. – Pidió la peli-negra mientras lamía suavemente sus labios.

- ¿Ehh? ¿Para qué? – Preguntó Yui curiosa.

- Es una sorpresa. – Exclamó la kouhai el tiempo que mordía suavemente su labio inferior. – Vamos, ciérralos.

Yui obedeció sintiéndose inquieta y emocionada. No paraba de soltar risitas y moverse de un lado a otro. Sólo podía oír los movimientos de Azusa.

- Y-ya… puedes abrirlos. – La voz de la gatita era tímida.

La castaña abrió los ojos y sostuvo la respiración. Su sonrisa se amplió de forma traviesa y lentamente se acercó a su gatita.

- Si sabes lo que estás haciendo, ¿cierto Azu-nyan? – Dijo Yui antes de besar los hombros desnudos de la peli-negra.

- S-si… - Susurró levemente Azusa conteniendo un suspiro. – _Quería ver esa mirada… esa que me gusta tanto… esa que me mira solo a mí... desde ese día es lo que más he querido ver. _– La peli-negra la miraba de reojo, sin perder detalle de la expresión de su rostro.

La gatita se había puesto de espaldas a Yui y se había quitado la parte de arriba de su ropa de dormir. También había recogido hacia adelante dejando su espalda desnuda y Yui lo estaba aprovechando, disfrutando de la cálida y suave piel de su kouhai.

- Eres tan linda. – Dijo muy bajito la castaña mientras recorría con besos desde sus hombros hasta su cuello. – Eres hermosa.

- Dilo otra vez.

- Eres hermosa, mi Azu-nyan. – Gentilmente lamió el contorno de las orejas de la peli-negra.

- Nyaa~. – Su débil gemido se escapó de sus labios. – Por favor… Yui… no te aceleres… espera.

- Por eso te pregunté si sabías lo que hacías. – La castaña se mordió el labio intentando contener sus impulsos.

- Es que quería ver… una cosa…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tu mirada. – Azusa se giró levemente para poder ver directamente a los ojos de Yui. – Esa mirada… tan llena de deseo. Me encanta, pero… - Soltó un largo suspiro y se apoyó en la castaña quien la envolvió en sus brazos. – Aún no me siento lista… perdona por provocarte tanto pero trata de no ir demasiado lejos.

- ¿Lista para qué?

- ¿Cómo que para qué? – Azusa la miró incrédula. – Pues para "eso".

- ¿Eso? – El rostro de Yui era de desconcierto total. Como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando. - ¿Qué es "eso"?

- Pues "eso". – El rostro de la gatita se puso rojo a más no poder. – Eso… eso es… tu sabes… - Bajo la mirada por la vergüenza. - … sexo… - Susurró de forma casi inaudible.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Exclamó la castaña con curiosidad mientras el rostro de Azusa se ponía más y más rojo.

- ¡SEXO! – Finalmente gritó la peli-negra completamente ruborizada. Yui también se ruborizó un poco pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la risita divertida de la castaña. - ¡YUI! ¡ERES UNA TONTA! – Gritó de nuevo mientras daba de golpes con la almohada a Yui quien seguía riendo por las reacciones de su kouhai.

- L-lo siento. – Dijo la mayor de las Hirasawa entre risas mientras se cubría del ataque de Azusa. – Por cierto Azu-nyan… puedo verte toda.

La peli-negra dudo unos segundos mientras comprendía a que se refería su senpai. De nuevo su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate mientras buscaba desesperada la parte superior de su ropa y se la colocaba con prisas. Por su parte Yui solo observaba con una sonrisa de complacencia.

- Yui… que mala e…

La pequeña gatita no pudo terminar su frase cuando ya tenía a Yui encima de ella, apropiándose de sus labios y besándola con dulzura, cosa que Azusa no tardó en corresponder.

- Nunca haría nada para lastimarte mi preciosa Azu-nyan. – Susurró con dulzura la castaña. – Yo… tampoco me siento lista, así que no te preocupes pero… - Yui se mordió el labio antes de proseguir. - ¡Eres tan irresistible! – Yui estrujó entre sus brazos a su pequeña kouhai.

La pequeña gatita no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad y corresponder el amoroso abrazo. La candidez de Yui la hacía increíblemente feliz, todos sus gestos y actitudes le provocaban una sonrisa. Incluso si a veces era a costa de ella misma.

- ¿Sabes algo Azu-nyan? – Susurró Yui al tiempo que entrelazaba sus manos con las de su kouhai. – Nunca estaremos tan cerca como estamos ahora.

- _No me dejes nunca. _– Pensó la peli-negra al tiempo que su senpai comenzaba de nuevo el jueguito de provocarla al morder levemente su cuello.

- Pero no me parece suficiente. – Yui hablaba en un tono bajo y seductor.

- _Quédate conmigo._

- Tal vez un día de estos podamos estar verdaderamente… juntas.

- _Mírame solo a mí._

- Te amo Azu-nyan.

- _Lo siento… Ui._

Ya era tarde en la noche y todo se encontraba en silencio. Yui dormía plácidamente, obviamente, abrazando a Azusa ya que no la soltaba para nada. Por su parte la kouhai no había podido conciliar el sueño. Miraba el rostro la mayor de las Hirasawa y recordó aquella noche. Esta vez aprovechó el momento y le robó un beso a su amada Yui. – _No podemos seguir ignorando al resto del mundo._ – Pensó la gatita al tiempo que recorría con sus manos el rostro de la castaña.

No muy lejos de allí otra chica tampoco podía conciliar el sueño. Miraba a un punto indeterminado en el techo mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos tratando de decidir qué hacer. Su atención volvió hacia Mio que entre sueños se acomodaba sobre ella. La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír ante los gestos tiernos del rostro de la bajista y de paso recordar esa mirada felina de hace poco.

Suspiró y su sonrisa desapareció volviendo su mente a aquello que la inquietaba.

- _Maldita seas… Mugi._

Algo más lejos de allí, en una lujosa mansión, Mugi estaba parada en el balcón mirando al cielo nocturno. A pesar del aire frio de la noche la rubia no vestía más abrigo que lo que usualmente usaba para dormir.

- Oujo-sama. – La suave voz de una chica la llamó sin obtener respuesta. - Kotobuki-sama. – Volvió a llamar acercándose un poco más. – Tsumugi. – Aún sin respuesta se acercó hasta estar detrás de ella. – Mugi-chan.

- ¡Oh! Sumire. – Exclamó la tecladista al reaccionar. - ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?

- Podría preguntar lo mismo Mu… Ojou-sama. – Replicó la otra rubia.

- Ya te he dicho que me puedes decir Mugi.

- No sería prudente. – Respondió Sumire mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás. – No debería estar en el balcón. Hace frio y podría enfermar.

- No importa. – Respondió más para sí que para su acompañante. – Ya me iré a dormir así que no tienes que preocuparte.

- Buenas noches Oujo-sama. – Dijo Sumire antes de abandonar la habitación y mirar con preocupación a Mugi. – Si necesita algo no dude en llamar.

La rubia entró a su habitación al tiempo que cerraba las puertas que daban acceso al balcón, no sin antes de mirar al cielo nocturno por última vez con melancolía, pidiendo a las estrellas el deseo de su corazón. Un deseo que ella misma se había negado para sí misma pero ahora se arrepentía. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla como testigo silencioso de su dolor.

- Ritsu…

**NOTAS:**

Aquí estoy de vuelta… creo que me demoré un poco con el capítulo. Lo siento… cosas de la vida.

Lista de curiosidades: P

Primero: Para aquellos que lean el manga creo que no habrá que explicar quién es Sumire. Si no saben quién es… pues los invito a leer el manga. Ya había hecho una muy breve aparición en el capítulo dos, aquí le di un poco más de líneas xD

Segundo: Cuando escribía este capítulo y ya había enunciando sobre la regla no escrita de club de música ligera, en un blog que suelo visitar a menudo sacó un artículo dedicado a Mugi y que por cosas curiosas de la vida o que se yo lo comenzó con una frase muy similar a la que usé. Aquí se las dejo porque me causa cierta alegría que haya gente que le tenga tanto aprecio a Mugi.

Puedes hastiarte de las torpezas de Yui-senpai, o empalagarte del candor colegial de Azu-nyan. Puedes saturarte del tierno pánico de Mio-tan o exasperarte por los arrebatos randomísticos de Ricchan. Pero nunca, jamás, por ningún motivo, ni aunque te disguste K-ON!, podrías odiar a Mugi. (Ley especial del moe-ness #385). By _Seriousman._

Tercero: Más que una curiosidad es pedirles perdón por el partido de ping pon XD De pasar de aquí para allá sin más, espero no haberlos mareado mucho pero me pareció una forma interesante de narrar en este capítulo.

Cuarto: Un poco más para los amantes de YuixUi. Creo que me dejé llevar por un fic de Ui yandere, pero no se preocupen… aquí nadie perderá los ojos xD (ya guardé los cuchillos).

Quinto: Para quien le cause curiosidad lo que estaba usando Ritsu, me basé en el traje regular de Kirika Kure del spin-off de Madoka Magica, Oriko Magica. No sé por qué sería pero cuando pensé en que vestiría la baterista se me vino a la mente de inmediato el vestido.

Sexto: Creo que es muy obvio que será el capítulo 4… le daré un chocolate a quien logre adivinar el titulo del siguiente capítulo. :P

Creo que es todo, ya saben los copyright usuales, no creo que haya necesidad de repetirlos. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo este capítulo (cuya longitud de nuevo fue más largo que el anterior). No olviden dejar review.

Ja ne!


	4. Triángulos I

**TRIANGULOS I**

Lunes. Última hora de clases.

La peli-negra no había estado prestando nada de atención a clases. Jugueteaba con su bolígrafo golpeando la mesa mientras miraba hacia el otro lado del salón, hacia la línea de asientos al lado de la ventana. Específicamente a la chica de cabello castaño y una coleta sencilla.

Azusa miró la hora en su celular y suspiró deseando que pasara el tiempo rápido. Había intentado hablar con Ui durante todo el día pero pareciera que alguna fuerza extraña se lo había impedido. Ya fuera porque Jun la necesitaba para algo o alguna otra compañera, incluso el titular de clase la había solicitado para que ayudara cargando unos papeles. Eso sin contar que Ui, obviamente, la estaba evitando.

Un par de minutos más.

Cuando por fin se dio por terminada la clase, la peli-negra rápidamente guardó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la menor de las Hirasawa. Ui también se apuró con la intensión de evitar encontrarse con su amiga. Azusa se movió más rápido que la castaña y ya iba a cerrarle el paso cuando…

- Espera Azusa, ¿Cuál es la prisa? – Jun la había tomado del brazo, deteniéndola. – Necesito hablarte.

- Ahora no Jun. – Exclamó la peli-negra intentando flanquear a su amiga. – No tengo tiempo.

Eso me dijiste antes. – Respondió tomándola de las muñecas con fuerza. – Primero Ui y ahora tú. No sé qué les pasa para que se comporten tan extraño.

Azusa se quedó paralizada un momento.

- ¿Tu también lo notaste?

- Como no notarlo. Se ha estado portando rara desde… - Jun abrió bien los ojos, como si hubiera entendido algo soltando de su agarre a su amiga. – No me digas que…

En el momento que la soltó, Azusa le pasó por un lado para perseguir a Ui que aún no estaba muy lejos. Jun, intrigada, la siguió para averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando y confirmar sus sospechas. Pero en el momento que cruzó la puerta de su salón de clases otros brazos la detuvieron en un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Azu-nyan! – Exclamó con alegría Yui atrapando a la pequeña peli-negra con sus mimos. – No me podía esperar y vine por ti.

- ¡Yui, suéltame! – Replicó la kouhai intentando soltarse del abrazo de la guitarrista. Pero no sucedió, Yui no la soltó y siguió dándole pequeños cariños que la pequeña gatita ignoró. Azusa no pudo hacer otra cosa que ver como Ui se alejaba. Justo antes de perderla de vista, la menor de las hermanas miró hacia atrás, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas observando a la pareja.

- Vaya… un triángulo amoroso. – Murmuró Jun que observaba la escena desde la puerta del salón de clases.

- Yui, tenemos que hablar. – Exclamó la peli-negra una vez Ui salió de su campo de visión.

Al escuchar esas palabras la mayor de las Hirasawa se tensó, paralizándose en el instante. Azusa no se percató de la reacción de su querida senpai, pues su atención estaba centrada en el problema con Ui. Pero un suave sollozo la sacó de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con el rostro lloroso de Yui.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – Exclamó Azusa alarmada.

- Vas a terminar conmigo. – Respondió la castaña con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué? – Azusa la miró confundida.

- ¡Ya no me quieres! – Yui comenzó a llorar escandalosamente en medio del pasillo, llamando la atención de todos las que iban pasando.

- No es cierto. Yui, cálmate. – Replicó suavemente tomando las manos de Yui e ignorando a todas las personas que comenzaban a reunirse a su alrededor.

- En los doramas, siempre que dicen "tenemos que hablar" es porque van a terminar. – Yui la miraba aterrada y con la mirada llena de tristeza.

- Te confundes. No me refería a eso. – Suavemente acarició el rostro de su senpai. – Yui, hay algo importante que debemos discutir pero te juro que no tiene nada que ver con eso.

- ¿De verdad? – Respondió la castaña con más calma.

- De verdad. – Dijo la peli-negra con una sonrisa. – No tengo intensiones de dejarte ir. - Lentamente la pequeña gatita se acercó y rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la castaña. – Así que no pienses en cosas extrañas.

Terminando de acortar la distancia entre ellas, Azusa reafirmó sus palabras con un tierno pero apasionado beso.

- KYAAAAAA~

El grito generalizado de todas las chicas que miraban la escena hizo reaccionar a la pequeña gatita al recordarle donde se encontraba, dando un pequeño brinco hacia atrás. Su rostro se puso absolutamente rojo, nerviosa mientras miraba en todas direcciones y se daba cuenta de la cantidad de estudiantes que habían presenciado el "evento".

La mayoría, chicas de su clase.

Todas susurraban, cosas que alcanzaban a llegar a los oídos de Azusa y solo la avergonzaba aún más. Incluso Jun se había quedado algo sorprendida al principio, pero para el momento ya estaba a punto de echarse a reír por la reacción de su amiga.

Entretanto Yui estaba feliz, ignorando completamente el revuelto que ocurría a su alrededor. Para ella no había nadie más sino ellas dos. No paraba de mimar a su gatita con todo su cariño.

Y Azusa intentaba alejarla.

- E… espera… aquí no. – Tartamudeaba nerviosamente la peli-negra.

- No te preocupes Azusa-chan. – Replicó una divertida Jun.

- Si, Nakano-san. – Secundó otra compañera de clases también en tono divertido. – Ignora que estamos aquí y sigan… con lo suyo.

Era intolerable para la pequeña gatita. Tenía ganas de gritar de la vergüenza. Entonces hizo lo único que podía hacer. Huir.

Tomando de la mano a una Yui que estaba soñando despierta con su linda gatita, Azusa la arrastró por los pasillos y tomaron la escalera para ir al segundo piso.

- Kawaii~ - Exclamaron muchas de las chicas en un coro casi perfecto mientras se alejaban.

- Debí suponer que eran ustedes las del escándalo. – Sentenció Mio acompañada por Ritsu al ver a la pareja aparecer en el recodo de la escalera.

- No fue mi intensión Mio-senpai. – Se disculpó Azusa una vez llegó al segundo piso.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó la chica de los ojos grises mientras retomaban su camino al tercer piso.

- Bueno… es que yo… nosotras… - No sabía bien que decir, no quería explicar de más la situación con las hermanas Hirasawa. Tampoco quería dar detalles sobre lo demás.

- Azu-nyan quería terminar conmigo. – Exclamó Yui con cierta tristeza.

- ¡Te dije que no era eso! – Reclamó acalorada la kouhai.

- ¿Terminar? – Preguntó intrigada la chica de ojos dorados. – No me lo creo, acaso que te dijo.

- Me dijo toda seria: Yui, tenemos que hablar. – Dijo Yui intentando imitar la voz de Azusa.

- ¡Wooo! Entonces si quería terminar contigo. – Dijo una muy sorprendida Ritsu. – Siempre lo dicen en los doramas.

- ¿Verdad que si? – Exclamó Yui feliz porque Ritsu pensaba igual. – Pero como soy tan linda, Azu-nyan se arrepintió.

- ¡Que no era eso! – Insistió de nuevo Azusa.

- ¡Y me pidió perdón con un beso! – Exclamó la guitarrista con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos brillantes ignorando las quejas de su kouhai.

- Me haces ver como la mala. – Replicó la peli-negra de coletas algo desanimada. – Ya te dije que no era eso.

- ¿En serio Azusa? ¿Besaste a Yui en frente las demás estudiantes? – Exclamó Ritsu con una sonrisa. – Ahora entiendo porque se oía tanto escándalo.

- Es que Yui-senpai comenzó a llorar… y… - Azusa intentaba explicar torpemente aún con el rostro rojo. – y… solo… se me ocurrió eso… y… - Finalmente optó por bajar la mirada.

- Jejeje. Azusa cada vez es más atrevida. – Exclamó Ritsu burlonamente. – Pero debieron al menos esperarse a llegar al salón de música.

- Ahora que lo mencionas. – Interrumpió Mio a la chica de ojos dorados. – Sigue prohibido hacer "eso" en el salón del club.

- ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué? – Reclamaron al mismo tiempo Ritsu y Yui. – Creí que como ya tenías a Ricchan levantarías esa regla.

- Oi, no te refieras a mí como si fuera un objeto. – Reclamó Ritsu a su amiga. – Aunque Yui tiene razón… como tú y yo ya… bueno… creí que dejarías.

- ¿No se les olvida alguien más? – Intentó explicar Mio. – No solo nosotras cuatro somos los miembros del club.

- Mugi. – Susurró la baterista al entender lo que Mio quería decir. – Mio tiene razón. – Exclamó con tono más serio. – El salón del club no es para estar haciendo "eso" sino para algo más serio.

- ¿Ensayar? – Preguntó Azusa ilusionada.

- Tomar el té. – Respondieron de nuevo Yui y Ritsu al tiempo.

Cuando llegaron al salón ya se encontraba Mugi acomodando la vajilla y preparando el té para cada una de sus compañeras, así como arreglando la porción del pastel que para ese día había llevado una torta de chocolate adornado con fresas encima. Azusa tuvo que retener con todas sus fuerzas a Yui para que no se abalanzara sobre aquel delicioso postre.

Cualquiera diría que la reunión de ese día fue tan normal y rutinario como cualquier otro día en el club de música ligera y aunque la actitud de todas pareciera común y corriente, obviamente los problemas seguían presentes. Azusa estaba ansiosa por hablar con su querida Yui. Consideraba el asunto tan delicado y privado que cuando su senpai le pidió que le dijera lo que le tenía que decir, la peli-negra con coletas solo le dijo que tenía que ser cuando estuvieran solo las dos.

Por otro lado, aparentando lo mejor posible con su actitud despreocupada, Ritsu no quitaba su mirada de Mugi. Lo hacía tan disimuladamente como le era posible y sin dejar de prestar atención a sus amigas y menos a Mio.

Estaban cansadas emocionalmente, tanto Ritsu como Azusa. No era el jardín de rosas que aparentaba ser desde el principio. Para empeorar las cosas el asunto no era directamente con sus parejas, lo que probablemente hubiera sido más llevadero, sino con una tercera persona. Y no eran personas cualquieras sino que significaban mucho para ellas.

Para la peli-negra, la menor de las Hirasawa era una de sus mejores amigas a la cual le tenía mucho cariño. Su amistad con ella era importante y como con toda amiga le importaba su felicidad. Tener a Yui como su pareja y a Ui por el otro lado sufriendo por ello la ponía en una situación delicada pero esperaba que si lograba hablar tranquilamente con ella algo podría solucionar.

Ritsu se encontraba en un predicamento similar. Desde que todo esto comenzó su paz mental se había visto perturbada y gran parte de la culpa tenía nombre y apellido – _Maldita seas Mugi. _– pensó la castaña para sus adentros. Aunque la rubia la había incitado a regañadientes a aceptar sus sentimientos por Mio, lo que le había causado grandes molestias durante días, y que afortunadamente había llegado a buen término; algo más la tenía inquieta sobre la tecladista de la banda.

El tiempo transcurrió como siempre hasta que llegó la hora de partir. Mio, Yui y Azusa se adelantaron mientras Mugi terminaba de limpiar la vajilla. Ritsu se quedó para ayudar a la rubia o al menos eso uso de pretexto.

Las tres chicas que se habían adelantado ya estaban cerca del portón de la escuela, cuando Azusa se detuvo.

- ¡Oh no! – Exclamó la kouhai al tiempo que buscaba entre las cosas de su maletín.

- ¿Qué sucede Azu-nyan? – Preguntó curiosa la castaña.

- Se me olvidó devolverle una cosita que me prestó Mugi-senpai. – Suspiró con desgano la peli-negra con coletas. – Ya regreso, no me demoro.

Sin decir más se dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo al salón del club.

- Pero Azu-nyan. – Susurró Yui confundida. – Podrías haberla esperado aquí, no tenías que volver. – Dijo más para si misma.

- Gracias por ayudarme Ricchan. – Dijo la rubia con tono alegre.

- No es nada Mugi. – Respondió Ritsu mientras limpiaba la mesa donde se suelen reunir. – Me gusta ayudar.

- ¿De verdad? – Replicó Mugi con una risita burlona. - ¿Entonces por qué en casi 3 años no lo habías hecho?

- Ehhh… bueno… yo… - Tartamudeó la castaña con nerviosismo. – Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no crees?

- ¿Acaso hay algo que quieras hablar conmigo? – Preguntó la rubia mientras terminaba de acomodar la vajilla en el mueble de siempre.

En ese momento Ritsu calló y dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Pensó una vez más en la razón por la que estaba ahí. Necesitaba confirmar algo.

Aún en silencio se acercó por detrás a su amiga que seguía ocupada terminando de organizar todo. Solo a un paso de ella.

- Mugi.

La rubia dio un brinco de la impresión, girándose de inmediato y quedando entre el mueble de la vajilla de té y su amiga.

- Ricchan… que susto me diste… - Su voz estaba llena de nerviosismo, no solo por haber sido tomada por sorpresa sino por los ojos de la baterista. Nunca la había visto tan seria. – Ya… casi termino aquí y nos podremos ir.

- Aún no nos podemos ir Mugi. – Exclamó Ritsu con un tono de voz muy serio que hizo estremecer a la tecladista. – No sin que antes me respondas algo.

- ¿Cómo que sería? – Mugi estaba realmente nerviosa. Tragó saliva en un esfuerzo de tranquilizarse, Ritsu no solo la miraba con seriedad sino que estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Ritsu tomó su mano derecha con firmeza con intensión de retenerla en caso de que quisiera huir y se acercó un poco más a su víctima.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?

La rubia abrió los ojos tanto como pudo ante la pregunta y sintió su boca secarse. Nunca antes Mugi tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para guardar la compostura como en ese momento.

- Que… que pregunta tan rara. – Exclamó la tecladista intentando aparentar tranquilidad con su usual sonrisa. – Pues claro que eres mi amiga.

- ¡No me mientas! – Exclamó Ritsu casi gritando, la sonrisa de Mugi desapareció al instante, ahora miraba a la castaña casi con miedo ante tal reacción. – No mientas Mugi, no lo hagas… no más…

- No… Ricchan… - Como lo previsto por la baterista, la rubia intentó huir pero la chica de mirada ambarina rápidamente la retuvo abrazándola contra ella. – Déjame ir, por favor. – Los ojos azules de Mugi pronto se anegaron en lágrimas suplicantes.

- No… tú me dijiste que no huyera de mis sentimientos… ahora… yo te digo los mismo… Mugi…

- ¡No me hagas decirlo, por favor! – En ese momento Mugi comenzó a llorar amargamente. Lentamente las fuerzas la abandonaron cayendo al piso en brazos de Ritsu.

- Mugi… lo siento… - Susurró la castaña que ya había dejado de retener a la rubia para darle un abrazo más gentil el cual Mugi correspondió de la misma forma.

- Siento… que si lo digo… todo se caerá a pedazos… - Murmuró la chica de ojos azules en brazos de Ritsu. – Pero… Ricchan… tú… ya lo sabes…

- _Maldita seas Mugi._ – Pensó la baterista al sentir temblar a la rubia entre sus brazos. – _Ahora, ¿Qué haré contigo?_ - Ritsu estrechó más el abrazo con su amiga pero de una forma más gentil en un intento, tal vez inútil, de consolarla. Ya no había necesidad de decir nada, todo estaba claro. Así que quedaron en silencio.

Entre tanto en la entrada del colegio, Yui y Mio esperaban a sus respectivas parejas.

- Así que tú y Ricchan por fin están juntas. – Dijo Yui rompiendo el silencio que había quedado luego que se marchara Azusa.

- ¿Umm? ¿A qué viene eso ahora? – Preguntó Mio algo azorada.

- Mio-chan. – Yui dirigió la mirada hacia su amiga peli-negra con total seriedad.

- ¿S… si? – La bajista se puso nerviosa ante esa mirada.

Tú y Ricchan… bueno… ustedes ya… - La mayor de las Hirasawa, en ese instante desvió la mirada totalmente apenada mientras jugaba con sus dedos. - ¿Lo han hecho?

- ¿Hacer qué? – La pregunta sobraba. No había que ser genio para adivinar a que se refería Yui. La bajista comenzó a ruborizarse y su corazón a latir con fuerza.

- Pues eso… - Yui hizo una pausa y tragó saliva. – sexo.

- Eso… eso… eso no te incumbe. – Exclamó Mio intentando fingir indignación.

- Entonces es un sí. – Replicó la castaña con alegría al tiempo que tomaba sus manos. - ¿Podría preguntarte algunas cosas?

- _Maldición Yui._ – Pensó la peli-negra completamente frustrada. – _Eres como Ritsu. Astuta en las cosas más raras._ – Mio Suspiró y se dirigió a Yui. - ¿Qué cosas?

- Para empezar ¿Cómo se hace?

- ¡Como si te fuera a decir! – Exclamó Mio exasperada.

- Ayúdame Mio-chan. – Yui casi se tiró de rodillas a suplicar.

- No puedo decirte ese tipo de cosas aquí. – La incomodidad de la bajista aumentaba así como el rubor de su rostro. - ¿Acaso estás loca?

- ¿Si me vas a ayudar? – Yui la miraba con ojitos suplicantes.

- ¿Por qué yo? – Mio buscaba una excusa para zafarse de eso. – Te llevas mejor con Ritsu, deberías hablar con ella.

- Porque Ricchan solo se burlaría de mí. Tú eres más confiable y discreta. – Ahora Yui la miraba con admiración. – Por favor, Mio-senpai.

Yui tenía razón con respecto a Ritsu. No es que la baterista no fuera confiable, todo lo contrario. Para Mio no existía nadie más confiable que su querida alborotadora de ojos dorados. Pero a veces Ritsu era indiscreta y más si podía divertirse a costa de ella. No quería que terminara contando algún detalle vergonzoso.

Los pensamientos de Mio la llevaron a ese día que estuvo con Ritsu y su rostro se puso más rojo que un tomate al recordar su propia actitud de ese día. – _No puedo creer que haya hecho eso._

- No… no sé cómo podría ayudarte. – Respondió Mio intentando tranquilizarse. – Un momento… si me preguntas esto… eso quiere decir que tú y Azusa no han… hecho "eso".

- Moo… no te vayas a burlar Mio-chan. Por eso no quería preguntar a Ricchan.

- No es eso. Pero con lo melosas y atrevidas que son yo creí que… bueno… ustedes ya…

Ahora era turno para avergonzarse a Yui quien sonrió nerviosa y ligeramente ruborizada.

- No es que no queramos. – Dijo la castaña jugando nuevamente con sus dedos. – Lo que pasa es que…

En ese instante Yui divisó a su pequeña kouhai, distrayéndola completamente de su conversación con la bajista.

Como de costumbre, Yui se abalanzó sobre la gatita abrazándola y mimándola con cariño. Lo que no notó la castaña fue la expresión de Azusa, estaba algo pálida y tan distraída que casi ni prestó atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Solo reaccionó cuando los suaves labios de Yui rozaron delicadamente el contorno de una de sus orejas lo que provocó como muy bien sabía la castaña ese melodioso gemido-maullido que tanto gustaba oír.

Entonces Azusa alzó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de su alegre senpai. Su sonrisa era algo especial, como si de alguna forma deshiciera todos los problemas y los enviara al olvido, como si el mundo fuera perfecto solo ser ella. La pequeña peli-negra solo pudo reaccionar de la única forma que sabía y por un pequeño instante olvidó todo aquello que la aquejaba fundiéndose en un apasionado beso.

Mio, que ahora solo era espectadora, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la muestra de afecto entre sus amigas. A pesar de tanta pasión había cierta pureza en la forma que se expresaban. Ciertamente había algo diferente entre el amor entre Yui y Azusa y el que sentían Mio y Ritsu.

Tal vez porque simplemente eran personas diferentes.

- Yui. – Interrumpió amablemente la chica de ojos grises a la pareja. – De lo que estábamos hablando. No lo presiones o podrías arruinarlo. Que ocurra cuando tenga que ocurrir.

- Gracias Mio-chan. – Sonrió alegremente la castaña mientras se estrechaba más contra su gatita.

Sin embargo la interrupción de la bajista trajo de regreso a Azusa de su privado mundo de fantasía con Yui a la realidad. Una realidad que parecía complicarse más.

- Tenemos que irnos Yui. – Exclamó la pequeña peli-negra con coletas mientras tiraba de la mano de su pareja. – Hasta luego Mio-senpai.

- Es… espera Azu-nyan… - La castaña estuvo a punto de tropezar por el repentino actuar de su kouhai. – A… adiós… Mio-chan… - Yui se despidió torpemente mientras era arrastrada. - ¿Qué sucede Azu-nyan? ¿Por qué la prisa?

Pero Azusa no respondió. Guardó silencio hasta se hubieron alejado bastante de la escuela. Entonces se detuvo de repente y miró a Yui, quien se le heló la sangre al ver el rostro pálido y afligido de Azusa. Nunca antes la había visto así, tanta tristeza.

Yui abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios. La verdad es que no había que decir.

Azusa siguió caminando sin decir nada y Yui la siguió en silencio hasta el mismo parque donde había terminado su primera cita. Se sentaron en la misma banca de entonces, allí donde ocurrió su primer beso y por unos 15 minutos ninguna dijo nada ni hizo nada hasta que Azusa apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña.

- Yui… ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que complicarse tanto? – La dueña de Gitah no respondió. Toda esta situación la tenía tensa. Nunca había estado tan tensa en su vida. Casi sentía que si decía algo incorrecto iba a arruinar muchas cosas. Cosas importantes. - ¿Acaso cometimos algún pecado?

La peli-negra suspiró y con calma poco a poco le fue contando a Yui todo lo que había ocurrido con Ui y que además había otra cosa que podía arruinar al club de música ligera. Algo que había presenciado sin querer, lo de Ritsu y Mugi.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó la kouhai entre un suspiro.

Yui seguía sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna. Estaba totalmente abrumada por todo lo que Azusa le había contado. ¿En verdad todo aquello estaba sucediendo? No era capaz de procesar todo aquello y se preguntaba como hacía Azusa para no desesperarse.

Así que hizo lo único que podía. Abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

- Por Mio-chan, Ricchan y Mugi-chan no podemos nada. – Respondió finalmente Yui luego de un largo silencio. Azusa la miró sorprendida, no esperaba que la mayor de las Hirasawa fuera a tomar esa posición con respecto al problema con sus amigas. La peli-negra la interrogó con la mirada, buscando una explicación. – El problema es entre ellas y ellas deben solucionarlo. Si nos involucramos es posible que solo empeoremos las cosas. Solo nos queda confiar que todo saldrá bien.

- Tienes razón. – Exclamó Azusa bajando la mirada. Lo que decía Yui era cierto. Si lo miraba desde ese punto de vista no le gustaría que alguien más se metiera en su problema con Ui. Eso solo complicaría las cosas. Solo podían confiar en que ellas podrán solucionarlo.

- Y con respecto a Ui… - La castaña alzó la mirada al cielo como si allí fuera encontrar la respuesta. No sabía qué hacer. Nunca antes se había enfrentado a este dilema. Adoraba a su hermanita y haría cualquier cosa por ella pero como su kouhai planteaba la situación sentía que debía escoger entre Azusa y Ui. Eso era algo que no podía aceptar.

¡Cómo era posible que tuviera que elegir entre las dos personas más importantes de su vida!

No podía si quiera considerarlo. Solo pensar en ello la abrumaba a un punto que sentía que se ahogaba.

Finalmente las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos y rodaron por su mejilla testigos de su frustración. Pero los suaves labios de su gatita, que delicadamente tomaba sus lágrimas, la hicieron reaccionar.

- No pienses en el peor escenario, Yui. – Dijo suavemente la peli-negra, intentando con sus palabras y besos evitar que se rompiera el corazón de la castaña. – Encontraremos la forma de que todo termine bien. - Yui solo pudo asentir en silencio mientras Azusa se acomodaba sentándose en las piernas de la castaña sin dejar de proporcionar la suave caricia de sus labios. La peli-negra había logrado tranquilizar a su senpai, pero no era la única que estaba más tranquila. – Gracias Yui. Realmente me hacía falta poder hablar de esto con alguien. Sentía que me iba a volver loca si no.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer Azu-nyan? – Preguntó Yui con obvia preocupación en el tono de su voz.

- Creo que lo primero que deberíamos hacer es hablar con ella.

- Déjame a mí hablar con Ui.

- No Yui. Debo ser yo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque fue a mí a quien agredió. Si vas tú se pondrá a la defensiva porque sentirá que te acusé contigo. – Un gesto de decepción apareció en el rostro de Azusa. – Es obvio que valora más lo que siente por ti y lo que sientes tú por ella que su relación conmigo.

- No digas eso Azu-nyan. – Replicó Yui con voz suave. – Ella también te quiere. Al menos confía más en ti al expresar lo que siente que conmigo.

- No es cierto. Ui no quería arriesgar a perderte… por eso…

Las dos se miraron a los ojos un momento antes de romper a reír.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo Yui? – Dijo Azusa entre risas. - ¿Peleando a quien Ui quiere más?

- Eso parece. – Respondió la castaña mientras intentaba aguantar las ganas de tanto reír. Luego miró con una sonrisa a su kouhai para abrazarla de nueva cuanta contra sí. – Todo saldrá bien, ¿cierto?

- No lo sé. Pero haré todo lo que pueda para arreglar esto.

- Confío en ti y también en Ui. – Yui le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas a Azusa. – Azu-nyan, me he estado preguntando, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto ese mismo día?

- Bueno… - La pequeña gatita se ruborizó. – Si te hubiera dicho algo hubiera arruinado ese fin de semana… yo…

- ¡Que linda! – Yui la abrazó fuerte frotando su mejilla contra la de la peli-negra. – Azu-nyan, decidiste dar prioridad a tus deseos y a mí. – La pobre kouhai solo pudo avergonzarse y bajar la mirada.

- Sé que hice mal… pero yo…

- Tranquila Azu-nyan, no te culpes. – Yui acarició suavemente su mejilla con cariño. – Pero ahora hay que arreglar esto. Ui debe estar en casa, ¿vamos? – La castaña terminó por darle un beso en la nariz de su gatita.

- ¡Nya! – Azusa sintió su cara arder. – E… está bien… pero déjame a hablar a mi primero.

Abandonaron el parque y se dirigieron a la casa de las Hirasawa, con mejor ánimo que con el que habían llegado allí. Yui, por un momento, realmente sintió que todo aquello que quería se estaba derrumbando pero ahora sentía confianza y tenía la esperanza de que todo saldría bien.

Seguramente estaban exagerando las cosas y no era tan grave como parecía.

De ninguna manera estaba dispuesta a tener que escoger entre su hermanita y su gatita. La vida no podría ser tan cruel.

Una vez en frente de la casa, las dos se tomaron un tiempo para organizar el "plan". Yui se quedaría afuera hasta que Azusa le enviara un mensaje de texto al celular, mientras la peli-negra entraría a casa para enfrentarse a Ui.

No podía ser más sencillo.

Ahora solo quedaba ejecutarlo.

Azusa suspiró y Yui le dio ánimos como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Con una gran sonrisa. Aunque parecían calmadas, la verdad es que estaban muy nerviosas. Casi podían escuchar el latir de sus propios corazones.

Tomando aire, Azusa entró con cuidado intentando hacer lo menos ruido posible. Se quitó sus zapatos y dejó su mochila a un lado. Ya se dirigía a la escalera del segundo piso cuando escuchó su voz.

- Onee-chan, ¿Eres tú?

Por un momento se quedó sin aliento y rápidamente su mente recordó lo ocurrido ese día. Tenía dudas de lo que debía decir y quería a Yui a su lado para que la apoyara, pero estaba segura que la presencia de la mayor de las Hirasawa solo complicaría más las cosas.

Haciendo acopio de todo su valor, Azusa comenzó su ascenso al segundo piso.

- ¿Onee-cha… - Ui quedó en silencio al ver que era Azusa quien estaba en su casa. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a hablar contigo. – La voz de Azusa era seria y seca, parecía molesta pero no era así. Estaba tan nerviosa que casi ni podía controlarse y simplemente no podía evitarlo.

- No… - Ui la miro con temor y dio un paso hacia atrás. – Vete de aquí. – Entonces la menor de las Hirasawa echó a correr.

- Espera… Ui, no huyas.

Instintivamente Azusa comenzó a perseguir a la castaña. Aunque el segundo piso no era tan amplio y no había mucho a donde correr, Ui se las ingeniaba para esquivar a la gatita. Sobre todo apoyándose en la pequeña sala donde la mesa le daba la distancia necesaria para estar fuera del alcance.

En un intento fallido de Azusa por atrapar a Ui, la castaña vio su oportunidad de llegar a su habitación. Esquivando a la peli-negra, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a su objetivo y cuando ya iba a cerrar la puerta tras de sí, la gatita saltó sobre ella cayendo ambas chicas al piso.

Momentáneamente aturdidas por el impacto, se quedaron quietas unos segundos hasta que Ui se percató que la había atrapado y ahora se encontraba debajo de Azusa.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir!

- No lo haré. – Azusa forcejeaba con la castaña, intentando controlarla.- No hasta que hablemos.

- ¡No hay nada que hablar! – Ui estaba histérica, pataleando con fuerza para quitarse a la peli-negra de encima y decidida a no escuchar lo que tuviera que decir. No se sentía preparada para el desprecio, o al menos ella pensaba que sería así. – ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo! ¡Tú no entiendes nada…

Primero un sonido seco y luego silencio.

- Si lo entiendo Ui. – Azusa le había propinado una bofetada a la menor de las Hirasawa que la dejó paralizada de la impresión. – Entiendo lo que sientes. – Unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. – Te sientes abandonada, ¿no es así? Yui y yo te hicimos a un lado. – Azusa se recostó con cuidado sobre Ui. – Lo siento. – Susurró suavemente.

- Azusa-chan… tonta. – Suavemente la abrazó la menor de las Hirasawa. – Se supone que me odiarías.

- Tú eres la tonta. – Azusa dejó escapar una risita. Luego se quitó de encima de Ui y le tendió la mano para que se levantara. - ¿Vamos a hablar o tendré que seguir persiguiéndote?

La castaña no respondió nada pero tomó la mano de su amiga aceptando la invitación. Aún seguía tensa y nerviosa, pero extrañamente también más relajada y sin ofrecer más resistencia se sentó en la sala. Azusa por su parte se tomó el atrevimiento de ir a la cocina a preparar algo de té, aunque Ui insistió en que se lo dejara a ella, la gatita no se lo permitió.

Una vez hubo servido la bebida y unos bocadillos, la peli-negra se sentó al lado de su amiga. Una leve tensión se volvió a alzar entre ellas, por lo inminente de lo que iban a decir. Un leve silencio antes de continuar.

- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada Ui? – Comenzó Azusa. - ¿Por qué te guardaste todo esto?

- Yo solo… - Ui suspiró y bajó la mirada avergonzada. – No quería interferir en tu relación contigo y Onee-chan. No quería ser una molestia pero…

- No pudiste soportarlo más. Es lo que pasa cuando te guardas las cosas para ti, terminan explotando. – Azusa miró al techo intentando imaginar cómo se habrá sentido su amiga. – Debiste decir algo, hablarlo con Yui.

- ¡No podía! – Replicó la castaña. – Ella se veía tan feliz que de haberle dicho algo se lo hubiera arruinado.

- ¿Y crees que ahora las cosas son mucho mejor? – La voz de Azusa tenía un tono tan serio que hizo estremecer a Ui. Ciertamente las cosas no estaban mejor. – Aunque antes que regañarte por ello, creo que debo pedirte perdón y también de parte de Yui porque hemos sido bastante egoístas. Desde que todo esto comenzó hemos estado ignorando todo a nuestro alrededor. Finalmente terminamos por lastimar a alguien muy querida por nosotras.

Ui la miró sorprendida. Siempre creyó que tener que enfrentar a Azusa sería para pedir perdón no al contrario. Que sería la juzgada no la juez.

- No… ¿Qué haces Azusa-chan? – La castaña se sentía confundida. – Yo fui la que hizo mal, no tú.

- Te equivocas. – La peli-negra la miró con tristeza. – Tu solo actuaste en consecuencia a nuestro egoísmo y …

Las últimas palabras se quedaron sin pronunciar ante el repentino abrazo de Ui.

- No tienes que disculparte. – El abrazo y el suave tono de voz de Ui hizo estremecer a Azusa. En esa situación era casi igual que estar con Yui. Hasta su aroma era similar. La peli-negra se ruborizó al instante. – Estás enamorada. Creo que tienes derecho de disfrutar tu idilio con Onee-chan. – La castaña casi masculló esas palabras referentes a su hermana intentando ocultar su malestar.

Azusa quiso refutarle, pero su amiga tenía razón. Ella misma lo había decidido ese día al no contarle a Yui sobre lo ocurrido con su hermana. Había decidido su felicidad por sobre Ui y eso la había estado mortificando desde entonces. Era su derecho, pero de alguna forma no sentía que hubiera sido lo correcto. No cuando alguien más sufre por esa decisión.

- Lo siento. – Susurró de nuevo la gatita y terminó por darle un beso en la mejilla. – Creo que se está volviendo tradición.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Ui mientras se tocaba donde le besó, el mismo lugar donde antes le había dado la cachetada.

- N… nada. – Replicó al tiempo que se separaba de Ui.

- Te acuerdas Azusa-chan, ¿cómo nos conocimos? – La peli-negra asintió lentamente. – Aunque tratabas de disimularlo estabas muy interesada con el club de música ligera. Casi tuve que arrastrarte al auditorio para que las oyeras tocar.

- Yo quería ser parte de una banda y saber que había una en el colegio me entusiasmó. – Azusa sonrió recordando lo ocurrido hace un poco más de un año. – El club de jazz no era exactamente lo que esperaba, pero el club de música ligera pareciera ser algo extraño.

- Tuve un presentimiento sobre ti entonces. Que encajarías bien con la banda. – Ui suspiró profundamente. – Antes de que te unieras, Onee-chan siempre me contaba las cosas que hacían en el salón del club, cosas de las chicas, sobre Mio-san, Tsumugi-san y Ritsu-san. Me hacía feliz escucharla. Pero cuando tú te uniste… - Antes de continuar, la castaña miró hacia el techo de la casa. – Cuando tú te uniste, poco a poco la conversación de Onee-chan sobre la banda comenzó a cambiar. Comenzó a hablar más sobre ti, y más todavía luego del campamento de entrenamiento. – Una risita escapó de los labios de Ui. – Tú te quejabas de que Onee-chan no hacía más que abrazarte, pero podía notar que eso a ti te gustaba aunque intentaras negarlo.

- Es que era incómodo. – La peli-negra se ruborizó. – No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de muestras de afecto tan directas como las de Yui.

- Al principio no le di mucha importancia, pero cada vez era más seguido y continuo lo mucho que hablaba sobre ti. Hasta que un día llegó a casa y lo primero que dijo fue: "Quiero mucho a Azu-nyan, es tan linda".

- Pero, no creo que eso fuera tan raro. – Replicó Azusa algo cohibida.

- Es cierto, no era la primera vez que decía que te quería o que eras linda, pero en su tono de voz y en sus ojos había algo distinto. Recuerdo que ese día casi me corto con el cuchillo de la sorpresa. – Ui sonrió divertida por aquel recuerdo. – Por cierto, ¿Qué pasó ese día?

- ¿Exactamente cuándo fue eso? – Preguntó la peli-negra.

- Fue más o menos a finales del otoño pasado. – Respondió la menor de las Hirasawa.

- A finales de otoño… ummm… - Súbitamente Azusa se puso toda roja y desvió la mirada. – N… no recuerdo… que pudo haber pasado. – Dijo con su voz quebrada de nerviosismo. Ui, que había notado aquella reacción, la miraba insistente buscando que le contara. Finalmente la peli-negra cedió ante el insistente silencio. – Bueno… ese día solo estábamos Yui y yo e insistió que hiciera el nyan nyan dance.

- Debió ser divertido, pero creo que no fue solo eso.

-No. Luego de insistirme, accedí. Cuando terminé de bailar, Yui estaba tan feliz que se puso a saltar. Terminó cayendo y golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa. Tal vez estuvo inconsciente unos segundos pero me aterroricé y cuando finalmente despertó, le dije que era una tonta por asustarme así. Terminé abrazándola y llorando en sus brazos. – Azusa explicó aún algo ruborizada. – Finalmente le di un besito donde se golpeó y le coloqué una bandita en la herida.

- Ahora entiendo. En fin, desde ese día cada vez que hablaba de ti tenía en sus ojos un brillo especial. Pensando en la posibilidad de que estuviera enamorada de ti me hizo feliz, pero al mismo tiempo me sentí triste. Feliz que Onee-chan tuviera alguien a quien amar y triste porque eso quería decir que se alejaría de mí.

- No, Ui. – Azusa tomó la mano de su amiga. – Nunca ha sido mi intensión alejarte de Yui.

- Lo sé. Pero es lo que ocurrirá al final. Te escogerá por encima de mí. – La tristeza en la mirada de la castaña era evidente. – Cuando por fin formalizaron su relación yo las apoyé. Si Onee-chan no se iba a quedar conmigo al menos estaría contigo. Pero… -Las lágrimas de nuevo volvían a aparecen los ojos de Ui. – Pero con cada día que pasaba se hacía más difícil. Con cada día Onee-chan se alejaba de mí y se acercaba más a ti. Cada vez hablábamos menos y llegaba tarde a casa por estar contigo. – Ui miró directamente a Azusa a los ojos. – Te odié ¡Te odié Azusa-chan! – La peli-negra se estremeció por aquellas palabras. – Te odié. Quería a mi Onee-chan de regreso, la quería conmigo porque ella es mi vida. Te odié… o al menos así debió ser.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ese día, cuando te besé buscaba lastimarte. Pero me di cuenta que yo no te odiaba para nada sino todo lo contrario. – La castaña bajó la mirada intentando ocultar su rostro.

- Ui… no me digas que…

- ¡No se supone que sería así! Yo… yo no supe que hacer… ¡estaba sola! ¿Acaso que debía hacer?

- Solo tenías que venir a mí.

Tanto Ui como Azusa giraron la mirada hacia las escaleras para encontrarse con Yui.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Yui?

- Lo siento Azu-nyan, no pude esperar más. – La mayor de las Hirasawa se acercó lentamente a las dos chicas. Ui la miraba con miedo pero una vez frente a ella, Yui la abrazó con cariño. – Siempre has estado para mi, Ui. Siempre me has cuidado y me has dado lo mejor de ti. Se supone que yo soy la hermana mayor, deberías confiar un poquito en mí y buscarme cuando tengas problemas sin importar cuan graves sean. Si no puedo ayudar al menos no estarás sola.

- Lo… lo siento Onee-chan.

Ui correspondió el abrazo de su hermana y comenzó a llorar, desahogando toda la frustración que había venido guardando. Azusa sonrió para si, al ver a las dos hermanas en aquel conmovedor abrazo, pero sentía que ya estaba sobrando ahí. Entonces se dispuso para marcharse pero en el momento que se puso de pie el agarre tanto de Ui como de Yui la detuvieron.

- Aún no te puedes ir Azu-nyan.

- Aún no te puedes ir Azusa-chan.

Las voces de las dos hermanas sonaron al tiempo.

- Pero…

-Sin peros Azu-nyan. – Las dos Hirasawa tiraron de la mano de la peli-negra haciéndola sentar justo en medio de las dos.

- ¡Pero Yui! – Exclamó la gatita algo acalorada. – Creo que ustedes dos deberían hablar un tiempo, a solas.

- Onee-chan tiene razón, Azusa-chan. No puedes irte aún.

- ¡No es justo! – Reclamó la peli-negra. – Las dos contra mí.

Rendida totalmente ante la presencia de las hermanas, la gatita se quedó alrededor de otros 45 minutos. La verdad fue ligeramente incómodo, aunque Ui propuso que se quedara fue la que menos habló. Para Azusa era obvio que había cosas que quería decir pero solo a su hermana.

Por su parte Yui fue la que más habló. Tal vez era demasiado optimista y quería que las cosas volvieran como antes, pero Azusa sabía que habían cruzado una línea de la cual no podía volver. Es como Ui había dicho y lo que Yui temía, tendría que escoger. Tal vez pudieran posponer esa decisión pero tarde que temprano habría que hacerla.

Suspiró mientras caminaba lentamente por la calle, tomando el camino más largo. Antes de entrar a esa casa creyó que al final del día se habrían aclarado muchas cosas pero había una cosa que había dicho Ui que la dejó pensativa.

Azusa atravesaba el distrito comercial cuando vio a lo lejos una figura conocida a la cual se acercó.

- Hola Ritsu-senpai. – Saludó la peli-negra. La baterista dio un brinco hacia atrás por la sorpresa, obviamente estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la kouhai. – _Supongo que tienes los mismos problemas que yo_.

- ¿Azusa? Vaya sorpresa. – Exclamó Ritsu algo agitada. – Es bastante tarde para que estés en la calle. ¿Yui te mantuvo ocupada? – Dijo en tono pícaro recobrando la compostura.

- Algo así. – Respondió sin mayor sobresalto. – Ritsu-senpai. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Dispara.

- ¿Se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo? – Ritsu fue incapaz de respirar al sentir caer dicha pregunta.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Acaso ya piensas engañar a Yui? – Dijo la baterista en tono burlón pero Azusa no reaccionó lo que obligó a Ritsu a tomar la pregunta en serio. – Ya en serio, ¿Qué haces preguntando ese tipo de cosas? Si quieres saber mi opinión, si puedes pero no es el mismo tipo de amor. El tipo de amor que sientes por Yui solo se lo puedes dar a ella. Y aún si pudieras, a la larga siempre terminarás por escoger a una.

- _Lo supuse. Es imposible. No puedo amar a Ui de la misma forma._ – Azusa sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar pero logró guardar la compostura. – No importa como, alguien saldrá lastimada. – La gatita tocó sus mejillas y recordó la particular despedida de las hermanas Hirasawa. Un beso de cada una, al mismo tiempo y en cada mejilla.

- Así es. – Ritsu suspiró. – Veo que tienes muchas cosas en mente.

- Al igual que tu.

- ¿Tanto se me nota?

- No eres de estar sola mirando con tanto detenimiento una vitrina de una tienda de vestidos elegantes y femeninos.

- ¿Eh? – La baterista giró su vista al lugar donde antes tenía fija su mirada. – Yo… bueno…

- Buenas noches Ritsu-senpai y gracias.

- De nada. – Tranquilamente Azusa se despidió y continuó su camino. – Oi, Nakano Azusa. No vayas a lastimar a Yui por un tonto capricho.

- Y tu Tainaka Ritsu… - Azusa dudó un segundo antes de continuar. – No hagas sufrir mucho a Mugi-senpai.

La baterista se quedó helada en su lugar mientas la menor de la banda se perdía de su vista.

- Lo sabe.

Entre tanto, en la casa de los Hirasawa, Yui y Ui cenaban tranquilamente mientras veían la televisión. Bajo un aire de cierta normalidad, como siempre, la menor de las hermanas había preparado la cena a pesar de la insistencia de la mayor en ayudar.

Yui estaba nerviosa y más desde que se marchó su pequeña gatita. La verdad es que había insistido en que Azusa se quedara solo para evitar hablar a solas con su hermana. También era cierto para Ui. La peli-negra había sido su escudo para enfrentarse a su hermana mayor, ahora sin ella estaba indefensa.

- Ya está listo Onee-chan. – Exclamó la menor de las Hirasawa intentando aparentar tranquilidad. – Espero te guste.

- Ummm. Esta rico Ui. – Respondió Yui con una sonrisa.

La menor se sentó a su lado para cenar también, pero Yui apenas si había dado el bocado y no había comido más. Obviamente Ui lo notó y quiso escapar. Intuyendo los pensamientos de hermana menor, Yui la tomó de la mano.

Ui se estremeció y esperó.

Pero ninguna palabra salió de labios de Yui. No sabía como empezar. Así que a falta de palabras decidió actuar.

Gentilmente tiró de la mano de Ui, atrayéndola hacia si y finalmente abrazándola con cariño.

- Onee-chan… - Susurró sorprendida la hermana menor por el gesto.

- Te quiero, Ui. – Exclamó la mayor, sin soltarla de su abrazo.

La menor de las hermanas sintió como si se quedara sin aire y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Yui no necesito decir más, Ui entendía perfectamente lo que esa declaración quería decir y no era precisamente lo que quería escuchar.

La mayor rompió el abrazo y con sus dedos limpió las pocas lágrimas que ya comenzaban a fluir de su hermana menor. Regalándole su mejor sonrisa volvió a acercarse y ante la sorpresa de Ui, Yui la besó.

Un beso tierno y delicado pero turbulento en sus emociones que Ui no tardó en corresponder.

Fue un largo beso, pero que finalmente la misma Yui interrumpió delicadamente. Ui respiraba agitada por aquel gesto tan deseado que intentó recuperarlo, sentirlo de nuevo, pero Yui la detuvo colocando los dedos sobre sus labios.

- Lo siento, Ui. – Dijo con voz suave y triste. – Pero esto es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte.

Casi pudo oír como el frágil corazón de su hermana menor ser hacía pedazos con esa declaración. Sin poder soportarlo más, Ui corrió a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si y en total privacidad, en la soledad de su cama, llorar toda su frustración.

Yui se quedó en su lugar. Miró la comida ante ella y comenzó a comer muy despacio. No solo comió lo suyo, sino también lo que Ui había servido para si misma. Una vez terminó, recogió los platos y los llevó a la cocina para lavarlos.

Mientras hacía todo eso, Yui solo podía pensar en Ui y lo que significaba para ella. Habían estado juntas prácticamente toda la vida y siempre habían sido muy unidas. En su inocencia, Yui siempre quiso hacerla feliz, como cuando le ofreció una blanca navidad. Por su parte, Ui siempre estuvo al pendiente de su querida hermana mayor, a un punto que virtualmente había creado un mundo para Yui sin preocupaciones ni problemas.

Yui no desconocía todo lo que su querida hermana menor le había dado y siempre pensó que no le alcanzaría la vida para agradecerle sus cuidados y cariños. Pero por más que le debiera a Ui, nunca podría corresponderle su amor solo por compromiso. Primero, sería injusto para su hermana menor ofrecerle poco más que ilusiones vacías y segundo, su corazón ya tenía dueña. Solo podía hacer lo correcto, ser sincera y optimista de que todo saldría bien.

Una vez terminado con la limpieza, caminó hasta la habitación de su hermana y se quedó allí parada mirando la puerta en silencio. – _Ui, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? _– Yui reconoció que había sido sobreprotegida. Por un instante quiso ser una verdadera hermana mayor y proteger a su querida hermanita. – _Pero soy yo quien te hace daño. _

Con cuidado entró en la habitación. Al parece Ui se había quedado dormida luego de llorar su tristeza. Se acercó en silencio y acarició con cariño el cabello de su hermana.

- Lo siento, Ui. – Susurró la mayor. – Tal vez mañana, todo sea mejor. - Con esas últimas palabras salió de la habitación.

Al día siguiente en la escuela antes de empezar clases, Azusa se encontraba concentrada, sentada en su escritorio mirando un punto en el infinito. Ya estaba cansada con toda esta situación y sentía como si se le hubiera fundido alguna neurona. Ya no era capaz de pensar en nada. – _Necesito vacaciones._

- Hola Azusa. – Saludó Jun con mucha energía. - ¿Cómo estas?

- …

- ¿Azusa?

- …

- ¡No me ignores! – Gritó Jun al tiempo que le daba un golpe en la frente a la peli-negra.

- ¡¿Por qué fue eso? – Reclamó Azusa mientras se tocaba la frente.

- Por ignorarme. – Respondió indignada. – Parece que estas otro planeta y ni siquiera saludas. ¿Acaso tu pequeño triangulo amoroso te tiene preocupada?

- ¡Shhhh! – Azusa le tapó la boca a la indiscreta de su amiga. - ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Quieres que todo mundo se entere?

- ¡Déjame respirar! – La castaña se apartó respirando agitadamente. - ¿me querías matar?

- ¡Es tu culpa por estar diciendo esas cosas!

- Como sea. – Jun se aclaró la garganta. – ¿Entonces si es eso lo que te tiene pensativa?

- No estaba pensando nada, hace rato se me fundió el cerebro. – Dijo Azusa totalmente desanimada.

- ¿Cómo está Ui? – Azusa solo le respondió con un gesto negativo indicando que no sabía. – Eso explica porque ella ha estado tan dispersa y distante estas semanas. Creí que estaba enferma pero parece que son celos lo que sufre. – Eso último lo dijo Jun con cierta gracia.

- No es gracioso. ¿No ves que esta sufriendo?

- Traquila, conozco a Ui un poco mejor que tú y ella es más fuerte de lo que crees. – El rostro de Jun pareció ensombrecerse un poco. – Aunque me hubiera gustado que me hubiera buscado y así poder apoyarla. Supongo que es esa parte de ella que quiere hacerlo todo por su cuenta.

- Tal vez no quería involucrarte.

- Dejando eso a un lado. – Jun interrumpió al tiempo que señalaba hacia la entrada del salón de clases. – Creo que esas son fans tuyas.

- ¿Fans? – Azusa miró en dirección que señalaba Jun. Habían tres chicas de primero, mirando en su dirección, sonriendo y murmurando entre ellas.

- ¡Que linda eres Azu-nyan~! – Gritaron las chicas al mismo tiempo antes de marcharse. Las compañeras de clase de la peli-negra se rieron y corearon la frase de nuevo.

- Creo que el espectáculo de ayer fue muy bien recibido, sobre todo por las de primero. – Exclamó Jun de forma burlona. – y algunas de segundo.

- ¿Tu como sabes eso?

- Cuando venía para acá escuché algunas chicas de primero hablando de eso. – Era obvio lo divertido que era para Jun todo esa situación. – YuiAzu FanClub. Felicidades Azusa, ya eres muy popular ¿quieres hacerle competencia a Mio-senpai?

- Pero yo no… no… - Azusa solo podría imaginar las burlas de las chicas, en especial de Ritsu. Ya se imaginaba también a Yui feliz porque tenía club de fans, aún si no era por la música.

- Hola chicas. – La suave voz de Ui las interrumpió. - ¿Cómo están?

- Hola Ui. – Saludó Jun con total naturalidad.

- Hola… Ui… - Azusa también saludó un poco más nerviosa.

- Azusa-chan, ¿podría hablar contigo a solas durante el receso para el almuerzo? – Su voz era calmada y alegre, como la Ui de siempre.

- Claro.

- Entonces hablamos luego, que las clases ya van a empezar.

Ui se dirigió a su puesto y Jun antes de irse a su lugar le guiñó el ojo a Azusa en señal que se tranquilizara, que todo saldría bien.

Algo más tranquila, el tiempo de clase fue llevadero y hasta normal, algo que Azusa realmente daba gracias que luego de tanto pensar y tanto estrés hubiera un momento de calma.

En el momento del receso del almuerzo, Azusa siguió a Ui a un lugar solitario de la escuela para no ser interrumpidas por nadie.

- Aquí esta bien. – Dijo Ui con tranquilidad.

- E…esta bien. – Azusa comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa de nuevo y más porque Ui guardó silencio por unos segundos.

Finalmente la menor de las Hirasawa dio un paso hacia adelante y abrazó a la peli-negra.

- ¿Ui?

- Cuida mucho de Onee-chan, ¿sí?

- ¿Cómo? ¿Eso quiere decir que…

- Así es. – Ui le dio una sonrisa sincera. – Tienes mi aprobación para que estén juntas.

- Pero… - Algo confundida. - ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Yui? – Ui miró al cielo y suspiró profundamente.

- Eso queda entre Onee-chan y yo. – La castaña bajó la mirada hacia su amiga. –Y perdona por lo que hice ese día.

- Por… por un momento creí que tu estabas… tu sabes… enamorada de mi.

- ¿Quién sabe? – Respondió Ui con una sonrisa. – Tal vez… en otra vida.

- Ui…

- Por cierto Azusa-chan, si haces sufrir a Onee-chan te la verás conmigo. Prométeme que nunca le harás daño.

-Lo prometo. – Respondió la pequeña gatita con seguridad. – Daré lo mejor de mí. Pero Ui, ¿Estarás bien?

- S…si… solo puede que me tome un poco de tiempo.

- Lo siento.

- Ya deja eso. No tienes nada por que disculparte. Mejor apurémonos o no tendremos tiempo para almorzar. – La castaña comenzó a caminar seguida por la peli-negra. – Por cierto, creo que me uniré al club de fans de YuiAzu. – Dicho esto, se rio y comenzó a correr.

- ¡¿Qué? – Sorprendida por esas palabras, Azusa se quedó quieta. – No puede ser cierto.

Una vez Ui estuvo fuera de la vista de Azusa dejó de correr y unas lágrimas comenzaron caer de sus ojos.

-Lo hiciste bien Ui. – La aludida se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Jun. – Ven, te invito el almuerzo. Supongo que con todo lo que ha pasado no hiciste el bento para hoy. – Ui, sin decir nada, amablemente aceptó su invitación.

El resto del día pasó igual que todos los días. Una vez finalizada las clases, Azusa de despidió de sus amigas y se dirigió hacia el salón del club pero nada más al entrar Yui la recibió con efusividad.

- ¡Azu-nyan! ¿Si te enteraste? Tenemos nuestro propio club de fans.

- Parece que su pequeño show de ayer llamó mucho la atención – Exclamó Ritsu con alegría. – Hasta ya venden fotos. – La chica de los ojos dorados entonces mostró a la pequeña kouhai la foto que tenía en la mano. – Tal parece que alguien la tomó con su celular. Es un beso bastante sensual, Nakano. – Ritsu apenas si podía contener su risa.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿De donde sacaste eso? – Reclamó alarmada la peli-negra con coletas.

-La vendían unas de primero. Creo que también hay una página web.

- No puede ser. – Dijo desanimada Azusa.

- Eso me da una gran idea. – Exclamó la líder de la banda. – Tengo unas fotos geniales del campamento de verano del año pasado. Me pregunto, ¿en cuanto podré venderlas? – La "genial" idea de Ritsu se derrumbó de un golpe propinado por Mio.

- ¡No la molestes! – Exclamó la bajista. – Tranquila Azusa, hablaré con Nodoka a ver si el Consejo Estudiantil puede hacer algo sobre eso.

- Gracias Mio-senpai.

- No es justo Mio-chan. – Reclamó Yui enérgicamente. – Yo quiero tener club de fans.

- Tal vez a ti si, pero es obvio que a Azusa le molesta. – Respondió firmemente la chica de ojos grises. – ¿O prefieres que ella se sienta mal siempre y cuando tengas tu club de fans?

- Claro que no. – Respondió Yui al tiempo que estrujaba a Azusa con su abrazo. – Nada me importa más que Azu-nyan sea feliz.

- Entonces déjame hablar con Nodoka.

- Perdóname Azu-nyan. – Le susurró Yui al oído a su gatita. – Me deje llevar y no pensé en lo que sentías.

- Descuida Yui. – Respondió la kouhai tranquilamente. – Sabía que te ibas a emocionar, pero prefiero pasar desapercibida y no que todo el mundo esté pendiente de nosotras.

- No lo pensé así. – Exclamó hoy al percatarse la posible falta de privacidad. – Pero no creo que Nodoka pueda hacer mucho.

- Tal vez, pero ayudará a disminuir las habladurías.

- Mejor vamos a comer. Mugi-chan trato unos postres deliciosos.

Ante la mención de la rubia, Azusa recordó lo que había presenciado el día anterior. Disimuladamente miró a Mugi quien alegremente servía el té como siempre. Luego puso su mirada en Ritsu, quien aún dolorida por el golpe de Mio, sonreía con gracia del asunto del club de fans. Una vez sus miradas se encontraron la baterista bajó la mirada. Azusa se acercó pero no tuvo que preguntar nada.

- No te preocupes Azusa. – Dijo Ritsu por lo bajo. – Yo sé que hacer.

- Confío en ti, Ritsu-senpai. – Exclamó la kouhai en un susurro. – No la hagas sufrir mucho.

Dicho eso, Azusa se retiró al lado de su querida Yui para disfrutar de los dulces de ese día. Finalmente sus problemas con Ui habían terminado, por el momento y podía disfrutar de una agradable tarde de las actividades del club.

Llegado el fin de semana, luego de unos muy comunes días de clase. La chica de ojos dorados se encontraba en frente de una enorme mansión. Dio un suspiro profundo, miró al cielo por unos segundos antes de volver a bajar la mirada hacia la lujosa construcción. Se arregló unos mechones de cabello que rebeldemente caían sobre su rostro y avanzó.

- Terminemos con esto.

**NOTAS:**

Hola a todos los que con paciencia… mucha paciencia han estado esperando la continuación de esta historia. Muchas cosas sucedieron como la corrupción del archivo donde escribía este capítulo lo que me obligó a escribirlo casi de cero, Diciembre con su alegría y distracciones sin fin xD además de falta de inspiración (más que todo depresión por el archivo que perdí). Así que les pido disculpas por la demora tan larga pero espero que haya valido la pena porque…eso va en las curiosidades :P

Primero: Este capítulo no es el último, debería pero no lo es. ¿Razón? Me salió tan largo que me vi obligada a dividirla en dos, además de no demorar más la publicación del capítulo. Así que habrá algo más de esta historia.

Segundo: Capítulo lleno de fanservice xD ehhh eso es precisamente por darle a la gente lo que pide (aunque fuera un poquito), espero no haberme pasado.

Tercero: Sé lo que algunos estarán pensando, que resolví todo muy rápido. La verdad es que si, pero como bien había dicho antes no quería y no quiero convertir esto en una novela eterna, así que no podía tardarme mucho en los desarrollos (no quiero imaginar lo largo que me habría salido esto si lo hubiera hecho con mesura).

Cuarto: Lo otro que deben estar pensando es que soy muy optimista en la resolución de los problemas. K-ON! Siempre ha sido optimista con la vida de las chicas (quien no hubiera querido irse de paseo a Londres al terminar el colegio por iniciativa propia lol) así que siguiendo el espíritu de la serie, resolví todo de forma optimista.

Quinto: YuiAzu FanClub Hell Yeah! Eso se me ocurrió cuando recién llegué ahí y pensé que sería deliciosamente gracioso molestar a Azusa con eso y más como es Ritsu para aprovechar esas situaciones.

Creo que eso es todo, espero no demorarme tanto para la segunda parte de este capítulo y darle conclusión a esta corta (o no tan corta) historia. Espero lo disfruten, como siempre espero reviews. Muchas gracias a todos y espero que hayan tenido un feliz día de San Valentín (y si no espero que igual la hayan pasado bien).

A veces creo que escribo mucho en estas notas :P

Copyright:

K-ON! Pertenece a Kakifly, Kyoto Animation y a los que sea que ganen dinero con él xD


	5. Triángulos II

**TRIÁNGULOS II**

- Muy buenos días.

- B… buenos días. – Exclamó Ritsu nerviosamente ante la joven sirvienta que había abierto la puerta. – Vengo a buscar a… a Tsumugi-san.

- Oh, lo siento. Pero Ojou-sama ahora se encuentra ocupada.

- Sólo dígale que Tainaka Ritsu está aquí. – Exclamó la chica de los ojos dorados con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Esta bien, pero no prometo nada.

- Ahhh, que difícil es esto de tratar gente con clase. – Murmuró Ritsu una vez la sirvienta la dejó para buscar a Mugi. – Por cierto, esa chica se parecía mucho a Mugi. ¿Serán familiares? – Ritsu se rio de si misma por la tonta idea. – No puede ser, si es solo una sirvienta.

Saitou Sumire caminó por los pasillos de la mansión siguiendo una melodía que se hacía más sonora a medida que avanzaba, una melodía en piano. Con cuidado abrió la puerta del salón intentando no perturbar a quienes se encontraban dentro.

- Disculpe ojou-sama. Alguien la busca.

- Sumire-san. – Respondió una señora de edad de presencia severa. – Ojou-sama no tiene tiempo para visitas. En estos momentos está ocupada con sus lecciones de piano.

- Eso lo sé, pero… - Sumire miró nerviosa a la instructora pero Mugi parecía curiosa. – Tainaka Ritsu-san está…

La joven sirvienta no pudo terminar la frase cuando Mugi se había levantado de su lugar, casi había brincado por encima del piano y con una velocidad increíble había salido corriendo.

- Gracias Sumire-chan~ - Grito la tecladista a lo dejos en el pasillo.

En la entrada de la mansión, Ritsu jugaba a patear una piedrita mientras esperaba cuando llegó la rubia respirando agitadamente.

- Hola… Ricchan. – Exclamó la rubia con dificultad.

- Hola… Mugi… ¿por qué estás tan agitada?

- No… no te preocupes.

- Ummmm. Como sea. Vine a invitarte a salir si no estás muy ocupada.

- ¡Para nada! – Respondió enérgicamente.

- ¡Ojou-sama! ¡Regrese inmediatamente! – La voz enojada de la instructora se hizo escuchar hasta la entrada de la mansión.

- Maldición. Ricchan, corramos. – Mugi tomó de la mano a su amiga y salieron corriendo del lugar.

- Oi, espera.

- ¡Ojou-sama! ¡No se puede ir!

-Lo siento~ - Respondió la rubia ya a lo lejos, fuera del alcance de aquella señora.

- Espero te diviertas Mugi-onee-chan. – Susurró Sumire mientras veía a la pareja alejarse.

Las dos chicas corrieron por un par de calles, siendo Ritsu, quien casi termina en el suelo un par de veces, arrastrada por Mugi hasta que la rubia consideró que estaban fuera de alcance.

- ¿Qué…. Qué fue eso… Mugi? – Preguntó la chica de ojos dorados mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

- N..nada… - Respondió la rubia entre jadeos. - ¿pero no te pareció divertido?

- ¿Divertido? ¿Estás loca?

- Huir con Ricchan es divertido. – Mugi tenía una sonrisa tan dulce e inocente que Ritsu no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

- No importa. – Dijo desviando la mirada. – Supongo que después de esta carrera sí quieres salir.

- ¡Claro que si! – Mugi tomó de las manos a la castaña sin dejar de sonreírle. – Estar contigo es divertido. – La chica de ojos azules bajó la mirada levemente avergonzada. - ¿A dónde vamos?

- Te voy a llevar a un lugar fantástico. – Exclamó Ritsu con entusiasmo y orgullosa de su plan. – Un lugar que nunca has visto lleno de diversión.

- Ahhh, ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? – Mugi estaba emocionada y sus ojos brillaban expectante.

- Sólo lo sabrás si vienes conmigo. – Ritsu la tomó firme de su mano. - ¿Estás lista?

- ¡Si! – La alegría de la rubia era casi infantil. Su rostro lo adornaba una dulce sonrisa que parecía iluminarlo todo.

- Entonces vamos al parque de diversiones.

- ¡¿Al parque de diversiones? – Mugi casi daba brincos de felicidad.

- Ese es el plan. – Sin soltar las manos de Mugi, Ritsu comenzó a guiar a su amiga. – Toca tomar el tren porque está algo lejos. Espero no te importe.

- ¡Te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo! – Cuando Mugi se dio cuenta de lo dicho se ruborizó. – Quiero decir… no es problema para mi.

- _Ella es increíblemente adorable. _– Pensó la chica de ojos dorados viendo los tiernos ademanes de su amiga quien parecía una niña pequeña descubriendo el mundo por primera vez. – _Me pregunto si, ¿nunca habrá tenido tiempo para divertirse antes de conocernos?_ – Y es que el entusiasmo de Mugi era tan genuino que parecía mentiras, aunque no fuera la primera vez la rubia demostraba aquella actitud ante las cosas más comunes. – Como ya calentamos es mejor que corramos o perderemos el tren.

Mugi, quien no tenía intensión de soltar la mano de la baterista, la siguió de cerca. Estuvieron tan ajustados de tiempo que de haberse demorado unos segundos más habrían perdido su transporte.

- Lo logramos por poquito. – Exclamó la castaña jadeando.

- Mira Ricchan, allá hay unos asientos libres.

Las dos tomaron sus asientos. Ritsu aprovechó el momento para relajarse después de tanto correr pero sin quitarle la vista a Mugi quien se movía inquieta en su lugar, emocionada por aquella cita.

Porque eso es lo que era.

- _¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto Mio?_ – Pensó la castaña mientras veía a la chica de los ojos azules muy entusiasmada que no podía quedarse quieta.

- Me muero por llegar.

- Cálmate Mugi. Tenemos todo el día para nosotras.

- ¿Todo el día? – La rubia ya casi no era capaz de contener tanta felicidad.

- En serio, es mejor que te calmes o me empezaré a preocupar.

- Pero es que todo el día… con Ricchan… divirtiéndonos juntas… en un parque de diversiones. Podría morir ahora sin arrepentimientos.

-Por favor no te mueras. – Exclamó la baterista intentando calmar a su entusiasta amiga. – _O Mio me matará a mi también._

Durante el trayecto Mugi bombardeó con preguntas a Ritsu acerca del parque de diversiones. La chica de ojos dorados no quiso responderle ninguna para no dañarle la sorpresa.

Cuando llegaron a la estación Mugi casi arrastraba a su amiga para apurarla, mientras Ritsu ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberla invitado.

- Apúrate.

- El parque no se va a ir a ningún lado, Mugi-chan.

La entrada del parque no estaba muy lejos de la estación. Aún no había muchas personas a la entrada, así que ingresaron sin mayores percances. Mugi estaba extasiada mirando todo a su alrededor.

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos Ricchan? –Preguntó con energía.

- Subirnos a alguna atracción. – Dijo la castaña con calma. - ¿Ves algo que te guste?

- ¡Todo! – Respondió con firmeza la rubia.

- Escoge una sola cosa.

- Entonces… ummm… eso. – Ritsu miró hacia la dirección señalada por la rubia y puso cara de fastidio al ver la atracción a la que quería subirse.

- ¿El carrusel? ¿Acaso tienes 5 años? – Suspiró profundo y dispuesta a cumplir los caprichos de su amiga, accedió.

La fila de la atracción no era muy larga y como Ritsu supuso por lo obvio, la mayoría eran niños pequeños. Una vez en el carrusel, Mugi se divertía por la música, los colores y el movimiento. Mientras Ritsu se quería morir ahí mismo o que la tierra se la tragara, pero la vergüenza era soportable al ver la pura alegría de Mugi.

- Eso fue divertido. Había visto muchos de esos como adornos no muy grandes. No creí que existieran de ese tamaño.

- Pues ya lo sabes.

- Ahora ¿A dónde vamos?

- Recuerda que tú eres la invitada. Tú decides. – Dijo Ritsu amablemente. – _Sólo intenta que no sea uno muy infantil._

- Ummm entonces… - Mugi miró en todas direcciones buscando un lugar divertido. – Allá.

- La casa de los espejos. Una opción bastante decente.

Como toda persona que visita a la casa de los espejos, las dos amigas no pudieron evitar ponerse a hacer gestos en aquellos espejos que distorsionaban la imagen. Especialmente Mugi que encontraba divertido hacer muecas. Ritsu se entretuvo lo suficiente para perder de vista a la rubia.

- ¿Mugi? – La chica de los ojos dorados se adentró más en la atracción buscando a su amiga. - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una especie de laberinto? - Era la primera vez que la castaña entraba a un lugar así. Conocía el concepto de la casa de los espejos y su laberinto, pero este laberinto parecía ser un poco más complejo de lo que hubiera imaginado. Había paneles transparentes además de espejos en ángulos que producían reflejos que la confundían más y más. – Creo que estoy perdida.

- ¡Buaa! - Repentinamente la rubia saltó detrás de Ritsu haciendo que esta brincara del susto. - ¡Si! ¡Van dos veces! – Exclamó Mugi con satisfacción.

- ¡Maldición Mugi! – Dijo Ritsu con enfado una vez recuperada de la impresión.

- Atrápame si puedes. – La tecladista se alejó de su amiga con un gesto pícaro y divertido intentando provocar a la castaña.

- Bien Mugi. Acepto el reto.

Ritsu sonrió creyendo que estaba a la altura de aquella inocente provocación. Una vez comenzada la persecución la chica de los ojos dorados le perdió el rastro en la primera curva. Los varios reflejos que producía Mugi no le permitía definir que camino seguir. Más de una vez se topó con un panel transparente creyendo que finalmente la tenía para solo ver la dulce burla de la rubia.

El juego duró unos minutos más, sin saber con certeza qué camino tomar. Pero Ritsu tuvo un golpe de suerte, ya que en el apuro de atrapar a Mugi se estrelló con ella en una curva, cayendo ambas al suelo.

Con Ritsu encima de Mugi.

Las dos quedaron en silencio mirándose mutuamente. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el cálido aliento de la otra. Mugi comenzó a ruborizarse y en un instante de valentía intentó romper la poca distancia que separaban sus rostros.

Pero Ritsu se alejó primero.

- Te atrapé Mugi-chan. – Exclamó victoriosa mientras le tendía la mano a la rubia para ayudarla a levantarse. La chica de los ojos azules se demoró un poco en reaccionar antes de aceptar su mano.

- Solo tuviste suerte Ricchan. – Dijo Mugi esbozando una sonrisa.

- Y ahora, ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?

- Eso es fácil. Sígueme. – Sin soltar la mano de la castaña, Mugi guio a su amiga a través del laberinto directo a la salida.

- Impresionante, ¿Cómo sabias?

- Memoricé el laberinto. – Dijo la rubia con orgullo.

- Eso es injusto. Por eso no podía atraparte. – Reclamó Ritsu fingiendo enfado antes de echar a reír las dos chicas.

Luego de eso estuvieron en un par de atracciones más. En los autos chocones, Ritsu se pudo sacar la espinita de lo sufrido anteriormente aprovechando la poca o nula habilidad de Mugi con el vehículo. Sin embargo, la rubia se divirtió.

Luego subieron a las tazas giratorias, donde una Mugi muy entusiasmada las hizo girar más allá de la resistencia humana, o al menos más allá de la resistencia de la chica de los ojos dorados, que se bajó agradeciendo el hecho que aún no habían almorzado y declarando que nunca vería la hora del té de la misma manera.

Ya cerca del medio día subieron a la montaña rusa donde las dos gritaron todo lo que quisieron aunque la suave voz de Mugi no le permitiera emitir un verdadero grito. Claro, eso no evitó que le fuera divertido.

- ¡Eso fue increíble! – Exclamó la chica de ojos azules con total emoción. - ¿Podemos subirnos de nuevo?

- De poder se puede, pero no alcanzaríamos a ver el resto del parque. – Respondió Ritsu intentando calmar a su eufórica amiga. Mugi era por lo general calmada y medida en sus reacciones, pero en situaciones como esta parecía perder el control. – Además, creo que sería mejor comer algo.

- ¿También venden comida? Este lugar lo tiene todo.

- Imagina que es como el Festival de Verano al que Sawa-chan nos invitó, pero en lugar de escenarios son atracciones.

- Oh, entiendo.

- Puedes sentarte en aquel lugar. Yo iré por la comida.

-Oh, pero no te he dicho lo que quiero.

- Descuida, casi puedo adivinar lo que quieres. Así que espérame ahí.

Mugi solo asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el lugar indicado por Ritsu, un lugar de descanso a la sombra de un frondoso árbol. La rubia miró al cielo pensativa. Era un hermoso día y se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Hubiera sido una lástima pasarla encerrada en casa en las lecciones de piano. - _¿Por qué estoy aquí? _– Había evitado hacerse la pregunta desde que salió corriendo de su casa. La alegría de que la chica de los ojos dorados la hubiera ido a buscar le había nublado el juicio. Sólo ahora, en ese momento de relajación donde no podía distraer su mente le llegaba la pregunta a su mente a atormentarla. – _Quiero estar con Ricchan. Ahora es lo único que me interesa._

- Perdona la demora. – La energética voz de la castaña la sacó de sus pensamientos. – Aquí tienes.

- ¿Esto es…?

- Si, eso es. – Los brillantes ojos azules de Mugi se iluminaron de la emoción acompañados de su dulce sonrisa.

- ¡Por fin! ¡Yakisoba!

- Que lo disfrutes.

Fue un momento agradable para comer y al menos por un breve instante, las preocupaciones de Mugi se disiparon mientras disfrutaba aquella comida que le había sido esquiva. En lo que comían planearon lo que harían luego. Iban a dejar las atracciones por el momento para recorrer el lugar tranquilamente caminando por los alrededores.

Mientras caminaban la rubia decidió ser más atrevida y en un momento tomó de la mano a Ritsu. Pero la castaña no la rechazó y aceptó aquel gesto. Mugi no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse emocionada, después de todo ella era consiente de que probablemente esta sería la única y última vez. No se engañaba a si misma, pues sabía y entendía lo que Ritsu quería. No lo iba a desaprovechar.

Durante su paseo algo llamó la atención de la rubia, que obligó a la baterista a detenerse y mirar en la misma dirección de Mugi.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo la castaña mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada. - ¿Quieres algo de allá? – Mugi solo asintió sin poderle quitar la mirada de encima a un peluche de un perrito. - Tiro al blanco… - Las chicas se acercaron al local a preguntar como ganar aquel premio. El objetivo era sencillo: con un rifle de disparaba municiones de goma darle a 3 dianas. Hasta ahí sencillo. El reto consistía que había otros objetivos móviles que obstruían dichos blancos y la ventana de tiro muy estrecha. Sin embargo, Ritsu no se dejó asustar y aceptó el reto. – _Espero lograrlo. _– De los 5 tiros que disponía la castaña logró darle a 2 sin mayores problemas, dejándole 3 intentos para el último. – _Vamos suerte, no me falles._ – Usando toda la paciencia que nunca tuvo espero el mejor momento para disparar. El esfuerzo tuvo éxito y logró atinar sin fallar ni una vez. – Aquí tienes Mugi.

- ¡Waaaa! Es precioso. – Exclamó la chica de ojos azules con alegría. – Lo llamaré Ricchan # 3. – Inmediatamente Ritsu puso cara de fastidio.

- ¿Ricchan? ¿Por qué no le pones otro nombre? Oi, espera… como que # 3… ¿acaso hay más?

- Claro. – Exclamó Mugi con una radiante sonrisa. – Ricchan # 2 es el osito que ganaste para mí en verano. ¿Recuerdas?

- Claro que lo recuerdo. ¿Y que pasa con el # 1? – Más feliz que antes, Mugi se agarró del brazo de Ritsu quedando las dos muy cerca.

- Obvio que eres tú, tontita. – Con aquellas palabras y el gesto dulce de Mugi hizo que a la chica de ojos dorados se le subieran los colores al rostro, ruborizándose furiosamente.

- E… está bien… sólo no lo estés diciendo por ahí. – Respondió la baterista intentando esconder su incomodidad.

- Es nuestro secreto.

- Ehhh… ya se está haciendo tarde. – Exclamó Ritsu intentando cambiar el tema. – Así que tenemos tiempo para una atracción más. ¿A cual quieres subir?

- A la noria.

- ¿Noria? – La chica de ojos dorados puso cara de no entender, pero la duda se disipó al mirar donde señalaba Mugi. - ¿Eso no se llama rueda… - Sin esperar siquiera que Ritsu terminara de formular su pregunta comenzó a tirar de su mano en dirección a la noria. – Oi, espera Mugi. ¿Cuál es la prisa?

- Oh, lo siento. Creo que me entusiasmé demasiado. – Respondió bajando la mirada.

- No importa. – Dijo la castaña sin darle más vueltas al asunto. – Vamos.

La fila para subir a la noria no era muy larga, así que no tardaron en acceder a una de las góndolas. Mugi estaba emocionada, pero al mismo tiempo estaba algo nerviosa, suficiente para que lo notara Ritsu pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Una vez allí quedaron en silencio. Mugi abrazaba con fuerza su peluche mientras tenía perdida la mirada hacia el horizonte. Ritsu la observaba sin decir palabra alguna intentando adivinar los pensamientos de su amiga. – _Tú sabes de que se trata todo esto._

La tenue luz anaranjada del atardecer bañaba a la pareja. El fulgor del crepúsculo hacía centellear levemente los rizos dorados de Mugi. Junto aquel hermoso vestido rosa, que tal vez era demasiado elegante para un parque de atracciones, y su prístina piel blanca la hacía ver casi angelical y sublime, además sus bellos ojos azules, misteriosos y profundos, parecían brillar con más intensidad que aquel sol del ocaso.

Sintió un fuerte golpe de su corazón que casi la cortó la respiración a la chica de los ojos dorados. Siempre había sido consiente de la belleza de su amiga pero aquel cuadro le mostraba un nivel diferente a la que podría llegar. Y dolió su corazón, un dolor muy profundo. Por aquello que iba a hacer, por hacer lo correcto iba tener que lastimarla. Cortarle las alas a un ángel.

Y una lágrima solitaria rodó por la mejilla del ángel.

- Mugi… - Sólo un susurro, casi inaudible salió de los labios de la castaña. Casi al mismo tiempo la rubia abandonó su lugar y saltó directamente a los brazos de Ritsu donde pudo escuchar claramente su silente sollozo.

Había preparado tantas cosas para decir pero justo ahora no era capaz de decir palabra alguna. Pero cuando las palabras no son suficientes, los actos sí. Delicadamente Mugi cubrió la boca de Ritsu con su mano y besó sobre ella en el lugar donde estarían los labios de la castaña. Aquel gesto lleno de tanta intensidad a pesar de no haber sido directo hizo que el pulso se le acelerara. Era penetrante, muy apasionado casi podía jurar que mucho más que aquella noche de pasión con Mio. Y eso es porque sencillamente, Mugi estaba transmitiendo todo aquello que había ocultado y todo aquello que nunca podría ofrecerle. Y volvió a doler, sentía que le estaba haciendo una canallada imperdonable a la dulce princesa del club de música.

Cuando Mugi dio por terminado aquel "beso", simplemente se quedó recostada sobre Ritsu apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro. La chica de los ojos dorados solo atinó a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas en un intento, tal vez inútil, de transmitirle su cariño a la rubia.

Cuando la noria hubo terminado de dar la vuelta las dos chicas se bajaron en silencio y evitando mirarse directamente. Caminaron de la misma forma hasta la salida del parque. Una vez fuera Mugi hizo una reverencia como despedida y se dio la vuelta con la intensión de marcharse sin decir palabra alguna, pero Ritsu la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

- Mugi… aún no. – Exclamó la ambarina con voz suave. – Hay otro lugar a la que quisiera ir contigo, ¿vendrías? – Apenas siendo capaz de contener sus ganas de llorar, la rubia asintió levemente y la siguió.

El camino de regreso fue en total silencio. De camino a la estación, durante el trayecto del tren y una vez se bajaron de él. Mugi no sabía a donde se dirigían pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Quería volver a su casa, pero al mismo tiempo quería estar con Ritsu. - _¿Acaso no sería posible tener las dos cosas? ¿Volver a casa contigo a mi lado?_

Caminaron un poco más por un escenario más familiar, en especial para Ritsu. Finalmente llegaron a un pequeño parque infantil. La noche había caído y los infantes que escandalosamente solían jugar durante el día ya no estaban. El lugar estaba desierto.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – Finalmente preguntó la rubia que había guardado silencio desde antes de subir en la noria.

- Este es un parque al que solía venir cuando era pequeña. – Ritsu lo recorrió lentamente. – Vengo a veces cuando necesito aclararme y pensar. – La castaña se acercó a los columpios. – Ven, siéntate aquí.

La rubia no lo pensó y obedeció a su amiga. Una vez se sentó en aquel juego infantil Ritsu comenzó a darle pequeños empujones y a mecerse. Era bastante relajante aquel vaivén y con el fresco de la noche la hacía sentir mejor.

- ¿Por qué me invitaste a salir hoy?

- Tú sabes la respuesta a eso.

- Quiero oírlo de ti, de tus labios, con tu voz. – Entonces Ritsu detuvo el movimiento del columpio y colocó sus manos sobre las de Mugi.

- Quería hacerte sonreír, demostrarte todo el cariño que te tengo. – Dijo la castaña con voz suave. – Pero más importante, darte la oportunidad para que me digas lo que verdaderamente sientes. Quiero saber tu verdad.

- Tú ya la sabes.

-Quiero oírlo de tu voz. – Pero Mugi no respondió y guardó silencio. Ritsu entonces tomó su lugar, sentándose en el columpio vacío al lado de la rubia. - ¿Te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste alguna vez? Que no huyera de mis sentimientos. Deberías seguir tu propio consejo.

- Tú sabes que esto no es lo mismo.

- Puede que la situación no sea la misma, pero es obvio que callar te está haciendo daño. – Mugi se mordió el labio en frustración pues aquello que Ritsu decía era cierto.

- Yo siempre… siempre… - Mugi suspiró profundamente. – Siempre te he observado. Cuando te conocí me pareciste alguien muy graciosa y enérgica. Ningún día era aburrido contigo y siempre lograbas hacerme reír. – Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la rubia. – Con el tiempo te comencé a mirar más y más, a detallarte. Cada gesto, cada palabra que decías, tu forma de ser, tu rostro, tu cabello, tu boca… cuando me di cuenta ya estaba perdida en tus hermosos ojos dorados. – Mugi se giró hacia Ritsu y la miró directamente. – Tienes unos hermosos ojos.

- No digas eso. Es vergonzoso. – Exclamó la castaña totalmente ruborizada.

- Pero siempre supe que no podía aspirar a nada contigo. – El tono de voz de Mugi cambió por uno más melancólico. – Porque pude notar a donde apuntaba tu corazón y que además eras correspondida. Creí que podía olvidarlo, cambiar mi corazón si apuntaba en otra dirección…

- ¿Sawa-chan?

- Si, pero ya era muy tarde. Por más que lo intenté no funcionó, así que pensé que si tu y Mio por fin formalizaban su relación por fin podría superarlo. Cuando Azusa-chan y Yui-chan comenzaron su relación vi la oportunidad de darte el empujoncito que necesitabas. Nunca pensé que tú te fueras a dar cuenta de lo que siento.

- Creo que tú querías que me diera cuenta. – Un ligero estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de la rubia. - A pesar de que te habías dado por vencida, una parte de ti quería que lo notara para que esos sentimientos no fueran inútiles y que tuvieran valor.

- ¡No digas eso! – Reclamó Mugi un poco histérica. – No me mires, no veas dentro de mí.

- Mugi… - Realmente era doloroso verla sufrir. Ritsu sentía que después de que todo esto terminara iba a recibir algún tipo de castigo divino.

_Choose Friend or Love... __Light or Deep_ (escoger entre amor o amistad… luz o oscuridad)  
><em>junjou aijou konton de monzetsu<em> (todos estos sentimientos y emociones, pueden provocarte pánico)  
><em>tanoshii kao shitetatte sono ura de kizutsuitetari<em> (detrás de tu sonriente rostro, estás herida por dentro)  
><em>Life's a very Sweet and Bitter Beauty Song <em>(La vida es una muy hermosa canción agridulce)

- Es un fragmento de una canción en la que ha estado trabajando Mio. – Exclamó la castaña regalándole una sonrisa a su amiga. - Creo que debiste luchar y no darte por vencida. Aún si hubiera terminado en desastre, creo que es mejor arrepentirse por haber hecho algo que por no haber hecho nada. Además, quien sabe. – Ritsu comenzó a mecerse suavemente en el columpio. – Tal vez las cosas hubieran terminado como querías.

- Se hubiera destruido el club de música.

- Eso no lo sabes. Y aunque hubiera ocurrido, ¿estás conforme de como resultaron las cosas?

- No lo entiendes Ricchan. – Dijo Mugi con tristeza. – Tal vez es diferente para ti que siempre has vivido a tu ritmo y has hecho lo que has querido, pero para mi es diferente. Lo que encontré en el club de música ligera, contigo, Mio-chan, Yui-chan, Azusa-chan es tan valioso que no lo hubiera arriesgado por nada y menos por la improbabilidad de que me hubieras correspondido. Escogí lo seguro.

- Quien no arriesga, no gana. Tal vez ahora estés conforme, pero en el futuro tal vez te arrepientas. – Ritsu dejó su lugar en el columpio y se arrodilló en frente de la rubia tomando sus manos. – Mugi, sólo quiero que seas feliz, verte sonreír. Me rompe el corazón verte cargar con tanto dolor.

- ¿Por qué Ricchan? ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto por mí?

- ¿En serio debo decirlo? – Dijo la baterista con la mejor de sus sonrisas. A la rubia se le subieron los colores al rostro y se perdió en la mirada dorada de su amiga.

- Porque me quieres. – Susurró suavemente la chica de ojos azules.

Allí estaban, una princesa, un príncipe, y a pesar de estar tomadas de las manos, separadas por un infinito abismo porque el príncipe ya tenía a otra princesa, o más bien, una reina.

Ritsu extendió su mano hasta el rostro de Mugi, acariciando suavemente su mejilla. La rubia se estremeció con aquel gentil contacto y cerró los ojos, emitiendo un leve suspiro, disfrutando de aquel roce.

- Eres tan cálida… tan suave. – Entonces Mugi abrió los ojos y sus hermosos zafiros se encontraron con la mirada ambarina de la castaña.

- Ritsu… yo… te amo.

Al fin lo había dicho. Lo había evitado durante mucho tiempo. Incluso cuando esconderlo era inútil y la baterista se había percatado de ello. Había resguardado esas palabras para no herir a nadie, en especial a ella misma.

- Algún día encontrarás alguien que te ame… o al menos eso me gustaría decirte. – Ritsu suspiró pero en ningún momento rompió el contacto visual con la rubia. – Esas palabras siempre me parecieron de mal gusto, un consuelo superficial e inútil. – La castaña se acercó más y sus rostros quedaron a unos pocos centímetros. – Lo único decente que puedo decirte es… gracias… y lo siento.

Los ojos azules de anegaron en lágrimas a pesar de los intentos de Mugi por no llorar, pero en ese momento algo llamó la atención de la rubia. Una figura a lo lejos, cruzaba frente al parque donde ellas estaban. Ritsu, curiosa, siguió la mirada de su amiga y al reconocer dicha silueta se incorporó de un brinco.

Entonces sintió un empujón que la hizo trastabillar.

- No te des vuelta. – La voz de Mugi había perdido toda emoción. – vete, por favor. Quiero estar sola.

- Pero…

- ¡Vete!

- Note puedo dejar sola aquí. Al menos debo llevarte a tu casa.

- ¡Que te vayas! ¡Quiero estar sola! – Por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Ritsu escuchó verdadera irritación y enojo en la voz de la tranquila y dulce Mugi. Y eso la asustó y obedeció.

Comenzó a alejarse lentamente, pero con cada paso que daba sentía que caminaba sobre cristal que se rompía bajo sus pies. El frágil cristal que era el corazón de Mugi.

- _Vuelve. Vuelve. Por favor… vuelve._ – Los pensamientos de la rubia no me materializaron en palabras, y con cada paso que daba Ritsu, más desesperada era la suplica de su corazón.

- _Lo siento, lo siento en verdad. _– Casi como si oyera los pensamientos, Ritsu intentaba convencerse de no detenerse. Porque sentía que si dudaba, si miraba hacia atrás y veía el rostro de Mugi no sería capaz de mantener su decisión. Siguió con paso firme hasta que abandonó aquel pequeño parque infantil dejando caer una única lágrima, testigo del dolor que sentía.

Mugi se quedó sola, balanceándose lentamente, llorando amargamente todo su dolor, sus sentimientos y frustración en medio de aquel lugar donde todo había llegado a su fin.

Ella caminaba con calma de regreso a su casa, luego de haber ido a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas que se necesitaban para la cena. Había sido un día aburrido, Ritsu se había desaparecido todo el día y sólo le había dejado un mensaje que decía: "hoy tengo algo importante que hacer. No me llames". Sea lo que fuere, se lo iba a tener que contar cuando se vieran.

- Percebes.

- ¡KYAAAA!

El susto de Mio fue tal que lanzó por los aires todo lo que había comprado y de no haber sido por los ágiles reflejos de la castaña, hubieran terminado desparramados por el suelo.

- Oi, Mio. – Dijo Ritsu con normalidad. – Es malo tirar la comida así.

- ¡¿De quien crees que es la culpa? – Regañó la peli-negra enojada y con lágrimas asomando por sus ojos del miedo, pero la tranquilidad volvió a su rostro al darse cuenta de quien se trataba. – Ritsu, eres tú.

- ¿A quien esperabas acaso? – Exclamó burlonamente.

- ¿Y tu asunto importante? – Interrogó curiosa.

- Bueno… - La castaña miró hacia atrás. Sentía urgencia por volver pero era algo que no podía hacer. – Creo que puedo decir que ya terminé con eso.

- Vas a tener que contarme de que se trata… - Mio no pudo terminar de hablar cuando los labios de Ritsu la hicieron callar con un suave beso. - ¿Qué… qué fue eso? – Preguntó totalmente aturdida y ruborizada la bajista.

- ¿Necesito una razón para besar a mi novia? – Con la mención de esa palabra Mio se puso más roja.

- No digas eso. Me da vergüenza.

- ¿Por qué? – Ritsu entonces puso cara de fingida tragedia. - ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de lo nuestro?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Respondió acaloradamente la peli-negra antes de poner cara de enojo al notar la intención burlona de la castaña. – Moo, Ritsu. – Se quejó la peli-negra. – Pero da un poco de pena, que lo digas.

- Increíble que te de pena cuando fuiste tú quien casi me… - Mio dio un paso adelante y le cubrió la boca con sus manos.

– ¿Hasta cuando me lo seguirás recordando?

- Hasta que deje de ser divertido o hasta que pase de nuevo. Lo que ocurra primero.

- ¿De… nuevo? – Mio sintió de nuevo que la sangre volvía a subir a su rostro. - ¿quieres que ocurra de nuevo?

- ¿Y tu no?

Totalmente avergonzada de sus sentimientos y deseos, Mio asintió tímidamente antes de buscar los labios de la castaña y fundirse en un muy apasionado beso.

- ¿No crees que vamos muy rápido? – Preguntó Mio mirando directamente en los ojos dorados de Ritsu luego de romper el beso.

¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Es que… - La bajista dudó antes de continuar. – Yui y Azusa aún no lo han hecho, mientras tu yo ya… bueno…

¿Yui y Azusa no lo han hecho? – Exclamó sorprendida la castaña. – Como son esas dos de melosas, yo creí que se devoraban todos los días. – Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza la detuvo en sus pensamientos. - ¡Auch! ¿Por qué fue eso? – Se quejó Ritsu mientras se tocaba donde recibió el golpe.

- No digas esas cosas así, que suena muy vulgar. No me gusta que pienses así de ellas.

-Esta bien, pero ¿por qué te preocupa lo que ellas hagan?

- Es que me hace pensar que fuimos muy rápido. – Replicó Mio con sincera preocupación.

- Primero que nada, ellas son ellas y nosotras, nosotras. – Dijo con seriedad la baterista. - Aunque suene tonto cada quien va su propio ritmo. Y segundo, ¿no crees que nosotras ya hemos esperado mucho tiempo? – Una sonrisa pícara se formó en los labios de Ritsu.

- Supongo que tienes razón. – Mio sonrió recordando por cuanto tiempo ha estado guardando sus profundos sentimientos por la castaña. El poder expresarlos fue el catalizador de aquella desbordada noche de pasión.

Mientras Mio se perdía en sus pensamientos, Ritsu se metía en los propios sin quitarle la mirada a su pareja. Una ráfaga de viento pasajera hizo ondear el largo y lacio cabello negro azabache de Mio. Ritsu se sintió acalorada y una vez más sintió deseos de besarla.

En ese momento le pareció la más hermosa de las mujeres, a tal punto de sentir algo de envidia por no ser tan agraciada, aunque también era consiente de su poco interés por verse más femenina. Y la prueba estaba en la cita que tuvo con Mio, que con algo de dedicación podía ser bastante provocativa.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos divagaron hacia otro asunto y era lo opuestas que eran Mio y Mugi. Para dejarlo en palabras simples Mugi era como el sol, como el día, con rubia cabellera y ojos azules iluminándolo todo y Mio era como la noche, tranquila y serena pero que llamaba a la pasión con su negro cabello y turbulentos ojos grises.

Aunque no lo pareciera a primera vista y con su educada forma de ser, la rubia era traviesa y juguetona casi al mismo nivel de la propia Ritsu. Era enérgica e imparable cuando algo le gustaba o le llamaba la atención. Pero no había notado esa faceta tan directamente como cuando inició la guerra de almohadas en el viaje escolar o cuando se encontraron durante el verano en su primera cita… y aunque no lo hubiera experimentado de primera mano, Ritsu casi podría jurar que la rubia seguramente sería fuego en la intimidad.

En cambio Mio, prefería las cosas más tranquilas y románticas. Dulces y suaves. Totalmente reflejada en las letras de sus canciones, ella era como algodón de azúcar. Pero así como la oscura noche es misteriosa, Mio también ocultaba una faceta más peligrosa. Tal vez era por su actitud de guardar las apariencias antes los demás de "niña buena" que, una vez liberada de ese compromiso social, era como una tormenta que desata su furia cuando menos se le espera.

Un sonrisa se volvió a formar en el rostro de Ritsu, quien sorpresivamente, tomó a la peli-negra de la cintura y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la besó.

Mio, que al principio se quedó paralizada de la sorpresa, no tardó en corresponder con pasión y lujuria aquel beso. De hecho Ritsu envidiaba un poco a Azusa y Yui por ello, que se demostraban su afecto casi sin inhibiciones. Porque a decir verdad la bajista era algo distante con sus muestras de afecto, solo cuando la tomaba con la guardia baja es que se dejaba llevar.

- No… Ritsu… detente. – Susurró Mio respirando pesadamente.

- Pero Mio. – Exclamó la chica de los ojos dorados haciendo un pequeño berrinche. - ¿Por qué siempre estás a la defensiva?

- Porque… - El rostro de Mio tomó un rojo intenso y desvió la mirada. – Si sigues así no creo que pueda controlarme.

- Descontrólate. – Había una obvia molestia en la voz de la castaña. – Si seguimos así es casi lo mismo que siguiéramos siendo solo amigas. – Mio bajó la mirada, su tristeza era evidente ante las palabras de la baterista. - ¿Mio? Lo siento, creo que dije demasiado.

- Yo lo siento Ritsu. Creo que me da miedo… miedo de mi misma. –La voz de Mio era baja y quebradiza, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. – Cuando pienso en la "yo" de esa noche me desconozco.

- No tienes nada que temer. – Ritsu hizo lo mejor para confortarla, abrazándola con cariño. – Es cierto que la "tú" de esa noche fue algo para no olvidar. – Una ligera risa escapó de sus labios. – Pero tampoco es para tener miedo.

- Siempre me sentí muy capaz de controlarme en todos los aspectos.

- Tal vez ese sea el problema. Intentar siempre estar bajo control. – Sin esperar respuesta Ritsu asaltó de nuevo con un profundo beso. – A veces es bueno dejarse llevar.

Haciendo caso inconsciente a las palabras de la castaña, Mio se dejó llevar por sus instintos y correspondió con furia aquel beso, dejando caer el suelo todos los víveres que llevaba. Perdieron la noción del tiempo en su pequeño mundo, hasta que un fuerte trueno los hizo regresar.

- Parece que lloverá. – Dijo suavemente Mio con una sonrisa y ligeramente acalorada. - ¿Quieres venir a mi casa a cenar?

- ¿Cena con los suegros? Si, por que no.

- No les vayas a decir eso, aún no les digo lo nuestro.

- No crees que sería un buen momento.

- Aún no me acostumbro a la idea de que tú y yo somos… pareja. – Esa última palabra la hizo ruborizar furiosamente. – Dame un poco más de tiempo, ¿si?

- El que necesites.

La lluvia comenzó a caer justo una calle antes de llegar a casa de los Akiyama, pero con un poco de prisa no se mojaron mucho.

Aunque la cena fue agradable, no era la primera vez que Ritsu cenaba con la familia de Mio, Ritsu estuvo mayormente inquieta pensando en si Mugi seguiría aún en el parque. – _No lo creo. Mugi no lo haría pero… _- Pero era obvio que la rubia estaría más que deprimida y en ese estado se suele ignorar el bien propio.

De pie frente a la ventana en la habitación de Mio, no podía dejar de mirar hacia afuera y su preocupación era más que evidente.

- ¿Qué sucede Ritsu?

- Estoy preocupada.

- ¿Tiene que ver con tu asunto importante?

- Si. – Los ojos dorados miraron a la peli-negra con seriedad. – Creo que es hora de que te lo cuente todo.

Entonces la castaña se sentó para estar cómoda y con todos los detalles que pudo recordar, Ritsu le contó todo. Desde el momento que Mugi la incitó a que fuera sincera con sus sentimientos hasta que se separaron en el parque, junto con su preocupación de que Mugi siguiera allí afuera bajo esa tormenta.

La reacción de Mio fue inmediata. Luego de pronunciar todos los sinónimos de la palabra "tonta" y de su correspondiente golpe en la cabeza, la peli-negra arrastró a Ritsu, tomando un par de sombrillas y saliendo de prisa hacia el parque.

- ¡¿Por qué no te quedaste con ella?

- Me dijo que quería estar sola. – Exclamó la castaña mientras corrían bajo la lluvia.

- Es cuando menos deberías haberla dejado sola. – Mio estaba preocupada, muy preocupada por su amiga. – Al menos debiste regresar cuando empezó a llover. – La peli-negra podía imaginar la profunda tristeza en que debió quedar Mugi después de todo eso. De entre todas ellas, Mugi era la del corazón más frágil o al menos así lo veía ella. Aquel candor infantil de la rubia revelaba su inocente corazón, que luego de aquella decepción amorosa seguramente resguardarse de la lluvia era la última de sus preocupaciones.

Una vez en el parque no la vieron donde supuestamente debería estar. En una inspección más cercana del lugar, Ritsu notó que se hubiera marchado hace poco pues el columpio no estaba tan mojado con el resto de lugar, pero por más que buscaron en las cercanías y la llamaron al celular, no la pudieron ubicar.

Derrotadas, decidieron volver a sus casas pero bastante preocupadas.

Ritsu le pidió a Mio que evitara llamar a Mugi, más que todo porque creía que la rubia no tomaría muy a gusto que la peli-negra ya supiera lo sucedido y que además le dejara a ella terminar de arreglar todo.

Sola en su habitación, se tiró en la cama y miró a un punto indeterminado en el techo. En un primer momento cuando Ritsu le contó todo aquello no podía creer que hubiera pasado todo aquello y no se hubiera dado cuenta. Luego sintió enojo por haberla dejado a un lado en todo ese asunto pero luego sintió preocupación por su amiga rubia.

Recordó ese momento cuando en broma Ritsu dijo que amaba a Mugi. Se sintió celosa, muy celosa y actuó agresiva e impulsivamente. ¿La hubiera lastimado sólo para marcar su territorio? No podría asegurar que no.

Pero en ese momento sentía empatía por Mugi. Sólo podía imaginar como se estaría sintiendo, porque según lo contado por Ritsu lo que sentía la chica de los ojos azules era profundo y sincero amor por la castaña. ¿Qué habría hecho ella o cómo se hubiera sentido si Ritsu hubiera escogido a Mugi en su lugar? Sólo fue un segundo pero una profunda tristeza la invadió al punto que las lágrimas ya comenzaban a asomar por sus ojos.

- Eres una tonta Ritsu.

La verdad es que no lo era, al menos no es ese caso. Inevitablemente alguien saldría con el corazón roto y en el fondo se sentía aliviada que no fuera ella… y eso la hacía sentir más miserable, porque indirectamente le alegraba que estuviera sufriendo Mugi en su lugar.

Era difícil tener un sentimiento coherente en todo esto con tantas emociones fluyendo por cada idea que surgía y no pudo evitar preguntarse como era posible que Ritsu hubiera podido manejar todo eso tan abrumador por su cuenta y con cabeza fría. Porque no le podía negar eso a la castaña. La serenidad con la que manejo todo siendo que, seguramente, todo lo que sentía ella ahora lo debió sentir Ritsu en su momento.

- Tal vez… debería hacer algo por Mugi por mi cuenta.

Pensando en voz alta, Mio llegó a la misma conclusión que Ritsu. Que a pesar de que HTT era un grupo unido, de alguna forma Mugi había terminado aislada de las demás. Al menos quería tener una charla sincera con su amiga.

Finalmente se quedó dormida, emocionalmente cansada y atormentada por no saber de Mugi. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó pero el sonido de su celular la hizo despertar. Sólo un mensaje de texto por parte de Ritsu que decía "Mugi está bien, está en su casa". Suficiente para traerle un poco de paz mental y dormir un poco más tranquila.

Los días pasaron y empezó otra semana de escuela común y corriente, sólo que sin la presencia de Mugi. Mio y Ritsu no tuvieron que averiguar del porqué de la ausencia de la rubia. Seguramente después de haberse quedado bajo la lluvia, más lo sucedido ese día: resfriado y depresión. Como si no faltaran razones para no ir a la escuela.

- Deberíamos ir a visitarla Ricchan. – Exclamó Yui.

- No creo que sea buena idea. – Respondió la baterista. – Sólo molestaríamos si vamos todas.

- ¿Ehhh? Yo creo que eso la haría muy feliz. – Se quejó la dueña de Gitah. - ¿Acaso no te alegró que fuéramos todas cuando tu enfermaste?

- Sólo recuerdo que fue Mio porque luego me quedé dormida. – Dijo con tono burlón. – Y cuando tú enfermaste también estabas dormida, así que no tiene mucho sentido que vayamos todas.

- En ese caso deberías ir tu Ritsu-senpai. – Intervino la pequeña gatita. – después de todo es tu "responsabilidad" como presidenta del club. – La baterista frunció el seño pues entendió perfectamente la indirecta con la leve pausa que hizo la kouhai luego de decir "responsabilidad".

- Tampoco creo que sea buena idea que vaya. – Rtisu desvió la mirada. - No creo que me quieran ver por allá. – Susurró muy bajo, más para si que para las demás. La chica de ojos dorados pensó que luego de llegar sin avisar, prácticamente secuestrar a Mugi, interrumpiendo sus clases de piano y que finalmente llegara la rubia a su casa, sola, empapada y luego de media noche, solo podía imaginar un cartel de "se busca viva o muerta, en especial muerta" con su foto en ella en toda la entrada de la mansión Kotobuki.

- Déjame ir a mi Ritsu. – Mio se ofreció.

- Tampoco creo que sea buena idea. – Ritsu se acercó y le susurró al oído. - No creo que ella tenga la fuerza para ello. – Mio sólo pudo asentir levemente. – Creo que la mejor opción es que vaya la gatita.

- ¿Yo? – Era obvia la sorpresa de Azusa. - ¿Por qué yo?

- Porque… - la baterista se acercó y habló bajito solo para ellas. – Tú estás al tanto de todo. Dile que lo siento.

- ¡Yo quiero ir! – Reclamó Yui con enojo, o lo que se podía considerar enojo cuando se trata de Yui.

- Queremos que se mejore, no que se enferme más.

- Ricchan mala. – Exclamó Yui haciendo un mohín gracioso.

Después de clases la peli-negra de coletas y luego de despedirse de sus amigas y de Yui, tomó rumbo hacia la mansión Kotobuki.

No sabía exactamente lo que había pasado, pero por el evidente estado de estrés de Ritsu era fácil concluir que algo había ocurrido. Más exactamente, algo nada bueno para la rubia.

Estaba enojada con Ritsu por hacer sufrir a Mugi, pero entendía que tenía que suceder así, después de todo tuvo que pasar lo mismo con Ui.

Pero aun así estaba enojada con Ritsu, y por extensión seguía enojada consigo misma.

Es como si no existiera suficiente felicidad en este mundo para todos.

¿Era mucho pedir?

La ingenuidad de Azusa no le permitía aceptar el resultado, aun por más que tratara de racionalizarlo quería que la felicidad para sus amigas fuera posible por igual. De alguna forma quería perdón para ella misma también.

Como visitante por primera vez dentro de la propiedad Kotobuki, Azusa se sintió disminuida y desubicada por el lujo del lugar. Se presentó educadamente y pidió audiencia con la señorita Tsumugi. Si bien, bajo advertencia de no perturbar mucho el descanso de la joven rubia, una de las sirvientas la guio hasta la puerta de los aposentos de la joven heredera.

Despacio entró a la habitación con la intensión de no perturbar el descanso de su habitante. La respiración de Mugi era pesada, como si se le dificultara inhalar. Azusa se acercó cual felina sin hacer mucho ruido.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Mugi-senpai? – Preguntó la peli-negra bajito para no molestar.

- ¿Azusa-chan? – La rubia se sobresaltó al escuchar a su kouhai. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Visitarte, claro está. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama de Mugi. – Nos has tenido preocupadas a todas.

- ¿Todas? – La tecladista intentó reincorporarse para ver si las demás estaban allí.

- No te sobre esfuerces. – Exclamó Azusa. – Ellas no vinieron. Creímos que sería molesto si veníamos todas, así que vine yo en representación de las senpais. – Azusa tomó aire antes de continuar. – Especialmente creo que no sería bueno que viniera Ritsu-senpai.

- ¿Qué? – La rubia no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para darse cuenta de la intensión de esas palabras.

- Lo siento Mugi-senpai. – Respondió la peli-negra, intentando calmar a la rubia y mostrándole la gargantilla que le había prestando para su cita con Yui. – Ese día quería regresarte esto y sin querer presencie tu discusión con Ritsu-senpai. – Avergonzada, la rubia escondió su rostro entre las cobijas. – No te alteres, todo está bien.

- ¿Quién más lo sabe?

- Bueno… - La peli-negra dudó. – tenía que contárselo a Yui, así que ella sabe. Ritsu-senpai debió contarle a Mio-senpai, así que debe saberlo. Pero Yui no sabe que Mio sabe, ni Mio que Yui sabe o que yo sé. Ritsu sabe que yo sé, así que supongo que sabe que Yui sabe. Ahora tu sabes que todas sabemos… creo. – Ante aquella confusa explicación Mugi no pudo evitar reír divertida.

- Esta bien Azusa-chan. – Respondió Mugi con calma. – Aunque hubiera preferido que nadie se enterara.

- Sé lo que quieres decir. – Azusa volvió a suspirar y miró los ojos azules de la rubia antes de tomar una decisión. – Yui y yo tuvimos un problema similar.

- ¿Con Ui?

- ¿C…cómo lo supiste? – Azusa replicó totalmente asombrada.

- No lo sabía, pero supuse que tal vez Ui les podría dar algunos problemas. – Aún asombrada, Azusa sonrió levemente.

- Supongo que… es imposible ocultarle algo a esos ojos azules. – Ahora era turno de la rubia de poner su cara de sorpresa. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dije algo extraño?

- N..no es nada… solo que… Ricchan me dijo una vez exactamente lo mismo.

Azusa se quedó observándola un poco más. – _Aún enferma Mugi-senpai se ve tan hermosa._- Definitivamente hermosa. Su pálida piel, adornada por el leve rubor provocado por la fiebre, incluso sus labios parecían más provocativos con ese tenue rosa pálido, su larga y sedosa cabellera rubia y sus enigmáticos ojos azules completaban un cuadro de por lo demás tentador. - _¿en qué rayos estoy pensando?_ – Ese súbito pensamiento sobre su senpai hizo que se le subieran los colores al rostro.

- ¿Te sucede algo Azusa-chan?

- No… no sucede nada. – Exclamó un poco nerviosa.

Volvió la vista de nuevo hacia la tecladista. Mugi realmente era hermosa y llena de muchas cualidades, porque no solo era bella por fuera. La rubia era amable con todos, era educada y elegante y a pesar de ser de una familia adinerada nunca fue pretenciosa en ese aspecto. Incluso era la más sencilla de todas. Una persona que se fascinaba por cosas que considerarías normales, como comer comida rápida o ir a un Home Center. Su sonrisa era cautivante y su voz melodiosa. Toda una princesa.

Entonces ¿por qué?

Por qué de entre las chicas del club es la única que estaba sola. Era alguien no correspondida, ni amada. Aún para la misma Azusa, que mirando a tan atractiva chica no le encontraba sentido. Pensaba que enamorarse de una chica así sería inevitable.

Azusa tomó el paño húmedo de la frente de Mugi para remojarlo en agua fresca.

- No tienes que hacerlo. – Intentó reclamar la chica de ojos azules.

- No seas así senpai y déjate cuidar. – Con un paño seco limpió el sudor de la frente de Mugi antes de poner el paño húmedo. – Déjate querer. – De sus propias palabras, sin querer, Azusa encontró la respuesta a su pregunta.

- Está bien. – Respondió Mugi, al tiempo que se ruborizaba. – Se siente bien, que te cuiden.

La razón de la soledad de Mugi estaba precisamente en sus propias cualidades que le jugaban en contra. Mugi era perfecta, tal vez demasiado. Y ante la perfección nadie se sentía digna de estar junto a tan bello ángel. Una princesa intocable.

Por ello aquella regla no escrita del club: Nadie, por ningún motivo puede hacer llorar a Mugi.

Todas la adoraban y por esa adoración mantenían la distancia. Pero no solo era culpa de ellas sino también de la misma Mugi. Su pasiva actitud a relacionarse con las demás ayudó a ese aislamiento. No actuar, sino solo observar.

De alguna forma, Mugi sentía que sobraba.

Con delicadeza la kouhai se recostó a su lado, abrazándola con cariño.

- ¿Azusa-chan?

- No estás sola senpai. Todas te queremos mucho. – Ante esas palabras de afecto unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos azules.

Si Mugi era una princesa, lo más lógico es que tuviera a un príncipe y definitivamente a quien le quedaba mejor ese papel era a la chica de ojos dorados. Pensándolo un poco más hacían hasta linda pareja. La valiente y algo descuidada Ritsu y la adorable y delicada Mugi.

- Dime senpai. ¿Por qué no hiciste nada antes por Ritsu-senpai y la presionaste para su relación con Mio-senpai si la querías tanto?

- Por qué… – Mugi la miró en silencio un rato mientras organizaba sus ideas. – Porque simplemente no es la persona para mí.

- No puedes decidir eso sin haber luchado antes senpai. – Azusa parecía levemente molesta. – Pero nunca hiciste nada.

- Azusa-chan. – La rubia le regaló su usual gentil sonrisa. – No solo es cuestión de luchar, también hay otras cosas, como la afinidad. Por ejemplo, Yui y tú. Yui es simpática y amigable con todas. Le gusta comer mis dulces y armar desorden con Ritsu. Incluso en primer año llegué a pensar que hacía linda pareja con Mio-chan. Pero es contigo con quien tiene más afinidad, a pesar de llevarnos bien entre nosotras a ti es a la única que abrazaba y mimaba, a la única que le dio un trato especial. – Mugi hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. – Del mismo modo, la afinidad entre Ritsu y Mio. Entre ellas dos hay un lazo especial que las une y hace que se complementen entre ellas. Yo no tenía derecho de intentar destruir eso. – Azusa estaba pensativa, prestando atención a cada palabra de la tecladista.

- Umm, creo que te rendiste muy fácil. – Dijo la kouhai con seriedad. – El problema es que eres muy noble. Deberías ser más egoísta.

- ¿Así como hiciste con Ui? – Azusa se estremeció y desvió la mirada avergonzada.

- No es justo que me digas eso. – Exclamó con cierta molestia.

Mugi rio por lo bajo y tomó con firmeza las muñecas de Azusa, tirándola sobre la cama y colocándose encima de ella.

- Entonces te tomaré la palabra, hermosa gatita.

- ¿Qué? – El rápido movimiento de la rubia la había tomado por sorpresa. Ahora se encontraba atrapada bajo el peso de su senpai luchando por escapar. – _No me puedo mover. ¿Cómo puede ser tan fuerte? _– Con cada segundo la peli-negra se sentía más indefensa ante su captora. - Déjame ir.

- Pero si esto es lo que quiero. – La voz de Mugi era seductora y su mirada profunda. – Dijiste que debería ser más egoísta.

- _Su mirada. _- Azusa sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y su cara arder por el intenso rubor. La pasión de la situación la había dejado sin habla y la profunda mirada azul, que no daba lugar a otra opción diferente que cumplir los deseos de su dueña, la había paralizado. Se sentía como un conejo a punto de ser devorado vivo por una poderosa serpiente. –_No lo hagas, Mugi-senpai._

- ¿Ummm? ¿Ya no hay más resistencia? – Mugi acarició suavemente la mejilla de su pequeña víctima y pausadamente acercó su rostro a la de Azusa. La pequeña kouhai solo pudo temblar y cerrar los ojos. Se sentía incapaz de detenerla, de moverse o de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Pronto sintió el cálido aliento de Mugi invadir su boca y se preparó para lo inevitable. – Que linda.

Pero aquello que Azusa esperaba nunca llegó y solo sintió el peso de su senpai descansar sobre su pecho.

-Supongo que no sé cómo ser egoísta si al hacerlo puedo lastimar a alguien.

- Moo, senpai. – Exclamó algo molesta al tiempo que acariciaba la rubia cabellera de Mugi. – Que susto me diste.

- Lo siento. – Respondió la rubia entre risas.

- Sólo tienes que mirar a Ritsu-senpai de la misma forma y la tendrás comiendo de tu mano.

- Hay diferencia entre seducir y enamorar. – Un suspiro profundo salió de los labios de la rubia al tiempo que escondía su rostro. - ¿Te quedarías esta noche conmigo, Azusa-chan? No quiero estar sola.

- C..claro Mugi-senpai. – La idea la ponía un poco nerviosa, tal vez porque Azusa aún se encontraba azorada por el fugaz ataque de Mugi, pero con tan tímida súplica no se sentía capaz de negárselo. Además estaba muy preocupada por ella. – Pero no traje nada para cambiarme de ropa.

-Oh, no te preocupes. – Respondió la rubia. – En ese armario podrás encontrar algo que ponerte. – Curiosa, Azusa se dirigió donde le indicó Mugi. Una vez abrió el armario, la gatita se sintió nerviosa.

- Creo que le estás cogiendo malas mañas a Yamanaka-sensei. – Mugi no pudo evitar reírse ante la reacción de su kouhai.

- Tampoco es para tanto. – La rubia intentó calmar un poco a Azusa, pero sus risitas burlonas lo impedían. - ¿Por qué no usas ese negro de allí? – Dijo señalando un conjunto negro. La pequeña gatita lo tomó para examinarlo y al detallarlo más de cerca se puso roja como un tomate.

- ¿Pero que es esto? ¡Ni loca me lo pienso poner!

- Si te lo pones, te lo puedes quedar. – Dijo Mugi con voz suave y serena. – Estoy segura que a Yui le gustaría verte usar eso. – Pasada la primera impresión, Azusa volvió a mirar la prenda y sonrió pensando en la cara de Yui si la viera vestir aquello.

- Pero senpai, ¿si será de mi talla? – La única respuesta que recibió fui una sonrisa divertida de la rubia. – Definitivamente le estás cogiendo malas mañas a Yamanaka-sensei.

Al siguiente día, ya más recuperada, Mugi decidió regresar a clases acompañada por su kouhai. Aunque aún sufría de los efectos del resfriado, estos ya eran mínimos y luego de haber estado encerrada en su habitación unos días no tenía ganas de seguir en ese estado de reposo.

Llegó a clases justo en el momento que éstas empezaban. Aunque no pudo hablar con sus amigas, pudo ver en sus rostros una sincera alegría por verla de regreso. Dedicó un poco más de tiempo a mirar a Ritsu pero el recuerdo amargo de ese día le volvió a traer tristeza que afortunadamente pudo disimular.

El resto del día fue como cualquier otro, siempre con la ansiedad de terminar las clases.

Una vez finalizadas Mugi se dirigió a la salida del aula a tomar un poco de aire. Había sido un poco más estresante de lo que había imaginado.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – La voz de Ristu la sacó de sus pensamientos. La castaña le había llegado por detrás y había tomado su mano suavemente.

- Si, estoy bien. – Su voz era evidentemente nerviosa pero estrechó su mano un poco más.

- ¿Segura? – Ritsu intentó mirarla al rostro pero Mugi la esquivó.

- Por favor… no Ricchan… no me mires…

- Está bien. – La baterista ni siquiera presionó y obedeció. – Mugi, yo…

- Tenías razón Ricchan. – Interrumpió la rubia. – Debí decirte de mis sentimientos hace mucho, aún si no pudieras corresponderme. – Un suspiro profundo salió de sus labios. – Aunque duele, en verdad siento que me quité un peso de encima.

- ¿Estarás bien?

- Con un poco de tiempo pero… - En un súbito movimiento y repitiendo su acción en la noria, Mugi cubrió la boca de Ritsu con su mano y besó justo donde deberían estar sus labios. – No lo olvides, yo siempre te amaré. – Entonces se alejó rápido dirigiéndose a las escaleras que descendían al primer piso. – Luego voy al salón del club, debo hacer algo primero.

Ritsu se quedo sola viendo a su amiga alejarse sin poder hacer mucho. Pero tampoco tenía nada que hacer, ahora todo dependía de Mugi únicamente. Su momento con sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido por un aura oscura que la amenazaba.

- Espero que no estés pensando que tienes un tipo de harén o algo así.

- Claro que no, para nada Mio. – Respondió con miedo en su voz, pero el suave abrazo por su cintura por parte de Mio la hizo relajarse.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Un poco mejor, supongo. Creo que quiere hacerse la fuerte. – Ritsu se dejó llevar el contacto con Mio y se apoyó levemente sobre ella. – Pero diría que le hace falta una amiga.

- ¿Debería hablar con ella?

- Yo creo que si. Ahora más que nunca no necesita estar sola. – La castaña miró de reojo a la chica de ojos grises. – Por cierto Mio, creí que estarías enojada y queriendo matar a Mugi. No me digas que te sientes culpable.

- Bastante. Me hace sentir mal, el estar feliz que Mugi se encuentre así. No se como manejar eso.

- Supongo que no solo Mugi necesita hablar con alguien, en definitiva las dos tienen cosas que solucionar entre ustedes. – Mio asintió suavemente dándole la razón a la baterista. – Después podemos hacer un trio si quieres.

La castaña se sonrió y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe por parte de la bajista. Pero la espera fue larga y el golpe bastante débil comparado con los usuales castigos de la peli-negra.

Ritsu abrió los ojos y miró a Mio quien estaba bastante colorada y mirando a otro lado.

- No me digas que… -Una notable sonrisa divertida se formó en rostro de la chica de ojos dorados. – Acabas de fantasear sobre eso, ¿cierto? ¿Verdad que si? – Mio solo se alejó unos pasos obviamente muy avergonzada. – Oh, Mio, que pervertida. Cuéntame, no escatimes en detalles.

- ¡Ya basta! – Unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos grises de Mio. – Me haces sentir sucia.

- ¿Eh? ¿Sucia por qué? – Ritsu la miró extrañada. – Si es lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿En serio?

- Pero claro. –Ritsu se acercó y la besó sin importarle quien pudiera verlas. – Todo el mundo tiene fantasías, después de todo eres una adolecente saludable.

- ¿Por qué no te molesta que haya fantaseado con Mugi?

- Porque soy tan saludable como tú. – Ritsu se echó a reír divertida ante la consternación de Mio. – Vamos al club, tengo ganas de pastel de Mugi… y con pastel me refiero a "eso".

- Mooo. – De nuevo Mio se puso colorada. - ¿te vas a seguir burlando de mi?

- Hasta que deje de ser divertido.

- Eres una pésima novia.

El resto del día fue normal y aunque se sentía cierta tensión en la sala de música. A pesar de los intentos de Mugi de preparar, servir el té y los dulces como siempre lo hacía, la insistencia de Azusa de que le dejara esa labor a ella por ese día lo evitó, pero solo porque la rubia cedió bajo condiciones: que Azusa debía usar un traje de sirvienta y las orejas de gato.

Por más mortificante que le pareciera y con toda la vergüenza del mundo, la kouhai accedió solo por darle gusto a su senpai. Dicho evento no pasó en vano y Ritsu aprovechó para molestar a la pequeña gatita ante el incesante y dulce acoso de Yui. Mio no dijo nada a pesar de estar ruborizada a lo que Ritsu le dijo que seguramente estaría pensando en otra cosa pervertida a lo que la bajista negó rotundamente. Mugi estaba feliz. A pesar de no ser correspondida, esos momentos en el club, con el desorden, gritos y bromas, era su pequeño paraíso.

Más tarde ese mismo día, luego de pasar un rato en casa de las Hirasawa, Azusa volvía a la suya un poco más cansada de lo usual. Durante el trayecto divisó a Ritsu mirando con detenimiento la misma vitrina que miraba días atrás.

- Buenas noches, Ritsu-senpai. – Saludó la peli-negra con coletas.

- Oh, Azusa. Buenas noches. – Respondió la castaña algo distraída. - ¿Vuelves de casa de Yui?

- Si… ¿estás bien?

- Algo así. – Respondió con desgano. - ¿Aún estás molesta conmigo? – La peli-negra bajó la mirada antes de contestar.

- No es que estuviera realmente enojada contigo, pero me dolía ver a Mugi-senpai sufrir. Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta ella?

- Debe estar con Mio. Tenían cosas que hablar.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí Ritsu-senpai? Pareciera que algo te siguiera molestando.

- Al igual que a ti. – Exclamó con seriedad y Azusa volvió a bajar la mirada. – El problema no ha desaparecido. Sigue ahí, atormentando a alguien que queremos pero lo único que se puede hacer es esperar.

- No es justo.

- Muy pocas cosas en esta vida los son, pero no podemos vivir en función de si los demás son felices o no, porque entonces no podríamos vivir. Tomamos nuestras decisiones, aquellas que consideramos correctas por nuestro bien.

- ¿Eso no es demasiado egoísta?

- Sólo tú puedes vivir tu vida, nadie lo hará por ti.

- ¿Entonces por qué se siente tan mal? – Entonces Ritsu hizo un gesto que la pequeña kouhai nunca se esperó recibir de ella: un abrazo.

- Es porque tenemos corazón. Es la evidencia que no somos crueles o malvadas. – Exclamó la baterista con voz melancólica. – Es una razón para valorar más aquello que tenemos, por el sufrimiento que se tuvo que pagar.

- Cuando quieres no eres nada tonta. A veces dices cosas que valen la pena.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Nakano? – El abrazo entonces se convirtió en una llave que comenzó a ahogar a Azusa y la expresión de Ritsu se transformaba en una de molestia.

- Lo siento. –Alcanzó a balbucear la peli-negra, antes de que la chica de ojos dorados la soltara.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

- Si, gracias. Hasta luego Ritsu-senpai.

- Cuidate.

**Epílogo**

El tiempo pasó a prisa. Tal vez bendecidos por la cercanía del festival escolar, les había mantenido suficientemente ocupadas para no tener que pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Pero ya había acabado y vuelto a la rutina de siempre, pero algo más animadas y de mejor humor.

Aún con deberes que tener en cuenta, Yui y Azusa se habían hecho un tiempo para ellas solas. Sin sus padres en casa, la gatita había aprovechado la oportunidad de invitar a su querida Yui a pasar un fin de semana juntas.

Ya era de noche y habían decidido practicar un poco con la guitarra intentando reproducir algunas melodías de canciones famosas. A Azusa le seguía sorprendiendo la habilidad de Yui de tocar sin saber a ciencia cierta que es lo que estaba haciendo. Tal vez su forma de aprender sea más orgánica e instintiva, enseñarle de forma estructurada no es algo que funcione muy bien con la castaña. En cierta medida Azusa la envidiaba pero al mismo tiempo la admiraba y le gustaba oír aquellos melodiosos acordes que nacían más de sus sentimientos que de la razón.

- Lo haces muy bien Yui. Has mejorado increíblemente.

- Para nada. – Respondió avergonzada la castaña. – Es porque Azu-nyan me ha enseñado muchas cosas. Tú eres aún mejor que yo.

Ligeramente ruborizada Yui bajó la mirada hacia su guitarra y siguió tocando suavemente. Azusa dejó a Muttan a un lado y se acercó por detrás de la castaña, rodeándola con sus brazos y guiándola para tocar una melodía más suave.

- Azu-nyan… -Susurró Yui ante aquel dulce gesto.

- Pareciera que hubiera pasado años desde la última vez que estuvimos tan cerca. – Exclamó Azusa con tono melancólico.

- Azu-nyan, tú no has estado muy animada últimamente. No sabía que hacer, así que decidí darte tu espacio.

- Lo siento Yui. – La peli-negra abrazó con gentileza a la mayor de las Hirasawa. – Todo eso fue tan estresante, luego el festival y tus exámenes. Necesitaba despejarme un poco la mente.

-Descuida, pero te extrañé mucho. Cuando me invitaste a pasar el fin de semana juntas, me hizo muy feliz.

- Yo también te extrañé. – Tomando con delicadeza el rostro de Yui, la kouhai buscó sus labios para besarla, primero con ternura y luego con algo más de pasión. - ¿Cómo se encuentra Ui? Espero que bien luego de esa linda canción que compusiste para ella.

- ¿Quieres hablar de Ui? – Había cierta molestia en la voz de Yui que Azusa no pudo dejar pasar por alto.

- Lo siento. – Azusa se alejó y bajo la mirada algo deprimida. La castaña dejó a Guita a un lado y procedió a abrazar a su gatita como siempre lo había hecho, envolviéndola con su cariño.

- No te pongas triste, pero tienes que dejar de preocuparte por Ui. Al menos no ahora, no conmigo, no aquí. Que este tiempo que no hemos tenido en mucho tiempo sea solo para ti y para mí, para nosotras. – Yui entonces rozó suavemente la oreja de Azusa con sus labios lo que la hizo estremecer.

- E… esta bien… solos tu y yo… y nada más. – Dicho eso, la peli-negra trato de deshacer de su mente cualquier otra idea que no fuera hacer feliz a Yui.

Así como siempre ocurría cuando se expresaban sus sentimientos, ignoraron el mundo entero y al menos, por ese instante solo existían ellas dos. Yui, ya con más confianza, tumbó a la gatita sobre la cama besándola con lujuria y colocándose sobre ella. Unos gemidos apagados escapaban de los labios de la peli-negra dejándose llevar por las caricias y besos de su senpai.

Yui tenía razón. No era momento para pensar en los demás.

Aprovechado su posición aventajada, la castaña deslizó sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Azusa quien dio un brinco ante la inesperada intrusión.

- E… espera…

- ¿Qué sucede Azu-nyan? ¿No te gusta?

- No es eso… es que… recordé que tengo un regalo para ti.

- Un regalo.

- Si… pero tendrás que… - Azusa miró a su alrededor hasta que vio algo que se acomodaba a sus intensiones. Se separó de Yui y tomó una cinta de tela que alguna vez había usado para atar y adornar sus coletas. – Tendrás que vendarte los ojos.

- ¿Eh? – Algo confundida por la petición no tardó en acceder y seguirle el juego a Azusa quien se apresuró a cubrir los ojos de Yui.

- Es solo para que no veas. Así que no vayas a espiar o tendré que atarte las manos también.

- Eso suena muy atrevido. ¿Tal vez debería decir que si? – Una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de Yui. Azusa no le respondió, solo se alejó en silencio. Mientras esperaba Yui dejaba volar su imaginación y los leves ruidos que hacia la peli-negra solo la estimulaba más. - _¿Qué es eso? ¿Se esta quitando la ropa? ¡Waaa! ¡Apúrate Azu-nyan! Voy a espiar, solo un poquito._

- Ni se te ocurra espiar.

-S… si. – La castaña sintió como si le hubiera leído la mente, pero la verdad es que inconscientemente había llevado las manos a su rostro con la intención de quitarse aquello que obstruía su visión y la peli-negra lo había notado.

- Yui… - Azusa suspiró profundamente de los nervios. – Ya… ya puedes ver. – Igualmente nerviosa pero por la ansiedad, Yui se quitó lo que cubría los ojos. Al revelarse la imagen de Azusa ante ella, tuvo que llevarse las manos a su nariz porque casi sintió que sangraría en cualquier momento. - N…nya…

Su característico maullido, con pose incluida, más las orejas de gato e incluso la cola felina. Hasta ahí todo bastante normal, atractivo, seductor, pero el resto del atuendo que sumado con lo anterior era lo que había hecho subir la presión a la castaña. Para comenzar se había soltado el cabello que ahora caía libre por su espalda, en su cuello un collar negro con un enorme y brillante cascabel dorado y su ropa… estaba un poco más allá de su imaginación ver a Azusa con aquella ropa. Era un camisón de seda, corto, muy corto que apenas cubría lo necesario y que caía sobre ella como si apenas rozara su piel, medias de malla con liguero y además calzaba unos zapatos de tacón alto que no solo hacia verla más alta, sino sus piernas más largas y mejor estilizadas. Era una pieza de lencería que se ajustaba muy bien a su pequeño cuerpo que la hacia sentir muy atractiva. Por ver la expresión de Yui, hacía sentir muy emocionada a Azusa.

– _Gracias Mugi-senpai._

- ¿De… de… de donde… sacaste eso? – Tartamudeó la castaña sin salir de asombro y azorada por la presencia de su muy atractiva gatita.

- ¿Acaso importa Yui? – La peli-negra hizo un esfuerzo por sonar seductora, mientras jugaba con su cabello y caminaba lentamente contoneando sus caderas. Justo como la rubia le había indicado y lo había practicado la noche que se quedó con ella.

Una vez estuvo frente a la mayor de las Hirasawa, se sentó sobre sus piernas sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Yui instintivamente colocó sus manos en las caderas de su gatita sin perder detalle de lo hermosa que se veía.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Azusa hacía un gran esfuerzo por parecer segura de si misma, pero en verdad estaba bastante intranquila.

- Mucho… Azu-nyan… estás… - Yui no lograba encontrar las palabras para describirla. Tampoco fue necesario decirlas porque su gatita pronto terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ellas con pequeñas lamidas y besos por los contornos de su boca, provocándola levemente.

- Esta noche, mi amada Yui. – Azusa tomó el rostro de la castaña suavemente entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos. – Esta noche soy solo tuya. – Yui abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, sorprendida ante la insinuación a lo que la peli-negra solo sonrió.

Ya no hicieron falta más palabras porque lo había que decir solo podía expresarse con actos. Decirse cuando se amaban, cuanto se necesitaban, cuanto se extrañaban. Fundir sus almas y compartir todo lo que eran, con sus cualidades y defectos, sus sueños y esperanzas. Aunque fuera un instante tocar un pedacito de cielo.

…

A la mañana siguiente, sorprendentemente fue Yui quien se despertó primero y contempló en silencio a su bella novia dormir plácidamente a su lado. Acarició su rostro con delicadeza y sintió las lágrimas rodar por su rostro. – _No quiero perderte Azu-nyan._ – Lo que atormentaba a la castaña era que muy pronto ella se graduaría alejándola inexorablemente de su kouhai. La idea le había estado martirizando desde hacía bastante pero nunca se había permitido expresarlo por miedo a aceptar una realidad que le disgustaba.

Pero por más que quisiera negarlo esa era la realidad. No sabía que pasaría con ellas luego de la graduación. Aún si Azusa decidiera ingresar a la misma universidad que ella, tendría que esperar todo un año, un año sin la gatita a su lado. – _Un año es mucho tiempo sin ti._

Con cariño Yui besó la frente de su bella durmiente y trató de forzar una sonrisa. – _Lo podemos superar, ¿no es así Azu-nyan?_ – Intentó animarse a si misma con un pensamiento positivo y esperando hallar una solución para ese problema. – _Si tú me dices que me amas… yo te diré que te amo el doble… que buena idea para una canción._

Alejando sus miedos Yui volvió a acomodarse en la cama y cerró los ojos, para soñar tal vez en un futuro donde ya nada pudiera separarlas. Una vida juntas.

¿Continuará?

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

¡Ta-dah! Y he aquí el último capítulo de mi humilde fic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado (aunque seguramente más de uno querrá matarme). Vamos con mis siempre interesantes (?) comentarios.

Primero, creándolo o no existe una versión +18 de este capítulo XD. No exactamente del capítulo sino de una escena, la de Mugi y Azusa. Este capítulo lo comencé a escribir por ahí porque tenía más fresca las ideas de esa parte, entonces se lo pasé a un amigo para que me diera opiniones y me maldijo (por no decir otra cosa) por haberla dejado en la mejor parte y por un impulso (y presiones por su parte) me decidí a escribir el fanservice correspondiente XD del "_rape_" de Mugi contra Azusa.

Segundo, ahhh el laberinto de la casa de los espejos *o* un dulce recuerdo de mi niñez que no pude dejar pasar. Adoraba ese laberinto, me encantaba jugar allí y corretear por el lugar, y a pesar de sabérmelo de memoria siempre entraba y me divertía.

Tercero, Mugi y Ritsu, cuando comencé a escribir el fic nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que podrían ser pareja (si, toda esta locura de fic fue muy improvisada xD ). Pero comenzó a tomar forma cuando pensaba que hacer con Mugi. Yui iba con Azusa y Ritsu con Mio… ¿y Mugi? No tenía intensión de meter a Sawa (más que todo porque no sabía cómo) y no quería dejar a la linda rubia fuera de esto así que inicialmente la pensé como la celestina, apoyando a Azusa y presionando a Ritsu, pero en ese intento de presionarla me topé que hacían linda pareja (si, ya me pueden matar por pensarlo xD ) con la chica de ojos dorados, ya el resto es historia.

Cuarto, Ritsu siempre fue la menos de mis favoritas dentro del quinteto de las K-ON! Pero luego de escribir este fic le tengo mayor aprecio, he aprendido a quererla :P en contra parte, Mio fue mi favorita la primera vez que vi la serie pero con la aparición de Azusa, plus luego de ver los conciertos, plus luego de escribir el fic ahora está por debajo de todas. Es la menos interesante de las chicas, al menos para mí.

Quinto y para aquellos que gustaron de mi fic tal vez sean buenas noticias. Voy a dejar el proyecto abierto, solo por si se me ocurre algo interesante para continuarlo, pero de una vez aviso que no hay compromiso para hacerlo… puede que si como puede que no.

Por último quiero agradecer a algunas personas.

A Adri-VolKatina, lo creas o no fue por ti que me dieron ganas de escribir de nuevo y me aventuré con este proyecto.

A Neuro, por estar presionándome siempre con "¿para cuándo el fic?" y por hacerme escribir la versión XXX :P

A todos los que han seguido esta historia y han comentado, muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Por último, si alguien quiere que lea su fic bien puede enviarme un pm y con gusto lo leeré.

Nos estamos leyendo.

Copyright:

K-ON! Pertenece a Kakifly, Kyoto Animation y a los que sea que ganen dinero con él xD


	6. Tentación

**TENTACIÓN**

Se despidió de sus anfitrionas como lo había hecho casi a diario por las últimas semanas y tomó rumbo a su casa, como siempre. Se le había vuelto una rutina. Una vez terminar clases, atender sus obligaciones como presidenta del club, salir del colegio acompañada de Ui y Jun y seguir con la menor de las Hirasawa hasta su casa, donde se quedaba entre hora y hora y media en compañía de su amiga antes irse. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo en la residencia de los Hirasawa incluso antes de que Yui se marchara a la Universidad. Es más, al menos una vez a la semana se quedaba a dormir allí.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, con la mirada baja y levemente decaída, su mente divagaba por su querida senpai. No lo hacía por molestar a Ui o a su familia pero extrañaba mucho a Yui, a pesar de hablarse casi a diario por teléfono y enviarse innumerables mensajes sentía el peso de la distancia. Por ello iba a esa casa casi a diario, por aquel ambiente familiar que el pertenecía a la castaña.

Había sido casi inconsciente el inicio de esa rutina. Fue un día que Ui al ver a Azusa tan abatida y con intensión de animarla la había convidado a unos bocadillos en su casa. Mientras la hermana menor preparaba los dulces, la peli-negra sin pensarlo, se había dirigido a la que fue la habitación de Yui. Se paró en la puerta y observó aquel recinto. Caminó despacio hasta la cama y se echó sobre ella, hundiendo la cara en la almohada y aspirando profundamente.

- _Su aroma… su dulce ahora… el aroma de mi Yui._

Sin poderse contener comenzó a llorar amargamente. Por coincidencia, ese día también se encontraba la señora Hirasawa, quien presenció la escena y le dolió verla llorar así.

Azusa se llevaba muy bien con la madre de Yui desde que la había presentado formalmente como su novia la navidad pasada, casi podría decir que la trataba como si fuera como otra de sus hijas, abrazándola de la misma forma que lo hacía la mayor de las hermanas e insistiéndole que le dijera "mamá". No tenía que imaginar mucho como iba a ser la propia Yui cuando fuera mayor.

La señora Hirasawa la consoló como solo una madre sabe hacerlo, con su peculiar forma de ser que le recordaba mucho a su adorada Yui, fue como estar en sus brazos de nuevo lo que la reconfortó mucho.

Pero no era que estuviera remplazando a Yui con su madre. En comparación, era el ambiente de su propia casa que le era repelente y deprimente.

- Volví. – Exclamó Azusa al abrir la puerta.

Silencio.

Oscuridad.

Soledad.

Esa era la diferencia fundamental entre los dos hogares. Mientras la de los Hirasawa estaba lleno de vida, el suyo era como una tumba, fría y solitaria. Sus padres, al igual que los de Yui y Ui, estaban muy ocupados con sus trabajos y dedicaban muy poco tiempo a su propia hija. Tanto así que nunca pudo decirles sobre Yui y su relación y ahora que ella estaba lejos no tenía sentido.

Se tiró en su cama y abrazó su almohada.

Así como sus casas, Yui era la antítesis de Azusa. Más de una vez se preguntó que de no haberla conocido, ¿su vida seguiría así de aburrida y solitaria? ¿Ella misma seguiría siendo tan fría como su casa?

Quería su mundo lleno de color de nuevo, quería a quien había cambiado su vida para siempre. Quería a Yui de regreso.

Entretanto, muy lejos de allí, sentada en su escritorio, Yui estudiaba. O esa era la intención. La verdad solo estaba jugueteando con su lápiz mientras su mirada se perdía en un punto indefinido en la pared en frente de ella.

- Así vas a estudiar mucho. – Exclamó irónicamente una chica de cabello negro y corto.

- ¿Ah? ¡Akira-chan! – Saludó la castaña con su usual alegría. – No te oí entrar. Estaba muy concentrada estudiando.

- Si, seguro… concentradísima.

-Oi, Akira-chan.

- Quítale el chan a mi nombre, te lo he dicho muchas veces. – Reclamó con seriedad la peli-negra pero Yui la miró como si no entendiera.

- Akira-chan. – La compañera de la castaña giró los ojos en desaprobación. - ¿Qué sabes tú sobre relaciones a distancia?

- Que nunca funcionan. – Respondió secamente.

- ¿Ehhh? Eso no puede ser. – Yui puso cara de cachorrito herido a punto de llorar lo que alcanzó a conmover a Akira.

-Lo que quise decir es que son complicadas. – Intentó corregir Akira para que dejara de mirarla así. – Exige un compromiso mayor que cuando están cerca. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Necesitaba saber tu opinión – Yui puso una expresión seria que le pareció sumamente rara a su compañera, pero no duró mucho y pronto cambió su expresión por una más divertida.

- No, espera. No lo hagas. – Sin darle más tiempo para reaccionar, Yui brincó sobre Akira abrazándola como en antaño hiciese con Azusa.

- Akira-chan~

- ¡Qué no me digas así! ¡Y suéltame! ¡Deja de ser tan melosa!

- Ara, veo que se divierten. – Exclamó una chica rubia desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Yui.

- Cual divertirse ni que nada. Ayúdame Ayame.

- Oh, pero no quiero interrumpir. Venía a pedirte un favor pero puede esperar. Bye bye~

- ¡Traidora!

Luego de "jugar" un rato con Akira y dejarla en paz, Yui tomó su celular y envió un mensaje de texto. –_Dulces sueños, mí amada Azu-nyan._ – La peli-negra de coletas, quien seguía inmóvil y tirada en su cama en la oscuridad de su habitación, leyó aquel breve mensaje que la hizo sonreír y respondió de inmediato. – _Descansa tú también. Te amo Yui._

El siguiente día pasó como cualquier otro. Nao había compuesto un par de canciones mientras había estado practicando sus partes de la guitarra junto Ui y con el bajo de Jun, entre tanto Sumire seguía mejorando con la batería.

Fue toda una sorpresa para Azusa reconocer a Sumire como una de las sirvientas de Mugi. Aunque reconocer era un decir porque no cayó en cuenta hasta que Sawako-sensei lo mencionó, lo que la avergonzó demasiado ante su kouhai por no percatarse antes. Aunque no podía culparla, pues esa vez estaba concentrada en su primera cita con Yui.

Sin embargo, Sumire si la había reconocido de inmediato y la había puesto nerviosa que se diera cuenta de quien era antes que pudiera cumplir con la "misión" que le había encomendado su Ojou-sama: Deshacerse de los juegos de té. Pero todo eso ya era historia y estaba feliz de pertenecer al club de música ligera donde su "Onee-chan" había disfrutado sus mejores 3 años de su vida, palabras de la propia Mugi.

Una vez finalizada la práctica, se despidieron y tomaron camino a sus respectivas casas. Obviamente Azusa quería ir con Ui, pero le comenzaba a dar pena el abusar de la hospitalidad de la familia Hirasawa, a pesar que la madre de Yui le había dicho que siempre sería bienvenida y que podía ir allí siempre que quisiera porque ya la consideraba parte de la familia.

Mientras caminaba con su mente siempre en el mismo tema: Yui. Pasando junto al parque donde terminó su primera cita, Azusa escuchó una melodía de una guitarra que le llamó la atención y se dirigió hacia allá.

Era una buena tonada, parecía una balada, ya que suenan mejor en ese tipo de guitarra, una acústica. Una vez se acercó pudo ver a una persona, una chica, tal vez de la misma edad que la gatita, con un cabello rojo intenso atado en una larga trenza. Como Azusa no quería interrumpir a la joven, se quedó a unos pasos escuchando atentamente.

- ¿Te gusta la canción? – Exclamó la joven peli-roja sin dejar de tocar y alzando la mirada hacia Azusa, quien se sorprendió al ver sus ojos que parecían fulgurar con el mismo rojo intenso que su cabello.

- _Que hermosa. _– Pensó Azusa al tiempo que se ruborizaba levemente. – D-disculpa… no quería interrumpirte.

- No me interrumpes. – Respondió la peli-roja con una sonrisa. – Acompáñame. Mi nombre es Hikaru, Shidou Hikaru.

- Es un placer Shidou-san. – Respondió mientras se acercaba. – Mi nombre es…

- Nakano Azusa-senpai.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Exclamó sorprendida.

- A excepción de las de primer año, son pocas las estudiantes del colegio que no te conocen. – Respondió Hikaru señalando su cuello.

- Un listón verde… el uniforme… eres de segundo año.

- Así es.

- Pero sigo sin entender. ¿Por qué sabes quien soy?

- Las senpais y tú dieron un gran espectáculo en el festival del año pasado. – Azusa sonrió, feliz por ser recordada por su música. – además del OTRO espectáculo que dieron en el pasillo del colegio.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó avergonzada. – No me digas que tu... tu…

- Estaba ahí cuando se… bueno… - Las mejillas de la peli-roja se encendieron un poco. - … se besaron.

- ¡No puede ser! – Azusa se cubrió el rostro muy apenada y pensando el poco respeto que le tendría su kouhai.

- Tranquila Nakano-senpai. – La peli-roja trato de calmarla. - ¿Por qué no intentas tocar algo? – Dijo Hikaru al tiempo que le pasaba la guitarra, intentando cambiar el tema.

- Está bien. – Respondió la peli-negra mientras se acomodaba y tocaba las cuerdas para comprobar la entonación, antes de comenzar.

- ¡Ahhh! La reconozco. Fue una de las que tocaron en el festival.

- Así es. Es U&I. – Respondió la gatita sin dejar de tocar. – Esta canción la compuso Yui. – Azusa se deprimió al pensar en la castaña pero lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo. – Shidou-san, tocas la guitarra muy bien. ¿No quieres unirte al club de música ligera?

- Oh no, no, no. No tengo tanto interés en la música. Sólo toco para relajarme.

- Es una lástima, lo haces realmente bien. – Exclamó al tiempo que le devolvía el instrumento.

- No me considero buena, pero si logré llamar tu atención debe ser por algo. – Hikaru sonrió divertida. - Es un gran cumplido viniendo de Nakano-senpai.

- ¿Todos los días vienes a tocar aquí, Shidou-san?

- Por favor, dime Hikaru. – La peli-roja le regaló un giño rápido junto con una sonrisa. – Y vengo cuando puedo.

- Entonces Hikaru-chan, puedes llamarme Azusa. – Respondió con una gran sonrisa también. – Desafortunadamente ya me tengo que ir, ¿Vendrás mañana? Podríamos tocar juntas.

- Seguro Azusa-senpai. Estaré esperando.

- Hasta luego Hikaru-chan.

- Waaaa, que buen clima hace hoy, ¿no crees Mugi?

- Suenas como si hubieras tenido un día muy complicado, Ricchan. – Respondió la rubia con una expresión divertida.

- Comienzo a arrepentirme de haber metido todas mis clases los lunes, martes y miércoles para dejar los jueves y viernes libre, ¿de quien fue esa grandiosa idea?

- De la fabulosa Tainaka Ritsu. – Exclamó Mugi intentando contener su risa.

- Si has de reírte no te contengas. – Exclamó la chica de los ojos dorados mientras intentaba hacerle cosquillas a su amiga.

- Lo siento, lo siento. – Mugi ya reía abiertamente ante el ataque de la ambarina. – Pero has de admitir que es divertido. Ya sabes que no debes hacer para la próxima vez.

- Si, ya entendí. – Respondió la castaña haciendo un lindo puchero.

Ritsu había tenido un día como pocos, las clases habían parecido ser más largos de lo normal y parecía que los profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo para fastidiarle la vida. A duras penas sobrevivió y se dirigía a su habitación para bajar el estrés comiendo pockys que le había robado a la bajista. – _Me lo vas a agradecer Mio. _– En el camino se había encontrado a Mugi quien también salía de clases y habían ido a beber algo a la cafetería de la universidad.

- Deberías pedirle ayuda a Ayame.

- Lo pensaré. – Ritsu sorbió de su bebida. – Por cierto Mugi, ¿Cómo vas con tu plan de ser plebeya y trabajar para vivir?

- Es difícil conseguir un trabajo que se acomode a mi horario académico.

- ¿Entonces dejarás de ser mi princesa? – Ritsu se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta que no debió haber dicho "mi princesa".

- Siempre seré tu princesa. – Exclamó Mugi toda emocionada hasta notar el rostro de incomodidad de Ritsu. – Aunque me hizo feliz que Ayame dijera que parezco gente común.

- ¿Sabes donde creo que te verías muy bien trabajando? En un café cosplay.

- ¿Café cosplay?

- Si, sabes como servir bebidas, eres servicial, amable y linda. Estarías fabulosa y tendrías un montón de propinas.

- Eso suena genial y muy divertido. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido.

- Bien, entonces que te parece si este sábado vamos a recorrer la ciudad a ver si encontramos un buen lugar. ¿Te parece?

- Si, claro que si. – Exclamó Mugi totalmente emocionada. – Una tercera cita con Ritsu~

- Oi, no digas esas cosas que suena raro. –Mugi solo se rio divertida ante el rostro de consternación de la castaña. – Vaya con la señorita bromista, ¿de quien le aprendiste esa mala costumbre?

- De ti, por su puesto. – Mugi esbozó su mejor sonrisa que hizo ruborizar a Ritsu. – Tengo que ir a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros. Nos vemos luego.

- Espera Mugi, te acompaño. La clase de Mio no termina hasta más tarde y no quiero quedarme sola.

- Esta bien, pero solo si tomamos el camino largo. – Exclamó la chica de los ojos azules al tiempo se agarraba del brazo de Ritsu.

Durante el trayecto hablaron de todo, más que todo recordando las travesuras del colegio, riendo sin preocupaciones. Un momento relajante para ambas, compartiendo entre amigas aunque con cierto coqueteo por parte de ambas.

Después de dar un largo recorrido al campus, llegaron a la biblioteca donde Ristu ayudó a la rubia buscar los libros que necesitaba. Una vez terminada la búsqueda la castaña se dispuso a marcharse pero Mugi la tomó de la mano con inusual delicadeza que paralizó de inmediato a Ritsu. Ambas sonrieron tímidamente y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

- Por cierto Mugi. – Exclamó Ritsu intentando distraer la atención a un tema distinto. - ¿No crees que Yui ha estado rara últimamente?

- Como esperaba de Ricchan. Astuta como siempre. Creo que Yui-chan esta comenzando a sentir la falta de su gatita.

- Esa tonta, en lugar de apoyarse en nosotras lo quiere hacer todo por si misma.

- Imagino que cree que sería una molestia.

- Eso es lo que me hace enojar. Es cuando más debería buscar a alguna de nosotras en lugar de molestar a Akira.

- Si que te das cuenta de muchas cosas. Muy observadora, ¿a quien le aprendiste esa mala costumbre? – Mugi rio por lo bajo al igual que Ritsu ante la reiteración de la pregunta que ella misma había hecho.

- En fin, espero que se decida a hablar con alguna de nosotras. Me voy a buscar a Mio, nos vemos más tarde Mugi.

- Hasta más tarde Ricchan.

Luego de despedirse de la rubia, Ritsu se dirigió hacia las aulas donde la bajista tenía sus clases. Aún tenía tiempo y caminó con calma. Una vez llegó se acomodó a las afueras del salón y esperó.

- ¡Ritsu! – Exclamó con alegría la peli-negra al salir de clases y abrazar a la castaña. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Esperar a mi novia. – Respondió la chica de los ojos dorados, al tiempo que colocaba las manos en la cintura de la bajista. – Pensé que podríamos pasar el resto de la tarde juntas.

- ¿Cómo en una cita?

- Exactamente como eso. – Dijo Ritsu en todo meloso.

- Lo siento Ritsu pero… - Mio hizo una pausa y señaló detrás de ella.

- Sachi. – Ritsu se incorporó al ver a la amiga de Ayame y Akira. – Disculpa, no te vi.

- Descuida. – La verdad es que Sachi estaba feliz que le dijera que "no la había visto" a pesar de ser más alta que la peli-negra. – Mio, te espero afuera.

- En verdad lo lamento, pero tengo que hacer un trabajo y voy con Sachi a la biblioteca.

- Bueno, no se puede hacer nada. – Exclamó con resignación. – Entonces que te parece este sábado.

- No puedo. En verdad este trabajo es importante y extenso. Estaré muy ocupada estos días. – Ritsu levantó una ceja casi como sintiera que le estuviera gastando una broma.

- Bien.

- En verdad lo lamento. – Mio le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se marchó. – Nos vemos más tarde.

- Al menos no tendré que cancelarle a Mugi. – Dijo para si misma realmente fastidiada por ese improvisto. - ¿Me pregunto si Yui estará ocupada?

- Buen trabajo a todas. – Exclamó Azusa sonriente y satisfecha. – Es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta luego senpai. – Replicaron Nao y Sumire al mismo tiempo.

- Espera, yo voy contigo.

- Lo siento Jun, tengo algo de prisa. – La pequeña peli-negra con coletas prácticamente salió corriendo del lugar. – Nos vemos mañana.

- Ui-senpai. – Preguntó la joven rubia. – Hoy Azusa-senpai estaba muy animada, ¿le habrá pasado algo?

- No se, pero me alegra verla así. – Exclamó la castaña con una sonrisa. – Sumi~re-chan, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? Hice unos pastelillos deliciosos.

- Me encantaría. – Respondió la kouhai alegremente.

Azusa salió a toda prisa del colegio y se dirigió tan rápido como pudo a su casa, utilizando el camino más corto por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Normalmente eran tan pocas las ganas de llegar a su casa que siempre daba un rodeo largo pero ese día necesitaba llegar tan pronto como fuese posible.

- ¡Estoy en casa! – Exclamó Azusa aun sabiendo que no habría respuesta.

Fue hasta su habitación, dejó su mochila y a Muttan en sus respectivos lugares, y tomó una guitarra acústica que había preparado desde el día anterior. No la había llevado consigo a la escuela porque hubiera sido engorroso cargar con dos guitarras, además que seguramente hubiera tenido que aguantar el interrogatorio de sus amigas.

Hacía mucho que no tocaba esa guitarra y tuvo que limpiarla, cambiarle algunas de sus cuerdas y afinarla. Fue el primer instrumento que tocó antes de obtener su actual Fender Mustang, nunca pensó que la volvería a usar.

Con guitarra en mano, salió de la casa y se dirigió al parque donde se había encontrado con la kouhai peli-roja. No se demoró mucho, lo que la hizo reflexionar sobre los desvíos que había estado utilizando para alargar sus caminatas.

- Hola, Hikaru-chan.

- Azusa-senpai, bienvenida. – Saludó la chica peli-roja con una sonrisa. – Creí que vendrías antes.

- Lo siento, pero tuve que ir por esto. – Respondió mostrando el instrumento en sus manos. – Me gustaría que me enseñaras la canción que tocabas ayer.

- ¿Enseñarte? – La peli-roja comenzó a reírse y Azusa la miró confundida. – Lo siento, no me rio de ti. Es que me parece raro que Azusa-senpai me pida eso.

- Era una linda canción la que tocabas y quisiera aprenderla. – La peli-negra tomó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar. – Esto es lo que he podido sacar pero hay partes de la que no estoy segura.

- Genial. – Exclamó Hikaru asombrada. - ¿Todo eso con haberla escuchado una vez?

- _Seguramente Yui habría podido tocarla completa con oírla una sola vez._

- Quiero que me acompañes. – Exclamó Hikaru al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Azusa. – Quiero que vayamos a mi casa.

- ¿Eh?

- Vamos. – Exclamó tirando de ella.

- E-espera… no tan rápido. – Dijo Azusa intentando no tropezarse. - ¿Por qué vamos a tu casa?

- Allá puedo enseñarte toda la canción.

El trayecto no fue largo y una vez en frente de la residencia Shidou, Azusa estaba algo asombrada por el tamaño de la misma. No era ni por asomo tan grande como la mansión Kotobuki, pero era un terreno amplio de una casa estilo japonés clásica.

Una vez cruzaron el portón, un perro corrió hacia ellas que Hikaru abrazó con entusiasmo y alegría.

- ¡Hikari!

- Que lindo, no sabía que tenías mascota.

- Si. – Respondió con alegría la peli-roja. – Él es Hikari, mi mejor amigo. Hemos estado juntos de siempre. – Confiada, Azusa se acercó para acariciar al perro, pero cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de tocarlo, el can le gruñó. - ¡Hikari, no! Lo siento Azusa-senpai. No sé por que se comporta así.

- Descuida, no es nada. Simplemente no tengo afinidad con los animales.

- Que lástima, yo si me llevo bien con todos ellos. – Respondió la peli-roja con una gran sonrisa. – Vamos te enseñaré el lugar. – Azusa le siguió de cerca mientras entraban a la residencia.

- Es un lugar enorme.

- Pero es solitario porque solo somos mi padre y yo.

- ¿Solamente tu padre y tú? ¿No tienes hermanos o hermanas?

- Tengo 3 hermanos mayores, pero todos ellos están en la universidad.

- 3 hermanos. Eso explica porque hablas como un chico.

- Todo el mundo me dice eso. – Dijo Hikaru sin dejar de sonreír.

- Perdón, dije algo que no debía.

- Para nada.

- Tenía una senpai que también hablaba como chico y actuaba como uno también. Hikaru-chan, aunque hablas como uno, no actúas como tal, además eres muy… linda. – Azusa no pudo evitar sonrojarse al decir eso al igual que la peli-roja.

- Gracias senpai. – Al primer lugar a donde Hikaru llevó a Azusa fue a un salón grande y amplio. – Este es el dojo. Soy practicante de kendo.

- ¿Kendo? No lo hubiera imaginado nunca. – Azusa miraba el lugar curiosa mientras Hikaru tomaba unos shinai.

- Así es. Mi padre es maestro en este dojo y nos enseñó a mis hermanos y a mí. – Replicó mientras le entregaba un shinai a Azusa.

- ¿Para que es esto? Yo no se nada de…

Antes que pudiera replicar, Hikaru comenzó su ataque el cual Azusa apenas si lograba esquivar y bloquear con el shinai hasta que terminó por tropezar y caer al suelo.

- Buenos reflejos. Tienes mucho potencial Azusa-senpai. ¿No te interesaría practicar kendo? – Exclamó la peli-roja.

- Eso me dio mucho miedo. No lo vuelvas a hacer. – Respondió Azusa mientras se ponía de pie. – Además, lo que me gusta es la música.

- Eso imaginé. - Hikaru dejó los shinai en su lugar. – Sólo quería mostrarte un poco de mis habilidades.

- ¿Presumiendo ante tu senpai? – Dijo con tono divertido.

- Solo un poco. – Hikaru rio. – Ahora te mostraré porque te traje aquí.

De nuevo, Azusa siguió a su amiga hasta una habitación más pequeña pero bien adornada que supuso era la habitación de Hikaru. Una vez se acomodaron, la kouhai sacó una cajita, la abrió y entregó a Azusa una foto de una chica también peli-roja y una guitarra en mano.

- Ella era mi madre. – Dijo Hikaru con voz serena. – Ella murió cuando yo era muy pequeña y casi no la recuerdo. Hace poco encontré esta caja, dentro estaba esa foto y esto. – Tomó unos papeles y los entregó a Azusa. – Ella compuso la canción que me escuchaste tocar y me gustaría que me la enseñaras a tocar Azusa-senpai. – Exclamó con seriedad. – He intentado aprender por mi cuenta pero me es difícil, así que me gustaría tu ayuda.

- Claro que si Hikaru-chan. – Respondió Azusa con una sonrisa. – Es un recuerdo de tu madre, no podría negarme a algo así.

- ¡Yay! – La peli-roja brincó de la alegría sobre Azusa, abrazándola con fuerza y cayendo las dos al piso. – Gracias senpai, gracias.

- ¿Empezamos? – Replicó Azusa con una sonrisa.

- Mugi, ¿estas lista?

- Si Ricchan, estoy lista.

Ya era sábado y como habían quedado, Ritsu y Mugi iban a recorrerla ciudad en busca de trabajo en algún café cosplay. Como de costumbre Ritsu vestía de forma muy deportiva y cómoda mientras Mugi iba más formal.

- Como por 3 años prácticamente sólo te vi usar el uniforme del colegio, no me había dado cuenta lo elegante que sueles vestir.

- ¿Crees que voy muy elegante? Tal vez debería cambiarme. – Exclamó la rubia con verdadera preocupación.

- No me estaba quejando. – Trato Ritsu de tranquilizar a su amiga. – Pero todo lo que usas tiene cierto estilo y finesa. Claro que eso debe ser porque Mugi es una princesa y aún si usaras mi ropa seguro te seguirías viendo esplendida.

- No digas esas cosas que me haces sonrojar. – Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la chica de los ojos azules.

- Solo digo la verdad. – Exclamó con orgullo la castaña. – Vamos.

Las dos amigas abandonaron la residencia de estudiantes, caminando hacia la salida del campus donde se encontraron a Akira.

- Hola Akira, ¿Cómo estas? ¿También vas a salir?

- Hola Ritsu, Mugi. Si, voy a ir a comprar algo de ropa.

- Oh, que bien. Por fin me hiciste caso y vas a cambiar de apariencia. Podemos acompañarte y Mugi puede enseñarte algo con estilo. Con tu cabello no podemos hacer nada por ahora, solo déjatelo crecer y…

- ¡Ya déjame en paz! ¡Mi ropa y mi cabello son geniales! – Respondió Akira enojada ante las reiteradas insinuaciones de la castaña sobre su apariencia, Mugi solo intentaba contener sus ganas de reír. – Por cierto. – Exclamó intentando cambiar de tema. - ¿Van a salir las dos? Creí que estabas con Mio.

- Ah, sobre eso, Mio esta con Sachi para terminar un trabajo y no tiene tiempo. Así que voy a acompañar a Mugi a buscar algún trabajillo de medio tiempo. – Explicó la ambarina algo incómoda. – Vos vemos luego Akira.

- Adiós Akira-chan. – Se despidió Mugi.

- Si… adiós. – Replicó algo confundida. – _Estoy segura que Sachi fue a ver una película con Ayame._

Las dos amigas siguieron su camino, comentando el tipo de establecimiento que sería un café cosplay y que tal vez Sawako-sensei se había equivocado de trabajo al ser profesora y no gerente de un establecimiento así. Fantasearon un poco con los trajes, Ritsu intentando poner nerviosa a Mugi diciendo que tal vez serían muy reveladores pero la rubia sólo parecía entusiasmarla más. Claro, ella no era Mio que seguramente estaría al punto del desmayo con sólo imaginarlo.

Aunque la idea central era buscar trabajo, también aprovecharon el tiempo para otras cosas, como por ejemplo mirar ropa. La iniciativa fue de Mugi que al ver un vestido hermoso en una vitrina no pudo evitar entrar a mirar.

- Pero Mugi, esa ropa es muy costosa. – Intento persuadir la baterista. – Ya no tienes el crédito ilimitado de tus padres.

- Sólo vamos a mirar.

- Pero…

- Nada, solo nos probamos algunos vestidos y nos vamos.

No muy convencida de que eso fuera muy respetuoso, las chicas entraron y la tecladista obligó a Ritsu a sentarse y mirar. Buscó unos vestidos y entró en los vestidores.

Uno por uno Mugi se fue cambiando y desfilando cada uno de sus vestidos. La ambarina le daba su opinión a su manera. Aunque intentaba aparentar desinterés en la apariencia de Mugi con cada vestido, no lograba engañar a la rubia que notaba el nerviosismo de Ritsu. De hecho Mugi prestaba más atención a los gestos que a sus palabras.

- Ese también te queda muy bien. – Dijo Ritsu aclarando su garganta y desviando la mirada. - ¿ya terminas?

- Sólo uno más. – La tecladista entró de nuevo y se cambió de vestido. – Presta atención que dejé el mejor para el final. – Mugi salió haciendo una pose. - ¡Ta da!

- Eso… - Ritsu se puso roja y muy nerviosa. – Quieres hacerle competencia a Mio, ¿verdad? – Exclamó intentado mantener la compostura.

- ¿A que te refieres? – La ambarina simplemente señaló hacia su pecho. El vestido era bastante escotado y revelador, además de realzarlo bastante parecían más grandes de lo que eran. – A Ricchan le gustan grandes. – Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de Mugi, quien seductoramente se acercó a Ritsu, apoyando sus manos sobre sus piernas e inclinándose hacia adelante dándole una visión de primera fila de su escote.

- ¿Q-qué haces? – Ritsu ahora si que estaba más que nerviosa y sentía que su corazón latía sin control, además de no poder quitar la mirada de sus tentadores pechos.

- Ponerte nerviosa. – Le susurró divertida la chica de ojos azules. – Ahora es tu turno. Colócate este vestido. - Tomada fuera de lugar por el cambio de eventos no pudo reaccionar hasta que Mugi al había metido al vestidor.

- Oi, Mugi, no tenemos tiempo para esto.

- Sólo pruébate ese vestido.

- Me voy a ver ridícula, no tengo ni por asomo un cuerpo tan lindo como el tuyo.

- Te subestimas, solo inténtalo.

Resignada, Ritsu se colocó el famoso vestido no muy convencida de aquella idea, pero quería darle gusto a Mugi. De paso demostrarle que era una perdida de tiempo.

- Ya esta, ¿ves? No me pega nada.

- ¿Segura? – Mugi la miró con una sonrisa y la llevó en frente del espejo. – Yo creo que te ves muy atractiva. – La rubia removió la diadema de Ritsu y le arregló un poco el cabello. – Te ves hermosa. - La castaña estaba algo aturdida. No reconocía a la persona en el espejo porque definitivamente no podía ser ella. Aquel vestido que había escogido Mugi de alguna forma hacía resaltar su femineidad como no creyó posible. - ¿Qué opinas? Sólo hay que saber escoger el vestido correcto.

- Si, tenías razón. – Un destello la sacó de su ensimismamiento. - ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso tomaste una foto?

- Sí. – Exclamó Mugi feliz. – Cuando fuimos al parque de diversiones me arrepentí de no haber llevado una cámara, así que siempre llevo una por si acaso. – La rubia se hizo al lado de Ritsu y se tomó una foto de ambas. – Preciosos recuerdos.

- Ya veo. – Intentando ocultar su incomodidad, la castaña se metió al vestidor y antes que pudiera cambiarse entró Mugi y se abrazó a Ritsu apoyando su rostro sobre su hombro lo que le hizo recordar lo ocurrido en la noria y que su incomodidad siguiera aumentando.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Ricchan? – La rubia miró a los ojos dorados de la baterista. – Creo que la dependienta espera que compremos algo.

Ambas chicas espiaron desde los vestidores y definitivamente la chica que estaba atendiendo miraba en su dirección con cara de pocos amigos.

- Por eso no quería hacer esto. – Se quejó la ambarina. – En estas tiendas de ropa fina no puedes solo entrar a probar e irte sin comprar.

- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? – Exclamo Mugi extrañamente entusiasmada.

- Lo único que podemos hacer.

Una vez las chicas se pusieron sus propias ropas se dirigieron hacia la dependienta cargando con los vestidos que se habían probado pero cuando estuvieron al frente, dejaron los vestidos sobre el mostrador y salieron corriendo del lugar.

- No creo que esto sea digno de la heredera de la familia Kotobuki. – Dijo Ritsu intentando contener las ganas de reír mientras corrían.

- No me importa, esto es divertido.

Después de la pequeña carrera, las chicas se relajaron comiendo helado.

- Salir con Ricchan siempre es divertido.

- Por alguna razón, parece que siempre terminamos corriendo.

- ¿Ahora que quieres hacer?

- Podríamos ir a ver una película.- Dijo la castaña con cierta duda en su voz. - Pero tengo la sensación que estamos olvidando algo.

- EL trabajo de medio tiempo. – Respondió Mugi mientras seguía comiendo despreocupada su helado.

- Oh verdad, no deberíamos distraernos tanto.

- Veamos una película, ¿si? – La rubia regaló una sonrisa encantadora. – Luego vemos lo del trabajo.

- Mugi, eres adorablemente manipuladora. Me asustas.

- Entonces…

- Si, vamos a ver una película.

- Ahhh Azusa-senpai. Es bastante difícil. Mis dedos no se quedan donde se tienen que quedar. – Hikaru exclamó frustrada al intentar los acordes. Antes de siquiera intentar tocar la canción la peli-negra había optado por enseñarle de cero a tocar la guitarra. La chica de los ojos fulgurantes realmente no sabía nada sobre como tocar y Azusa se sorprendió que hubiera podido tocar medianamente decente hasta ese punto, aunque luego de revisar la partitura se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había simplificado la canción. – Ya me duelen los dedos.

- Déjame. – Azusa tomó la mano de Hikaru y masajeó suavemente sus dedos. – Supongo que por practicar kendo hace que se dificulte un poco más.

- Eso se siente bien. – La peli-roja se sintió a gusto con aquel gentil toque. - ¿A que te refieres Azusa-senpai?

- Tocar la guitarra requiere agilidad en los dedos. El kendo te obliga a sostener el shinai con firmeza. Tal vez te iría mejor tocando la batería.

- Jajaja, con la guitarra está bien. Sólo debo esforzarme más. – Replicó con resolución.

- Me alegra que estés motivada, ¿Por qué no tomamos un descanso?

- Me parece bien, ¿quieres helado?

- Me encantaría. Aún no es verano, pero ya empieza a hacer calor.

- Espera aquí.

Azusa se relajó y dejó la guitarra a un lado. Los últimos días, después de atender al club iba a casa de su nueva amiga peli-roja para enseñarle a tocar la guitarra. Se había convertido en su nuevo refugio, donde podía distraerse lo suficiente y no pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba a su senpai. Podía olvidar su dolor al menos por un rato.

- Aquí tienes senpai. Siempre tengo helado, me gusta mucho~

- Gracias Hikaru-chan.

Mientras comían su helado hablaron un poco del colegio y sus gustos, sobre sus planes a futuro y cosas similares. Curiosamente, Azusa intentaba evitar mencionar a Yui y su relación con ella, simplemente para evitar algún interrogatorio que la deprimiera. Hikaru tampoco mostraba mucho interés porque sus preguntas iban dirigidas más que todo en gustos personales como ropa, comida, música; lo normal, aunque era Hikaru quien más hablaba contándole hasta el más ínfimo detalle de todo, especialmente sobre su perro Hikari y sus historias de primaria y secundaria.

- Oh, Azusa-senpai. Te quedó un poco de helado ahí. – Señaló Hikaru hacia la comisura de la boca de la peli-negra, quien intentó alcanzar con su lengua sin éxito. – Déjame a mí. – En un gesto muy atrevido por parte de la kouhai, lamió directamente de la mejilla de Azusa aquel resto de helado. – Ummm, delicioso.

- ¡¿Ehh? – Sorprendida, la peli-negra se puso totalmente roja. – ¿Qué… qué fue eso? – Azusa sólo miraba como Hikaru se relamía los labios. - Me-me-mejor continuemos.

- Si, senpai. Ya casi lo domino. ¡Ese acorde no me va a ganar! – Sus ojos brillaban con determinación.

Mientras la peli-roja seguía intentando sacar aquel acorde, la mente de Azusa se perdió un momento con lo que acababa de ocurrir. Puede que no hubiera sido gran cosa, pero su corazón no dejaba de latir furiosamente lo que le impedía concentrarse totalmente en la música. Respiró profundo un par de veces intentando concentrarse en las indicaciones para su kouhai.

Luego de unos minutos Hikaru por fin logró hacer aquel ejercicio correctamente.

- ¡Siiii! ¡Lo logré!

- Buen trabajo. – Azusa extendió su mano y acarició la cabeza de su kouhai. – Ahora sólo debes seguirlo practicando.

- ¡Nya~! ¡Gracias senpai! – La peli-roja brincó a brazos de Azusa abrazándola. – Gracias por todo.

- No es nada. Cada vez estás más preparada para intentar la canción. – Azusa le regaló una sonrisa y siguió acariciando a la peli-roja. – Ya es hora de irme.

Luego de despedirse, Azusa emprendió su camino a casa. Haber conocido a Hikaru había sido de las mejores cosas que le pudo suceder, porque había cambiado todo el ambiente taciturno que la había rodeado desde que se marchara Yui.

Shidou Hikaru, físicamente tenía muchas cosas en común con Azusa. Era tan bajita como ella, lo que le permitía felicitarla acariciando su cabeza, al contrario de su frustrado intento con Sumire. De hecho, con ella sí se sentía como una senpai. También estaba su cabello rojo que en realidad era más largo de que lo parecía pero la trenza ocultaba su verdadera longitud y volumen, al igual que el suyo con las coletas no parece tan largo; y por último también era como una gatita al igual que ella. Pero en personalidad parecía ser más similar a Yui. Ambas tenían una afinidad innata con los animales, así como con las personas con los cuales parecía siempre poder hacer amistad fácilmente en cualquier lugar. Pero lo más importante era esa capacidad de llenar de energía positiva donde sea que estuviere. La enorme casa de los Shidou, que estaba vacía la mayor parte del tiempo era para que fuera tan fría como la suya, pero el candor de la personalidad de Hikaru lo llenaba de vida.

Así como Yui llenaba su vida y le daba calidez.

- Ya estoy en casa.

- Bienvenida hija. ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba preocupada.

- Lo siento madre. Estaba donde una amiga.

- Deberías avisar si vas a demorarte. Ve a lavarte, pronto estará la cena.

- Si madre.

Por un momento Azusa quiso correr y abrazar a su madre, pero sólo se quedó en la intensión. Sin cruzar más palabras se dirigió a su habitación. Dejó la guitarra en su lugar al lado de Muttan y se tiró a la cama, abrazando su almohada y mirando una foto de Yui y ella que se encontraba en su mesita de noche. - _¿qué estarás haciendo ahora mismo?_ – Azusa tomó su teléfono celular y envió un mensaje de texto. – _Te extraño._

Con un último suspiro abandonó su habitación para prepararse para la cena.

- ¿Cómo demonios me metí en esto?

- No se por qué te quejas Ricchan, si te ves lo más de adorable.

- Es precisamente por eso que me estoy quejando.

Después de haber perdido la mayor parte del tiempo en cosas que nada tenía que ver con el plan original, Ritsu y Mugi por fin había llegado a un café cosplay que estaba necesitando personal. El lugar era agradable, amplio y muy bien organizado. Bastante popular y que el fin de semana operaba hasta tarde, convirtiéndose casi en un café-bar.

Habían hablado con el gerente del establecimiento para informarse sobre las condiciones de trabajo y la paga. Era un trabajo bastante bueno pues debían cumplir ciertas horas a la semana en un horario que podían programar de acuerdo a sus necesidades y pagaban muy bien, bastante bien sin contar propinas. Pero como de eso tan bueno no puede ser cierto tenía su lado negativo desde varios puntos de vista. Primero que nada la vestimenta de las camareras, que podían variar de tanto en tanto, eran bastante reveladores e insinuantes, además de tener que ofrecer ciertos servicios a los clientes como tomarse fotos o similares.

Para Ritsu casi rayaba con algo parecido a algo que no quería ni pensar y, aunque hasta donde vio la clientela parecía decente, la verdad no le extrañaría que hubiera acuerdos extraños bajo cuerda, pese a que el reglamento prohibiera el contacto físico entre clientes y camareras. Al menos el lugar tenía guardaespaldas por si cualquier incidente.

O tal vez sólo estaba siendo paranoica. Excusas para zafarse de esa situación.

Pero Mugi estaba fascinada y entusiasmada por la posibilidad de trabajar allí con aquellos trajes que le parecieron maravillosos. La ambarina trato de persuadirla de buscar otro establecimiento "más inocente" pero la rubia no escuchó razones. Ritsu simplemente no pudo dejarla sola en eso y terminó por ofrecerse también, y utilizar los atrevidos vestidos. Pero antes de ser contratada tenían que pasar por un periodo de prueba que había comenzado inmediatamente.

Allí se encontraban, Ritsu y Mugi en sus, nada dejado a la imaginación, trajes de camarera.

- Tienes que sonreír Ricchan, para agradar a los clientes.

- Fingir ser alguien quien no soy para agradar a extraños, solo lo hace peor. – Suspiró la castaña resignada a su suerte y escondiendo sus otras preocupaciones a su amiga. – Bueno, al menos hoy no parece haber mucha gente. – Mugi se acercó a la castaña para susurrarle al oído.

- Creo que te ves muy atractiva Ricchan. – Ritsu no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante aquella dulce insinuación. – Trata de divertirte.

- ¿Divertirme? – Dijo más para si misma. Entonces se acercó a la rubia y le susurró. – Licopin~ - Mugi inmediatamente intentó contener la risa cubriéndose la boca con las manos. – Licopin~ pin~ - Pero incapaz de retenerlo simplemente soltó la carcajada, riéndose con ganas.

- Basta… no sigas… - Exclamó entre risas la chica de ojos azules.

- Ahora si me estoy divirtiendo.

- Hola extraña. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Mio-chan, buenas noches. – Yui respondió con su usual sonrisa y entusiasmo, desde su escritorio. – Estoy estudiando, he estado estudiando todo el día. – Exclamó con orgullo mientras Mio se sentaba en la cama de la castaña.

- Eso esta bien. Si pudiera creer que realmente estabas estudiando.

- Es en serio, Mio-chan. – Reclamó Yui con enfado.

- Yui, tu nunca has sido buena para estudiar o estar tan concentrada en los estudios por tanto tiempo. – Replicó Mio usando un tono maternal. – Y aún si pudieras, no creo que dejaras pasar la hora de la cena. – Yui miró su reloj y se sorprendió.

- ¡¿Ya es tan tarde?

- Así que si tengo que adivinar, debe ser por Azusa, ¿verdad? – Yui estaba ligeramente pasmada. – No te impresiones tanto, todas nos hemos dado cuenta. Finges estudiar, pero en realidad tienes tu cabecita en otro lado.

- ¿Soy tan obvia?

- Después de un par de meses haciendo lo mismo, claro que si. – Yui se levantó de donde estaba y se sentó en la cama al lado de Mio. – Como tus amigas, creíamos que acudirías a nosotras en algún momento pero creo que estas pensando en que nos causarías molestias.

- Mio-chan. – Los ojos castaños de Yui se anegaron en lágrimas y se arrojó al regazo de la peli-negra. – Lo siento Mio-chan.

- No te preocupes. – Exclamó la bajista mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Yui. – Pero nos estábamos preocupando que no hicieras nada por desahogarte. Digo, además de molestar a Akira.

- La extraño mucho Mio-chan, no pensé que fuera tan difícil estar lejos de mi Azu-nyan. ¿Qué debería hacer?

- Desafortunadamente es poco lo que pueden hacer. Sólo te queda ser fuerte y esperar que Azusa ingrese a la universidad.

- Me siento sola. Quiero a mi Azu-nyan conmigo. Aquí y ahora. – Yui alzó su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos grises de su amiga. La mirada de la castaña tenía lágrimas pero también parecía estar enfadada. - ¿Por qué Mio-chan? Teniendo a Ricchan tan cerca, ¿por qué no estás con ella?

- ¿Eh? – La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y dudó en responder. – No es que no quiera estar con ella. Últimamente las clases me tienen muy ocupada y… - La mirada acusadora de Yui la ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

- Hoy no estuviste haciendo nada.

- Eso no fue mi culpa. – La expresión en el rostro de Mio era ligeramente deprimida. – Tenía un trabajo con Sachi muy importante que hacer, pero logramos terminarlo antes de lo pensado y cuando busqué a Ritsu ya había hecho planes con Mugi y no quise arruinarles el día.

- Mio-chan. – Exclamó Yui con una voz más suave. – Desde que entramos a la Universidad, cada vez tienes menos tiempo para estar con Ricchan.

- Eso no es cierto. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntas.

- Me refiero tiempo para ustedes dos únicamente. Las reuniones del club, aquí en los dormitorios o a la hora de comer no valen. – La castaña extendió una mano y acarició la mejilla de la bajista. - Mio-chan, eres muy inteligente y responsable con tus estudios, pero tampoco deberías descuidar a Ricchan. – Mio sólo asintió levemente. – _De hecho, Ricchan pasa más tiempo a solas con Mugi-chan que contigo. _– Yui no pudo verbalizar ese pensamiento, pues sentía que estaría entrometiéndose. Solo podía empujar a Mio en la dirección correcta.

- ¡Buenas noches! – La voz de una animada Mugi interrumpió la conversación. La rubia estaba alegre que se desplazaba dando saltitos.

- Ho… hola Mugi. – Respondió nerviosa la bajista.

- Hola Mugi-chan. ¿Cómo te fue?

- Genial, genial. Más que genial… estupendo. – Sus ojos brillaban de entusiasmo. - Fue un día maravilloso. – Detrás de Mugi venía Ritsu, pero a diferencia de la rubia su cara era de molestia, cansancio y fastidio.

- No vuelvo a salir contigo, Mugi. – Exclamó la baterista entre un suspiro.

- ¡Ritsu! ¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó alarmada Mio.

- ¿Eh? Nada en especial. Solo estoy agotada.

- Te acompaño a tu cuarto.

- Gracias Mio.

- Buenas noches Yui. Si necesitas hablar con alguien, puedes acudir a mí.

- Gracias, Mio-chan.

Una vez la dejaron sola en su habitación, Yui tomó su celular y envió un mensaje de texto. – _Quisiera pasar esta noche a tu lado. Te amo Azu-nyan. Dulces sueños._

- ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo para que estés así? – Preguntó la bajista, una vez entraron en la habitación de Ritsu.

- Mugi me arrastró a todos lados. – Respondió la ambarina mientras se recostaba en su cama. – Dejando de último lo que íbamos a hacer y de alguna forma terminé involucrada también. – Reclamó exasperada mientras se cubría su rostro con sus manos. - Ese trabajo es más exigente que la vez que practicamos para la obra del festival cultural.

- ¿Así que serás camarera en un café cosplay? – Dijo la bajista intentando no reírse al imaginar a Ritsu en esa situación.

- ¡No te burles! – Reclamó Ritsu enojada. Pero el enojo se disipó en el instante que Mio selló sus labios con los de ella.

- Lo siento. – Susurró dulcemente.

- Tramposa. – Respondió la baterista, siguiendo el juego y dándole cortos, pero provocativos besos. - ¿Te quedarías esta noche conmigo?

- Claro que si. – Dijo la chica de los ojos grises al tiempo que le quitaba la diadema a la ambarina y jugaba con los mechones de su cabello. – Si mañana no estás ocupada podríamos hacer un picnic. Solas tú y yo.

- Es una idea genial.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

Y Kirino dijo: "No escribes más que novelas para tu propio disfrute y masturbación".

Entonces Kuroneko respondió: "¡Si piensan que mi material de masturbación es aburrido, pienso plantarles un material masturbatorio como jamás lo han visto!"

Alguien de AU dijo: "Me masturbo pensando en Kuroneko masturbándose con su material masturbatorio".

Ahora, ¿a qué viene todo esto? XD a nada en específico, creo que sólo para explicar del por qué de este capítulo y su contenido, más específicamente por el nuevo personaje que metí.

No les mentiré, no estaba muy segura de publicar esto. Aunque un amigo le gustó bastante (Dark) a otro (Neuro) tuvo la misma sensación que yo y que se sentía "raro"… pero como con inseguridades no se llega a ningún lado, juzguen por ustedes mismos.

¿Qué opinan? ¿Acaso cometí el mismo error de algunas series que las extienden demasiado y terminan arruinándolas? O ¿puede salir algo decente de todo esto? XD (que sea lo segundo por favor D: )

Les prometo que el siguiente capítulo será mejor, mucho mejor… espero…

Ahí les dejo otra pregunta, dicen que una obra escrita dice más del autor/a que de los personajes que trata, ¿qué creen que diga este fic de mí?

Arkantosdeacuario: gracias por tu comentario pero, ¿no crees que exageras un pelín? Tal vez porque en mi fic le dedico muchas líneas a los pensamientos y sentimientos de los personajes mas que solo enfocarme en sus acciones que puede causarte esa impresión pero no creo ser tan hábil. Igualmente gracias. (Si, me cuesta aceptar los cumplidos u.u)

¿Yui dándole consejos a Mio? Los mayas tenían razón D:

Copyright:

K-ON! y personajes, pertenece a Kakifly, Kyoto Animation

Shidou Hikaru le pertenece a las CLAMP.


	7. Traición

**TRAICIÓN**

Azusa entró al salón del club y no había nadie. Era lo normal, después de todo eran vacaciones de verano. Aunque en alguna ocasión se había topado Nao y Sumire que habían venido a practicar, pero eso fue una excepción.

Hacía poco se había despedido de Ui y Jun, sin intensiones de volver a su casa fue al club, sacó su guitarra y se dispuso a tocar en soledad.

- Entonces… - Una voz familiar llamó la atención de la peli-negra. - ¿este es el club de música ligera?

- Hikaru-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Exclamó sorprendida.

- Haciendo visita. ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó la peli-roja con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué haces tan sola aquí en vacaciones de verano, senpai?

- Acabo de salir de las clases extras para los de tercero y vine a tocar un poco. – La chica de los ojos fulgurantes entro al salón, caminando lentamente y mirándolo todo. - ¿Tu qué haces aquí? ¿Clases de recuperación?

- No, estaba acompañando a una amiga que si tiene clases de recuperación. – Hikaru sonrió divertida antes de reír. – Mentiras, en realidad estaba aburrida en casa y me vine para la escuela. Esperaba encontrarte, hace mucho que no nos vemos.

- Lo siento, he estado ocupada con las actividades del club y las clases.

- No te preocupes, pero qué bueno que te encontré. – Mientras Hikaru inspeccionaba el lugar, sus ojos se posaron en el estante de la vajilla de té. – Wow, entonces los rumores son ciertos. – Exclamó la peli-roja al tiempo que se acercaba.

- ¿Qué rumores? – Azusa intuía la respuesta y realmente no quería saber, pero le ganaba la curiosidad.

- Que el club de música ligera era más como una cafetería. – Exclamó con una sonrisa. - ¿tienen trajes de sirvientas? – Azusa no respondió porque la verdad es que si habían, gracias a Sawako-sensei.

- ¿qué otros rumores has escuchado? – Dijo la guitarrista intentando evitar responder la pregunta.

- Ummm, que tenían un caimán o algo así.

¿Caimán? ¿Qué clase de exageración es esa? Sólo tenemos a Ton-chan. – Exclamó Azusa señalando la pecera.

- Waaa que bonita tortuguita. – Saltó emocionada la peli-roja acercándose a la pequeña criatura. Azusa tuvo que frotarse los ojos porque por un instante, un pequeño instante casi creyó ver a Yui en lugar de Hikaru mirando a Ton-chan.

- _¿En qué estoy pensando?_

- Es más linda que el caimán.

- ¿Quién habrá inventado eso? – En ese momento imaginó a Jun esparciendo la mentira. – _Ella no lo haría… ¿o sí?_

- También oí que había un fantasma. – Dijo Hikaru sin dejar de mirar a Ton-chan.

- _Sawako-sensei._ – La pobre Azusa no sabía cómo ocultar su vergüenza. – E-eso es mentira. Todas las escuelas tienen algún cuento de fantasmas.

- Este club es divertido, ¿cierto senpai? – La peli-negra la miró confundida. – Para que haya tantos rumores ha de ser que es un club muy divertido.

- No son precisamente ese tipo de rumores que quiero que la gente oiga del club. – Respondió Azusa con seriedad. – _Pero tienes razón. Es divertido._

- Tienes que relajarte senpai. ¿Por qué no tocas una canción? – Exclamó Hikaru con alegría mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Está bien. Es buena idea. – Azusa rascó las cuerdas un par de veces pensando que tocar. – ¿Qué sería bueno?

Luego de un momento comenzó con la canción, Azusa no cantaba, sólo la interpretaba con la guitarra. La peli-roja escuchaba fascinada la canción sin perder detalle de la peli-negra. Al principio el rostro de Azusa la acompañaba una sonrisa, pero a medida que interpretaba la canción su rostro se hacía más serio.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido por Hikaru que dejó de poner atención a la melodía para dedicársela a la persona que tocaba. No lo entendía bien, pero podía adivinar fuertes emociones de su senpai y a medida que avanzaba en la canción estas se hacían más intensas.

Hasta que no pudo resistirlo más y junto con cada nota que tocaba era acompañada con una lágrima de Azusa. Siguió tocando su guitarra hasta el final de la canción, mordiéndose los labios intentando inútilmente de contener su llanto.

Una vez finalizó, Hikaru sin dudarlo la abrazó contra sí y la peli-negra no pudo más de llorar abiertamente. Ya se había dado cuenta de antes que algo afligía a su senpai, pero Hikaru había preferido evitar el tema. Primero porque consideraba que tal vez fuera algo muy delicado y segundo, aunque ya llevaban un tiempo de conocerse aún sentía que había una distancia considerable entre ellas, seguían siendo senpai y kouhai.

La chica de la mirada de fuego quería acortar esa distancia, quería acercarse y hacer sonreír a Azusa. Ignoraba los detalles, pero podía hacerse una idea que era lo que la perturbaba tanto, o mejor, quien era la que la hacía sufrir.

- Senpai. Te invito a pasear esta tarde. ¿Te gustaría?

- Ummm. – Azusa se limpió las lágrimas y la miró pensativa. - ¿Hoy? ¿Ya?

- Si, hay un local donde venden unos helados deliciosos. – Exclamó emocionada la peli-roja. – Nos vemos frente a la estación en… ¿hora y media? Creo que es suficiente tiempo para ir a nuestras casas primero.

-Pero…

- Voy apurarme para no llegar tarde.

- Pero…

- Nos vemos más tarde senpai. Hasta luego~

- Creo que está asumiendo a que voy a ir. – Azusa sonrió levemente. – Supongo que es buena idea.

Mientras Azusa guardaba su guitarra y se disponía a irse a casa, Hikaru ya salía por el portón principal, se detuvo en momento, miró de regreso hacia la escuela antes de continuar su camino. La pelirroja no podía pensar en otra cosa sino en su senpai y en aquello que parecía atormentarla.

Desde su tierna infancia siempre gustó de cuentos de hadas, aquellos donde el príncipe valiente rescata a la doncella en peligro. Pero a diferencia de la mayoría de las chicas quienes disfrutaban imaginándose siendo la doncella que espera pacientemente por su príncipe azul, para Hikaru era todo lo contrario. En lugar de ser la doncella, ella deseaba ser el príncipe. Alguien lo suficientemente hábil para salvar a los demás, alguien capaz de extender su mano y ayudar a quien lo necesitase.

Una pequeña mueca de disgusto apareció en el, generalmente, dulce rostro de Hikaru.

Justo en ese momento tenía aquella situación justo en frente de ella. Una princesa, un ángel, llamada Azusa necesitaba ayuda. Podía sentir lo perdida que se sentía su senpai y estaba dispuesta a ayudarla. Dispuesta a rescatar a la princesa. No por su absurda fantasía infantil sino porque en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, había llegado a apreciarla y quererla. Por tanto no estaba dispuesta a consentir aquel sufrimiento.

Iba a conseguir que sonriera de nuevo, aquella dulce sonrisa que había logrado ver en pocas ocasiones. Aun si tuviera que saltar al abismo.

- ¡Waaa! No hay lugar como el hogar. – Replicó Yui con alegría. – Nadie hace comida más deliciosa que Ui.

- Gracias Onee-chan. – Respondió la menor de las Harisawa. – Yo también extrañé tenerte cerca.

- La universidad es difícil. – Dijo Yui mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

- Onee-chan. – Dijo la menor algo nerviosa. - ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?

- No mucho.

- ¿No piensas ver a Azusa-chan? – A la mención de la peli-negra, Yui pareció deprimirse y dejó de comer. Ui la miraba atenta y sentía que tal vez no debió mencionarla.

- No es que no la quiera ver, pero…

- ¿Qué sucede Onee-chan? – Yui se acercó a su hermana menor, escondiendo su rostro en su regazo.

- ¡No quiero tener que decirle adiós de nuevo! - Exclamó con unas lágrimas en sus ojos. – No quiero tener que pasar por eso, no otra vez. No podría soportarlo.

- Pero Onee-chan, Azusa-chan te ha extrañado mucho. Aunque trate de ocultarlo se nota lo mucho que te extraña. ¿Estás segura de eso?

- La próxima vez que la vea, quiero que sea para no volvernos a separar.

- Estás siendo muy caprichosa. Tanto a ella como para ti les caería bien encontrarse. – Replicó Ui acariciando suavemente la cabeza de su hermana mayor. – Haría de esa espera más corta y les haría muy felices a ambas.

- ¿Tú crees? ¿Aunque nos tengamos que decir adiós de nuevo?

- Más que un adiós, es una promesa de rencontrarse nuevamente. – La menor de las Hirasawa sonrió tratando de animar a Yui. – Te hace falta verla Onee-chan. Puedo verlo en tus ojos, lo mucho que estas sufriendo.

- Puede que tengas razón. Mañana la llamaré. – Yui le devolvió la sonrisa evidentemente más animada. – Pero primero, ¿podrías hacerme más comida?

Sentada en una banca, Mio miraba al cielo pensativa. Había hecho sus planes para volver ese mismo día a su casa, pero quería volver junto con Ritsu; pero la chica de ojos dorados tenía otros planes. Una semana antes le había informado a la bajista que su último turno en el trabajo en el café cosplay sería ese mismo día, el problema es que Mio lo había olvidado por completo y había discutido con Ritsu.

No se explicaba cómo, pero desde que había ingresado a la universidad había perdido el ritmo de su relación con la escandalosa castaña. Siempre había sido muy organizada y hábil para hallar el tiempo para estar con Ritsu, incluso si esta no prestara la más mínima atención u orden en sus actividades. Ahora pareciera que siempre hubiera algo, pero lo peor, es que la mayor parte de las veces era su culpa. Académicamente lo tenía todo claro, pero en lo otro…

Suspiro.

- ¿Qué sucede Mio?

- Sokabe-senpai, buenas tardes. – Saludo la peli-negra respetuosamente. – Tuve una pelea con Ritsu. Quería volver a casa hoy mismo, pero parece que ella no puede y no se irá sino hasta mañana. El problema es que ya compré el pasaje del tren.

Sokabe Megumi estudiaba en la misma universidad que Mio, se había reencontrado con sus kouhai apenas estas se habían instalado en los dormitorios. La ex presidenta de club de fans de la bajista no había perdido el tiempo para acercarse a ella y desde entonces se habían hecho buenas amigas.

- Que coincidencia. También tengo mi pasaje para hoy. ¿Por qué no volvemos juntas?

- ¿Eh? Pero Ritsu… - La bajista la miró dudosa.

- Tainka-san no puede hasta mañana, tú misma lo dijiste. No querrás perder el dinero del pasaje, ¿o sí?

- Claro que no. – Exclamó Mio más decidida. – Le pondré un mensaje a Ritsu de que me iré contigo.

- Genial, es bueno tener compañía.

Luego de ir a su casa y arreglarse, sorpresivamente le dedicó su tiempo a ello como si de una cita con Yui se tratase, Azusa se dirigió al punto de encuentro acordado. Llevaba puesto un vestido sencillo color blanco, con uno que otro volante azul, además de un sombrero de ala ancha también blanco. Gustaba mucho de ese vestido porque, primero fue un regalo de Yui (tal vez por sugerencia de Mugi) y segundo, con el calor de pleno verano aquel vestido resultaba fresco.

Azusa se detuvo un momento al ver su reflejo en una de las vitrinas de las tiendas que le rodeaban - _¿Será que me arreglé demasiado? La verdad hace mucho que no me divierto y estoy algo emocionada._ – Una dulce sonrisa se formó en sus labios. – _Creo que en verdad necesito despejar un poco mi mente._

Más relajada de lo que había estado desde que su adorada Yui se fue a la universidad, continuó su camino. Iba un poco temprano, así que no esperaba encontrarse aún con su kouhai, pero a pesar de la multitud de personas que transitaba a esa hora no tuvo que esforzarse en verla.

De hecho era imposible no verla.

Llamaba mucho la atención y no es que estuviera vestida de alguna forma indecente pero como una hoguera en medio de una noche sin luna, resaltaba entre la gente. Una boina roja, casi del mismo intenso color de su cabello, un vestido también rojo con cuadros negros sin mangas que se ajustaba muy bien a su fina figura y medias altas negras que llegaban justo antes de donde terminaba su vestido.

Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de Azusa que no puedo evitar girar un poco la cabeza intentando obtener una mejor perspectiva. – _Que Zettai Ryouiki tan provocativo._ – Cuando se percató de aquel pensamiento y del hecho que se estaba lamiendo los labios, entró en pánico. - _¡No… esto no es cierto! _– Miró a Hikaru, quien aún no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su senpai, lo hermosamente que estaba vestida, luego volvió a reparar en su propio reflejo en la vitrina que tenía al lado. - _¡Esto… esto no es una salida de amigas! ¡Esto es una cita!_ – Asustada dio un paso hacia atrás para intentar huir pero en ese instante la pelirroja la notó y sin pensárselo dos veces cubrió la poca distancia entre ambas y con una gran sonrisa saltó sobre la pelinegra y la abrazó.

- Senpai, llegas temprano.

- T-tú… t-también. – La pobre Azusa no podía quitarse la idea de que era una cita. - _¿Ahora qué hago? _ – El sentimiento de que estaba traicionando a Yui comenzaba a crecer y sólo quería salir de ahí. – _Será mejor excusarme e irme._

- Vamos sígueme.

Tirando de su mano suavemente, las palabras de Azusa se quedaron sólo en su mente atormentándose ella sola. - _ Tal vez sólo esté exagerando. Es una salida de amigas. Nada más. _– Pero el hecho que ambas estuvieran tan bien vestidas evitaba convencerse de ello.

- Hay unos helados muy ricos que venden por aquí cerca. – Interrumpió Hikaru los pensamientos de su acompañante. – Hoy hace calor, así que sería refrescante. ¿Qué opinas?

- Sí, estaría bien. – Respondió sin pensarlo mucho y con algo de emoción. - _¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Debería irme de aquí. _– Pero como si la pelirroja leyera su mente, apretó un poco más su agarre de la mano de Azusa. El rubor de su rostro se hizo más intenso ante aquel toque gentil que por alguna razón la calmó.

No demoraron mucho en llegar al local donde vendían los helados. Por invitación de Hikaru ella compró para ambas, de limón para Azusa y de fresa para ella. Se sentaron juntas y disfrutaron de aquel postre.

- Me encanta el helado, ¿y a ti senpai?

- Si también me gusta. Está muy rico. – Mientras lamía su helado, Azusa comenzó a recordar la vez que vino con Yui. Su querida "senpai" tenía una escala para clasificar todos los puestos de comida del lugar; desde F para horrible, hasta A para delicioso y S para realmente delicioso; e increíblemente Azusa podía recordar la mayoría de ellos.

Por ejemplo, la tienda de helados donde estaban ahorita tiene una nota de A. La tienda de ramen un poco más hacia su izquierda tiene una clasificación B+, y la pastelería donde Azusa y Yui tuvieron su primera cita está clasificada como SS, aunque la pelinegra estaba segura que esa clasificación nada tenía que ver con la calidad de la comida.

Aunque una fresa si estaba involucrada.

Azusa se ruborizó al recordar ese día y lo que había hecho, e intentó volver su atención a su helado. Yui le había dicho que los helados de ahí eran deliciosos, pero entonces le preguntó por qué le había puesto A y no S. Entonces le respondió que era porque aunque eran deliciosos no eran tan ricos como uno que habían traído sus padres desde Francia.

Francia.

- _Me gustaría ir a Francia con Yui algún día. _– Pensó Azusa mientras seguía comiendo su helado. – _Dicen que es el mejor lugar para ir de Luna de Miel. _– Como si su propia mente la traicionara el rostro de Azusa se puso completamente rojo. Aquella sucesión de ideas sobre Yui, el helado, Francia, Luna de Miel y todo ello se mezcló en una gran fantasía erótica que no podía detener.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Senpai? – Preguntó Hikaru con preocupación. – Te ves algo alterada.

- E…estoy bien. – Respondió tímidamente. - _¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Antes no pensaba en esas cosas. _– Pero la explicación era bastante obvia. – _Supongo que es por tener a alguien a quien desear y haber hecho… eso._ – Tratando de controlarse miró a su kouhai quien tenía un poco de helado en la nariz y la fantasía volvió pero con Hikaru de protagonista. Y de nuevo su presión se elevó casi provocándole un sangrado nasal. - _¡Ya basta! ¡Tú controlas tu cuerpo, no al revés!_ – Intentando mantener la calma, sacó su pañuelo y con delicadeza limpió el rostro de la pelirroja. – Deberías tener más cuidado.

- ¡Lo siento senpai! – Exclamó Hikaru entre risas y una gran sonrisa, bastante contagiosa pues también provocó una sonrisa en Azusa. – _Eso senpai, sonríe._

Luego de eso ambas terminaron de comer su helado, con una más calmada Azusa, decidieron recorrer el distrito comercial, hablando de cualquier cosa, conversación que Hikaru hacía divertida y lograba hacer reír a Azusa de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo, la distracción no era suficiente para que Azusa dejara de pensar que estaba en una especie de cita. Sobre todo porque ellas dos llamaban mucho la atención, no podía evitar notar que mucha gente las miraba de reojo.

Pero se estaba divirtiendo más de lo que se había divertido en los últimos meses, más una sensación de ligereza en su corazón. Tal vez por el momento podría ignorar ese hecho.

Entre los muchos locales que visitaron, varios de ellos de ropa obviamente y uno que otro de comida, finalmente entraron a uno de instrumentos musicales. Azusa felizmente miraba todo y explicaba con entusiasmo y detalle las cosas que allí se encontraban. Hikaru sólo escuchaba en silencio a su senpai.

- … Me encantaría tener pedales de efectos. Creo que daría más variedad al sonido de mi guitarra y… - La pelinegra cayó por un momento y se ruborizó avergonzada al darse cuenta que no había parado de hablar desde que habían entrado a la tienda. – Lo siento, debo estar aburriéndote.

- Para nada senpai, me gusta verte tan animada y no quería arruinar tu diversión. – Respondió la pelirroja con una honesta sonrisa.

- ¿En serio? Ahora que recuerdo, y aunque ya te lo había dicho anteriormente, ¿por qué no te unes al club de música ligera? Me gustaría poder verte todos los días. – Azusa se mordió la lengua luego de decir eso, pues sonaba como una declaración, confirmado por el sonrojo de su kouhai.

- Bastante tentador la verdad. Pero creo que debo ser sincera, no me gusta la música. – Azusa no pudo evitar mirarla con sorpresa. – Creo que me expresé mal. Me gusta la música tanto como a cualquiera. – Corrigió avergonzada. – Pero como te dije alguna vez a mi no se me da. La clase que menos me gusta del colegio es precisamente música. – Dijo mientras tocaba una guitarra cercana. – Así que es mejor dejar a quienes realmente aman tocar lo hagan y más bien disfruto viéndote tocar a ti. – La pelinegra se sintió un poco avergonzada y desvió la mirada.

- Entiendo. Entonces ¿A qué piensas dedicarte luego de graduarte?

- Quiero ser entrenadora de perros guía. – Respondió con orgullo. – Tengo mucha afinidad con los animales, en especial con los perros. Además de que quiero ayudar a los demás.

- Es increíble. – Exclamó Azusa sinceramente impresionada. – Yo nunca podría hacer algo así, los animales me odian, especialmente los perros. Creo que no le caigo bien a Hikari.

- Pero yo creo que es porque eres como una gatita. – Exclamó alegre la pelirroja.

- ¿¡Por qué todo el mundo dice eso!? – Reclamó un poco molesta. – Además, tú también lo eres.

Otro suspiro de desagradado salió de su boca mientras volvía a mirar su celular. No sabía cuántas veces había leído el dichoso mensaje de Mio, pero por alguna razón esperaba leer algo entre líneas que no entendiera pero el mensaje era claro. La bajista se iba con Sokabe-senpai ese mismo día.

- Por favor Ricchan, deja de hacer esa cara. No es el final del mundo, nyan~

- Es que realmente no entiendo a Mio. – Reclamó con desgano. – Pareciera que todo y cualquiera cosa es más importante que yo. Está bien, entiendo que los deberes sean primero pero esto nada tiene que ver con eso. Parece que no escucha lo que le digo.

- El cambio de ritmo del colegio a la universidad afecta a las personas de forma diferente, nyan~ - Exclamó la rubia con suavidad. – Estoy segura que Mio en estos momentos debe estar pensando mucho en ello, nyan~

- Mugi. – Ritsu parecía un poco tensa. – ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?

- ¿Qué cosa, nyan~?

- Maullar.

- Pero Ricchan, hoy es el día de "Inu Neko" y me tocó hacer de _neko_, nyan~ - Dijo con una enorme sonrisa. – Vamos, has tu parte.

- Wa… wan. – Dijo Ritsu por lo bajo, ruborizada y desviando la mirada. – ¡AHHHGG! ¡Esto es demasiado cursi!

- ¡Que linda!

Ante la pequeña conmoción detrás de la barra, muchos de los clientes las miraban con interés. Durante el tiempo que han estado trabajando Mugi y Ritsu se hicieron de su propia "fama". Pero aquella fama no venía por sus características individuales, no llamaban mucho la atención cuando las chicas no compartían el mismo turno.

Tenían cierto carisma cuando estaban juntas. Ya que se le permitía, la baterista de HTT no desaprovechaba para bromear todo el tiempo lo que solía causar mucha risa a la rubia, además de incitarla a bromear también. Esta interacción entre ambas parecía agradar a los clientes, más que todo porque las dos no eran nada discretas.

De hecho eran muy escandalosas y en otro establecimiento ya las habrían despedido, pero no allí.

La situación comenzó un día que a Ritsu le tocó atender detrás de la barra y Mugi de camarera. La rubia tenía que llevar una jarra de agua para servir a una de las mesas, pero como no era de extrañar Ritsu dijo se puso a bromear causando un ataque de risa a Mugi que quien sin poder evitarlo termino dejando caer la jarra al piso. El incidente llamó la atención de los clientes que se encontraban en el lugar en ese momento y contrario de lo que se pudiera pensar, aquel suceso no sólo no paso indiferente sino que gustó.

El gerente del lugar entonces, rara vez les permitió horarios por separado. Ya que el establecimiento ofrecía un servicio que por un módico precio podía tomarse una foto con las camareras, las que incluía a tanto a la chica de ojos azules como la chica de ojos dorados eran las más solicitadas.

Entre la traviesa sonrisa de Ritsu y la dulce risa de Mugi, había cierta química imposible de ignorar.

Lo más gracioso del asunto es que ellas parecieran no estar enteradas de su popularidad. Aunque algo sospechaba la baterista pues no era normal que le pidieran tomarse tantas fotos.

Ahora, durante ese día especial, el evento "Inu Neko" ellas eran las estrellas del show, aunque no lo supieran. Por ello la gerencia no aceptó la petición de Ritsu de completar sus horas antes e irse con Mio ese día.

- Vamos Ricchan, dilo con más ánimo, nyan~.

- ¡Ahg! Es demasiado. – Ritsu sentía arder sus orejas. – Wan~. – Un suspiro de resignación escapó de sus labios. – Así es como se siente Mio, tal vez debería dejar de molestarla tanto. – Mugi la miró intensamente como si esperara algo. – Wan.

- Así está mejor, nyan~. Además no deberías preocuparte tanto, ya que siempre atiendes la barra, nyan.

- Oh, tienes las _neko mimi _un poco torcidas. – Con cuidado retiró aquella decoración, arregló el cabello rubio de su compañera y volvió a colocar el accesorio. – Ahora si estás perfecta... wan.

- Tu también estas perfecta, nyan~. – Respondió Mugi pasando sus dedos delicadamente por su rostro. – Es hora de trabajar.

Durante las siguientes horas hicieron lo mismo que habían estado haciendo las últimas semanas. Mugi tomaba los pedidos de los clientes, y Ritsu sacaba las órdenes. Las bebidas solía prepáralas la misma Ritsu pues no era nada complicado, la comida si pasaba el pedido a la cocina.

Aunque el trabajo resultó ser mucho más agradable de lo que inicialmente la ambarina había pensado, había algo que siempre lograba hacerla enojar: La forma en que los clientes miraban a Mugi. De por sí no le gustaba el ya revelador diseño de los uniformes también tenía que soportar las "trucos" de algunos comensales para ver un poco más allá de lo permitido. Y lo que lo hacía más complicado es que Mugi no parecía percatarse de esas intensiones.

Una que otra vez Ritsu había tenido ganas de romperle la nariz a más uno porque sus obvias intensiones que tenían de ponerle las manos encima a su amiga. Afortunadamente el lugar no permitía el contacto físico y nadie la había tocado aún, pero la sola mirada de lujuria de esas personas le hacía hervir la sangre. En otras ocasiones había tenido inventar excusas para llamar la atención de Mugi que fácilmente era engañada a recoger cosas del suelo y exponerse ante ellos. Especialmente a dos personas que Ritsu ya sabía reconocer y apenas las veía entrar cambiaba de lugar con la rubia.

- _Demasiado inocente para un mundo muy cruel._ – Es lo que solía pensar la baterista de HTT.

Si pudiera hacer expulsar a esos dos para siempre del establecimiento le quitaría un gran peso de encima a Ritsu, pero hasta el momento no había obtenido pruebas para culparlos. Sólo esas miradas que tanto detestaba.

Y para ese evento especial obviamente iban a estar ahí babeando por Mugi en traje de _Neko Maid_, pero esta vez Ritsu fue más lista y antes de empezar turno, la castaña había logrado arreglar un cambio de mesas con otra de las chicas que trabajaban ahí. En otras palabras, la rubia no iba a atender a esos dos directamente. La ambarina sonrió de satisfacción al ver la frustración en sus rostros. – _Al menos por hoy no me debo preocupar mucho_.

- Dos malteadas de fresa, un jugo de naranja y tres pasteles de fresa, por favor nyan~

- En seguida gatita. – Respondió alegremente Ritsu al recibir el pedido de Mugi que de premio la castaña ofreció una suave caricia bajo su mentón a lo que la chica de ojos azules respondió ronroneando ruidosamente antes de comenzar a reír junto a su amiga. – Dentro de poco estarán las bebidas, wan~

Llegó a casa un tanto cansada pero feliz. Saludó y no obtuvo respuesta, como siempre, pero no le importó y se dirigió a su habitación. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan ligera, tal vez la última vez fue antes de que se marchara Yui.

Acomodándose un poco sobre la cama, miró su celular, ningún mensaje o llamada perdida. - _¿Será que Yui piensa venir durante las vacaciones de verano?_ – Había estado esperando por ello desde Abril, pero la castaña nunca le mencionó nada sobre alguna visita, ni lo había insinuado y Azusa nunca se lo había preguntado por miedo a presionarla.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y sonrió mientras miraba la foto de fondo de su celular. Una sonrisa un tanto melancólica. – _Tal vez debería preguntar a Ui si sabe cuando regresa Yui y darle una sorpresa. _– Una idea tentadora que seguro podría hacer ruborizar a su amada. Pero era sólo una idea.

Tomó de nuevo el celular entre sus manos y envió un sencillo mensaje de texto diciendo: _Hoy me divertí mucho. No pude dejar de pensar en ti. Quisiera estar entre tus brazos ahora mismo._

Al mismo tiempo otra chica de cabello negro y largo llegaba a su casa. Luego de la respectiva bienvenida por parte de sus padres y una cena cacera donde les contó cómo era la universidad, Mio se dirigió a su cuarto y se tiró sobre su cama.

No había sido un día particularmente cansado pero sentía como un peso encima que le incomodaba. Se sentó al borde de la cama y sacó de entre sus pertenencias una foto donde estaban las cinco chicas de HTT. Miró la foto por un rato y su mirada se posó en una chica de cabello castaño.

Dejando la foto a un lado tomó su celular y llamó.

- ¡Mio-chan!

La pelinegra tuvo que alejarse del teléfono unos cuantos centímetros.

- Yui, no tienes por qué gritar.

- Lo siento, estaba un poco emocionada porque no esperaba tu llamada. – Exclamó risueña la mayor de las Hirasawa.

- ¿Y cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que estas de regreso en casa?

- Feliz, extrañaba la cocina de Ui. – Dijo con entusiasmo. – Y mi madre trajo un pastel que estuvo muy delicioso.

- Tu siempre midiendo el valor de las cosas con comida. – Replicó Mio riendo un poco. – Dime, ¿ya te viste con Azusa? – Hubo un breve silencio antes de escuchar respuesta.

- No, aún no.

- Que raro, juraría que eso iba a ser lo primero que harías cuando llegaras a casa.

- bueno, Mio-chan, si quería pero… - Otro breve silencio. – Tenía miedo.

- ¿Miedo? ¿De qué? No creo que Azusa te haya dejado de querer.

- ¡¿Eso podría ocurrir?! – Otra vez Mio tuvo que alejarse el auricular ante el grito de su amiga.

- Si, digo no. Claro que no, Azusa te quiere mucho. – Respondió Mio intentando calmar a Yui. – Me refiero, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

- Tener que despedirme de ella de nuevo cuando acabe el verano.

- Eso es raro en ti, Yui. Enfocarte en lo negativo; por lo general sueles fijarte en lo bueno. – La voz de Mio se oía melancólica. – Supongo que es normal estar asustada de perder aquello que valoras más en la vida. Pero Yui, no pienses en lo que sufrirás, sino en lo feliz que Azusa se pondrá cuando te vea.

- tienes razón Mio-chan. Tal vez suene raro viniendo de mi pero creo que no debería pensar tanto. – La castaña suspiró. – Ui me dijo algo similar. Mañana tengo pensado darle la sorpresa a Azu-nyan. ¿Mio-chan, ya estás en tu casa?

- Así es. Llegué hace unas horas.

- ¿Viniste con Ricchan?

- No, ella no podía. Se quedó con Mugi y creo que regresan mañana. – Hubo unos segundos de silencio entre ambas.

- Mio-chan, ¿Estás segura?

- Yui… no quiero hablar de eso.

- Pero…

- Por favor.

- Esta bien, pero… - De nuevo silencio mientras la castaña pensaba sus palabras. – Creo que cometes un error.

- Hasta luego Yui.

- Descansa, Mio-chan.

La pelinegra dejó el teléfono a un lado y hundió su rostro en la almohada. La habitación no se oía nada, solo el apagado sollozo de su dueña. - _¿Cuándo fue que Yui maduró tanto? ¿Por qué yo no puedo… no puedo… Me siento tan perdida._

Había sido un día largo de trabajo, pero bastante agradable. Ritsu y Mugi se despidieron de sus compañeras de trabajo y se dirigieron a descansar a los dormitorios, aunque ya no quedaban muchas chicas allá, casi todas habían regresado a casa.

- Waaaa, por fin _mission complete_. – Exclamó con alegría la castaña.- No más clases, no más trabajo y mañana de regreso a casa.

- Suenas como una anciana. – Exclamó entre risas la rubia.

- Bueno, siento que he envejecido estos meses. –Entonces Ritsu cara de desgano. – Trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo exige mucho, y además… - La castaña guardó silencio sin verbalizar sus pensamientos sobre Mio. – Sin mencionar los ensayos de la banda.

- Tal vez necesitas un masaje. – Suavemente Mugi tomó la mano de su amiga y se apoyó levemente sobre su hombro. – Si quieres cuando lleguemos te doy uno.

- ¿Sabes hacer masajes? – Exclamó Ritsu risueña y sin rechazar el acercamiento de Mugi. – Entonces estaré en tus manos, así que no me hagas sufrir mucho.

- Que mala. – Reclamó la rubia haciendo un lindo puchero y dándole un golpecito en el hombro de Ritsu.

- Tal vez deberías usar las _neko mimi_, se te veían muy bien.

- Si quieres también me pongo el traje de _maid_. – Replicó la chica de ojos azules al tiempo que se mordía los labios y se ruborizaba.

- N-no estaría mal. – Luego se miraron a los ojos, rieron y siguieron su camino, una al lado de la otra.

Al día siguiente, alrededor de las 4pm, Azusa había quedado en encontrarse de nuevo con Hikaru para ensayar la canción, algo que no habían hecho desde el inicio de las vacaciones de verano.

Ahora se encontraba frente a su casa.

- Espero que Hikari esté de buen humor hoy. – Susurró para sí misma mientras ingresaba por el enorme portón. – Con permiso. - Sólo pudo dar dos pasos cuando se quedó congelada en su lugar. Un poco más allá estaba la mascota de la pelirroja, no parecía amenazante pero parecía estar muy alerta por la presencia de Azusa. – Hola Hikari, ¿cómo estás? – Saludó nerviosa, y más nerviosa se puso cuando comenzó a acercarse. – Por favor, no me comas. – Reclamó alarmada.

Para su sorpresa Hikari lamió gentilmente sus dedos; más relajada se animó a acariciar la cabeza del can que no rechazó.

- Te dije que Hikari no te odiaba. – La suave voz la pelirroja llamó su atención. Hikaru llevaba su guitarra con ella.

- ¿No vamos a ensayar acá?

- No, lo siento. Mis hermanos están acá y… - La chica de ojos de fuego parecía algo molesta. – _Esos siscones… no puedo dejar que senpai los vea._ – Suspiró y se dirigió de nuevo a Azusa. – No quiero molestarlos. Parecen cansados.

- Ya veo. Entonces, ¿vamos al parque?

- Sí, creo que es buena idea.

- Onee-chan, ¿vas a salir?

- Si Ui, voy a ir donde Azu-nyan. – Dijo Yui mientras se colocaba su calzado. – Aunque estoy un poco nerviosa.

- Creo que es normal. – Replicó Ui entre risas al ver el rostro ruborizado de su hermana. - ¿Llevas el obsequio?

- ¡Claro que sí! Sólo espero que le guste. – Se notaba un poco de preocupación en su voz.

- Claro que le gustará. – Respondió la menor mientras abrazaba a su hermana. – Es una gargantilla hermosa, además que es un regalo tuyo.

- Deséame suerte. – Yui se despidió y tomó rumbo a casa de la pelinegra. – _Waaa, estoy tan nerviosa._

- ¡Pon fin! ¡Hogar, dulce hogar! – Nadie respondió, sólo silencio. - ¿Are? ¿Sin respuesta?

- Parece que no hay nadie en casa.

- ¡Oi! ¡Madre, padre, Satoshi! Ya llegué. – De nuevo, silencio. – Que raro. Yo les había dicho que llegaba hoy.

- Tal vez ocurrió algo. Mejor llama.

-Tienes razón.

Luego de un largo viaje en tren, donde estuvieron molestando y jugando la mayor parte del tiempo pese al reclamo de algunos pasajeros, habían llego a casa de los Tainaka. Aunque Mugi aún tenía que tomar otro tren para ir hasta su casa había seguido a Ritsu por invitación de la misma, sólo para relajarse un poco más.

- ¿Qué te dijeron?

- Tal parece que Satoshi se lastimó jugando con sus amigos y no volverán hasta tarde.

- Entonces…

- Sí, estamos solas. ¿Quieres algo de comer? Mi madre dijo que había dejado comida en la nevera.

- Claro, estoy hambrienta ya que nos saltamos el almuerzo.

- ¡Excelente!

Las chicas dejaron sus pertenencias en la entrada y fueron a la cocina. A pesar de que Ritsu invitó a la rubia que esperara mientras ella calentaba la comida, Mugi insistió en acompañarla. No había que hacer mucho, pero era como si simplemente no quisiera separarse de su lado.

Luego de la comer, lavaron los platos respectivamente. Pero como si no pudieran dejar el juego por sólo un momento comenzaron a jugar con agua. Quien empezó fue Mugi quien sólo arrojó unas gotitas, Ritsu respondió salpicándole un poco más. Pero como en ese tipo de juegos, entre idas y venidas cada vez se aventaban más agua y terminaron completamente empapadas.

- Estamos hechas un desastre. – Observó la castaña.

- Tienes razón. – Respondió Mugi entre risas y algo agitada. – Pero fue tan divertido.

- ¿Por qué no tomas un baño, mientras yo arreglo este desorden? – Invitó Ritsu con una sonrisa. – Si te quedas así podrías enfermarte.

- Tienes razón. – Bajando su mirada al suelo e intentando esconder su sonrojo respondió. - ¿Te bañarías conmigo?

- ¿Eh?

- N-nada, olvídalo. – Dio unos pasos hacia atrás para hacer distancia. – Me voy a bañar.

Luego de arreglar la cocina y limpiar todo Ritsu fue hasta el baño y le habló a Mugi desde atrás de la puerta.

- Oi Mugi, aquí te dejo la toalla. – La chica de los ojos dorados se tomó un momento antes de continuar. – Ya es un poco tarde para que regreses a casa hoy, ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche?

- Claro, es buena idea. Gracias Ricchan.

Una vez sola con sus pensamientos, Mugi volvió a relajarse dentro del agua caliente con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Los últimos meses habían sido los mejores de su vida pues nunca había pasado tanto tiempo a solas con su adorada Ritsu. Después de clases, en el trabajo, durante el almuerzo, en los dormitorios, incluso ahora estaban juntas. Eso la hacía muy feliz pero al mismo tiempo le daba un mal presentimiento porque no podía ignorar el hecho que algo muy raro estaba pasando con Mio. Varias veces había tratado de analizar la situación pero esos momentos de dicha junto a la castaña la embriagaban tanto de felicidad que había siempre postergado ese asunto.

La misma situación iba para Ritsu que obviamente no había pasado por alto el extraño comportamiento de la bajista zurda. Pero temerosa de la respuesta nunca indagó mucho y de no ser por la presencia de la rubia ya se habría vuelto loca de tanto pensarlo. Y por el momento no quería hacerlo.

Luego que de ambas tomaran sus respectivos turnos para bañarse se volvieron a reunir en el salón y tomar un poco de té.

- Ahh, esto es relajante. Sólo faltan los dulces.

- Lo siento Ricchan, pero no traje.

- Jajaja, es una broma. No es que realmente los estuviera pidiendo.

- Ummm. – Mugi parecía un poco pensativa. – No es postre pero hay algo dulce que puedo darte. – Armándose un poco de valor, la rubia se sentó en el regazo de Ritsu y la miró directo a sus ojos dorados. Con una suave caricia recorrió el rostro de la castaña y como hiciera en el parque de diversiones, cubrió la boca de Ritsu con su mano y le besó en donde irían sus labios.

Para la chica de la mirada ambarina, la tomó por sorpresa pero pudo notar la diferencia de la última vez. En lugar de desesperación y tristeza, ese "beso" estaba lleno de calidez.

Una vez terminó, Mugi abrazó gentilmente a su amiga y con una sonrisa en su rostro susurró a su oído.

- ¿Suficientemente dulce?

- Bastante. – Respondió aún sorprendida. – Haz cambiado Mugi.

- ¿Tú crees? – Respondió con una risita traviesa.

- Si, luego de lo que pasó aquella vez creí que… - La rubia la silenció a su amiga colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Es cierto que entonces no podía ver nada positivo pero no me puedo quejar del resultado. – Mugi se acomodó un poco sobre ella, juntando su frente con la de Ritsu. – Hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntas, riendo, divirtiéndonos; he sido muy feliz.

- Yo también la he pasado bien. – Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a su amiga por la cintura y escondía su rostro entre los pechos de la rubia. – Sin ti estaría volviéndome loca.

- Siempre estaré para ti, Ricchan. Siempre. – Respondió Mugi con su suave voz al tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de la ambarina. – Nunca estarás sola.

- Tú sabes mejor que nadie como me siento ahora.

- Así es, es por eso… que estoy aquí… contigo. – Sin decir más Mugi cerró la distancia entre ambas, fundiéndose en un dulce beso, cálido y gentil. Tal vez Ritsu nunca lo admitiría pero ansiaba por probarlos, aquellos labios que siempre tuvieron una palabra de ánimo para ella, que siempre la hicieron reír y olvidar aquello en lo que Mio estaba fallando.

- ¡Ya estamos en casa!

La voz de los padres de Ritsu las hizo reaccionar de un alto Mugi se quitó de encima sentándose al lado de la baterista.

- Bienvenidos. – Respondieron al tiempo intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

Más temprano ese día, Yui había ido hasta la casa de su adorada Azu-nyan pero para su mala suerte no encontró respuesta luego de llamar a la puerta. Desanimada por no encontrar a su gatita en casa para darle la sorpresa de su llegada decidió ir a pasear un rato antes de volver a intentarlo. Estaba muy tentada en llamar para poderse encontrar con la pelinegra, pero de hacerlo arruinaría la sorpresa que lo era todo para ver el rostro de felicidad de su amada, así que decidió dar una vuelta por el distrito comercial y de paso comer algo, por supuesto.

En un parque cercano, Azusa y Hikaru estaban practicando como lo habían estado haciendo desde meses atrás.

- Hikaru-chan, creo que ya estás lista.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Sí, has mejorado bastante y ya pudiste tocar sin errores. – Replicó con una sonrisa en el rostro. – Estoy bastante orgullosa.

- Gracias. – La pelirroja respondió con una sonrisa y levemente sonrojada. – La canción también tiene letra, ahora que ya está completa puedo cantarla.

- ¿En serio? – Azusa parecía emocionada. – Me gustaría escucharla.

- Esta bien, pero no te burles si canto mal.

- Nunca haría eso. – Respondió la pelinegra mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas, luego preparó su guitarra y tocó unos acordes. – Estoy lista, cuando quieras.

- _Estoy cerca del parque donde Azu-nyan y yo nos besamos por primera vez._ – Yui sonrió ante la idea mientras seguía comiendo su helado. En lo que se adentraba más al parque comenzó a escuchar una canción que llamó su atención. - _¡Que linda canción! ¿Quien la estará tocando?_ – Curiosa comenzó a seguir la aquella melodía.

- ¡Waaa! ¡Salió perfecta!

- Así es. Es una hermosa canción.

- ¡Gracias senpai! Todo es gracias a ti. – Exclamó la chica de ojos fulgurantes saltó de su lugar y abrazó a la pelinegra. – No creí que sonaría tan bien.

- Fue un esfuerzo de ambas. – Azusa sonrió al ver tan complacida a su kouhai.

- No es sólo eso. – Hikaru tomó delicadamente las manos de la pelinegra. – No sólo hiciste posible que pudiera tocar esta canción que es un recuerdo de mi madre sino que también tuve la dicha de conocerte, me has hecho muy feliz. – Un suave rubor brotó en las mejillas de la pelirroja. – Y quiero hacer lo mismo por ti.

- ¿Eh? Esp… - Antes de poder si quiera reaccionar, Hikaru se había acercado y tomada por sorpresa le había besado. El leve contacto no duró más de un segundo antes que Azusa la alejara lo suficiente. – Hikaru-chan.

El golpe de algo cayendo al suelo llamó la atención de ambas y dirigieron la mirada hacia el origen del sonido.

- Lo siento… yo no quería…

Azusa abrió los ojos de terror. Frente a ella estaba la persona por la que más había esperado, su amada Yui pero a diferencia de un emotivo encuentro se podía identificar en su rostro una infinita tristeza acompañada por las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a correr por su rostro.

- No, Yui… no…

- Lo siento…

- ¡Espera!

Antes que Azusa pudiera decir nada más, Yui dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. La pelinegra sin pensarlo la siguió gritando su nombre y pidiendo que se detuviera dejando atrás a una Hikaru pasmada.

- ¿Qué… qué fue lo que hice?

- ¡Yui, detente por favor!

- ¡No me sigas!

Yui siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás hasta llegar a su casa que luego de entrar cerró la puerta. Inmediatamente pudo oír la voz suplicante de Azusa detrás de esta.

- Por favor Yui, déjame entrar. – Gritó desesperada la pelinegra.

- Vete Azusa, déjame sola.

- _¿Azusa? No, Yui. No. No me digas así. No me llames por mi nombre._ – Pensó impactada al oír su nombre. Cuando la mayor de las Hirasawa determinó que la llamaría Azu-nyan siempre quiso que lo dejara de hacer y utilizara por su nombre. Cuando se volvieron pareja, ese apodo se convirtió en una dulce caricia que representaba el inmenso amor que le tenía Yui. Ahora su propio nombre parecía una maldición que estaba rasgando a pedazos aquello que más valoraba en la vida. – No… no me digas… Yui. Por favor. – Su rostro ya estaba cubierto por lágrimas desesperación.

- ¡Lárgate Azusa! ¡No quiero verte, no quiero oírte, no quiero nada de ti!

En ese momento Azusa casi pudo oír con claridad el momento en que su corazón se hizo pedazos.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

Realmente los mayas tenían razón, no pasamos de 2012 así que por tanto a disfrutar y para mí, terminar este fic (que será en el próximo capítulo… espero).

Perdón por el retraso. Este capítulo lo escribí hace un buen tiempo pero no me gustó lo que salió así que lo dejé en pausa hasta tener una idea de que era lo que faltaba. Afortunadamente tuve una noche de inspiración y he aquí el resultado final.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Valió la pena la espera? Para los fans de Mio sé que me quieren matar pero ¿podrían esperar a que termine?

Curiosidades:

1° La canción que toca Azusa es _Tenshi ni furetayo!_ y la canción de Hikaru es _Yuruzenai Negai_, el primer opening de _Magic Knight Rayearth_.

2° Tooodos los datos correspondientes a Shidou Hikaru son los originales del manga original: el hecho que le guste el helado, no le guste la clase de música, que quiera ser entrenadora de perros guía... todo es cierto.

3° Oh Mio, hermosa Mio. ¿Qué te depara el futuro? Nada bueno por lo que he escrito hasta ahora XD Aún me debato si mantener el Mitsu o entregarle a Ritsu a Mugi ¿qué debería hacer?

4° Etto… no hay. Así que no olviden comentar, me encanta leer sus opiniones de lo que escribo así que tómense un momentico para hacerlo.

Intentaré no demorarme tanto con el otro capítulo.

Ja ne!

Copyright:

K-ON! y sus personajes, pertenece a Kakifly, Kyoto Animation

Shidou Hikaru le pertenece a las CLAMP.


	8. De cara a los problemas

**DE CARA A LOS PROBLEMAS**

Al día siguiente, como habían quedado, Ritsu acompañó a Mugi hasta la estación del tren muy temprano en la mañana para que la rubia pudiera dirigirse hacia su casa. Luego de lo ocurrido el día anterior y haberlo meditado con la almohada, las dos se sentían un tanto incómodas y apenas si habían cruzado palabras.

Ritsu suspiró un tanto desesperada y se dirigió a su amiga.

- Mugi, no podemos fingir que no ocurrió nada.

- Lo sé, es solo que no encuentro las palabras adecuadas. – Exclamó ligeramente ruborizada mientras miraba directo en los ojos ambarinos de Ritsu. – No puedo decir que lo lamento, porque no es así.

- Entonces no lo hagas. – Respondió con seriedad. – No es que hayas hecho nada malo.

- Claro que sí. Yo me aproveche de Ricchan. – Mugi bajó la mirada avergonzada, pero con una suave caricia de la castaña la rubia volvió a mirar a los ojos.

- Yo tampoco me arrepiento. Además yo también me aproveche de la situación y de tu gentileza.

- ¡No! ¡Tú no… - La protesta de Mugi murió en el momento que Ritsu la calló con sus labios y un dulce beso que hizo tirar al piso las cosas que traía en las manos para poder rodear el cuello de la castaña. Unos breves momentos en el paraíso que hizo a la rubia estremecer y en el momento que se separaron respiraba agitadamente. – No… no me lo esperaba.

- Ahora estamos a mano. – Dijo la castaña en tono burlón. - ¿Ya puedes dejar de sentirte culpable?

Mugi sólo pudo asentir medio aturdida con un bello color rojo sobre sus mejillas. Segundos después llegó el tren que esperaban y se despidieron antes de separarse. Ritsu se quedó sola en la estación una vez el tren se marchó.

- Bien, ahora… ¿cómo le explico esto a Mio? – Pensó en voz alta mientras miraba su celular. – Por el momento la iré a buscar a su casa. Me pregunto si Yui estará desocupada hoy… de seguro debe estar revolcándose con su gatita.

Unas semanas más tarde, con el fin de las vacaciones de verano los pasillos de Sakuragaoka rebosaban de vida con estudiantes yendo y viniendo. Una vez sonó el timbre para clases, las chicas ingresaron a sus respectivas aulas, todas menos Azusa quien había ido a esconderse al salón del club.

Realmente no tenía ganas de estar allí, primero estaba desanimada y segundo no quería enfrentar a Ui. Sólo se quedó allí sentada mirando el techo pensando en nada. Estaba tan ida que no supo del paso del tiempo y menos de la llegada de alguien más.

- ¿¡Cómo pudiste Azusa!? Confiaba en ti. – La voz de Ui no la inmutó en lo más mínimo. – ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Que nunca lastimarías a Onee-chan!

- Si Ui… soy un asco de persona.

Aquella respuesta condescendiente la irritó más y sin pensarlo le propinó una fuerte cachetada que Azusa recibió sin reaccionar. Pero a pesar de todo, Ui la abrazó con fuerza.

- Lo siento Azusa-chan, perdona por no haber sido una mejor amiga. Debí… hacer algo. – Ui sollozaba en brazos de la pelinegra. – Sabía cómo te sentías, sabía lo mal que lo estabas pasando sin Onee-chan. Pero nunca hice nada por ti.

Azusa seguía sin inmutarse mientras Ui lloraba. La verdad es que la pelinegra también quería hacerlo pero no podía. No podía porque ya se le habían agotado las lágrimas. En las últimas semanas era lo único que había hecho, llorar, sus ojos seguían levemente hinchados por ello y no podía más. Estaba cansada tanto física como emocionalmente pero como pudo abrazó a su amiga. Era ligeramente reconfortante que ella estuviera ahí pero su culpa le decía que ni eso merecía.

Detrás de la puerta del club, estaba Hikaru cabizbaja, turbada por sus propios demonios mientras miraba el objeto en sus manos y sin decidirse a interrumpir a las dos chicas. Quería hacer algo por su senpai, pero no era capaz de enfrentarla sabiendo que aquel dolor que ella quiso disipar se había convertido en algo peor. No sabía hacer, pero algo era seguro: ella había provocado tal desastre y debía repararlo. En silencio se marchó de allí.

Unos días después en los dormitorios de la universidad, luego de lo que parecieron unas cortísimas vacaciones de verano, en la habitación de Ritsu, estaban ella y Mugi, la primera acostada en su cama y la otra sentada en el piso al lado de ella.

- ¡Que calor! – Se quejó la castaña. – No tengo ganas de hacer nada.

- ¿Quieres ir por un helado?

- No quiero ni moverme. Además, seguro que afuera está más infernal que aquí. – Mugi rio ante las quejas de su amiga y comenzó a abanicarle con la revista que tenía en las manos. – Ahh, que rico. Gracias Mugi.

-Un placer. – La rubia siguió abanicando un rato. – Oye, Ritsu. ¿No crees que las chicas están… raras?

- Seeee… - Exclamó en un largo suspiro. – Creí que Yui volvería a la normalidad luego de ver a Azusa. Pero parece que algo malo pasó. No quiso que nos reuniéramos todas durante las vacaciones y regresó muy pronto a la universidad.

- Y Mio también está muy dispersa. Es como si mantuviera la distancia de nosotras y parece siempre tener una excusa para alejarse.

- Ahh si, Mio. Ya ni sé lo que está pensando. Tampoco sé cómo empezar a hablar con ella al respecto.

- No te preocupes Ricchan. Déjame hablar con ella. – Respondió con una sonrisa intentando tranquilizar a su amiga. – _Además, creo tener una idea de que es lo que sucede._

- Te lo dejo a ti. – Respondió la castaña con desgano. – Entonces sólo nos faltaría Yui.

- Se te ve muy fastidiada por el calor. – Dijo Mugi evitando reír. – Mira, compré unos pockys. ¿Quieres?

Entre tanto Mio llegaba a al salón común de los dormitorios donde se encontraban las chicas de _OnNaGumi_, quienes estaban charlando tranquilamente.

- Hola chicas. – Saludó la chica de los ojos grises.

-Hola Mio. – Respondió Sachi alegremente. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Estoy bien. Me preguntaba si han visto a Yui. – Con la sola mención Akira hizo un gesto de desagrado.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Cuestionó Mio.

- Es que últimamente Yui ha estado muy pegada a nuestra querida Akira. – Respondió Ayame con una sonrisa divertida. – Así que la ha estado evitando lo más posible.

- ¡Es que esa niña no hace sino colgarse encima de mí! – Reclamó molesta la líder de la banda. - ¡Es realmente molesto!

- Ya veo. – Dijo Mio. - ¿Y a Ritsu?

- Ummm, creo que está en su habitación con Mugi. – Respondió la compañera de clases de la castaña. Mio levantó una ceja, pero no hizo más.

- Gracias.

- Oi, ¿no creen que las chicas están actuando raro? – Comentó Ayame una vez se marchó la bajista de HTT.

- Sí, por más molesta que sea Yui no es normal que se me pegue todo el tiempo. – Reclamó Akira.

- Y Mio que siempre estaba con Ritsu, apenas si se ven.

- Ahora Ritsu se la pasa con Mugi. – Una sonrisa divertida se formó en los labios de Ayame. - ¿No les da curiosidad saber qué es lo que pasa?

Mio se dirigió hacia la habitación de Ritsu y sin tocar siquiera abrió la puerta.

- Ritsu, ¿has visto a Yu… - Mio perdió la voz cuando las vio, Mugi y Ritsu estaban a punto de besarse. La castaña al notar la presencia de la bajista se giró hacia ella. Se escuchó un leve sonido de algo al romperse, era el pocky que comían entre ellas.

- ¡NOOOOOO! ¡Maldición Mio es por tu culpa! – Reclamó enojada Ritsu.

- Ahora esta caja de pockys es mía. – Dijo con alegría la rubia.

- ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? – Exclamó con cara de molestia la chica de ojos grises.

- Estábamos apostando esto. – Dijo Mugi señalando los pockys.

- ¡Pero eso no vale! ¡Mio me distrajo! – Reclamó Ritsu. – ¡Exijo una revancha! ¡Revancha!

- ¡Deja el escándalo! – Reclamó la bajista dándole un golpe en la cabeza. – Vengo a preguntarles si de casualidad han visto a Yui.

- Curiosamente nosotras nos estábamos preguntando lo mismo. – Respondió Ritsu aun resintiendo el golpe de la pelinegra. – Imagino que la buscas por lo mismo que nosotras, ¿no?

- Sí, supongo. Ha estado actuando muy raro.

- _Tú eres la otra que actúa raro Mio-chuan_.

- Que les parece si vamos a buscar juntas. – Dijo Mugi alegremente.

- ¿Ehh? Ya te dije, hace mucho calor. Mejor esperemos que se aparezca por acá. – Se quejó Ritsu.

- Buena idea Mugi. Yo iré a buscarla al club y le preguntaré a la Presidenta Yoshii si la ha visto. Ustedes dos pueden irla a buscar a la facultad.

- ¿Eh? ¿Mio-chan, no sería mejor si tú vas con Ricchan?

- No es necesario.

Fue la fría respuesta de la pelinegra antes de salir por la puerta. Mugi y Ritsu se miraron entre ellas y se encogieron de hombros minimizando la situación.

- Vamos a buscar a Yui-chan.

Ambas chicas salieron de los dormitorios y se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde habían sugerido. Fueron hasta la facultad y buscaron en los sitios probables pero nada. Ritsu, asfixiada por el calor de ese día fueron a beber algo.

- ¡Maldito calentamiento global! – Se quejó la castaña mientras tomaba un trago. - ¿Dónde se habrá metido Yui? Ella sería la primera de esconderse de este calor.

- Más a favor para suponer que algo pasa con ella. – Dijo Mugi con seriedad como pocas veces se ponía. - Tal vez se esté escondiendo de nosotras… ¿Ricchan?

- Oi, Mugi esa chica de allá… ¿no lleva el uniforme de Sakuragaoka? – La rubia giró en dirección donde la baterista apuntaba.

La chica no era muy alta y daba la impresión de ser más joven de lo que aparentaba, de no ser por el indistinguible uniforme la de preparatoria que tanto conocían podrían jurar que se trataba de alguien de secundaria, y tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego atado en una larga trenza.

Curiosas al ver a una de las estudiantes de su alma mater se acercaron a conocerla.

- Hola. – Saludo efusivamente la castaña seguida por Mugi. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – La pelirroja las miró con recelo. – Tranquila, nosotras fuimos estudiantes de Sakuragaoka y reconocimos el uniforme.

- Lo siento, este lugar es muy grande y me pone nerviosa. – Explicó la pelirroja tranquilamente. – Mi nombre es Hikaru, Shidou Hikaru.

- Gusto en conocerte Shidou-san. – Respondió amablemente la rubia. – Mi nombre es Kotobuki Tsumugi y ella es Tainaka Ritsu.

- Gusto en conocerlas senpai.

- Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – Preguntó la castaña.

- Estoy buscando una persona. Estoy buscando a Hirasawa Yui.

La castaña y la rubia se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron como si estuvieran pensando en lo mismo.

- Con gusto te presentaremos a Yui. – Respondió Mugi con una sonrisa. – Pero antes de eso, ¿te gustaría tomar un poco de té?

Aceptando la invitación de su senpai, las tres chicas se dirigieron de regreso a los dormitorios y hacia la habitación de Ritsu. Durante el camino Hikaru se sintió algo incómoda debido al personal interés que tenían las chicas en ella. Pensó que seguramente esas chicas eran amigas de Yui y le iban a hacer pasar un mal rato por lo que había sucedido.

Pero nada extraño pasó. Una vez en la habitación de Ritsu la invitaron a sentarse, unos minutos después llegó Mugi trayendo el té que sirvió entre todas además de unos dulces. El ambiente era relajante pero la pelirroja seguía a la defensiva.

- Bien, Shidou-san. – La voz de Ritsu rompió el silencio. - ¿Para que necesitas a Yui?

- Es… personal.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con Azusa? – Inquirió Mugi. Al oír el nombre de la pelinegra, Hikaru palideció. – Interpretaré eso como un sí. – La rubia parecía más seria de lo normal. - ¿Te importaría contarnos?

- No sé si deba. Es algo entre ellas y yo. – El corazón de Hikaru latía con fuerza por el nerviosismo. Ahora que las había mirado con más detenimiento pudo reconocer a las chicas como miembros de HTT y por definición amigas de Yui y senpai de Azusa.

- Nosotras también estamos preocupadas. Pero no podemos ayudar si no sabemos qué es lo que pasa. – Dijo Ritsu muy seria.

Hikaru se mordió el labio tratando de decidir qué era lo mejor. No se sentía cómoda al contar los detalles de lo sucedido y su relación con Azusa pero tal vez la castaña tenía razón, tal vez podrían ayudarles a encontrar una solución.

Finalmente decidió confiar en las chicas y pausadamente les contó todo, desde el día en que conoció a la pelinegra hasta el desafortunado encuentro con Yui. Ritsu y Mugi sólo se limitaron a escuchar el relato de la pelirroja.

- Qué problemático. – Sentenció la castaña cuando Hikaru terminó de hablar. – La pobre Yui debe estar hecha un caos con todo esto.

- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer Ricchan?

- Por lo pronto hablar con ella. La muy tonta sigue empeñada en guardarse todo. – La baterista parecía algo irritada.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y entró en la habitación.

- Disculpa Tainaka-san. – Exclamó Akira. – Hirose-senpai quiere saber si ya llenaste el formulario.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cuál formulario? – Respondió la castaña desconcertada y la pelinegra se enojó.

- El formulario para la competencia.

- Oh, si la competencia. Se me había olvidado. – Dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

- ¡¿Por qué… por qué a todas ustedes les gusta hacerme enojar?! – Exclamó mucho más irritada la guitarrista de _OnNaGumi_. Pero antes de materializar su enojo contra Ritsu, alguien, literalmente, la tacleó cayendo junto con ella en la cama de Ritsu.

- Akira-chan, ayúdame por favor. – Dijo desesperada Yui mientras atrapaba entre sus brazos a Akira. – No he terminado mi reporte y debo entregarlo mañana.

- ¡Y a mí que me importa! ¡Suéltame!

- No seas malita Akira-chan. – Yui hacía una linda carita de puchero que hizo incomodar a la pelinegra.

Mientras Ritsu y Mugi se divertían por la escena de las dos chicas, Hikaru se mantenía en estado de alerta. Ahí estaba la persona que había venido a buscar pero se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que impidió decir palabra alguna.

Entonces Yui se percató de la presencia de las otras chicas, primero Ritsu quien la miraba entretenida, luego a Mugi quien dulcemente se cubría la boca para evitar reír y luego… Cuando posó sus ojos en la invitada, la pelirroja dio un brinco hacia atrás y se puso a la defensiva. Sus años de entrenamiento en kendo la habían sensibilizado cuando alguien tenía intensiones violentas contra su persona y ahora mismo lo sentía fuerte y claro.

Y es que la normalmente dulce e inocente mirada de Yui se había tornado en una agresiva y llena de odio.

La sonrisa de sus compañeras de banda se había desvanecido y la miraban con sorpresa. Nunca habían visto a su compañera tan enojada, y es que los enojos "normales" de la mayor de las Hirasawa nunca pasaban de adorables pucheros antes de mostrar una sincera y linda sonrisa.

Pero las intensiones agresivas se habían vuelvo claras para todos y cuando Yui comenzó a caminar hacia la pelirroja, Ritsu y Mugi rápidamente le cerraron el paso.

- Oi, ¿Qué piensas hacer Yui? – Preguntó la baterista intentando mantener la calma.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Yui ignoró las palabras de su amiga y se dirigió a la pelirroja sin dejar de verla con desdén. - ¡Lárgate! ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí!

- Debo hablar con usted, senpai. – Dijo Hikaru intentando mantener la calma. Se había preparado para lo peor, pero más que el odio de la castaña lo que la inquietaba ese dolor profundo que se podía ver en sus ojos y que amenazaba con manifestarse con lágrimas que ya comenzaban a acumularse.

- ¡No tengo nada que hablarte! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Azusa es mía! ¡MÍA! ¡¿Lo entiendes?! ¡MÍA! ¡Aléjate de ella!

- Se equivoca. Azu… senpai no le pertenece.

Yui se enojó más con esas palabras, casi parecían una provocación como si la pelirroja reclamara algún derecho sobre su gatita. Como pudo apartó a sus amigas, de dos pasos acortó la poca distancia que la separaba con la chica de los ojos de fuego y le propinó una fuerte bofetada a Hikaru quien con algo de esfuerzo evitó caer al piso.

La pelirroja vio venir el golpe, después de todo, sus habilidades en combate le permitía anticipar los ataques. Pero no hizo nada para esquivarlo, pues sabía que podía ocurrir y había decidido no detenerla.

Era parte de su castigo por el daño que había provocado.

Yui volvió a acercarse, agarrándola de la chaqueta, mirándola con rabia mal contenida. Sin embargo la mirada roja de Hikaru parecía desafiarla una vez más.

- Azusa es mía. – Dijo entre dientes la castaña.

- Se equivoca. – Dijo de nuevo con calma la pelirroja. – Ella no pertenece a nadie. Azusa-senpai no es un objeto al cual se pueda reclamar pertenencia. – Yui la miró confundida pero sin bajar la guardia. – Al final la única que puede decidir es Azusa-senpai.

Yui, frustrada por las palabras de Hikaru la volvió a golpear. Esta vez le hizo caer al suelo y además le había roto el labio de cual ya comenzaba a emanar unas gotas de sangre. Ritsu detuvo el nuevo avance de Yui mientas Mugi alarmada intentaba auxiliar a la herida pelirroja. Más allá, cerca de la puerta esta una pálida Akira que estaba en estado de shock por todo lo que ocurría y lentamente dejó el lugar.

- _Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo_.

- Oi, Yui. Detente. – Reclamó Ritsu usando su fuerza para aguantar el embate de la guitarrista. – Nada sacarás nada con lastimarla.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer? ¿Por qué? – Replicaba Yui levemente entre sollozos mientras sentía que sus piernas perdían fuerzas y caía al suelo.

- Si hubiera sentido la tristeza de senpai, no me estaría reclamando eso. – La voz de Hikaru estaba quebrada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar también. – Ahora mismo soy testigo de su tristeza Hirasawa-senpai y ten por seguro que no se comparaba con el día a día de Azusa-senpai. ¿Cómo podía quedarme de brazos cruzados al verla sufrir en silencio? ¿Cómo podía sólo mirarla ahogarse en su pena? Todos los días viendo la tristeza en sus ojos, tristeza que se esforzaba en ocultar a todos, pero que la consumía lentamente. Y todo por usted… pero me equivoqué en los motivos.

- ¿Mi… culpa? – Yui parecía impactada ante aquella revelación. ¿Acaso era cierto? ¿Qué era su culpa?

- Al final, en mi intento por ayudarla, por hacerla sonreír sólo le provocó más penas. – Ahora era Hikaru quien empezaba a llorar. – Parece ser cierto que el camino al infierno está hecho de buenas intensiones. – La pelirroja se incorporó un poco y se inclinó ante Yui. – Lo lamento mucho.

La guitarrista aún estaba en estado de shock, casi sentía que no podía respirar. Entonces Hikaru se acercó, tomó su mano y dejó caer un objeto.

- Esto le pertenece.

Se trataba de la gargantilla que había comprado como regalo a su gatita, aquel que no le pudo entregar. Hikaru no dijo más, tranquilamente se puso de pie y se marcho dejando a las tres amigas en la habitación.

Mientras caminaba fuera de allí, Hikaru sentía que debió hacer o decir algo más, pero Yui estaba tan alterada que seguramente hubiera sido contraproducente. Cada vez veía más difícil remediar la situación pero había un poco de esperanza. Yui había dicho "Mi Azusa", lo que indicaba que aún no estaba dispuesta a perderla. Tal vez sólo necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo que había pasado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Yui? – Preguntó Ritsu, la guitarrista estaba temblando y sollozando suavemente. – Vamos, anímate.

- Aquí tienes Yui-chan. – Mugi le alcanzó una taza de té que aún quedaba del que preparó antes. – Esto ayudará a calmarte.

La castaña sorbió suavemente sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de la pelirroja. ¿En verdad era su culpa? Sentía que había cosas que no entendía, que no sabía. Sentía rabia cada vez que pensaba en la pelirroja cerca de su gatita, pero no podía negar su genuina preocupación por Azusa.

- Ya sé que puede alegrarte. – Mugi buscó entre sus cosas y mostró una caja grande de pockys. - ¿Quieres?

Una tímida sonrisa apareció en los labios de Yui.

Cuando Mio entró en los dormitorios, lo primero que vio fue a Akira sentada en la sala común mirando al techo y estaba algo pálida.

- ¿Qué sucede? No te ves muy bien.

- Ahh, eres tú. – Respondió sin muchos ánimos la guitarrista. – Estoy bien, sólo recuérdame no hacer enojar a la cabeza hueca.

- ¿Yui está acá?

- Sí, está en el cuarto de tus amigas. – Mio la miró algo curiosa. – No sé como ustedes logran cansarme tanto.

La bajista zurda siguió su camino en dirección a la habitación de Ritsu y abrió la puerta sin siquiera llamar, otra vez.

- Yui, te estaba bus…

Por segunda vez en el día sus palabras murieron antes de terminar. Ante ella estaba Ritsu a punto de besar a Yui, solo separados por los 5 centímetros de pocky que quedaban, pero así como había ocurrido con Mugi horas antes la distracción había hecho que la baterista volteara a mirarla y había roto el pocky en el proceso.

- ¡No otra vez! – Se lamentó la chica de ojos dorados.

- Felicidades Yui. Esta caja es para ti.

- ¡Maldición Mio! ¡Dame tus pantys! De seguro que las vendo a buen precio por internet y podría comprar más pockys. – Apenas había terminado de decir la frase cuando recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza de la pelinegra.

- ¡No digas tonterías! – Reclamó ruborizada y enojada. - ¡C-como crees que haría algo así y menos por unos dulces!

- Al menos dame las que usaste en el primer festival del colegio. Seguro tus fans dan buena pasta. – Otro golpe más fuerte que el anterior y la pobre Ritsu se retorcía del dolor.

- ¡Estás loca! ¡Eso no lo hace menos malo!

En ese instante Yui y Mugi comenzaron a reír. Al principio Mio las miró confundida pero rápidamente se contagió y comenzó a reír también, Ritsu sonreía complacida aunque le doliera la cabeza.

- Parece que fue hace mucho que no reíamos así. – Dijo Mio al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama al lado de Ritsu. Todas las chicas sonrieron como si estuvieran todas de acuerdo.

- Ahora que estás más calmada, ¿podrías contarnos? – Exclamó Ritsu mientras se inclinaba levemente apoyándose en Mio. – Quiero conocer tu versión. – Mio la miró confundida con eso de "su versión".

Yui alzó la mirada y recorrió cada uno de los rostros de sus amigas, miró al piso y la sonrisa que tenía antes se desvaneció, pero se veía calmada. Obviamente le contó los detalles de lo que había pasado y su encuentro con Azusa. Cuando terminó de narrar Ritsu y Mugi tomaron su lugar contándoles lo que Hikaru les había dicho.

- Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer? – Preguntó Mio, mientras ella también procesaba lo que acababa de oír.

- Creo que… necesito pensar. – Dijo Yui con seriedad.

- Recuerda que estamos para ayudarte. No tienes que hacer esto sola. – Replicó Ritsu.

Con una mirada inquisitiva Yui observó a sus tres amigas. Mio rápidamente hizo un gesto negativo, como pidiendo que guardara silencio. Mugi y Ritsu al sentir el peso de la mirada de la guitarrista se ruborizaron y desviaron la mirada. Un suspiro de desaliento salió de los labios de la castaña.

Finalmente se fue de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya, y una vez dentro, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se tiró en la cama. Estuvo dando vueltas intentando despejar su mente por al menos una hora, mirando al techo intentó ordenar sus ideas.

Ahora entendía a Mio cuando le contó hace unos meses que se sentía perdida, así se sentía ahora la mayor de las Hirasawa. Siempre aceptó para sí misma el amor que le profesaba a Azusa como algo natural, algo que había sido ineludible y que así debía ser. Pero ahora mismo se preguntaba si realmente ella era lo mejor para su kouhai. Sabía que el corazón de su gatita era delicado pero tal vez subestimo que tan delicado era, según palabras de Hikaru la pelinegra estaba sufriendo mucho más de lo que alcanzaba a imaginar.

La misma Yui había sentido la tristeza de dejar atrás a su amor para ir a la universidad y durante los meses siguientes la agonía de no tenerla cerca creció. Pero tenía a sus amigas en quienes se podía amparar. Aunque directamente nunca les platicó de sus miedos, emocionalmente pudo apoyarse en ellas de una forma u otra. Tal vez Azusa, a pesar de tener a Ui y Jun a su lado, nunca tuvo en quien apoyarse emocionalmente, apoyo que tal vez encontró en la pelirroja.

Ya no estaba segura de nada, ni de sí misma. Siempre pensó en el futuro como algo lejano y ajeno del cual no debía preocuparse, pero tal parece que ese "futuro" la había alcanzado y no estaba preparada. Si deseaba una vida con Azusa debía hacer algo más que solo palabras bonitas y que antes debía poner en orden su vida y sus prioridades.

No se sentía apta para ser la pareja de Azusa. Por más que quisiera, la verdad es que no estaba preparada para afrontar una relación y menos separadas por la distancia.

Su celular sonó, sabía quién era. Por los últimos días Azusa insistentemente había estado enviándole mensajes de texto y que había ignorado pero esta vez respondió con lo único que podía decirle.

_Lo siento._

- Tal vez deba hablar con mamá.

Al día siguiente en Sakuragaoka, durante el receso del almuerzo Azusa caminaba por los pasillos pensativa. Después de tanto insistir, Yui finalmente le había respondido, pero aquel corto mensaje la había confundido. No entendía por qué se estaba disculpando. Estaba algo temerosa, aquel mensaje tenía sabor a despedida pero no quería aceptarlo. No quería darse por vencida aún.

Mientras caminaba se encontró de frente con Hikaru. No la había visto desde ese día y no sabía cómo enfrentarla. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y pudo notar las heridas de la pelirroja. Un pequeño corte en su labio y un golpe bajo el ojo izquierdo.

Hikaru se sentía como una traidora y encontrarse de frente con Azusa la agobió mucho, pero sin intensiones de seguir causando problemas sólo se inclinó levemente en modo de despedida y la esquivó. No había dado dos pasos cuando Azusa la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

- ¿También piensas abandonarme? – Exclamó con mucha seriedad la pelinegra. – Si te sientes culpable, toma la responsabilidad hasta el final. - Hikaru la miró algo sorprendida y Azusa le regaló una sonrisa tímida.

Se sentaron en una de las bancas de los jardines del colegio, la pelinegra compró unas bebidas para ambas y apoyó el frío embase en el morado que tenía su kouhai en el rostro.

- ¿Te duele?

- Sólo un poco.

- ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste eso? – Preguntó Azusa preocupada.

- Sólo fue algo que merecía. – Respondió la pelirroja en un susurro. – Hirasawa-senpai tiene la mano pesada.

- ¿¡Y-Yui te hizo eso!?

- Sí. – Hikaru vio en los ojos de su senpai que quería saber la razón de eso. – Ayer… ayer fui a buscarla a la universidad luego de indagar donde estudiaba. – Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en sus labios. – Sabía que pasaría, estaba preparada para recibir su odio.

- Yui… no… debes estarte equivocando. Yui no odiaría a nadie.

- Si no hubieran estado Tainaka-sanpai y Kotobuki-senpai seguro que hubiera terminado peor.

Azusa estaba sorprendida. La mención de las otras chicas de HTT le confirmaba que era cierto lo que le estaba contando su kouhai.

- Pero Hikaru-chan, tú eres practicante de kendo. Creo que debiste ser capaz de evitarlos.

- Claro que sí. Es más, los ataques productos del odio son incluso más fáciles de predecir, pero merecía esto, así que no los esquivé.

- No puedo creer que Yui pudiera enojarse así.

- Creo que su odio hacia mí es proporcional al amor que te tiene.

- ¿Qué? – El corazón de Azusa latió con fuerza ante las palabras de la pelirroja. – ¿Yui aún me ama?

- ¿Acaso lo dudas? – Replicó Hikaru señalando el daño en su rostro. – Hasta me gritó "Azusa en mía". – Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Azusa. – _Ya veo. Es Yui-senpai quien genuinamente te hace sonreír._ – Hikaru suspiró levemente decepcionada. - También me dijo que me alejara de ti.

- ¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacer eso!

- Tal vez sería lo mejor. – Sin esperárselo Azusa saltó sobre ella abrazándola. - ¿Senpai?

- Te lo dije, no te atrevas a abandonarme. – Hikaru sólo acarició la cabeza de la pelinegra quien aprovechó para preguntar algo que la inquietaba. – ¿Por qué me besaste?

- Por que más va a ser, porque me gustas. – Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas. – Y porque quería verte sonreír, disipar esa tristeza que cargabas. Lo siento Azusa-senpai, siempre supuse que tu dolor era porque habías terminado con la persona que amabas.

- Tal vez debí confiar más en ti y contarte lo que me sucedía. – Dijo Azusa con tristeza. – Ese día que me sorprendiste en el salón de música, cuando lloré en tus brazos, debí contarte todo.

- No te culpes senpai. – Hikaru la abrazó un poco más contra ella.

- ¿Está bien si lloro?

-Sí. Aquí estoy para ti.

Había algo reconfortante al llorar en brazos de la pelirroja. Azusa pasó los últimos días de sus vacaciones de verano derramando sus lágrimas en la soledad de su cuarto, pero nunca logró sentirse tan ligera y tranquila como en ese momento.

- _Supongo que es la ventaja de compartir tu dolor con alguien en quien confías._

Una vez terminó el receso se dirigieron cada una a su salón de clases, cada una más tranquila que antes de empezar ese día. Azusa, que hasta ahora se había sentido sola, increíblemente encontró en Hikaru a una amiga en quien confiar. No es que no confiara en Ui o Jun pero no se sentía tan unida a ellas. Posiblemente porque Azusa siempre se sintió más parte de las chicas de HTT y tal vez si Mio o Mugi estuvieran allí habría recurrido a ellas. A pesar de que lo ocurrido fue en parte culpa de Hikaru, nunca sintió malas intensiones de ella, siempre fue sincera y amable, realmente no tenía razones para odiarla y si para quererla.

Un leve sonido desde su bolso llamó su atención, la clase ya casi iba a empezar así que miró rápido. El mensaje la sorprendió, no era tanto su contenido, sino su remitente: la mamá de Yui.

Mugi estaba dando vueltas en círculos en frente de la habitación de Mio, aún no había encontrado el valor de entrar. La mente de la rubia se llenaba con todos los posibles escenarios y reacciones, y todavía no estaba segura de que le iba a decir.

Suspiró profundamente y llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante.

Temblando levemente entró a la habitación.

- H-hola Mio-chan.

- Hola Mugi. ¿Qué sucede? Te ves algo nerviosa.

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Acerca de…?

- Mejor tomemos un té primero.

Las dos amigas se acomodaron, Mugi venía preparada así que no demoró mucho. Ambas bebieron un sorbo de té y comieron unas galletas.

- Bien, ¿me vas a decir? – Preguntó Mio algo seria. – Me estas poniendo nerviosa.

- ¿En serio no te das una idea de lo que vine a hablar? – La pelinegra desvió la mirada.

- Prefiero no suponer.

- Entonces mejor vamos al grano. – Mugi cerró los ojos un segundo para darse valor, luego tomó las manos de la bajista, se acercó y la miró directo a los ojos. – Mio-chan. – La rubia susurró apenas audible. – Te… amo…

- ¿Eh? – Exclamó Mio como si no hubiera entendido. Mugi se acercó más y endulzó su voz.

- Te amo Mio-chan, más que nada en el mundo.

- ¿Eh?... ¿Eh?... ¡¿EH?! – La pobre pelinegra se puso roja hasta las orejas. Mugi levemente sobre su amiga acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

- Pero… ¿cómo?, ¿donde?, ¿cuando? No se supone que tú… - Las dudas de Mio murieron en el momento que vio a Mugi reír. - ¡TÚ! – Replicó enojada.

- Lo siento Mio-chan. – Respondió entre risa y limpiándose una lagrimita que escapaba de sus ojos azules. – No pude evitar jugarte una broma.

- Le estas aprendiendo muy malas mañas a Ritsu. – Respondió la chica de ojos azules mientras fruncía el ceño y hacía una nota mental de golpear a la castaña cuando la viera.

- Ahora sí en serio. – Mugi aún tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. – Como habrás supuesto vine a hablar de ti y de mí, y obviamente de Ricchan también.

- ¿Acaso hay algo que hablar? – Mio no parecía dispuesta a seguir la conversación.

- Mio-chan. – Mugi estaba algo desanimada por la actitud de la pelinegra. - ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir con este juego?

- No estoy jugando. – La bajista parecía triste. - ¿Por qué viniste tú y no Ritsu?

- Porque convencí a Ricchan que me dejara esto a mí. Después de todo esto también me concierne así que no podía sólo mirar como siempre le he hecho. – La rubia se acercó y se sentó al lado de la bajista. - Entonces, ¿hablarás conmigo o sólo puedes confiar en Yui? – Mio alzó la mirada sorprendida. – No tienes que sorprenderte tanto. Sabes que no pierdo detalle de mis amigas y menos en este tipo de situaciones.

- En serio, es imposible ocultarle algo a esos ojos azules.

- Si, me lo dicen mucho. – Mugi le regaló una dulce sonrisa. – Mio-chan…

- Está bien, supongo que no tengo otra salida. – Finalmente la pelinegra alzó la mirada. – Eres adorablemente manipuladora, ¿lo sabías?

- También me dicen eso.

- ¿Por dónde empezar? No es algo que hubiera planeado ni nada. Cuando comenzamos la universidad me vi un poco abrumada por los deberes, nunca pensé que terminaría así. No podía encontrar el tiempo para Ritsu y eso me enfadaba pero era poco lo que podía hacer, entonces traté de organizar mejor mi agenda pero cuando me di cuenta…

- Ricchan pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo.

- Así es. Eso me hizo enojar aún más y quise decir algo, pero… pero… Se veían tan felices juntas, bromeando todo el tiempo.

- Pero Ricchan también hace eso cuando está con Yui-chan.

- Pero es diferente, una cosa es cuando le sigue la corriente a las tonteras de Yui y otra cuando ríe y juega contigo. Es diferente, muy diferente y me comencé a preguntar si era lo correcto.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Estar juntas, ser pareja. – En mirada de Mio se notaba un dejo de tristeza. – Comencé a pensar si acaso estaba con Ritsu sólo porque eso era lo que esperaban todos por el simple hecho de conocerla de hace mucho. Cuando la veo a tu lado creo que es más feliz que conmigo. También comencé a pensar si acaso quería estar con ella por costumbre y no por amarla sinceramente.

- Así que decidiste alejarte.

- Sí, necesito descubrir cuáles son mis verdaderos sentimientos.

- Entonces, ¿qué pensarías si te dijera que besé a Ritsu?

La sola idea hizo a Mio estremecer y se tuvo que morder el labio para contener su molestia.

- No lo hiciste. – Susurró la pelinegra.

- Te dije que también tenía que ver conmigo.

- ¿Por qué la besaste?

- Después de que la dejaste plantada con lo del regreso a casa, Ricchan estuvo deprimida y muy triste aunque trató de ocultarlo claro está. Fui egoísta y sólo me aproveché, aunque nunca esperé que me correspondiera. – Entonces Mio comenzó a reírse, primero levemente y luego con más ganas.

- Tonta Ritsu, espero que se dé cuenta de lo afortunada que es. – La pelinegra la miró con complicidad. – Que ambas estemos enamorada de ella.

- ¿Entonces lo aceptas? ¿Ya sabes cuales son tus verdaderos sentimientos?

- Ahora mismo me estoy muriendo de los celos, no es algo que pueda negar. Aunque es un poco injusto que me da envidia.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Mio se acercó peligrosamente a la rubia, tumbándola en la cama y mirándola con deseo. – _Así que esto era a lo que se refería Ricchan con "mirada depredadora"._

- Que Ritsu haya tenido la oportunidad de probar estos labios. – Exclamó la pelinegra rosando suavemente la boca de la rubia con sus dedos.

- Pues ahora estamos solas. – Dijo Mugi con su suave voz y su seductora mirada al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la bajista atrayéndola más. – _Me pregunto si se atreverá_.

Mio no dudó la invitación y la besó, pero no fue un beso suave sino bastante agresivo. Tomada un poco por sorpresa Mugi se demoró en reaccionar pero finalmente le correspondió con la misma intensidad. Pero así como comenzó, terminó. La bajista se retiró unos pasos al igual que la rubia, dándose la espalda y tocándose sus labios.

- Eso… eso fue diferente. – Dijo finalmente Mio.

- Sí, fue algo… único. – La voz de Mugi hacía notar cierto nerviosismo. – Por cierto, besas muy bien. – La rubia se lamió los labios. – _Querías un poco de venganza, ¿no, Mio-chan?_

- Tu igual, pero…

- No me hizo sentir nada especial. – Dijeron las dos chicas al tiempo.

- Siempre tuve curiosidad de cómo sería besar a alguien además de Ritsu. – Dijo Mio.

- Sí, yo también, pero nunca creí que sería contigo. – Entonces Mugi tuvo una idea traviesa y aprovechando que Mio le daba la espalda se acercó atrapándola en un abrazo y susurrándole sensualmente al oído. - Aunque Ricchan me dijo que te había dicho algo de un trío.

- ¡¿Qué?! – La pelinegra comenzó a ponerse colorada. – N-no sé de que hablas.

- No tienes que ocultarlo Mio-chan. – Los labios de Mugi estaban peligrosamente cerca a la oreja de Mio. – Seguro has fantaseado al respecto. Podría apostar que lo estás haciendo ahora mismo.

- N-o, cl-aro que n-no – La pelinegra tartamudeó, poniéndose más roja porque lo que decía su amiga era cierto, y más teniendo tan fresco el recuerdo del beso que se acababan de dar. – Yo no pienso en esas cos...

De pronto Mio se puso seria, tanto que confundió a Mugi.

- ¿Mio-chan?

La bajista solo hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio. Aún seguía ruborizada y su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza pero algo le había llamado fuertemente la atención. Gentilmente se separó de la rubia, caminó muy despacio hacia la puerta y la abrió. Entonces cayeron al piso Ritsu y Yui.

- Ya me lo suponía. – Exclamó con seriedad Mio.

- Fue culpa de Ricchan. – Exclamó automáticamente Yui.

- Oye, no me vendas así. – Ritsu no se había terminado de quejar cuando recibió el golpe en la cabeza por parte de Mio. - ¿Por qué sólo a mi?

- Por cierto, creo que es injusto. – Reclamó la guitarrista haciendo un mohín gracioso. – Me están dejando fuera de la diversión.

- ¿A qué rayos te refieres? – Preguntó automáticamente Ritsu, antes de darse cuenta a que era lo que se refería.

- Pues que hablaban de divertirse las tres. Creí que también era amiga de ustedes. – Tanto Mio, Mugi y Ritsu se buscaron con la mirada como diciéndose "No voy a ser yo quien se lo va a explicar". – Es injusto. ¡Yo también quiero! - Aprovechando un poco el escándalo de Yui, la Mugi se acercó y susurró al oído de Mio.

- Si crees que tus sentimientos por Ricchan valen la pena, entonces lucha por ello… o te la quitaré.

Azusa estaba frente a la puerta de la residencia Hirasawa, hacía mucho tiempo que no venía. Durante las primeras semanas de la ausencia de Yui éste había sido su refugio, pero en el momento que había conocido a Hikaru había dejado de frecuentar ese lugar.

Ahora estaba ahí de nuevo. Se armó de valor y llamó a la puerta.

- Te estaba esperando. – Respondió al abrir la puerta la mamá de Yui.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

Malditos mayas… en fin, tenemos declaración de guerra de Mugi contra Mio por Ritsu. Vaya culebrón que inventé, creo que necesitaría de otro fic completo para desarrollar eso. Desafortunadamente eso no va a ocurrir, así que no esperen mucho. ¡Ah! Eso me recuerda que este debería ser el último capítulo pero como se darán cuenta aún queda mucho por contar así que… sí, habrá otro capítulo más (y sabrá Dios puede que sean dos).

Se me había olvidado comentar en el capítulo anterior, el vestido que usaba Azusa cuando salió con Hikaru es lo más parecido al que usa Shironeko (la versión kawaii de Kuroneko) y lo que vestía Hikaru es bastante similar a una de las ilustraciones originales del artbook de MKR.

Sobre Mugi, Ritsu y Mio aún no sé cómo va a terminar, hasta el momento pueden ocurrir las dos cosas. Al final como que será decidido por un lanzamiento de una moneda y así evitar un final a lo "School Days" (no va a ocurrir aunque haya alguien que le guste… Neuro no baka). No yandere mode.

NaruGato: llámame loca pero me gusta cuando no es claro cuando cambio de pareja xD ¿Yo inspirando gente? Malditos mayas ¬¬ Esto sí es extraño, nunca creí leer algo así. Me da algo de vergüenza pero gracias, ánimo y adelante que yo tampoco es que sea una experta ni nada.

Mr.E's-pen: ¿a qué hora pasé de comedia romántica ligera al drama? En el momento que esto dejo de ser un oneshot para ser algo más. No se puede mantener el interés con cosas bonitas, toca ponerle un poco de sabor y como esto no es ciencia ficción ni fantasía para que usen magia y otras cosas, toco usar drama (Aunque es buena idea, un crossover entre K-ON! Y Fate/Zero xD ).

Thooru: Sólo te puedo decir una cosa… Dark no ecchi. Tranquilo, tal vez haga otro "omake" hentai como el de Mugi Azusa pero con Mugi Mio (oh sí, vivan las parejas raras).

Kanu: Un trío, ¿eh? No creo que funcione jajaja pero parece que muchos quieren un Mitsugi así que puede que termine dándoles gusto (todo depende de la moneda).

Creo que no es más… siempre se me ocurre algo que agregar cuando publico… en fin.

Ja ne!

Copyright:

K-ON! y sus personajes, pertenece a Kakifly, Kyoto Animation

Shidou Hikaru le pertenece a las CLAMP.


	9. Feliz Cumpleaños

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**

11 de Noviembre.

Era una tarde soleada y agradable. No hacía tanto frío a pesar de ser la mitad del otoño pero seguramente al caer la tarde se pondría bastante fresco. Azusa se había arreglado su cabello de forma diferente a la usual; en lugar de dos coletas, sólo llevaba una atado con una moña rosa. Estaba usando un vestido del mismo color y una chaqueta negra encima.

Se encontraba en el distrito comercial y era un poco más de las 2 de la tarde. Estaba esperando a sus amigas que no había visto en mucho tiempo, si lo pensaba mejor de hecho tampoco había hablado con ellas. Se había emocionado mucho cuando recibió esa llamada que la invitaba a reunirse ese día y no había dejado de sonreír desde entonces.

- Hola Azusa-chan.

Una suave voz llamó la atención de la pelinegra.

- ¡Mugi-senpai! – Respondió Azusa con alegría y sin esperar saltó en brazos de la rubia. - ¡Y Mio-senpai! ¡Qué gusto verlas de nuevo!

- Hola Azusa. Ha pasado un tiempo.

La guitarrista pelinegra estaba feliz de volver a ver a sus senpai y mucho más en ese día, era un gran regalo.

- ¿Y Ritsu-senpai? – Preguntó Azusa mirando alrededor. – Creí que iba a venir.

- Ella está aquí. – Respondió Mio tirando suavemente de la mano de la castaña quien se estaba escondiendo detrás de ellas.

Azusa en un principio se quedó sin palabras, luego comenzó a temblar levemente mientras apretaba sus labios e inflaba sus mejillas intentando contenerse.

- ¡Nakano!

- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡¿Por qué vistes así?! – Le pelinegra rio con ganas ya siendo incapaz de contenerse. – Te ves tan "bien" como cuando hiciste de Julieta.

- ¡Ya deja de reírte! – Exclamó la castaña al tiempo que agarraba del cuello a su kouhai.

Ritsu iba vestida con la ropa que Mugi le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Era el mismo vestido que se había probado ese día cuando, se supone, habían ido a buscar trabajo. Tampoco llevaba su diadema, así que su cabello caía sobre su rostro "de una forma muy coqueta" como le había dicho la rubia. Iba bastante femenina, y aunque no lo aceptaría enfrente de Mugi, Mio también creía que se veía muy bien. Al menos para variar un poco la forma normal de vestir que usaba normalmente.

- Yo creo que se ve muy bien.

Una suave voz llamó la atención de las chicas que voltearon a ver de quien se trataba.

- Buenos días, Shidou-san. – Saludó Mugi amablemente.

- ¡Oh! También estás aquí. – Exclamó Ritsu antes de susurrar al oído de su kouhai. - ¿Algún significado en esto?

- Claro que no. – Respondió Azusa también en voz baja algo molesta por la insinuación.

- Que linda. – Dijo suavemente Mio sin quitarle la mirada a Hikaru. Estaba un poco impactada por la apariencia de la chica, sus ojos y cabellos rojos como el fuego eran bastante llamativos y hermosos como para ignorarlos.

- ¿Qué? – Cuestionó la baterista, quien vio una oportunidad para bromear un rato. Soltó a Azusa y de inmediato brincó a brazos de la rubia colocando su mejor cara de tragedia. – Mugi, Mio no cree que soy linda.

- Tranquila Ricchan. –Dijo suavemente la rubia. – Para mí si eres muy atractiva.

- ¡Oye! ¡No andes diciendo mentiras, tonta! – Reclamó la bajista mientras comenzaba a halar del brazo de Ritsu y Mugi hacía lo mismo.

Mientras tanto Azusa y Hikaru miraban la escena, una un poco avergonzada por la actitud de sus senpai y la otra divertida por lo que ocurría.

- ¿Siempre son así? – Preguntó la pelirroja.

- Me gustaría poder decir que no. – Respondió Azusa. – _Y eso que no está Yui._

Luego que las universitarias terminaron de "pelear", las cinco chicas se dirigieron a una cafetería cercana para conversar más a gusto. Pidieron té y postre para cada una.

- Creo que primero debo presentarme. – Comenzó Mio dirigiéndose a la pelirroja. – Mi nombre es Akiyama Mio.

- Un placer Akiyama-senpai, mi nombre es Shidou Hikaru de segundo año.

- Nosotras ya nos conocemos. – Interrumpió Ritsu. - ¿Cómo sigue tu rostro?

- Mejor, como puede ver. – Respondió Hikaru tocándose el rostro y recordando los golpes recibidos.

- Aún sigo sin creerme eso. – Interrumpió Mio.

- Ni yo. – Secundó Azusa.

- Menos mal no estuviste ahí Mio. – Dijo Ritsu mientras colocaba una cara siniestra. – Yui parecía un percebe. – El golpe no se hizo esperar por parte de la bajista mientras se ponía un poco pálida.

- ¡No te cansas de decir tonterías! – Respondió la chica de ojos grises e intentó aparentar normalidad. – Mejor dejemos el tema y a lo que vinimos.

- Primero que nada, feliz cumpleaños Azusa-chan. – Dijo Mugi con su usual gentil sonrisa y pasándole a la kouhai un enorme paquete. – Es de parte de todas.

- ¿Todas? – Exclamó Azusa algo emocionada.

- Así es, también es de parte de Yui.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Azusa que no pasó desapercibido por nadie. Hikaru suspiró un poco desanimada pero al mismo tiempo le alegraba ver su senpai expresar aquel gesto de felicidad. La joven pelinegra miró a sus acompañantes, luego pasó su mirada por las tazas de té y los postres.

- Es como antes, ¿no? – Susurró Azusa. – Antes de que se graduaran, antes de separarnos. – Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos. – Sólo falta Yui.

Hikaru no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente atrapó entre sus brazos a su senpai, acariciándole suavemente la cabeza como si intentase contener la tristeza de la pelinegra.

- _Ahora lo entiendo._ – Pensó Ritsu al ver a las chicas.

- Tú tienes muchas en común con Yui, Hikaru-chan. – Habló Azusa suavemente. – Eres muy optimista y llena de energía. Nada parece deprimirte por mucho tiempo, eres carismática y haces amigos con facilidad, incluso con animales. Cuando te conocí creí que podrías ser muy buena amiga de Yui.

- Eso será en otro universo porque en este es imposible. – Interrumpió la baterista.

- Oye, eso fue un poco duro. – Dijo Mio.

- Disculpen, debo ir al baño.

Azusa se levantó de la mesa algo compungida, la pelirroja ya iba ir tras ella pero Mio hizo un gesto para que se quedara, en su lugar fue Mugi quien siguió a la pequeña guitarrista.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la rubia al entrar al baño.

- ¡Mugi-senpai! – Exclamó Azusa abrazando a la chica de los ojos azules. - ¿Yui me odia?

- Claro que no, tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie.

- Pero, creí que en mi cumpleaños ella podría, al menos, haber venido.

- Azusa-chan, esperaba que tú pudieras decirme algo sobre eso. También creí que Yui-chan sería la primera en venir a verte a pesar de lo ocurrido.

La pelinegra se mordió los labios.

- Yo… no sé nada.

- Perdónanos por no haber estado contigo cuando más nos necesitaste.

- No se culpen, por favor. – Respondió rápidamente Azusa. - ¿Recuerdas cuando enfermaste luego de lo que Ritsu-senpai? Por ahora, sólo abrázame, ¿sí?

Mugi respondió a la dulce petición de su kouhai, envolviéndola entre sus brazos intentando darle consuelo a la pelinegra.

Entretanto, en la mesa donde estaban Mio, Ritsu y Hikaru.

- Muy bien Shidou-san. – Exclamó muy seria la chica de ojos dorados. - ¿Cuáles son tus intensiones con Nakano? Me sorprende verte con ella después de todo lo que sucedió.

- Sí, yo también creo que es algo raro. – Respondió la pelirroja. – Pero Azusa-senpai me pidió que no la abandonara.

- Pero sigue siendo raro. – Intervino Mio.

- Tal vez, pero supongo que por estar "en el mismo bote" a Azusa-senpai le es más fácil confiar en mí que en alguien más.

- Se nota que son buenas amigas, lo que hace preguntarme la razón del por qué la besaste. – Inquirió Ritsu. – He tenido esa duda desde que fuiste a buscar a Yui.

- Sí, sólo les conté los hechos y no mis motivos. Supongo que es buena oportunidad para ello. –Hikaru miró a ambas chicas y le sonrió. – Yo también comienzo a entender varias cosas. No sabía que Azusa-senpai tuviera tanta gente que se preocupara por ella.

Ritsu y Mio se avergonzaron un poco y desviaron la mirada.

- Después de todo es nuestra querida kouhai. – Respondió Mio en voz baja. – Y una amiga muy querida. Tenemos que cuidar de ella.

- El día que conocí a Azusa-senpai estaba intentando aprender una canción, algo que mi madre dejó. Nunca creí que aquello llamaría su atención, me sorprendí bastante cuando noté que ella escuchaba mi torpe interpretación. Pero lo que más me sorprendió cuando la vi fue aquella tristeza que intentaba ocultar tan desesperadamente. Sólo pensé, por un momento, lo linda que se vería con una sonrisa, y entre más la conocía más quería deshacer su dolor pero no sabía qué hacer, pero tal vez en mi intento por curarla fui demasiado lejos. Ese día no quise… no era mi intensión… mi cuerpo se movió por su cuenta y… - La chica de los ojos fulgurantes apretó sus puños en frustración.

- Suena como si te hubieras enamorado de ella. – Interrumpió Ritsu.

- No es así, mis sentimientos no han llegado tan lejos. – Hikaru puso una mano sobre su pecho. – Pero definitivamente recorren ese camino. Espero retenerlos lo suficiente para no causar más penas a Azusa-senpai. Lo único que quiero es reparar el daño, ya suficientemente afortunada soy que no me odie.

- Eres muy fuerte si puedes contener tus sentimientos estando al lado de Azusa todo el tiempo. – Dijo Mio.

- La pequeña Nakano es muy afortunada, tener dos chicas lindas detrás de ella.

- Y lo dices precisamente tú.

- ¿Ara? ¿Noto celos en tu linda voz, Akiyama-san?

Mio no dijo más, justo en ese momento regresaban Mugi y Azusa y tomaron su lugar en la mesa.

- ¿De qué estaban hablando? – Preguntó la joven pelinegra al tomar su lugar.

- Que si ellas fueran tus hermanas tendrían un grave caso de _sinscon_. – Respondió sin pensar Hikaru quien automáticamente cubrió su boca con sus manos.

- Sólo nos conocíamos mejor. – Respondió tranquilamente la chica de ojos dorados. – Pero ya que volviste a lo que vinimos.

- ¿Eh? – Azusa estaba algo confundida.

- Queríamos desearte un feliz cumpleaños Azusa-chan. – Respondió Mugi ante la mirada interrogativa de la guitarrista. –Pero también queríamos hablar contigo de otra cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- El cumpleaños de Yui. – Respondió la bajista.

Entre tanto en la universidad, Yui se encontraba estudiando junto a Akira para el próximo examen que estaba cerca. Ahora que el festival cultural había terminado sólo quedaba cumplir con los deberes, aunque a la pobre Yui le seguía costando un montón mantener la concentración.

- ¡Ya no puedo más! – Exclamó la castaña con un suspiro.

- ¡Apenas estamos empezando! – Replicó Akira con fastidio.

- Pero Akira-chan, aún falta mucho para el examen, podemos tomarlo con calma.

- No falta tanto, además ¿Quién fue la que me pidió ayuda para estudiar? – Reclamó la pelinegra, Yui sólo le sonrió junto con una risita divertida.

- Podemos tomarnos un descansito para comer y luego continuar.

- Aún falta tiempo para la cena.

- Me refiero a un refrigerio. – Yui puso su mejor cara de súplica pero no pareció conmover a la pelinegra.

- Yo no soy Tsumugi para estar ofreciéndote té y galletitas. –Exclamó Akira con seriedad. – Tus amigas te tienen muy consentida.

- ¡Que cruel eres! – Los brillantes ojos de la castaña mostraron unas pequeñas lágrimas. – Ui, te necesito.

- Deja ya de delirar o no te vuelvo a ayudar. – En menos de un segundo Yui recobró la compostura, se puso derecha y totalmente seria.

- Podemos continuar Akira-sama.

- "Sama" dices. – Akira suspiró resignada. – Cuando tienes hambre te pones insoportable… más si es que es posible… así que mejor tomemos un descanso.

- ¡Gracias Akira-chan! – Con su usual sonrisa Yui se lanzó sobre la chica y la abrazó.

- Tal vez no deba preguntar esto pero, ¿esta sesión de estudio no una excusa para no ir con tus amigas? – La sonrisa en el rostro de Yui se desvaneció y bajó la mirada. – Si tantas ganas tienes de ver a la tal Azusa, debiste ir.

- ¿Akira-chan por qué no vas tras el chico que te gusta? – La pelinegra se puso nerviosa ante la pregunta pero fingió estar calmada pero antes de poder responder Yui continuó. - Porque primero quieres demostrarle lo valiosa que eres, ¿no es así? Es lo mismo que intento hacer, pero no únicamente para que Azu-n... Azusa lo sepa, también para demostrarme a mí misma que soy lo mejor para ella. Que nuestra relación no es algo pasajero o una ilusión, o sólo palabras bonitas, sino que el compromiso de mi corazón es serio.

- Wow, justo cuando necesito una cámara fotográfica no la tengo a mano. – Exclamó burlonamente la guitarrista pelinegra. – Las únicas veces que dices algo con sentido es cuando estas enferma. – Acto seguido Akira colocó una mano en la frente de castaña. – Pero parece que estas sana.

- ¡Akira sólo me dices cosas crueles! – Replicó Yui haciendo un lindo puchero.

- Entiendo lo que quieres decir pero, ¿no estás siendo un poco dura? – Akira cambió el tono de su voz por uno más conciliador. – Tengo entendido que es su cumpleaños, ¿o acaso sigues enfadada por lo que pasó con la pelirroja? ¿No has pensado que por mantenerte lejos la acercas más a esa chica?

Yui frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio intentando controlar su rabia.

- Si eso llega a suceder, entonces es que no merecía estar con… con mi Azu-nyan.

- Es por eso que te dije que las relaciones a distancia no funcionan. – Suspiró resignada Akira, luego buscó entre sus cosas y sacó un caramelo para entregárselo a su compañera. – Dejemos el estudio por hoy.

- Gracias Akira-chan. – En seguida la castaña comió el caramelo. – _Yo confió en Azu-nyan, sé que también quiere estar conmigo._

Luego de despedirse de sus senpai y su kouhai, Azusa se dirigió a su casa y como era costumbre su saludo al llegar no obtuvo respuesta. Dejo las cosas en su cuarto y se sentó en el borde de su cama, tomó una foto de ella y Yui que mantenía sobre su mesita de noche y la miró pensativa.

- _El cumpleaños de Yui… ¿será buena idea?_

Dejó la fotografía en su lugar y se dirigió a la ventana a mirar el cielo que ya mostraba algunas estrellas.

- _Hasta Hikaru-chan me dijo que debía ir._

Su mirada se perdió en la profundidad del cielo mientras su mente se remontaba a ese día en que se reunió con la madre de Yui. Se había preparado para lo peor, que le pidiera que se alejara de su hija, pero la actitud de la señora la había tomado por sorpresa, sobre todo por su sonrisa que la hizo ruborizar porque se parecía mucho a la mayor de las hermanas.

Luego de servir el té y un trozo de pastel para ambas, Azusa finalmente se decidió a hablar.

- Disculpe señora Hirasawa.

- Ya te he dicho varias veces que no me digas así. – El rostro de la castaña seguía esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

-Entonces… - La joven pelinegra se ruborizó más notablemente. – Ma… mamá.

Fascinada por el dulce tono de Azusa, la madre de Yui se acercó a chica y la abrazó contra ella.

- Es tan lindo cuando lo dices.

- ¿Pero es lo correcto? – La guitarrista pelinegra dijo con tristeza y aun visiblemente sonrojada por la muestra de afecto. – Supongo que ya lo sabe… lo que ocurrió.

- Sí, ella me contó lo sucedido. No tenía intenciones de intervenir en su relación pero ya que mi hija me lo pidió, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarla.

- ¿Yui le pidió ayuda?

- Así es. – La señora del cabello castaño acarició suavemente el rostro de la pelinegra. – Antes que nada quiero que sepas que ella no está enojada contigo pero lo que ocurrió la hizo pensar. - Azusa la oía atentamente. - La distancia pone mucha presión en una relación.

- Por favor, no me digas que se siente culpable. – La mirada de Azusa denotaba cierta angustia. – _Si la culpable soy yo._

- Si, se siente culpable. – La madre de Yui debió un sorbo de su té antes de continuar. – Después de todo, su ausencia es la que te ha provocado tanto sufrimiento.

- Yui eres una tonta. Tú no tienes la culpa. – Murmuró la pelinegra más para sí misma.

- La verdad es que ambas tienen un poco de culpa, pero no por lo que hicieron, ya que ello fue resultado de su error. – Azusa la miró bastante confundida. – El error de las dos es depender tanto emocionalmente una de la otra; es por eso que has estado sufriendo tanto desde que se marchó Yui. Te apoyaste tanto emocionalmente en mi hija que te sentiste totalmente perdida en su ausencia y finalmente pasó eso con… ¿cómo fue que la llamó mi hija?... maldita pelirroja… nunca había oído a mi pequeña hablar así de alguien.

- También es una sorpresa para mí.

- Ahora dime, ¿esta chica te agrada? ¿La consideras una amiga?

- Claro que sí. Hikaru-chan es una persona maravillosa que sólo intentó lo mejor al verme en problemas.

- Si te dijera que para volver con Yui lo que tienes que hacer es alejarte de ella, ¿Qué harías?

- Pues yo… - Azusa dudó, realmente esa pregunta la hizo pensar pero tenía que ser firme. – Sí, me alejaría. Haría cualquier cosa por Yui.

- Ahí está precisamente el problema cariño. – Respondió la castaña mientras miraba a los ojos chocolate de la pelinegra. – No deberías hacer eso. No importa con quien te relaciones o con quien estés, nadie tiene derecho de condicionar tus amistades, ni lo que haces o desees. Parte de estar en una relación es respetar a tu pareja y eso significa aceptarla tal como es sin condicionarla de ninguna forma, sin cambiar quien es y menos con chantajes.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero perder a Yui! ¡Quiero estar con ella por siempre!

- Cálmate corazón. – Exclamó suavemente la castaña. – Eso lo digo por tu bien. Estas cosas se suelen aprender con el tiempo y luego de varias relaciones. – La pelinegra palideció un poco. – Es por eso que rara vez el primer amor suele funcionar y menos a distancia. Así que lo que tienes que hacer es terminar con Yui.

- ¿Qué? – Azusa estaba atónita y algo pálida.

- No te asustes. Lo que quiero decir es que te concentres sólo en lo que tienes al frente. Ui me ha dicho que has descuidado algo tus estudios y que además tampoco has prestado la debida atención al club por pensar tanto en Yui. Deja a un lado eso, al menos mientras cumples con tus deberes. Cuando te gradúes y vayas a la misma universidad podrás retomar tu relación con mi hija si los sentimientos de ambas se mantienen. Ahora, lo que realmente ambas necesitan es tiempo para sí mismas, además de que no pueden seguir como hasta ahora.

Dejando sus recuerdos de ese día, Azusa volvió a sentarse al borde de su cama y tomó la fotografía de nuevo. Lo que le había dicho la madre de Yui era verdad, desde que se marchara su adorada senpai había comenzado a descuidar muchas cosas y difícilmente podía concentrarse en otras que no fueran sobre la castaña.

Ahora mismo necesitaba enfocarse. Irónicamente, para poder estar con Yui necesitaba no pensar en ella y ser la chica seria y organizada que siempre había sido.

Pero…

- _Eso no quiere decir que no te extrañe… te necesito Yui... al menos una vez, por un momento, quiero verte._

La pelinegra abrazó la foto fuerte contra sí al tiempo que tomaba su decisión y rápidamente envió un mensaje de texto comunicando a Mugi su respuesta.

Así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pasaron los días y por fin llegó el 27 de noviembre. Azusa estaba demasiado nerviosa y daba vueltas en su casa por todos lados a ver si no se le había olvidado algo. Aunque había hecho un organigrama y una lista de lo que iba a hacer y necesitar, en un punto se puso paranoica y entró en pánico.

- _No creí que la ansiedad iba a alterarme tanto._ – Pensó la pelinegra mientras respiraba profundamente para tranquilizarse. – _Pero es que hoy…_

Sus mejillas se encendieron un poco. Aunque racionalmente sabía los posibles acontecimientos que podrían ocurrir ese día y por ello no tenía muchas expectativas, pero emocionalmente esperaba que algo maravilloso ocurriera.

Eso y que vería a la persona que más amaba, aun cuando estuvieran en esas circunstancias.

Tomando control de sí misma terminó de arreglarse y se dirigió a la estación del tren que la llevaría hacia la universidad, siguiendo el plan de Mugi.

Un suave golpe a su puerta llamó su atención.

- ¿Mugi? – La rubia reconoció la voz de inmediato.

- Adelante Ricchan. – La castaña entró a la habitación de su amiga y cerró la puerta con cuidado detrás de ella.

- ¿Cómo va todo?

- Muy bien. Azusa-chan me acaba de enviar un mensaje y viene en camino.

- Genial. Sólo es espero que todo salga bien. – La baterista miró a Mugi algo preocupada. – Sé que ya hablamos de esto pero, ¿crees que sea lo correcto?

- Sé lo que piensas sobre meternos en la relación de Yui-chan y Azusa-chan, pero estoy segura que necesitan al menos verse.

- Esperemos que esto no empeore las cosas. – Ritsu estaba visiblemente preocupada.

- ¿Y Mio-chan?

- Esta con Yui y Akira. La llevaron a comer a la tienda que queda frente a la universidad.

- Entonces se van a demorar. – Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en los labios de Mugi y rápidamente invadió el espacio personal de la castaña, pasando suavemente sus dedos por los mechones de su cabello.

- Mugi…

- Tenemos un poco de tiempo. – La distancia de sus rostros se redujo pero estuvo a unos centímetros de alcanzar los labios de Ritsu, ésta la detuvo colocando sus dedos sobre los de la rubia.

Curiosamente, aunque su intención era detenerla, Ritsu comenzó a acariciar suavemente aquellos labios. – _Tan suaves, tan cálidos. _– La castaña exhaló un suspiro de frustración - _ Mio… ¿Cuándo dejaste de buscar mis labios?_ – Bajó la mirada dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos por un momento. – Iré a ver cómo van los preparativos de la fiesta.

Cuando Ritsu salió de la habitación, Mugi se sentó en el borde de su cama. El gesto de dolor en el rostro de la baterista había hecho estremecer su corazón. ¿Acaso sus coqueteos estaban provocando eso?

- Mio-chan… lo siento.

- ¿Vas a seguir comiendo? – Preguntó irritada la chica pelinegra de cabello corto. – Ya es el tercer plato.

- Pero Akira-chan, lo mejor de este lugar es que te dan descuento en el día de tu cumpleaños. – Replicó la castaña como si dijese algo obvio. – Cuando sea tu cumpleaños yo te invito.

- No me compares contigo.

- ¿Ehhh? Pero si a ti te gustan los postres. Siempre le aceptas a Mugi-chan cuando te invita.

- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! – Respondió Akira alterada y levemente ruborizada. – Una cosa es aceptar la amable invitación de Tsumugi y otra muy diferente que todo gire alrededor de la comida.

- Voy a pedir el de fresa~

- Es como hablar con una pared. – Murmuró por lo bajo la guitarrista mientras Yui iba por su postre. – Mio, creo que consienten mucho a esta chica.

- ¿Tú crees?

- No es sólo que la mimen. Todo esto con la pelirroja y la tal Azusa… creo que hacen demasiado por ella.

- Me gusta pensar que todas haríamos lo mismo por todas. Pero siendo Yui la más inocente, ¿no te dan ganas de protegerla?

- Bueno, sí. – Respondió sin pensarlo mucho la chica del cabello corto mientras miraba a la castaña volver con su pastel y aquella enorme sonrisa y al mismo tiempo recordando ese día que expresó su arranque de ira. – Tal vez sea molesta pero definitivamente no quiero ver la expresión de ese día de nuevo.

- Ritsu dice que da miedo cuando se enoja. – Mio tembló un poco tratando de imaginar algo que pudiera asustar a la baterista.

- No tanto su ira, sino el dolor detrás de él.

- No creí que fuera posible.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Le tomaste cariño a Yui. – Exclamó la bajista zurda con una sonrisa.

- ¡Es mentira! – Negó con vehemencia Akira mientas volvía a ponerse roja.

- ¿Qué es mentira? – Preguntó inocentemente Yui quien regresaba y tomaba su lugar.

Miró su celular y luego volvió su mirada hacia la ventana. Azusa estaba muy nerviosa, en ocasiones anteriores había estado igual o más inquieta que ahora, como la noche en que se entregó a Yui, pero esto era bastante diferente.

Quería ser optimista pero una parte de si no quería mantener falsas esperanzas. Principalmente porque no sabía ni que decir, ni hacer una vez viera a Yui, tampoco quería pensar en ello porque sabía que en el momento de la verdad no iba ser capaz de decir cualquier cosa que tuviera planeada, pero de algo estaba segura: quería verla sin importar que. Aun si terminara de romper de lo que quedara de su relación, necesitaba verla.

A pesar del consejo de la madre de Yui. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar llamando su atención; era un mensaje de Mugi que decía que la esperaría en la estación. Ya faltaba poco y con cada metro que el tren avanzaba más cerca estaba de la persona que más amaba.

Mientras veía pasar el paisaje a toda prisa por la ventana, la joven guitarrista recordó lo que Hikaru le había dicho en la estación. La kouhai pelirroja la había estado esperando justo en la entrada lo que había sorprendido a Azusa quien no esperaba encontrarse a nadie, menos a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó la chica pelinegra.

- Vine a desearte suerte. – Hikaru sonrió melancólica mientras se acercaba a la guitarrista.

- Podrías haberme enviado un mensaje de texto, no era necesario que vinieras.

- Eso es cierto, pero… - La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior. Su mirada parecía algo triste. – Realmente no importa mucho. – La chica de los ojos de fuego acortó la distancia atrapando a Azusa en un gentil abrazo. – Mucha suerte senpai. – Susurró suave en su oído antes de dejarla ir y marcharse sin decir más.

- _¿Por qué siento que vino a algo más? - _Aunque breve, aquel encuentro le dejó un sabor amargo a la pelinegra. – _Parecía más como… ¿un adiós?_

Pero tuvo que dejar esos pensamientos a un lado ya que había llegado a destino y sin siquiera buscar pudo ver a la rubia a través de la ventana.

Entre tanto, en la sala común de los dormitorios, las chicas de HTT le habían preparado una fiesta a Yui por su cumpleaños con ayuda de sus compañeras de OnNaGumi, la presidenta Yoshii y Hirose-senpai.

Obviamente se había aprovechado la ocasión para hacer lo que todas hacían mejor: Ayame junto a Ritsu molestar, y sacar algún sonrojo, a la irritable Akira, siempre coreado inocentemente por la propia Yui; Mio acosada por Yoshii para que hiciera cosplay, con algo de extorsión por parte de la presidenta del club de música ligera, y retenida apenas por Hirose y Sachi, y Mugi… bueno, ella era la más misteriosa, aunque era quien estaba proporcionando los aperitivos, no se quedaba mucho tiempo con las chicas pero ninguna parecía prestar mayor atención a la continua ausencia de la rubia. En su momento Yui preguntó al respecto pero Ritsu se encargó de distraerla.

Y eso era porque todas sabían el por qué, menos la agasajada.

Azusa se encontraba en ese momento en la habitación de Mugi esperando el momento indicado. Mio y Ritsu se habían tomado un momento para irla a saludar y expresar sus buenos deseos para la ocasión. La joven pelinegra, intentando distraerse y no ponerse nerviosa más de lo que estaba, así como una gata se puso a curiosear las cosas en la habitación de la rubia.

Recordando lo poco que había visto en la habitación de Mugi de la mansión Kotobuki cuando estuvo allí podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que era difícil decir que se trataba de la misma persona. En la mansión era la habitación de una princesa en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero ese lugar no reflejaba nada de eso, era bastante normal.

- _Mugi-senpai siempre quiso ser alguien normal, supongo que aquí encontró su espacio. - _Y es que pensando más detenidamente en casa, uno está sujeto a una historia y unas condiciones impuestas por el tiempo y los padres. – _Debe ser por eso que muchos quieren alejarse del hogar. _- Lejos de él, sólo está uno y lo que llevas consigo, tal vez para dar rienda suelta a sus caprichos.

Mugi había cambiado en algunas cosas, pero seguía siendo la misma chica dulce y amable de siempre. Incluso Azusa podía notar que Ritsu era un poco más femenina de lo que fue durante la preparatoria.

- _Experimentando._

Esa podía ser la palabra. Experimentar. Parecía que en este ambiente la gente encuentra el espacio para probar cosas diferentes. Aunque la baterista de HTT tuvo un hablar y comportamiento más propio de los chicos, de vez en cuando mostraba interés en cosas más femeninas, después de todo seguía siendo una chica.

Las personas que las con que Azusa compartió dos años de su vida estaban cambiando. La pregunta sería ¿Qué tanto ellas habían cambiado?

- _Yui… ¿tú también has cambiado?_

Al reflexionar sobre ello la joven guitarrista tuvo miedo de pensar que Yui hubiera cambiando más de lo reconocible. Claro que no se engañaba que la gente fuera estática, incluso podía decir que ella había cambiado un poco durante ese año pero tal vez sólo se necesite un poco para crear diferencias enormes.

- ¿Qué haces gatita?

- ¡Nya!

Azusa dio un respingo al sentirse rodeada por unos brazos sorpresivamente.

- Mugi-senpai… que susto me diste.

- ¿Susto? Eso quiere decir que hacías algo indebido.

- N-no es cierto. – Respondió la pelinegra nerviosa y alarmada. – Tal vez… sólo miraba un poco tus cosas.

- ¿Algo interesante? – Preguntó la rubia sin dejar de abrazarla.

- Nada fuera de lo normal… sólo pensaba en lo que has cambiado… que todas han cambiado.

- ¿Crees que hemos cambiado? Seguimos siendo las mismas Azusa-chan. Hasta me atrevería decir que somos más nosotras que nunca.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Azusa algo confundida. Mugi finalmente la soltó y se sentó al borde de su cama.

- Estoy segura que ya lo habrás pensado. Azusa-chan siempre está analizando todo… tal vez demasiado y por eso a veces sacas conclusiones que no son.

- Sí, lo estuve pensando… aquí son libres de ser quienes quieren ser.

- Así es. – La rubia le sonrió como siempre pero con un dejo de tristeza. – Tal vez es por eso que Mio se está alejando de Ritsu.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- Nada. – Exclamó con nerviosismo. – Si estás preocupada porque Yui haya cambiado, no tienes que preocuparte. Ella nunca fue de las que aparentaba ser alguien más para encajar… Yui siempre ha sido… bueno, pues Yui. Si en algo ha cambiado es por ti y por lo que han vivido juntas. La relación que tienen siempre deja marca en la otra persona… así como tú has cambiado también. – Azusa se ruborizó pensando en las palabras de Mugi, de aquella que era como una hermana mayor. – Ya casi es hora, así que es mejor que te prepares. – La rubia buscó entre sus cosas y le alcanzó un curioso objeto a la joven guitarrista.

- ¿Y esto? – Preguntó la pelinegra de forma automática pero ya sabía la respuesta y se sintió levemente frustrada.

- ¿Es necesario que lo explique? Eres el regalo después de todo.

- Sí pero… - Dejó salir un largo suspiro mirando aquel enorme moño de regalo.

Entretanto, las otras chicas habían dado sus regalos a Yui. La castaña estaba feliz de estar rodeada de sus amigas y lo demostraba abiertamente, sin embargo, intentando ocultarlo por la ocasión sentía que faltaba algo que ensombrecía el ambiente. Realmente se estaba esforzando pero no podía evitar pensar en Azusa… y lo mucho que deseaba que estuviera ahí.

Disimuladamente Mugi le hizo una señal a Ritsu. Ya era el momento.

- Ejem… - Se aclaró la garganta la ambarina intentando llamar la atención de todos. – Chicas, ha llegado el momento del evento principal.

- ¿Evento? ¿Qué evento? – Preguntó entusiasmada Yui.

- Tenemos un regalo especial para ti. – Respondió Mio.

- ¿Pastel de fresa?

- No.

- ¿Chocolate?

- No, Yui…

- Entonces de melocotón.

- No, Yui espera…

- ¿Crème brûlée? Una vez lo probé y estaba delicioso.

- ¡Que no! Yui… - Ritsu estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

- _Parfait_ de fresa.

- ¡NO ES COMIDA! – Gritó una muy molesta Ritsu. Las demás chicas rieron ante la pequeña escena, incluso Azusa tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a reír.

- ¿Ehh? Entonces no sé qué más pueda ser.

- Siempre pensando en comida, oi. – Exclamó la baterista recuperando la calma. – Cierra los ojos.

- Esto es emocionante. – Felizmente Yui obedeció y extendió las manos esperando obtener su regalo.

En ese momento entró Mugi quien hizo un gesto que guardara silencio a las chicas de OnNaGumi y las otras chicas del club, mientras detrás de ella entró Azusa ligeramente ruborizada pues todas las miradas se posaron inmediatamente en ella, especialmente Akira que parecía tener especial interés por la joven pelinegra.

Lentamente Azusa, sin decir nada, se acercó a Yui quien aún con los ojos cerrados esbozaba una enorme sonrisa y se movía con cierta ansiedad.

- ¿Qué será? – Susurró Yui comenzando a impacientarse.

Azusa llevaba un regalo en las manos el cual debía entregar pero al notar la linda sonrisa de la castaña se olvidó completamente de él y en lugar de entregarlo extendió su mano y la puso sobre las de Yui.

- ¿Azu-nyan? – Inmediatamente la sonrisa de Yui se desvaneció, sólo necesitó el leve tacto de las pequeñas manos de la pelinegra para que pudiera reconocerla. Esas manos que conocía y recordaba muy bien. Lentamente abrió sus ojos los cuales se encontraron con los de Azusa.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada por unos segundos. El corazón de ambas latía con fuerza, Yui estaba muy sorprendida por la presencia de la guitarrista y Azusa había quedado paralizada al sentir a la castaña después de tanto tiempo.

- _Ahora entiendo todo._ – Fue el pensamiento fugaz de Akira que seguía atenta a la escena.

Yui sonrió, una gran felicidad inundó su pecho y quiso saltar sobre Azusa pero se retuvo, tanto que su sonrisa desapareció tan rápido que casi nadie lo notó, bajó la mirada y deshizo el contacto con la joven pelinegra.

- ¿Qué haces? No deberías estar aquí. – Dijo Yui con todo seco y frío. Para Azusa, esas palabras fueron como dagas clavadas directamente a su corazón y tuvo que usar cada gota de autocontrol para no llorar ahí mismo.

- Tienes razón, no debería estar acá. – Dijo Azusa intentando parecer calmada pero en sus ojos ya asomaban unas lágrimas. – Pero no podía dejar pasar este día. – Lentamente entró el regalo, Yui ni siquiera la volvió a mirar pero a pesar de eso la gatita se tomó un último capricho y se acercó dándole un corto y superficial beso en la comisura de los labios. – Feliz Cumpleaños Yui-senpai.

Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y salió tan rápido como pudo tirando en el camino el moño de regalo que Mugi le había sugerido ponerse en el cuello.

- Oi Yui… ¿estás segura? – Preguntó Ritsu preocupada. Ayame, Hirose y las demás se quedaron calladas, el ambiente ahora estaba tenso.

- ¿No crees que fuiste algo cruel? – Preguntó Mio un poco alarmada y al igual que Mugi la miraban con cierta sorpresa y tristeza.

- En verdad te subestimé. – Interrumpió Akira en tono molesto. – Siempre creí que eras una tonta pero te acabas de superar y por mucho. – Yui alzó la mirada hacia la pelinegra mirándola con algo de enojo. – No me mires así tonta. No sé qué estará pasando por esa esponja seca que tienes por cerebro pero lo que acabas de hacer ha sido la estupidez más grande en la larga lista de estupideces de Hirasawa Yui. Se te obsequia lo que de verdad estabas anhelando y lo rechazas sin más, así que lo diré una vez más… ¡ERES UNA TONTA!

- Ya basta Akira. – Intercedió Ritsu colocándose entre Yui y ella. – Tú no sabes nada para que la trates así.

- Ritsu tiene razón. – Ahora era Mio quien hablaba. – Yui tiene sus razones.

- Por favor, dejen de ser tan condescendientes con ella. – Akira se notaba irritada y continuó discutiendo con Ritsu un buen rato.

- Disculpen, iré al baño un momento. – Dijo Yui por lo bajo pero suficientemente fuerte para que las demás escuchasen y dejaran de discutir.

- Y ahora huyes… además de tonta, cobarde. – Replicó Akira al ver salir a la castaña.

- No está huyendo. – Dijo Mugi con una sonrisa.

Al salir de los dormitorios, Azusa había corrido un buen tramo de camino pero seguía dentro del campus. La noche ya había caído y no había nadie alrededor. Se detuvo cansada tanto física como emocionalmente.

- _Yui… ¿por qué? ¿En verdad me odias? - _Las lágrimas ya fluían libremente por su rostro. Aunque había imaginado diferentes escenarios, muchos de ellos desalentadores, nunca creyó que realmente fuera tan doloroso. Nada la había preparado para el desdén de las palabras de Yui. – _Lo lamento Yui. Perdóname._

De pronto se sintió rodeada de una calidez familiar, un abrazo cariñoso que la envolvía.

- Lo siento, Azu-nyan.

- ¿Y-Yui? – Exclamó con sorpresa la pelinegra. – Pero… tú…

- Dije algo terrible. – Susurró suavemente la castaña. – No fue mi intensión pero se supone que mantendríamos la distancia.

- Ahora mismo no hay distancia entre nosotras. – Dijo Azusa cerrando los ojos e intentando disfrutar el dulce abrazo de Yui. – No podía dejar pasar este día, simplemente no podía ignorarlo sin más. Al menos por un momento quería verte aunque te enojaras conmigo. – Un leve temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo. - ¿estás enojada conmigo?

- Claro que no mi Azu-nyan. – La mayor de las Hirasawa estrechó más su abrazo. – Akira-chan tenía razón, soy una tonta.

- ¿Podemos quedarnos así un rato?

- Claro que sí.

Había mucho que se querían decir, mucho por hablar de lo ocurrido durante ese año, pero ese no era el momento pues seguramente terminarían hablando de cosas dolorosas.

- Yui. – Azusa rompió el silencio. – ¿Recuerdas antes de la primera presentación juntas en el festival escolar en el que enfermaste?

- Claro que lo recuerdo Azu-nyan. – Respondió Yui con nostalgia. – Quise besar a Azu-nyan y me diste una cachetada.

- Mooo, tú tuviste la culpa por querer hacerlo de improviso. – Azusa hizo un gracioso mohín. – Tal vez si hubiéramos estado a solas y hubieras sido más amable… - Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de la pelinegra.

- Azu-nyan… - La voz de Yui parecía denotar sorpresa. – ¿Incluso entonces me habrías aceptado?

- Justo ahora me siento como entonces. – Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en los labios de Azusa. – Cuando pienso en el momento que me enamoré de ti siento como si hubiera sido justo la primera vez que me abrazaste, como entonces, como ahora.

- Azu-nyan… - Yui comenzó entonces a sollozar suavemente. – Gracias, muchas gracias por venir. Ha sido el mejor regalo de todos. – Lentamente giró a la joven guitarrista para tenerla de frente, se acercó con intensión de besarla pero Azusa la detuvo.

- Nada quisiera más que poderte besar mi Yui, pero sería mejor dejarlo para cuando podamos estar juntas de nuevo.

- Como desee mi gatita. – Dijo la castaña algo decepcionada.

- Hasta luego Yui.

- Que te vaya bien, Azu-nyan.

La pelinegra le dio una última sonrisa antes de marcharse mirando varias veces hacia atrás. Por su lado Yui se quedó allí hasta que hubo perdido de vista a su gatita.

- Les dije que saldría bien. – Exclamó Mugi en voz baja a lo lejos.

- Por un momento me preocupé. – Respondió Mio también intentando no hacer mucho ruido.

- Parece que fueron las palabras de Akira la que la hicieron reaccionar. – Dijo Ritsu.

- Será mejor regresar. – Dijo la bajista con cierto alivio.

- Vayan sin mí, tengo algo que hacer. – Respondió la baterista y se marchó sin decir más.

De regreso a los dormitorios Yui encontró a Mugi y Mio recogiendo el desorden que había quedado de la fiesta. La presidenta Yoshii, Hirose y las chicas de OnNaGumi se habían marchado a sus habitaciones un poco huyendo de lo que acababan de presenciar. Yui se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Akira y llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante.

- Hola Akira-chan.

- Ah, eres tú. – Respondió Akira con cierta molestia. - ¿Se te ofrece algo?

- Sólo quería darte las gracias.

- ¿Las gracias? ¿Por qué?

- Tenías razón, mis amigas me miman mucho.

- Escuchaste eso. – La pelinegra pareció avergonzarse un poco y desvió la mirada.

- Así que te doy las gracias por decirme las cosas como son, aunque duela. – Yui estaba extrañamente seria, aunque estaba usando ese mismo tono meloso de su voz tan característica. - A veces lo que realmente necesitamos es lo que no queremos oír, así que cuento contigo.

- ¿No sólo debo despertarte en las mañanas, sino también esto? – Akira sonrió levemente. – Feliz cumpleaños, Yui.

- Gracias Akira-chan. – Y sin previo aviso saltó sobre la guitarrista de OnNaGumi.

- No, espera… ¡Suéltame!

Entretanto en la estación del tren Azusa esperaba su transporte para regresar a casa. En ese momento se sentía tranquila y ligera, realmente estaba agradecía de que las cosas hubieran salido bien.

- Que bien que aún no te marchas. – Una voz familiar llamó su atención.

- Ritsu-senpai, ¿Qué haces acá?

- Quería hablar contigo un rato. – Respondió mientras se sentaba al lado de la joven pelinegra.

- Estuvieron espiando, ¿cierto?

- ¿Eh? – La repentina pregunta puso nerviosa a la chica de ojos dorados. – No sé de qué hablas.

- Hay cosas que nunca cambian. – Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Azusa. – Y bien, ¿de qué querías hablar?

- Primero que nada quería saber cómo estás. No pensé que Yui fuera tan obstinada como para que dijera algo así, por un momento pensé que de verdad ya no le importaba.

- Es todo lo contrario Ritsu-senpai. – Azusa bajó un poco la mirada. – Al estar separadas nuestra relación pasó a un punto incómodo donde nos hacíamos más daño que bien. Cada mensaje, cada llamada que nos hacíamos sólo era una tortura que nos estaba afectando.

- Por eso decidieron separarse, pero ¿y la reacción de Yui?

-Con el fin de poder estar juntas era mejor mantener la distancia hasta que pudiera ingresar a la universidad. Por mi parte pasaba pensando tanto en Yui que me había comenzado a ir mal en los estudios.

- Entiendo, la verdad es que ella había estado muy distante de nosotras y nos ocultó sus problemas.

- Yui está desesperada porque estemos juntas de nuevo, así que pensó que tenía que ser firme en la decisión que había tomado… de mantener la distancia.

- Sin embargo no había que ser tan rígida con eso.

- Tú sabes cómo es ella cuando se concentra en algo que le importa. – La joven guitarrista suspiró. - ¿Qué pasó cuando me marché? ¿Por qué de pronto me fue a buscar?

- Wada-san le gritó a Yui que era una tonta. – Azusa frunció el ceño levemente. - Se lo dijo muchas veces, pero parece que la hizo reaccionar.

- Ya veo. – La chica de ojos chocolate se acomodó su chaqueta pues comenzaba a hacer bastante frío. - ¿Quién es Wada-san? Las cosas pasaron tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de conocer a las otras chicas que estaban ahí.

- Wada Akira era la chica de cabello corto y negro que estaba a la derecha de Yui.

- ¿Qué tipo de relación tiene con Yui? – Por un momento Azusa parecía alarmada. – No, mejor no me digas. – Intentó cambiar de tema para no pensar en ello. – Y tú Ritsu-senpai, ¿cómo va tu relación con Mio-senpai?

- No tan bien como quisiera y menos ahora que Mugi le declaró la guerra abierta a Mio.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Las cosas han estado algo extrañas entre nosotras. Aún no sé qué debo hacer.

- Que problema. – Murmuró Azusa. - Ritsu-senpai, acaba de llegar el tren. Gracias por acompañarme y espero que puedas solucionar ese lío.

- No es nada y gracias, me alegro que las cosas hayan salido bien para ti y Yui.

- ¿Cuándo nos volvimos cómplices?

- La necesidad crea extrañas alianzas.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

Después de muuuuuucho tipo aquí tienen otro capítulo más. Seguro se estarán preguntando por qué me demoré tanto y la razón es que estaba terminando de escribir todo. Es correcto, aquí tienen sus buenas noticias y es que los capítulos siguientes (que terminaron siendo 2 más… me estoy dando cuenta que cuando digo que faltan pocos capítulos termino alargando esto -.- ) ya están escritos, así que no pasará mucho antes de publicarlos, probablemente sea entre 15 días y un mes el siguiente capítulo. Ahora se preguntarán por qué no publico todo de una vez y la razón es que si lo hago sólo recibiré reviews del último capítulo y no de cada uno (sí, me gustan los reviews ;_; ) así que espaciaré las publicaciones a menos que reciba bastantes reviews antes y puede que considere adelantar el capítulo (además de poner una que otra sorpresita).

Jayne Stark: También me ha ocurrido que cuando encuentro una historia interesante me lo leo de una sentada aún si es muy largo.

Shizuka Aoi: Comentarios como esos es que me dan ideas de retar al destino, ehhh… Mio y Mugi, si no es porque tengo pendiente terminar mis otros fics haría el intento de escribir uno con esa pareja xD

RyMTY: No soy de tendencias yandere xD aunque cuando discuto con un amigo el destino del fic siempre le salen ideas de ese tipo y me rio muchísimo.

Ponica88: Esa fue mi maldición de este fic, sé que Ritsu tiene que estar con Mio pero entre más avanzaba la historia más me gustaba la idea de que Ritsu se quedara con Mugi… y así se quedó. Amalo/ódialo porque no queda de otra. :P

Ale-chan96: El acercamiento entre Ritsu y Mugi se fue dando poco a poco, creo que tuvieron bastante momentos como cuando trabajaban en el café, o cuando estuvieron de compras, el beso que vino después… todo sumando dieron tal desenlace, tal vez querías un poco más pero esta historia es de Azusa pero yo misma me compliqué la existencia metiéndome con la relación de Mugi y Ritsu. Antes mencioné unas sorpresitas, en el próximo capítulo contaré de qué trata.

Kanu: otro voto para el Mio x Mugi, sigan insistiendo y tal vez les dé gusto. xD

naginat: MiTsu is to mainstream xD en parte es cierto, hay muchas historias y fans de MiTsu, por eso al final me decidí por MugiTsu como para variar.

Chobits3: Otro voto por alargar lo de MugiTsu… considerando sus opiniones, como mencioné antes en el siguiente capítulo diré más al respecto.

Neuro: No gore ni finales yandere, eso se queda en tu perversa imaginación. :P

Anonko: Y sí habrán más capítulos :)

Rosario-san: Creo que Azusa hubiera enrojecido más de lo normal y más cuando tuviera que explicar a Yui de lo que realmente se trataba xD

imuffinator: Me encanta saber que les gusta lo suficiente para que lo lean todo de una, esta historia improvisada terminó siendo más larga de lo que yo misma creí, ¿no les alegra que haya decidido improvisar?

Nyleve: No dos, sino tres. Espero que los disfrutes y te animes a dejarme otro review (ayudaría a que publicara antes los que hacen falta).

Creo que eso es todo, saludos especiales a todos ustedes quienes leen mi fic y gracias por la paciencia que me han tenido, en los siguientes capítulos mencionaré una sorpresita así que disfruten. Aprovechando la ocación si hoy es tu cumpleaños entonces te deseo un muy "Feliz Cumpleaños". Uno nunca sabe ;)

Copyright:

K-ON! y sus personajes, pertenece a Kakifly, Kyoto Animation

Shidou Hikaru le pertenece a las CLAMP.


	10. ¿Feliz Navidad?

**¿FELIZ NAVIDAD?**

Después de su encuentro con Yui, fue algo difícil mantener la distancia que habían prometido pero era algo que Azusa había supuesto que ocurriría. Como todo había salido bien, las ansias de estar con la despistada castaña se habían renovado, pero a diferencia de distraerla de sus estudios ahora eran su motivación.

Dejado atrás el intenso mes de noviembre, la pelinegra se había dedicado con entusiasmo a su preparación académica. Su buena disposición se sentía tanto que Ui y Jun se lo hicieron saber, hasta sus kouhai le habían dicho que se le notaba más feliz.

Sin embargo, aunque aquel encuentro con Yui había calmado sus miedos y a pesar de no haberse comunicado con ella desde entonces ya no sentía la abismal distancia entre ellas, pero había otra cosa o mejor dicho otra persona que la preocupaba. Aunque había estado ocupada con sus deberes y tenía poco tiempo para otras cosas, había notado la ausencia de dicha persona, la de una chica con ojos fulgurantes.

Azusa estaba segura que Hikaru la estaba evitando, pero por el momento no se podía permitir distracciones. No si quería volver con Yui.

Las vacaciones de invierno estaban cerca, Navidad estaba cerca. Tal vez podría aprovechar esas fechas para solucionar el último cabo suelto y Azusa no era la única en ese predicamento, para Ritsu también era cierto, ya era hora de terminar con tanta incertidumbre y dejar las cosas claras.

La baterista siempre pensó que las cosas tomarían su rumbo de forma natural y había preferido dejar las cosas fluyeran normalmente. Pero ya había pasado bastante tiempo y las cosas seguían igual y estaba cansada, era hora de darle fin.

- _La víspera de Navidad. La fecha ideal para dar esperanzas… o destruirlas completamente. Supongo que no puede haber una sin la otra._

Y es que sin importar la decisión alguien saldría herida.

- _Nada ha cambiado en todo este tiempo. _– Pensó Ritsu mirando el regalo sobre su escritorio. – _Siempre termino lastimando a alguien. Es un asco._ – Suspiró resignada, tomó el regalo y lo guardó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta. – _La única diferencia es que esta vez será definitivo._

24 de diciembre.

Ritsu salió de su habitación y se fue directo hacia la de Mio. Llamó un par de veces a la puerta pero no hubo respuesta.

- Si buscas a Mio no está, Ricchan. – La suave voz de Yui llamó su atención. La baterista se le quedó mirando fijamente.

- ¿Estás comiendo helado?

- Sí, es de ron con pasas. ¿Quieres?

- Yui, estamos en invierno.

- ¿Y? – Respondió la guitarrista de forma indiferente mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca.

- Nada. – Suspiró Ritsu resignada. – Entonces, ¿Dónde está Mio?

- Salió con Mugi a hacer compras navideñas. – Exclamó con alegría. – Espero que hagan una deliciosa cena de Navidad como las de Ui.

- _Y justo está con Mugi._- Ahora tenía que cambiar sus planes. Necesitaba hablar con Mio pero era mejor que fuera a solas. – Gracias Yui. Ah por cierto… me gusta ver que vuelves a ser la misma de siempre.

Yui le regaló una cándida sonrisa antes de hacer el símbolo de paz y que cada una continuara su camino.

- ¿Crees que con esto será suficiente?

- No sé, medir que tanto va a comer Yui-chan a veces es un reto.

- Creo que será mejor llevar un poco más, no sea que falte.

- Tienes razón Mio-chan. – Respondió Mugi mientras tomaba más aperitivos. Ella y Mio habían ido temprano al supermercado más cercano para comprar lo necesario para la fiesta de Navidad de esa noche. – Aunque puede que sea una tentación para ti.

- ¿Qu-qué quieres decir?

- Ya sabes, las fiestas de fin de año tienden a ser… abundantes en comida. – La rubia sonrió traviesa. – Y a Mio-chan le gusta comer.

- Mira quien lo dice, tú también sueles subir de peso en esta época del año. – La bajista hizo un pequeño puchero ante la insinuación de su amiga. – Y no creo que sea por sólo estar sentada.

- Entonces no llevemos más. – Dijo volviendo a dejar la comida extra que había tomado. – Dejemos que Yui nos evite la tentación.

- Aún me sigue pareciendo envidiable que pueda comer todo lo que quiera y no engorde.

- Me pregunto si tú comerías igual que Yui si tuvieras su metabolismo.

- ¡Mugi! Yo no soy tan glotona… yo a veces… sólo un poquito. – Mio se puso colorada y finalmente le dio un golpecito en la frente a Mugi.

- ¡Ay!

- Cielos Mugi, cada día te pareces más a Ritsu. – Reclamó la pelinegra con falso enojo. – Siempre buscando la forma de molestarme.

- Más que parecerme a ella me gustaría pensar que tú y yo somos más íntimas. – Respondió la rubia sin dejar su usual sonrisa mientras se frotaba la frente.

- Sí, eso suena bien. – La bajista se puso más roja de antes y desvió la mirada para que no la viera sonreír. – ¿Quieres ir a tomarnos un té antes de volver a los dormitorios?

- Seguro pero luego me ayudas a preparar la cena.

Al igual que con Ritsu, para Mio era extraña la situación en que se encontraban las tres. Mugi era su rival y debía estar más alerta y a la defensiva con ella, pero simplemente no podía tratarla como una amenaza aunque lo fuera. Obviamente le incomodaba el hecho que la rubia hubiera decidido interponerse entre ella y la castaña, pero tampoco podía ignorar que prácticamente le había dado permiso para ello.

Además, desde que Mugi y Ritsu comenzaron a intimar había comenzado a notar cambios en ambas chicas. Mugi por su parte se había vuelto más sociable. A pesar de que eran amigas siempre sintió que la chica de los ojos azules mantenía cierta distancia de ellas lo que hacía un poco difícil congeniar, pero ahora era diferente, tanto así que ya se atrevía; aunque fuera de modo leve; a darle un golpecito. Por otro lado, Ritsu era un poco más femenina; al conocerla de siempre sabía lo bella que era la castaña, aunque quisiera ocultarlo tras su tosco comportamiento y actitud de chico no era algo que le desagradara, de hecho era lo que hacía de Ritsu alguien especial, pero que de vez en cuando se tomara su tiempo para verse bien la hacía más bella aún.

Y esos cambios se debían a que Ritsu y Mugi estaban juntas.

Se complementaban e influían una en la otra, a tal punto que sentía que era ella quien realmente estaba estorbando.

- _Tal vez no estoy lista para una relación._ – Pensó la chica de ojos grises mientras oía la alegre charla de la rubia.

Tal vez para lo que no estaba lista era para arriesgarse a perder lo que tenía. Había rechazado la recomendación de Sakuragaoka para poder ingresar todas a la misma universidad. Quería estar con todas ellas, con Ritsu, con Mugi, con Yui y si todo salía bien dentro de poco también estaría Azusa. Pero de alguna forma sentía que todo ese lío con Mugi y Ritsu estaba arriesgando todo eso.

- _Puede que me estoy preocupando de más._

Mio volvió a mirar a Mugi. Realmente nunca hubo un ambiente hostil entre ellas ni sentía intensiones de la rubia de cumplir su amenaza, al menos eso creía. Para la bajista la chica de ojos azules, a pesar de sus sentimientos por la baterista y lo ocurrido entre ellas, siempre fue respetuosa y supo manejar la distancia porque de haberlo querido estaba segura que hubiera perdido a Ritsu hacía tiempo, porque algo que no podía negar es el aire seductor irresistible que emanaba Mugi cuando se lo proponía. Desde hacía un tiempo había comenzado a mirar con más detenimiento a su amiga y se había dado cuenta de esos detalles, del inconsciente coqueteo que mantenía con Ritsu y que se notaba intentaba reprimir.

- _Quisiera poder hacer lo mismo pero…_ - Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de la pelinegra. Más de una vez se planteó la posibilidad de seducir a la castaña con algún tipo de coqueteo pero era algo que le daba mucha vergüenza y sólo en breves ocasiones se dejaba llevar. – _Aunque Ritsu y Mugi lo hayan dicho en broma pero…_ - Un rubor más furioso cubrió su rostro.

- ¿Te sucede algo Mio-chan?

- N-no es nada. – En ese momento la mirada gris de Mio y posó en unos artículos muy peculiares que provocaron más nerviosismo en ella. Mugi siguió su mirada y sonrió.

- Oh, así que de eso se trataba. – Dijo la rubia divertida. - ¿Un regalo especial para Ricchan?

- ¡Te equivocas! – Exclamó la bajista alarmada.

- No tienes que avergonzarte tanto. – Dijo Mugi tomando la mano de su amiga. – Yo te ayudo a elegir algo bien sexy para ti. Seguro matas a Ricchan de un infarto.

- _Eso si no me muero yo primero de la pena._

Luego de recorrer la sección de lencería donde Mio, hostigada por Mugi, se probó varios modelitos y para vergüenza de la bajista los tuvo que modelar para su amiga. Estuvieron casi una hora antes de comprar lo que deseaban y salir.

- Mugi, ¿por qué tenía que modelar para ti? Fue muy vergonzoso.

- No deberías ser tan tímida, tiene un cuerpo hermosísimo. – El rostro de la rubia demostraba lo bien que se la había pasado. – Sobre todo tus senos, realmente dan ganas de…

- ¡Cállate! – Probablemente Mio nunca había estado ruborizada por tanto tiempo como ahora. – Y… Gracias.

- Fue un placer, pero es mejor que nos demos prisa porque se nos está haciendo tarde.

Cuando llegaron a los dormitorios tuvieron que aguantar el regaño de Yui quien afirmaba estar muriéndose de hambre y quería cenar ya, aunque apenas fuera mediodía y acabara de almorzar. Obviamente el divertido mohín de la guitarrista hizo sonreír a las chicas quienes le respondieron en tono conciliador ofreciéndole la porción más grande. Mugi, Mio y Sachi se pusieron a cocinar, mientras Ritsu, Ayame y Akira decoraban y arreglaban el salón, por su parte Yui las animaba mientras se comía algo que robaba de la cocina y aguantaba los regaños de Akira.

La velada fue muy agradable y normal, considerando que las chicas aún tenían fresca en la memoria lo ocurrido durante el cumpleaños de Yui. Luego de cenar, con halagos de la castaña por lo delicioso que estaba todo, repartieron regalos y charlaron muy amenamente hasta que una a una se fueron retirando a descansar.

Ritsu hablaba con Mugi cuando vio a Mio dirigirse a su habitación y vio por fin su oportunidad.

- Discúlpame Mugi, tengo que… hacer algo.

- Descuida, espero que te diviertas. – Respondió la rubia con un poco de picardía.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – La chica de ojos dorados no pareció entender la insinuación. – Como sea, Mugi no te vayas a dormir aún que hay algo que quiero entregarte.

- Es… está bien. – La tecladista intentó aparentar normalidad. – _Con "más tarde" tal vez te refieras a mañana._

Ritsu se marchó y con un suspiro de desgano la rubia miró la hora antes de dirigirse a su propia habitación. Ordenó un poco el lugar antes de tirarse a la cama y abrazar el oso de felpa azul que estaba sobre ella.

- Ricchan II. – Murmuró Mugi suavemente. – Es tan difícil ser la chica buena. Tal vez debí hacerle caso a Azusa-chan y ser más egoísta. - Acurrucada en su cama, la chica de ojos azules recordó los momentos que había pasado con la escandalosa castaña. Ese día que se había encontrado con ella en el verano de su último año en la preparatoria había sido inolvidable. – Solas tú y yo.

Haberle robado un beso a Ritsu casi un año después de ello había sido un sueño, pero al mismo tiempo una pesadilla. Se había sentido culpable pero también sabía que lo haría de nuevo porque sus sentimientos por la baterista habían ido creciendo con el tiempo y más con todo lo que habían compartido.

Ese no había sido el plan. El plan siempre fue mantener la amistad tanto de Ritsu como de Mio pero las cosas le habían salido al revés. Ahora se encontraba de nuevo intentando que la relación entre sus amigas siguiera como debía ser y por eso ayudó a la pelinegra.

- _Definitivamente Mio tiene que ser capaz de tomar la iniciativa más seguido._

Evitando las ganas de llorar que comenzaba a agobiarla, posó su mirada en el paquete sobre su escritorio. Se levantó y sacó su contenido.

- _No sé por qué compré esto._

En secreto y sin que Mio se diera cuenta ella también había comprado un conjunto de lencería, bastante provocativo de color negro. Lo había hecho por un impulso, un deseo.

Sin dudarlo se deshizo de su ropa y vistió con aquellas provocadoras prendas. Se miró al espejo de su cuarto, detallándose.

- Me pregunto… Ritsu… ¿te gustaría como me veo?

- ¿Mio? ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó Ritsu luego de tocar suavemente a la puerta de la bajista.

- ¿Eh? ¿Ritsu? – Mio sonaba nerviosa. – ¿P-podrías esperar unos 5 minutos?

- ¿Um? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estás escondiendo? ¿Porno? Podríamos verlo juntas.

- ¡Tonta! – Ritsu sonrió imaginando la incomodidad de la chica de ojos grises. No dijo más y esperó a que Mio le diera permiso de entrar.

- Adelante.

- ¿Qué hacías? – Preguntó Ritsu al entrar y notar que no había nada extraño.

- Sólo me cambiaba. – Al parecer Mio sólo vestía una bata.

- Fue una fiesta de Navidad muy agradable.

- Sí, lo fue. – Respondió la bajista con una sonrisa. – Creí que sobraría comida pero Yui se la comió.

- Siempre ha sido de buen apetito. – Ritsu parecía nerviosa, como si quisiera empujar la conversación hacía algo en específico. - ¿Te dieron muchos regalos?

- Oh, sí, sí. – Mio se acomodó su cabello antes de continuar. – Sachi me regaló una libreta, Ayame me regaló una blusa bastante bonita, aunque algo atrevida.

- Que bien. Yo también te tengo un regalo.

- ¿De verdad? Ya estaba pensando que no me ibas a dar nada.

- Tú tampoco me has dado nada. – Replicó con obvia falsa molestia.

- Sí hay un regalo para ti… pero… - Mio jugaba con sus dedos y miraba al piso. – Primero tú.

- Está bien, aquí tienes. – Ritsu sacó una pequeña cajita de entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se lo entregó a la pelinegra.

- ¿Puedo abrirlo? – Preguntó Mio emocionada.

- Por supuesto.

Con cierta ansiedad la bajista abrió el regalo y se encontró con una gargantilla muy hermosa. Mio estaba emocionada y miraba el regalo con una enorme sonrisa, pero entre más miraba el regalo, más sentía que algo no estaba bien y poco a poco fue bajando la mirada y se sentó en el borde de su cama.

- A veces creo que no es bueno conocerte tan bien. – Murmuró la pelinegra. – Esto… esto es un regalo de despedida, ¿no es así?

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Es un regalo muy bonito. Por lo general me regalas cosas que me hacen asustar y enojar. – Se dibujó una sonrisa amarga en el rostro de Mio. – Así que no puedo evitar pensar que estás intentando compensar algo.

- Tú misma lo dijiste. – Murmuró la castaña. – A veces no es bueno que nos conozcamos tan bien.

- ¿Por qué?

- Debería ser yo quien debería hacer esa pregunta. – Ritsu parecía seria como pocas veces. – Mio, pareces que estás esperando algo o a alguien, pero no es a mí. Pensé que con todo lo ocurrido reaccionarías pero sigues en una actitud tan pasiva, como si no te importara.

- Sí me importas pero… - La bajista se mordió los labios.

- Pero…

- No sé cómo explicarlo.

- Entonces no podré entenderlo. Pero si tengo que adivinar diría que estás dudando de lo nuestro. – Mio pareció contener la respiración. – Sigues pensando que estamos juntas por algún tipo de obligación por el sólo hecho de conocernos de siempre.

- Cuando entramos a la universidad me di cuenta hay tantas cosas que desconozco, tanto por aprender y…

- Comprometernos ahora es negarnos la posibilidad de ser curiosas. – Mio asintió lentamente y Ritsu suspiró. – Suponía que era algo así, pero Mio debes entender que no se puede tener todo y a veces para obtener algo hay que sacrificar… y perder otra cosa.

- ¡Pero Ritsu! – La pelinegra la miró con desesperación y la tomó de la mano. – Tú… podrías esperarme… ¿cierto?

- Lo siento Mio pero nada ni nadie permanece estático. Así como has cambiado también lo he hecho yo.

- Es por Mugi, ¿cierto? – El semblante de la bajista cambió y parecía enojada. – ¡Ella es quien te aleja de mí!

- No, eso lo hiciste tú solita. – Ritsu también pareció enojarse pero respiró profundo para tranquilizarse. – Mio, no quiero terminar peleando. No quiero que esto destruya nuestra banda ya que es algo muy preciado para mí. Podría decirte que podemos seguir siendo amigas pero siento que sería un insulto a lo que tuvimos. – Mio apretó sus puños con fuerza y varias lágrimas ya comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas. Ritsu se alejó, dirigiéndose a la puerta y deteniéndose justo en frente. – Y Mio, esto no quiere decir que mi sentimientos por ti hayan cambiado.

Dicho eso la castaña abandonó la habitación dejando a la bajista llorando en silencio abrazada a sí misma.

- Lo siento Ritsu. – Susurró la pelinegra entre sollozos. – Te amo y siempre lo haré.

En otra habitación la rubia se había quedado dormida pero un suave golpeteo en su puerta la había hecho despertar.

- Ummm, ¿Quién será? – Exclamó Mugi somnolienta y medio dormida fue a abrir la puerta.

- Wow, no me esperaba este recibimiento. – Exclamó la visitante con una sonrisa traviesa. – Pero debo admitir que te ves muy sexy.

- ¿Ricchan? – Exclamó la chica de ojos azules acompañado de un bostezo y obviamente aún más dormida que despierta. - ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Si sabes lo que estás vistiendo?

Mugi bajó la mirada hacia sí misma sin comprender aún a lo que su amiga se refería. No tardó en darse cuenta que se encontraba sólo usando la atrevida lencería que había comprado. En un reflejo de vergüenza, Mugi intentó cubrirse un poco con sus brazos.

- Que mala eres Ricchan. – Exclamó la rubia con voz tímida pero a la vez divertida.

- Lo siento Mugi pero es que realmente te ves… no tengo palabras. – Ambas sonrieron en complicidad mientras la chica de ojos azules tomaba la blusa que yacía sobre su cama para cubrir sólo un poco su desnudez.

– No esperaba tu visita.

- Te dije vendría más tarde.

- Sí, pero… - Mugi se mordió el labio intentando no completar aquella oración. – _Creí que pasarías la noche con Mio-chan._

- No importa, he venido a entregarte tu regalo de Navidad.

- ¿Regalo? Pero si ya me diste aquella blusa.

- Te tengo un regalo especial, pero para ello necesito que cierres los ojos.

- Espero que no sea una broma de las tuyas. – Una pequeña risita escapó de los rosados labios de Mugi. - ¿Será que puedo confiar en ti?

- Quien sabe, podría ser algo bueno o algo malo. – Ritsu le gustaba ese jueguito provocador con Mugi, era algo que la entretenía bastante.

- Ricchan siempre ha sido gentil conmigo así que confiaré.

Divertida por aquel juego, la tecladista cerró sus hermosos ojos azules y esperó por el movimiento de la castaña pero lo que vino fue algo que Mugi no se esperaba.

Ritsu se tomó su tiempo, tanto que Mugi comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y gentilmente reclamó su atención. Con cuidado Ritsu posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Mugi a quien hizo estremecer y dejó escapar una risita inquieta pero lo que ocurrió después la petrificó: los labios de la ambarina rozaron suavemente los de la rubia, un delicada caricia, muy lento del cual Mugi dejó escapar un leve suspiro antes de reaccionar y corresponder.

La rubia se sentía como si soñara y en ese momento pensó que tal vez así era, que aún se encontraba dormida y estaba soñando. Pero la realidad chocaba con su fantasía. Muchas veces imaginó con este momento, muchas noches fantaseó con la posibilidad y lo que ocurría ahora, las sensaciones, no se podían comparar con su imaginación, menos con el recuerdo de su primer beso.

Ansiosa por aprovechar aquella oportunidad, cruzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ritsu, atrayéndola contra sí y profundizando aquél ósculo que se le volvía cada vez más vital que el aire para respirar. Las dos chicas se dejaron caer sobre la cama, con Ritsu encima, y luego de lo que pareció una eternidad y al mismo tiempo había sucedido en un instante rompieron aquel contacto y se miraron a los ojos.

Para Ritsu, Mugi estaba especialmente hermosa. Al contrario de lo que había imaginado, la rubia parecía indefensa, con aquel leve rubor sobre sus blancas mejillas, respirando agitadamente, con sus brillantes ojos azules suplicantes casi al borde del llanto y sus labios, ahora enrojecidos emitieron una súplica que la impactó.

- Ricchan… por favor… hazme el amor.

Su súplica fue tan sincera que la castaña sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un momento. Tal vez físicamente Mugi fuera bastante fuerte pero en ese momento junto con todo lo que sabía de ella era obvio que su corazón era frágil, increíblemente frágil.

Un corazón de puro y translucido cristal.

Pero eso era algo que Ritsu ya sabía y estaba bastante consiente, por ello estaba dispuesta a tomar esa responsabilidad de cuidar y amar dicha fragilidad. Sus ojos ambarinos se perdieron en el mar azul de la rubia y segura de su decisión, desplazó gentilmente sus dedos por la tersa piel de Mugi repasando suavemente la curva de sus labios los cuales emitieron un suave gemido producto del aquel roce y del nerviosismo que crecía en ella. Finalmente Ritsu redujo la distancia casi a cero y Mugi cerró los ojos esperando a su amada.

- Mugi. – Susurró suavemente la castaña antes de sellar sus labios sobre los de Mugi.

Ritsu la sintió tensaste debajo de ella y abundantes lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por el rostro de la rubia. Mugi estaba perdida, absolutamente perdida por amor a Ritsu, ahora mismo sentía que cada parte de su ser: su cuerpo y su alma, le pertenecían a la chica de ojos dorados y no quería que fuera de otra forma, se entregaría completamente.

No había vuelta atrás.

…

A la mañana siguiente Mugi despertó sintiéndose muy ligera, recordando pequeños destellos de la noche anterior como si se tratara de un sueño. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que había sido una realidad al notar a Ritsu dormir a su lado.

Una vez más la rubia rememoró todas las noches que había fantaseado con que ocurriera algo así. Suavemente jugó con los largos mechones de la castaña, con delicadeza, intentando no despertarla, memorizando las facciones de su rostro y volviendo a vivir en su mente lo ocurrido para no olvidar ni el más mínimo detalle.

Pero su júbilo y alegría terminó cuando pensó en las consecuencias de lo que acababa de pasar. Si Ritsu la había escogido eso quería decir que…

- Mio-chan…

El nombre de la bajista salió como un leve susurro de sus labios y con mucho cuidado abandonó la cálida cama que compartía con la ambarina. Tomó lo primero que encontró y con mucho cuidado abandonó la habitación.

Hacía frío, mucho frío. Después de todo era invierno y en su prisa sólo se puso una blusa que apenas ofrecía algo de protección ante aquel gélido clima, pero con ágiles pasos se dirigió a la habitación de la pelinegra y con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido entró.

Mugi se acercó y miró atentamente a su amiga. Aún dormía y en una inspección más cercana pudo notar que había estado llorando.

- _Nunca quise causarte daño alguno, Mio-chan._

Suavemente acarició la mejilla de su amiga quien lentamente despertó.

La primera reacción fue lo que Mugi había esperado. Apenas Mio vio los ojos azules de la tacladista, dio un brinco hacia atrás haciendo distancia entre ellas y mirándola con rencor. No la culpaba por estar molesta y posiblemente no debería estar allí pero simplemente no podía dejarla sola, después de todo la misma Mugi había pasado por lo mismo hacía algo más de un año y sabía del dolor que Mio sentía en esos momentos.

A pesar de la mirada amenazante de la pelinegra, Mugi no se dejó intimidar y decididamente se acercó y antes que Mio pudiera reaccionar la abrazó contra sí. La bajista intentó quitársela de encima pero finalmente se rindió a la dulzura de su amiga.

- Y lo peor de todo… es que seas tú quien me consuele. – Dijo Mio entre dientes antes de corresponder el gentil abrazo de la rubia.

Año Nuevo.

Luego de haber estado estudiando intensamente las últimas semanas, agradecía la llegada de las vacaciones de invierno, al menos para cambiar de aires y relajarse un poco; claro, sin olvidar su objetivo principal.

Azusa se había encontrado con las Wakabe Girls para dar la bienvenida al nuevo año. Habían hecho lo que se hacía tradicionalmente: visitar el templo y orar por la buena fortuna para ese año y Azusa tenía mucho por lo que pedir. Desde la buena resolución de su examen de ingreso, que sería dentro de poco, así como el bienestar de sus personas más queridas, en especial Yui.

Las cosas habían mejorado mucho, incluso su relación con Ui que se había deteriorado un poco desde que Yui se marchara, más que todo por el aislamiento autoimpuesto por su depresión, había vuelto a ser lo de antes o incluso mejor. Le sorprendió saber que la menor de las Hirasawa no tenía entre sus planes ingresar a la misma universidad que ella y Yui. De hecho tenía pensado seguir los pasos de Nodoka y estudiar en el exterior.

- Dejaré a Onee-chan en tus manos. Siempre estuve al pendiente de ella pero ya es momento de dejarla ir ahora que te tiene a ti.

Esas fueron sus palabras y que la hicieron ruborizar. A pesar de lo ocurrido, Ui aún confiaba plenamente en ella y para corresponder a esa confianza todavía había algo de lo cual debía encargarse, de su kouhai: Shidou Hikaru.

La joven pelirroja había estado muy esquiva y junto con su ocupada agenda no había tenido tiempo de hablar apropiadamente con ella. Ahora que tenía un tiempo libre la buscaría.

Luego de pasar un tiempo con sus amigas se despidió de cada una y Ui le recordó a Azusa que la esperaba para cenar esa noche. Una vez que cada una tomara su camino, la pelinegra se dirigió a la enorme casa de los Shidou. Hacía ya un tiempo en que había estado ahí pero como siempre la perspectiva de encontrarse con Hikari, el perro de la pelirroja la hizo temblar. Con cuidado entro en la propiedad y lo primero que vio fue al enorme animal acercársele.

- _No me comas. _– Pensó Azusa nerviosa pero el can no le gruñó como siempre, sino que se acercó lentamente y lamió los pequeños dedos de la guitarrista. – Parece que estas de buen humor hoy. – Hikari estaba tan dócil que incluso le permitió acariciarle suavemente. Una sonrisa escapó de los labios de Azusa ante el suave tacto y por un momento sintió que el can sabía a qué había venido.

- ¿Azusa-senpai? – La suave voz de la chica de ojos fulgurantes llamó la atención de la pelinegra.

- Buenas tardes, Hikaru-chan. Feliz Año Nuevo.

- Feliz Año Nuevo. – Hikaru no salía de su sorpresa. Se notaba que estaba practicando kendo pues llevaba su traje de práctica puesto, su shinai en la mano y además estaba agitada y transpirada.

- Perdón por venir sin avisar. – Exclamó cortésmente Azusa. – Te ves bien con el _bougu_.

- Gracias. – Hikaru preció avergonzarse, parecía especialmente tímida cosa rara en ella. – Voy a lavarme. Pasa y ponte cómoda.

Dicho esto la pelirroja se marchó, dejando a la guitarrista acompañada por el perro y que parecía tener una expresión apesadumbrada.

- También estás preocupado, ¿no es así, Hikari?

Azusa se sentó en la terraza que daba al patio interior. Le gustaba mucho la residencia de los Shidou, esa mansión japonesa tradicional la hacía sentir que viajaba en el tiempo al distante pasado de Japón, a la época de los samuráis. No le extrañaría saber que su amiga pelirroja tuviera algún linaje ancestral con alguno de ellos.

- Perdona la demora. – Dijo Hikaru sacando de sus pensamientos a su invitada mientras se sentaba a su lado y servía té.

- Descuida. – Replicó la pelinegra. – También te ves bien sólo con el _keigoki_ y el _hakama_. - La chica de ojos fulgurantes se ruborizó levemente. La verdad le sentaba esa vestimenta y más que en ese momento llevaba el cabello suelto y no en su tradicional trenza, apenas recogido con una cinta. - ¿Qué sucede Hikaru-chan? Has estado muy callada, por lo general eres más extrovertida.

- Disculpa, no esperaba tu visita… de hecho, no esperaba volverte a ver.

- ¿Por qué? – La expresión de Azusa mostraba preocupación. - ¿Acaso hice algo que te molestó? ¿Por qué me has estado evitando?

- Por supuesto que no has hecho nada malo pero… - Hikaru se quedó en silencio un segundo antes de continuar. – Pero ya es tiempo que separemos nuestros caminos.

- No entiendo, creí que éramos amigas.

- ¿De verdad crees que podemos ser sólo amigas? – La pregunta de la pelirroja sorprendió a Azusa. – Yo… crucé una línea… una línea una vez cruzada no hay vuelta atrás.

- Pero Hikaru-chan.

- Senpai. – Hikaru tomó gentilmente las manos de Azusa. – En mi corazón hay un sentimiento que no puedo detener y que crece entre más estoy contigo, así que antes que nos cause más problemas y dolor a ambas es mejor que nos alejemos. Además pronto te irás a la universidad junto a Hirasawa-senpai así que no hay espacio en tu vida para mí, no al menos de la forma que me gustaría.

- Eso es están cruel. – Suspiró resignada la pelinegra. - ¿Acaso soy demasiado optimista o demasiado ingenua? – Azusa miró directamente a hermosos ojos fulgurantes de Hikaru. – _Tal vez en eso me parezco un poco a Yui._

- Tal vez un poco de ambas. – Hikaru le dedicó a Azusa una amable sonrisa. – Ha sido muy divertido el tiempo que pasamos juntas y nunca lo olvidaré. Me ayudaste a revivir la melodía de mi madre y siempre me hiciste reír aunque más de una vez me hiciste preocupar también. – El suave tacto de la mano de la pelirroja recorrió el rostro de su senpai. – Parecías tanto una princesa en problemas que quise rescatarte, tal vez fui muy fantasiosa al respecto al querer ser algún tipo de príncipe y las cosas pasaron como pasaron, sin embargo, al final en verdad te pude ayudar a pesar que yo misma terminara perdida en tus hermosos labios. – Unas pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en el borde de sus ojos carmesí. - Adiós Azusa-senpai. – Con esas palabras se alejó de la guitarrista.

- Espera. – En un arrebato provocado por el sentido adiós en las palabras de la pelirroja, Azusa la tomó de la mano y la haló hacia ella. Hikaru, sorprendida por aquel movimiento, no fue capaz de reaccionar y antes de que se diera cuenta Azusa había sellado sus labios con los de ella en un suave beso que la dejó aturdida. – Adiós Hikaru-chan. – Y antes que la pelirroja pudiera responder abandonó la residencia Shidou. Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en el rostro de Hikaru mientras se tocaba suavemente sus labios.

- Hey, Hikari. – Dijo la pelirroja mientras acariciaba a su mascota. – No estuvo mal para ser mi primera experiencia romántica, ¿no crees? – Hikaru recordó su encuentro con Yui y se llevó la mano a su mejilla. - tal vez un poco intensa.

Apenas abandonó el lugar, Azusa comenzó a correr hasta llegar al parque donde solía practicar con la pelirroja. Pesadamente se dejó caer en la banca de siempre.

- Supongo que será la última vez que podré hacer algo así. – Exclamó la joven guitarrista en voz alta para sí misma.

Ahora comenzaba a entender porque la señora Hirasawa le había sugerido que terminara su relación con Yui al menos hasta que pudieran reunirse de nuevo, también entendía aquello que le había dicho aquel día que se reunió con ella.

_- Entre más retes los límites más difícil será reconocerlos después. Entre más te dejes llevar por las tentaciones más difícil será para ti darte cuenta que estás equivocándote._

Ahora lo entendía y tal parece que Hikaru lo había entendido antes que ella. En su momento había pensado que sólo había sido un beso, algo sin importancia pero había sido algo más, como probar el fruto prohibido. Un solo beso al principio pero, ¿después? ¿Qué habría pasado si Yui no hubiera aparecido en ese momento?

Como una adolecente que era, estaba curiosa por muchas cosas y para satisfacer dicha curiosidad requería de ciertas libertades que no tendría si estaba en una relación, así que al terminar con Yui volvía a tener esa libertad. ¿Pero esa libertad valía el precio de perder a Yui? Eso era precisamente lo que la señora Hirasawa quería que aprendiera, si realmente estaba dispuesta a ese compromiso.

- _Esa es la razón por la que el primer amor rara vez funciona, ¿eh?_

Había muchas cosas que desconocía y si quería conocerlas necesitaba de su libertad, pero algo tenía muy claro y es que al final cuando satisficiera su curiosidad, Yui probablemente no iba a estar con ella. Desde su punto de vista no valía la pena. Sí, se perdería de muchas cosas pero experimentaría otras junto a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Hikaru se había convertido en una tentación, como ella lo dijo habían cruzado la línea y no podían ser "sólo amigas" porque aquel beso había plantado algo en ellas que no se podía simplemente ignorar. Así que se tomó la libertad de dar un poco de sí a aquella chica que la había salvado de sí misma; nunca se lo dijo pero de no haberla conocido se habría ahogado en su tristeza y depresión, así que lo mínimo que podía ofrecerle era un último beso.

- _Ya estoy lista sólo para ti, Yui._ – Azusa miró su celular para verificar la hora. – _Estoy a tiempo para cenar._

Finales de Enero.

Había pasado casi un mes desde Navidad y la situación era tal cual la había previsto Mugi, Mio se había distanciado del grupo y durante ese tiempo no había asistido a ninguna de las prácticas de la banda. Yui se preocupó y acudió a Ritsu en busca de alguna explicación, cuando ella y la tacladista le informaron de la situación a la mayor de las Hirasawa, pareció aliviarse un poco creyendo que lo que Mio necesitaba era sólo un poco de tiempo.

Pero eso no quería decir que no podía ayudar un poco a su amiga.

Para esa época del año hacía bastante frío y la nieve cubría gran parte del campus. La noche anterior había nevado así que todo estaba cubierto por una pura alfombra blanca y que daba un cuadro hermoso que silenciosamente Mio observaba desde la ventana de su cuarto. Sobre su escritorio yacía la libreta donde solía componer sus canciones y en las últimas semanas la había llenado con varias de ellas, más que todos referentes a cierta castaña.

Un aroma peculiar y dulce llamó su atención, se giró para saber de dónde provenía aquel olor.

- Hoy hace bastante frío. – Exclamó una sonriente Yui quien ofreció a Mio una humeante taza de chocolate caliente.

- Gracias. – Respondió la pelinegra tomando la bebida que su amiga le ofrecía.

- Es lo mejor para ésta época del año. – Sin dejar su usual sonrisa. – También traje mini-malvaviscos si quieres. – Yui tomó un sorbo de su bebida, Mio la imitó y sintió como el calor regresaba a su cuerpo. No se había percatado de lo frío que estaba su habitación.

- Está delicioso.

- ¿Verdad que sí? Si quieres más no dudes en pedirlo.

Mio tomó otro sorbo y con cada uno se sentía mejor. Miró atentamente a su amiga como si esperara algo, una pregunta referente a lo que había ocurrido.

- Sé por qué estás aquí.

- Para tomar chocolate caliente. – Mio pareció enojarse un poco con esa respuesta pero Yui no dejó de sonreír.

- Quieres que hable contigo referente a lo que pasó en Navidad.

- Sólo si tú quieres, por el momento bebamos que realmente hace frío. Extraño el kotatsu de mi casa; se estaba bien calentito y Ui siempre tenía chocolate listo. – Por un momento estuvieron en silencio hasta que la bajista decidió hablar.

- ¿Qué tanto… sabes de lo que pasó?

- Sólo lo que Ricchan y Mugi-chan me contaron. – La actitud de Yui no parecía ser la de alguien ansiosa por saber lo que había ocurrido, parece que sólo estaba interesada en tomar su bebida.

- ¿Crees que fue mi culpa?

- Ummmm. – La castaña quedó pensativa unos segundos antes de responder. – Es posible. – Mio pareció deprimirse ante aquella respuesta. – Cuando estábamos en Sakuragaoka, Mio-chan y Ricchan si parecían una pareja aunque siempre estuvieran negándolo. Parecían disfrutar mucho el estar juntas y aunque casi siempre estabas enojada con Ricchan por sus bromas, la verdad es que eso te hacía feliz. – Yui dijo todo eso con una sonrisa melancólica al recordar la época del colegio, pero aquella sonrisa se desvaneció en el instante que siguió hablando. – Pero cuando ingresamos aquí comenzaste a alejarte de Ricchan poco a poco y aunque yo tenía mis propios problemas pude notar aquel cambio. ¿Qué pasó Mio-chan?

- ¿Qué pasó?… es difícil de definir. – Mio tomó un poco del chocolate caliente antes de continuar. – Al igual que tú y las demás, estaba feliz de que estuviéramos juntas pero también estaba expectante de cómo sería la exigencia académica. ¡No me mires así! A diferencia de ti, a mí sí me importan esas cosas. – Yui se sintió regañada y sólo pudo reír tontamente para ocultar su vergüenza. – Comencé a dedicar más tiempo a mis estudios que a Ritsu a quien sólo la veía durante el desayuno, la cena y los ensayos de la banda. Supongo que ahí fue cuando me comencé a equivocar.

- Pero no creo que Ricchan se molestara por eso.

- Claro que no, ella no es así pero igual comenzó a sentirse desplazada y no la culpo. Muchas veces me fue a buscar y yo sólo podía disculparme por tener otras cosas que hacer. Debí hacer un mayor esfuerzo por estar con ella.

- Imagino que entonces fue cuando Ricchan comenzó a pasar más tiempo con Mugi-chan.

- Así es y no puedo culpar a Mugi ni a Ritsu por ello porque es como si les prohibiera que fueran amigas. Pero la verdad es que mientras más crecía la distancia entre Ritsu y yo, más se acortaba la de ellas. Lo supe entonces y no hice nada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Ritsu parecía muy feliz. – Una sonrisa amarga se formó en los labios de la bajista. - ¿Acaso no dejarías ir a Azusa si supieras que es feliz con alguien más?

- Yo… pues yo… sí, lo haría. Sería muy doloroso verla infeliz a mi lado. – Yui suspiró y miró a los ojos grises de su amiga. – Pero Mio-chan, no creo que ya no pudieras hacer nada al respecto.

- Lo sé pero no pude evitar pensar que Ritsu y yo sólo estábamos juntas porque los demás esperaban que así fuera. Al verla con Mugi sólo podía pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez lo nuestro era sólo un espejismo. – Mio comenzó a reír al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar. – E irónicamente Mugi estaba intentando que siguiéramos juntas, pero yo ya no estaba segura de nada.

- Mio-chan. – Yui se acercó y abrazó a su amiga.

– A pesar de todo Mugi es una gran amiga, no podía odiarla por ello. Yo alejé a Ritsu, así que tampoco la puedo odiar a ella, así que sólo puedo odiarme a mí misma. – Mio lloraba abiertamente en brazos de la guitarrista. – Amo a Ritsu más que a nada en el mundo.

- Estoy segura que Ricchan también te ama, pero en estos momentos ama mucho más a Mugi-chan. – Yui acarició suavemente el cabello de su amiga. - ¿Es cierto que Mugi-chan ha estado enamorada de Ricchan desde hace mucho?

- Sí, tal vez desde que la conocimos. – Respondió Mio entre sollozos. – Tal vez Mugi la merece más que yo.

- No digas tonterías Mio-chan. – La mayor de las Hirasawa parecía enojada. – No te desprecies así.

- ¿Has visto la sonrisa de enamorada de Mugi? Nunca la había visto tan feliz. Está radiante como nunca antes, muy parecida a ti y Azusa cuando están juntas. – Yui se ruborizó ante aquel comentario. - ¿Yo me veía así cuando estaba con Ritsu?

- Bueno… - La castaña no supo que contestar.

- Lo imaginé.

- Espera, no quise decir eso. – Nerviosamente Yui intentaba explicarse. – Ambas se veían felices juntas pero no era muy diferente de cuando eran sólo amigas.

- Supongo que sólo fuimos eso, ahora siento como si sobrara.

- Tú eres muy valiosa para todas nosotras y estamos esperando ansiosas que regreses. Sé que debe ser difícil con todo lo que ha pasado pero no podemos ser Houkago Tea Time sin ti.

- Pero es extraño seguir siendo amigas después de todo esto.

- Lo sé, entiendo lo que quieres decir. Es como cuando Azunyan apareció en mi cumpleaños, la verdad no sabía qué cara poner o que decir y sólo pude comportarme como una tonta pero no te alejes de nosotras. – Los ojos suplicantes de Yui brillaron levemente. – Lo más seguro es que tendrás que hacer todo de nuevo.

- ¿Todo de nuevo? – Tardó un segundo pero Mio entendió lo que quiso decir. – Reconstruir mi relación con Ritsu y Mugi.

- Las cosas no volverán a ser como antes, pero no quiere decir que se hayan destruido del todo.

- Está bien, intentaré ir a la siguiente práctica.

- ¿En serio? – El rostro de Yui pareció iluminarse con su sonrisa. – Entonces toma a Elizabeth, iré por Guitah.

- Pero… ¿Qué dices?

- Nuestro horario dice que tenemos práctica en 30 min. – Entonces Mio miró su celular y efectivamente, ese día tenían práctica en 30 minutos lo que dejó descolocada a la bajista a pesar de lo que había dicho.

- No, espera… es muy pronto. Mejor dejémoslo para la siguiente práctica.

- Vamos Mio-chan. – Gentilmente Yui extendió la mano invitando a Mio a acompañarla. Era difícil decirle que no y menos con la alegría que irradiaba, así que sólo pudo tomar su bajo y seguirla.

La pelinegra estaba nerviosa, en verdad no sabía cómo enfrentar a esas dos ni mucho menos tocar con ellas pero ya no podía seguir escondiéndose. Era poco lo que había hablado con Ritsu y Mugi desde Navidad y sólo lo estrictamente necesario pero algo era cierto, había sacrificado varias cosas para que todas pudieran estar juntas y no lo iba a echar a perder ahora, como dijo Yui tendría que comenzar de cero.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la sala de ensayos del club donde Ritsu y Mugi ya estaban esperando. Sorpresivamente apenas la vieron llegar Mugi saltó sobre Mio abrazándola con fuerza.

- ¡Mio-chan! – La rubia parecía emocionada de que estuviera allí.

- Bienvenida Mio. – Dijo Ritsu con una suave sonrisa.

- He-he vuelto. – Respondió la pelinegra tartamudeando levemente.

- Te hemos extrañado tanto. – Dijo Mugi, parecía la más feliz de todas.

- _Posiblemente te sientes culpable. _– Ese pensamiento entristeció a Mio. – Perdón por causarles problemas.

- No tienes que disculparte. – Intervino Ritsu mientras se acercaba un poco más. – Ya me estaba preocupando que fueras a convertirte en un alma en pena o la loca de los gatos.

Mio se puso pálida al imaginarse a sí misma como una especie de fantasma condenada a vagar por la eternidad consumida por la pena, así que ante eso hizo lo único que podía hacer: golpear a Ritsu.

- ¡¿Después de todo este tiempo es lo primero que me dices?!

- ¡Auch! – Se quejó la baterista. – Es bueno ver que sigues siendo la de siempre. – Mio no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza.

- ¿Qué les parece si ensayamos?

- ¿Ehhh? – Se quejó Yui. – Aún queda tiempo antes de nuestro turno, mejor tomemos el té.

- Me parece bien. – Secundó Ritsu.

- Ustedes nunca cambian. – Suspiró resignada la chica de ojos grises. - ¿Mugi?

- Lo lamento. – Susurró la rubia quien no había soltado a Mio desde que había llegado.

- No hay nada que perdonar, así que no le des más vueltas al asunto. – El rostro de Mugi realmente reflejaba mucha angustia.

- Pero Mio-chan…

- Sólo has feliz a esa tonta ya que te escogió a ti. Ahora vamos a tomar ese té, realmente lo he extrañado. – Mugi forzó una sonrisa y fue a preparar el té mientras Mio tomaba su lugar en la mesa. - _Un paso a la vez._

El tiempo pasó rápido y antes de darse cuenta había terminado Febrero. Entre las fechas importantes durante ese mes estuvo el examen de admisión a la universidad lo que generó muchas expectativas entre las chicas, especialmente en Yui. Aunque el examen se hacía en las instalaciones de la universidad la castaña se abstuvo de buscar a su gatita porque creía que su presencia podría distraerla y quería que tuviera todas las posibilidades, claro que esto no la disuadió para espiarla antes de que ingresara al aula donde Azusa debía presentarse y enviarle un mensaje de ánimo a su celular.

Por ese entonces también pasó San Valentín. Mio había pensado aprovechar ese día para estudiar junto a Sachi, quien era que más tiempo pasaba pues compartía clases con ella, pero casualmente ese día recibió una invitación de Sokabe-senpai que le pedía reunirse con ella y charlar, lo que a Mio le pareció buena idea y de paso intentar ignorar a cierto par.

La situación con la banda iba bien, sólo había pasado escasas dos semanas desde que volviera aunque seguía sintiéndose extraña al lado de Ritsu y Mugi que, a pesar de ser pareja, no se comportaban como tal. Aunque no era muy difícil adivinar que lo hacían para no incomodarla.

Pero para el día de los enamorados fue una cosa diferente, Ritsu y Mugi habían planeado algo especial para sí mismas ese día, razón por la cual Mio se había aceptado la invitación su senpai.

Durante el tiempo que habían estado saliendo juntas, Ritsu ponía mucho empeño en verse femenina; solía usar vertidos con más frecuencia, cosa bastante rara en ella, y no usar su diadema dejando su cabello caer coquetamente sobre su rostro. A la rubia le encantaba esa faceta de la baterista y más porque había sido por iniciativa de la castaña, Mugi creía que Ritsu se veía increíblemente atractiva y llamativa cuando vestía así y se ponía supremamente melosa con su novia. Las reacciones de Mugi avergonzaban a la ambarina pero le encantaba ver las sonrisas de su princesa.

Pero ese día Mugi hizo una extraña petición a Ritsu.

- ¿Ricchan, que tal si este día vistes como un chico?

- ¿Qué? Pero Mugi pensé que te gustaba que vistiera más como una chica.

- Realmente te ves hermosa pero cúmpleme este capricho. – Mugi puso cara de corderito degollado lo que hizo ruborizar a Ritsu.

- Esta bien, pero no sé dónde conseguir algo que… - La castaña dejó la frase a medio terminar al ver la sonrisa de Mugi. – Ya te hiciste cargo de todo, ¿no?

- Así es. – Respondió la rubia al tiempo que tomaba una bolsa que tenía sobre su escritorio y entregaba a la chica de ojos dorados. – Considéralo un regalo por este día.

- Siempre un paso adelante. – Ritsu sonrió divertida. – Ya vuelvo.

La castaña tomo la bolsa y se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse. Una de las razones por la que Ritsu no había tenido gestos muy femeninos durante su adolescencia era porque le parecía sumamente incómodo y molesto todo el tiempo y dedicación que requería el verse bien. Como ejemplo tenía a Mio y Mugi quienes dedicaban mucho tiempo a arreglarse, lo segundo es que en comparación, ella no era tan agraciada como las antes mencionadas e intentar verse como ellas la hacía sentir patética así que buscó su propio estilo acorde a su personalidad y entre su rebeldía y pragmatismo había optado por algo más masculino pues era más sencillo, directo y cómodo y ahora que Mugi le había ofrecido aquellas ropas recordaba cómo era eso.

Sin embargo, siempre le molestó que la compararan con un chico, después de todo estaba orgullosa de ser una chica.

- Definitivamente esto es más cómodo. – Dijo Ritsu para sí misma al mirarse al espejo, le gustaba como se veía, casi era como un traje formal pero sin la corbata. Lo que no le gustaba era como estaba su cabello, no se veía bien ni con su diadema ni con el cabello suelto y al final optó por recogérselo en una pequeña coleta. – Vaya, me veo como si fuera el joven heredero de algún conglomerado comercial. – Exclamó la castaña al ver el resultado final. – Bueno, creo que me veo acorde para estar al lado de mi princesa.

Una vez se dio el visto bueno se fue a buscar a Mugi quien la esperaba a la salida de los dormitorios.

- ¿Qué tal me veo? – Dijo Ritsu llamando la atención de la rubia.

- Ricchan. – Mugi se quedó pasmada por unos segundos y cuando salió de su asombro, se acercó y besó tiernamente a la chica de ojos dorados. – Te ves muy guapo.

- No me cambies el género, por favor. – Ambas rieron divertidas.

- Oye tú, no se permiten hombres aquí. – La voz de Akira les llamó la atención y giraron hacia ella. - ¿Eres tú Tainaka?

- Hola Wada-san. – Saludó tranquilamente la baterista. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien. – La pelinegra parecía algo aturdida. – Perdón por molestar, con permiso. – Y se alejó lentamente.

- Creo que se sorprendió al verte. – Dijo Mugi muy divertida.

- Así parece.

- _Se ve demasiado atractiva vestida así._ – Pensó Akira echando una última mirada a la pareja.

Como era de esperarse Ritsu llamaba bastante la atención mientras salían de la universidad, después de todo se suponía que sólo deberían haber chicas dentro del campus y su apariencia era llamativa. En realidad ambas, Mugi y Ritsu, sobresalían demasiado y más estando juntas.

- Eres bastante popular. – Dijo Mugi bromeando.

- Nunca antes había llamado la atención por vestir así. – Exclamó Ritsu algo incómoda por las miradas sobre ella, incluso cuando ya habían abandonado los terrenos del campus, sobre todo del género femenino.

- Siento como si fuera con una estrella de cine. – La rubia no encontraba la forma de contener su risa divertida. – Voy a presumir de mi "chico".

- Oye. – La castaña frunció levemente el ceño. – Deja de cambiarme el género, por favor. Sigo siendo una chica.

- Lo sé. – Mugi se pegó más a Ritsu, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la castaña y entrelazando sus dedos. – Eres mi hermosa Ricchan. Dulce, atenta, cariñosa y muy atractiva. - Esas palabras le hicieron subir los colores al rostro de la baterista.

- Estás exagerando un poco. – Dijo Ritsu ahora algo avergonzada. – Tú eres mucho más hermosa que yo.

- Yo no me vería tan bien en ese traje. – Se notaba de lejos lo mucho que estaba disfrutando Mugi provocar a la castaña. – Ricchan nunca fue de la que gustara de ponerse vestidos y aunque me hace feliz verte en ellos y te esfuerces por complacerme, quiero que sepas que me gusta mucho también como te ves ahora.

- Gracias Mugi, pero te equivocas. – La chica de ojos dorados le regaló una sonrisa a su confundida novia. – No es que no me gustara, sólo no tenía la confianza para usarlos porque nunca me sentí "linda" en ese sentido. Pero cuando ese día me presionaste para que usara uno me di cuenta que me estaba subestimando. Claro, no soy tan agraciada como tú y Mio pero…

- Eres muy atractiva Ricchan, mucho.

- El caso es que, de vez en cuando, no está mal usar un vestido, aunque este traje tampoco me desagrada. Bueno mi princesa, fuiste tú quien planeó este día, así que ¿A dónde vamos?

- Hice una reserva es un restaurante. – En seguida la rubia señaló un vehículo que estaba aparcado más adelante, una lujosa limosina.

- Supongo que ha debe un lugar muy elegante considerando eso y como estamos arreglados. – Mugi vestía un cheongsam rojo con decoraciones doradas que entallaba su fino y hermoso cuerpo y que Ritsu le costaba ser discreta y no clavar su mirada en las curvas de la rubia. – Creí que ya no contabas con el apoyo financiero de tu familia.

- Por esta ocasión hice una excepción y le pedí un favor a mi padre. – Los ojos azules miraron directamente a los ojos dorados. – Aunque me gustaría volver a los dormitorios.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Ah? P-por nada. – El rostro de Mugi se puso casi tan rojo como su vestido. – M-mejor apurémonos.

Ambas chicas subieron al auto y apenas Ritsu cerró la puerta, Mugi muy seductoramente se acercó a su pareja buscando lentamente sus labios y besándola con la misma delicadeza.

- Volver a los dormitorios comienza a sonar como una buena idea. – Murmuró Ritsu mientras sus manos recorrían las descubiertas y suaves piernas de la rubia. - ¿Acaso mi princesa estaba pensando en lo mismo?

- Es inevitable. – Exclamó Mugi entre jadeos. – Te ves realmente hermosa y no puedo dejar de pensar en… otras cosas.

- Ya somos dos.

La temperatura comenzaba a subir para ambas y afortunadamente la sección de los pasajeros se encontraba debidamente aislada de la cabina. Mugi había planeado algo lindo para ambas, una cena romántica y toda la decoración que aquello implica, incluso recurriendo a los recursos e influencia de su familia que siempre había intentado mantener al mínimo pero extrañamente comenzaba a arrepentirse porque ahora mismo lo que quería no requería nada de eso.

- Ricchan… detente… me estoy excitando… demasiado.

- ¿Realmente quieres que me detenga? – Ritsu la miró directo a los ojos sin dejar de rozar suavemente el interior de los suaves muslos de Mugi.

- Yo… yo sólo… - Esa suave caricia estaba volviendo loca a Mugi. - ¿Sería demasiado pedir… para cuando… terminemos… de… cenar?

La rubia tuvo que morderse los labios intentando contener sus gemidos pero el gesto no pasó desapercibido para Ritsu, pero en un momento de piedad dejó de torturar suavemente a su novia y la abrazó contra ella acariciando suavemente su cabeza.

- Te tomaste el tiempo para planear esto, así que no lo arruinaré.

- No habrías arruinado nada. – Mugi plantó un suave beso en el cuello de la castaña mientras recuperaba la compostura. – Sólo habrías adelantado un poco a mis planes.

- Me estas dejando muy difícil compensártelo para el Día Blanco. – Ritsu se veía realmente preocupada.

- No Ricchan, no tienes que compensarlo, en serio. – Mugi la miró con ojitos suplicantes. – Sólo tienes que ser tu misma. El sólo estar a tu lado es suficiente para mí.

- Obviamente no puedo competir con los recursos de tu familia pero igual me siento mal no darte algo a cambio.

- Si quieres darme algo a cambio podrías… - La rubia dudó unos segundos antes de continuar. – ¿Podrías dejar que te presente a mis padres como mi novia?

En el momento que Ritsu procesó la petición de Mugi su mente quedó en blanco y no supo que contestar.

Pasado San Valentín y los exámenes sólo quedaba esperar los resultados. Estos los entregaban un viernes y Yui obviamente quería estar allí con Azusa cuando fuera a averiguar cómo le había ido. Desafortunadamente para la mayor de las Hirasawa, ese día tenía clases y con el cierre de año tan cerca no se podía dar el lujo de faltar pero aunque asistió, era como si no estuviera; incluso Akira le llamó la atención porque no hacía otra cosa sino mirar el reloj y hacer ese golpeteo molesto con el lápiz.

- _¿Por qué el reloj no avanza más rápido?_ – Pensó la castaña dando otra mirada por la ventana. – _Lo más seguro es que Azunyan ya haya llegado._

Al parecer ese día Yui estaba con algo de suerte pues el profesor decidió terminar la clase 15 minutos antes de lo normal, así que apenas se sintió libre salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar.

- ¡Akira-chan! ¡Por favor cuida de mis cosas por favor!

- ¡¿Y por qué yo?! – Reclamó su compañera de clases. – Esta Yui no hace sino complicarme la existencia. – Sin embargo, cumplió con la petición de la castaña y recogió también lo que había dejado.

Tan rápido como pudo Yui abandonó el edificio y corrió por el campus hacia el lugar donde publicarían resultados y eso era cerca de la entrada, el cual se encontraba bastante lejos de su ubicación actual. Aunque Yui nunca sobresalió en ninguna actividad física parecía como si se hubiera estado reservando para ese momento pues posiblemente haya recorrido aquella distancia en tiempo record, o al menos para Yui así lo fue.

Cuando llegó al tablón de anuncios el lugar obviamente estaba lleno de las aspirantes que iban a comprobar si lo habían logrado o no. Aunque la mayor de las Hirasawa tenía muchas ganas de ver los resultados por sí misma, primero se concentró en buscar a su gatita pero entre ese mar de gente estaba siendo complicando y más con lo bajita que era Azusa. Luego de buscar por los alrededores decidió abrirse paso justo al frente del tablón para ver si la pelinegra ya se encontraba allí pero no lograba verla por ningún lado. Finalmente cuando ya estaba a punto de darse por vencida la vio, estaba parada a escasos metros del tablón escudriñando entre las listas el resultado, se le dificultó un poco reconocerla pues se veía algo diferente y Yui comenzó a ponerse nerviosa ¿Y si no lo había logrado?

- _Imposible, yo sé que Azunyan lo logró. Ella es muy inteligente._

Se acercó paso a paso y cuando estuvo a un metro de ella se detuvo.

- Azunyan. – Llamó nerviosamente, Azusa se giró hacia donde había escuchado su peculiar sobrenombre. En primera instancia la castaña no pudo descifrar en el rostro de su gatita si había aprobado o no pero toda duda se disipó cuando una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la pelinegra y saltó sobre Yui abrazándola con fuerza.

- ¡Lo logré, Yui! – Unas pequeñitas lágrimas de felicidad asomaron por sus ojos.

Yui correspondió dicho abrazó y se sintió infinitamente aliviada, sentía que las cosas volvían a su curso normal y el caos de su corazón ahora era un recuerdo lejano.

Las dos chicas estuvieron abrazadas un buen rato hasta que Yui comenzó a sentir la mirada de las otras personas que lo rodeaban. A ella nunca le ha importado el qué dirán y ese momento no era la excepción pero sí sabía que a su kouhai sí solía afectarle esas cosas así que lentamente la soltó pero para su sorpresa Azusa seguía firmemente aferrada a ella.

- ¿Azunyan?

- Sólo un poco más. – Suplicó débilmente la pelinegra. – Ha sido un año muy largo. – Yui sólo sonrió y la cubrió de nuevo con sus brazos. – Así que quiero una pequeña recompensa.

Justo en ese momento Azusa supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. En los brazos de la castaña, envuelta por su calor y embriagada por su aroma, tuvo la certeza que nada ni nadie podría darle lo que Yui le ofrecía. Después de tanto tiempo se volvía a sentir ligera y feliz y eso era irremplazable.

Para Azusa, Yui no tenía igual y lo mismo era cierto para la castaña.

No podía definirlo con palabras, sólo era un sentimiento. Puede que hubieran cambiado un poco durante el transcurso de ese año pero seguían siendo esencialmente las mismas. Yui seguía siendo Yui pero Azusa se moría por descubrir nuevas peculiaridades en su amada, quería descifrar todo sobre ella, aún si le tomaba toda la vida.

- _Eso estaría bien._ – Azusa hundió su rostro en el pecho de la castaña y entonces notó algo. – Yui, ¿acaso te crecieron un poco?

- Jejeje. – Yui rio tontamente. - ¿Lo notaste?

- En algún momento me iba a dar cuenta. – Había un ligero tono de envidia en la voz de la pelinegra.

- Tú también creíste un poco y no sólo en altura. – Exclamó Yui mientras sus dedos recorrían suavemente el cabello de su gatita. – Aunque extraño tus coletas.

- ¿No te gusta? – Preguntó Azusa algo afligida.

- ¡No es eso! – Respondió Yui rápidamente. – De hecho te ves muy linda. – Un ligero rubor se mostró en sus mejillas.

- Tu también te ves muy linda con el cabello largo. – Respondió la pelinegra recorriendo de igual manera el cabello de Yui.

Por bastante tiempo Azusa siempre quiso cambiar su apariencia pero cuando Ui y Jun se burlaron de ella porque con el cabello suelto se parecía a Mio dejó de intentarlo. Esta vez probó algo diferente, seguía teniendo recogido el cabello en dos porciones pero no de la forma habitual, ahora las ligas recogían su cabello a la altura de los hombros, algo intermedio entre dejarlo suelto y como lo había llevado siempre, y el flequillo lo sostenía un broche decorado con una flor. – Vamos, quiero darle las noticias a las chicas.

Entonces Yui comenzó a tirar de la mano a su gatita. Azusa más o menos conocía el camino a los dormitorios por la vez que estuvo para el cumpleaños de la castaña, pero seguía sin estar familiarizada con el lugar. En verdad era un campus enorme y agradecía que la última vez Mugi la había guiado o se hubiera perdido, esta vez la escoltaba Yui.

A diferencia de la carrera que había emprendido la mayor de las Hirasawa anteriormente, estaba vez el camino de regreso lo hicieron despacio y con calma. Durante el trayecto hablaron de cosas sin importancia, por ejemplo Azusa le contó sobre cosas del club, de Sumire y su relación con Mugi, de Nao y su habilidad para componer, de Ui y Jun. Por su parte Yui le contó cómo habían sido las cosas en la universidad, las chicas que habían conocido, como la presidenta Yoshii, la guitarrista Akira y sus amigas y demás cosas por ese estilo aunque Yui evitó contarle lo de Mugi, Ritsu y Mio. La verdad ambas tenían cosas más importantes que discutir pero no querían arruinar ese momento, ya habría tiempo para lo demás.

Esta vez Yui no la llevó a los dormitorios sino hacia el salón del club, un lugar que Azusa no conocía. Curiosamente había poca gente por los alrededores.

– _Bueno, el club queda bastante lejos y además muchos deben estar en clases._ – Pensó la pelinegra al notar la soledad de las inmediaciones. – Por cierto Yui, ¿no deberías estar en clases?

- Estaba en clases antes de ir a buscarte. Tenía muchas ganas de verte. – Yui la abrazó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

- No has respondido mi pregunta.

- Bueno… - La castaña se ponía más y más nerviosa. – De-deberíamos apurarnos… l-las chicas nos están esperando.

- ¡Oi, Yui! ¡No evadas la pregunta!

La pequeña pelinegra siguió a la mayor de las Hirasawa, quien había acelerado el paso y se había adentrado en el edificio, aun reclamando por una respuesta.

- ¡Azusa-chan! – La dulce voz de Mugi distrajo a Azusa. – Estás aquí, bienvenida.

- Bienvenida Azusa. – Dijo Mio acercándose.

- Supongo que el que estés aquí significa que pasaste. – De pronto Ritsu recibió un golpe en la cabeza. - ¿Por qué fue eso? – Reclamó la chica de ojos dorados enojada.

- Esa no es forma de saludar. – Respondió Mio seguido de un puchero de Ritsu.

- Bienvenida Azusa. – Exclamó finalmente con desgano la baterista.

- Gracias chicas. – La joven pelinegra esbozó en sus labios la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras Yui la abrazaba por detrás. – Me da gusto de verlas y sí, aprobé así que podremos estar juntas de nuevo.

- ¡Excelente! Houkago Tea Time está completo otra vez, ¿saben lo que significa? – Exclamó con entusiasmo la chica de ojos dorados.

- ¿Qué podremos tocar juntas de nuevo? – Exclamó Azusa con gran alegría.

- Que es hora de té. Estoy molida, ese examen me dejó para recoger con cuchara y necesito relajarme. – La respuesta inmediata de Azusa fue inflar sus mejillas en señal de molestia, pero igual la hizo feliz. – Así podremos charlar un rato Nakano.

- Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no es así, Azunyan?

- No, no lo es. – Azusa se acomodó mejor en brazos de Yui. – Es mucho mejor.

Durante las siguientes horas estuvieron conversando y riendo, incluso tuvieron la oportunidad de presentarles a los integrantes de OnNaGumi que se unieron a la reunión. Cómo era de esperarse Akira le reclamó a Yui por haber faltado a clases seguida de la reprimenda por parte de Azusa, obviamente Yui intentó defenderse alegando que no podía ir porque estaba allí "su gatita" pero al parecer, tanto Akira como Azusa parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo en contra de Yui quien finalmente terminó disculpándose un tanto avergonzada.

- ¿Sabes que es lo peor Yui? – Dijo Ritsu con una sonrisa traviesa. – El próximo año vas a tenerlas a ambas encima para que no haraganees.

- ¿¡Ehhh!? ¡No es justo!

Finalmente cada una comenzó a retirarse a sus habitaciones y Yui acompañó a Azusa a tomar el tren de regreso a casa, así como hicieron en antes recorrieron el camino con calma, como queriendo retrasar aquella separación. Pero ineludiblemente llegaron a la estación y el tren llegaría en menos de 5 minutos.

- Podría tomar el siguiente.

- No Azunyan, llegarías muy tarde a tu casa además que sería la hora con mayor cantidad de gente. – Dijo Yui con tono melancólico. – No queda mucho tiempo, así que lo haré ahora. – El rostro de la castaña parecía enrojecer a cada segundo más y más.

- ¿Hacer qué? - Azusa la miró confundida y Yui tomó aire como si se diera ánimos para lo que tenía planeado.

Sin recibir una respuesta verbal de la castaña, Azusa se puso tan roja como Yui al verla arrodillarse en frente de ella y tomar delicadamente su mano.

- _¿Yui?_

- Azunyan, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia de nuevo?

La pelinegra se quedó tan sorprendida que fue incapaz de mover un músculo, incluso había dejado de respirar.

- _Claro, estaba tan feliz que lo había olvidado. _– Pensó Azusa. – _Nosotras habíamos terminado._

La respuesta de la pelinegra no llegaba y Yui comenzó a preocuparse de que su repuesta fuera a ser negativa. Cuando alzó la mirada para insistir por una respuesta se dio cuenta que Azusa estaba llorando tanto que Yui se preocupó.

- ¿Estás bien Azunyan? – Preguntó la castaña mientras se ponía de pie. - Lo siento, olvida eso. No tenemos que…

Sólo tuvo que empinarse un poco y juntar los labios de Yui con los suyos. Aquel besó se mezcló con sus lágrimas pero eso no evitó que lo hiciera con pasión, pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Yui para hacerlo más profundo e intenso.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Sí quiero ser tu novia! – Exclamó con alegría la pelinegra quien aún seguía llorando.

- ¿Entonces por qué lloras?

- Por la misma razón que tú. – Yui pasó la mano por su rostro para verificar que efectivamente también había comenzado a llorar. – Es porque estoy muy feliz.

Ambas sonrieron y buscaron sus labios nuevamente. Se fundieron en un beso, dulce, apasionado, cálido, cargado de todos sus sentimientos, de cariño, desesperación, incluso algo de rencor por todo lo que habían pasado, pero más que todo amor, aquel amor que se habían prometido ofrecerse por siempre.

- _Por fin de regreso a tus brazos, mi amada Yui._

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

Finalmente está aquí el penúltimo capítulo, así que espero que les haya gustado (aunque entenderé si no es así… especialmente si son fans de Mio). La verdad tenía planeado darle un papel más… mezquino a Mio pero creo que hubiera sido muy cruel de mi parte. La razón es que quería plasmar ciertas malas experiencias de mi camino por la universidad sobre cómo cambian algunas personas cuando se les da un poco de libertad (cambios nada agradables, debo agregar) pero al final decidí que mejor no.

Como curiosidad de este capítulo, la apariencia de Azusa me basé en una de las portadas del _Character Song_ donde parece más adulta y creí que sería bueno que en mi historia adoptara dicha imagen y más estando en la universidad.

Algunos podrían pensar que en este último capítulo me aceleré en los eventos y puede que tengan razón pero muchas de las cosas ocurren en fechas específicas (San Valentín, Navidad, por ejemplo) y lo que pasa en medio no es muy importante y estaría alargando esto más de lo debido (y eso que ya lo he alargado suficiente) si me pusiera a inventar algo para rellenar. Sin embargo, espero que sea disfrutable.

En el capítulo anterior les había comentado sobre unas sorpresas, estas serían unos capítulos extras para esta historia. Hace un tiempo les comenté que había escrito un Lemon corto como una especie de ruta alternativa de esta historia y que siempre tuve la intensión de publicar pero no me convencía hacerlo en una publicación aparte y pues tampoco encontré mucho sentido hacerlo dentro de esta historia… hasta hace poco, así que aparte del capítulo final podrán esperar al menos un extra. También tengo en mente dos extras más, como una especie de continuación. Un extra sería focalmente entre Yui y Azusa y sus vacaciones de verano (sólo ellas dos… y tal vez contenga ecchi *¬* ) y otro entre Mugi y Ritsu, pero estos dos extras podrían no ocurrir, todo depende de cómo esté de inspiración (aunque una base si tengo para desarrollarlas) además de que me gustaría centrarme en terminar mis otras historias.

NaruGato: Perdón por la tortura, a veces me cuesta encontrar la motivación para escribir, en otras a veces me bloqueo y no sé cómo continuar, pero alégrate, esta vez la espera fue menos.

OkamiShiori11: La verdad nunca me gustó mucho a Sawa de pareja de Mugi y menos de Ui (a quien veo más como pareja de Jun o incluso Nodoka), pero la idea de MugiTsu me quedó fija por el capítulo 14 de la segunda temporada, plus una canción de _Character Song_ de Mugi llamada _Yasei no Jounetsu _(Pasión Salvaje) hace referencia a ese capítulo, así que esa pareja tiene algo de sentido aunque choque con la pareja favorita de la mayoría.

ritsunny: Entonces espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :)

Chobits3: Esta vez la espera no fue larga y espero que ye haya gustado. Tuve unos problemitas escribiendo este capítulo así que entenderé si no es de tu total agrado.

Mr.E's-pen: Creo que la tormenta se intensificó por momentos xD pero creo que ya la bajé al drama un poco (al menos no tanto como los anteriores).

nicoli 3: Muchos fans de MiTsu jajaja. Recapitulemos, este fic iba a ser una historia corta de Yui y Azusa pero cuando comencé a alargarla algo tenía que hacer con los otros personajes. Originalmente sí, Mio y Ritsu juntas como siempre, a Mugi la iba a dejar fuera porque no quería meterme con otra pareja más y tampoco encontraba bien la forma de interpretar a Sawa. Pero entonces se me ocurrió meter a Mugi en el camino de Ritsu, de nuevo originalmente sólo iba a funcionar para dar movimiento a las cosas pero entre más lo pensaba más me gustaba la idea de MugiTsu y ya que fanfiction está plagado de historias de MiTsu entonces me sentí libre de hacerlo de la otra forma.

Creo que eso es todo, nos veremos/leeremos en el último capítulo.

Ya ne!

Copyright:

K-ON! y sus personajes, pertenece a Kakifly, Kyoto Animation

Shidou Hikaru le pertenece a las CLAMP.


	11. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

El tiempo había pasado y se encontraban a finales de Abril, justo antes de la Golden Week. El cambio de ritmo entre el colegio y la universidad era notable pero Azusa lo encontró agradable y supo adaptarse rápido, pero lo que más disfrutaba era el poder estar de nuevo con las chicas de HTT. Aunque no las podía ver ni compartir con ellas tanto como quisiera debido a que cada una tenía un horario diferente, era mucho mejor que no verlas del todo; incluso tenía su lado bueno pues podía compartir individualmente con sus amigas, cosa que rara vez ocurría cuando estudiaban en Sakuragaoka. Otro punto positivo es que cuando tenían que ensayar realmente lo hacían, más que todo por la rivalidad, si es que podía decirlo así, que tenían con OnNaGumi, sin embargo, la hora del té seguía siendo sagrada.

Pero lo mejor de todo era pasar tiempo con Yui. Incluso habían cuadrado sus horarios para dicho fin y no podía quejarse, las cosas no podían estar mejor aunque aún había detalles que resolver.

Azusa iba de camino a la biblioteca, cuando vio sentada en una banca a Ritsu quien parecía algo cansada.

- Hola Ritsu-senpai.

- Oh, eres tú. – Respondió sin muchos ánimos. – Hola Azusa.

- Se te nota decaída, ¿pasó algo? – Preguntó la joven pelinegra mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Nada serio, sólo una pequeña discusión con Mugi.

- ¿Ahora qué hiciste?

- ¿Por qué supones que fue mi culpa? – Azusa seguía mirándola con seriedad antes de responder. – Bueno tal vez si lo fue. – Ritsu suspiró vencida. – Le sugerí a Mugi si íbamos de paseo a algún lado durante la Golden Week, pero ella sabe que tengo un trabajo importante que terminar y me dijo que no debía utilizarla de excusa para evadir mis responsabilidades.

- En eso tiene razón. – La chica de ojos dorados miró a Azusa con algo de molestia. – Ella se preocupa mucho por ti y tu rendimiento académico.

- Lo sé, pero creo que está exagerando un poco, ella no era así antes.

- Cuando se trata de Ritsu-senpai es mejor que Mugi-senpai sea firme. – Otra mueca de molestia se formó en el rostro de la baterista. – Además ahora son pareja, es normal que se preocupe en exceso por ti. No te extrañe si también se comienza a preocupar por lo que comes. – Azusa le sonrió dulcemente. – Esa es una de las formas que tiene para demostrarte lo mucho que te ama.

- Lo sé. – En el rostro de Ritsu se formó una dulce sonrisa. – Incluso enojada ella es linda, infla sus mejillas y frunce el ceño tratando de parecer severa pero sigue siendo adorable. No me gusta hacerla enojar pero no puedo evitar adorar esos gestos.

- Algo me dice que eso no es todo. – Ritsu la miró por un segundo insegura si responderle o no. – Se te nota en la cara que algo más te molesta, y me atrevería a adivinar que esas peleas son sólo para evitar algún otro asunto.

- No pensé que fueras tan observadora. – La castaña sonrió sarcástica.

- No tienes que decirme si no quieres, después de todo es un problema de ustedes dos solamente, pero si te diré algo: Sea lo que sea que te moleste háblalo claramente con Mugi-senpai. Guardar silencio sólo creará más tensión entre ustedes.

- Gracias Nakano, lo tendré en cuenta.

- En serio, aún sigo sorprendida que ambas estén juntas, pero me alegro mucho por Mugi-senpai.

- ¿No te alegras por mí? – Preguntó con ironía.

- Cuando enfermó aquella vez realmente me sentí mal por su amor no correspondido por ti. Lo lamento por Mio-senpai pero creo que Mugi-senpai también merecía un poco de felicidad. – Azusa se levantó de la banca. – Debo ir a la biblioteca pero como te dije Ritsu-senpai intenta conciliar con ella, termina ese trabajo en estos días y luego si puedes disfrutar el resto de la semana juntas.

- Gracias Azusa.

- No olvides disculparte, hasta luego.

Una vez se separó de la chica de ojos dorados, continuó su camino hacia la biblioteca pero en el trayecto se encontró con otra persona que le hizo fruncir levemente el ceño.

- Buenos días, Nakano-san.

- Buenos días, Wada-senpai. – Azusa conocía muy poco a la guitarrista de OnNaGumi pero sabía lo suficiente para sentirse incómoda a su lado y tal parece que el sentimiento era mutuo.

- ¿A dónde se dirige?

- Necesito ir a la biblioteca. – Un ligero gesto de desagrado apareció en el rostro de la joven pelinegra, pero desapareció pronto.

- Que coincidencia, también voy para allá.

Las dos caminaron por un rato una al lado de la otra sin decirse palabras pero para Azusa aquello era supremamente incómodo así que decidió romper el silencio.

- ¿Y cómo le ha ido a Yui en clases?

- Normal, ya es menos que la veo cabecear de sueño. – Azusa se le escapó una risita imaginando a la castaña intentando no dormirse en clases. – Comparando a como era hace un año, ha mejorado mucho y supongo que tiene que ver con usted.

- ¿Eso cree?

- Sí, creo que Yui intenta sacar lo mejor de sí misma para que no se preocupe y se concentre en sus estudios y no tanto en ella. – Akira seguía con su cara de póker. – Dime Nakano-san, siempre siento esta tensión entre nosotras, ¿acaso le ofendí de alguna forma?

- Sólo me siento celosa. – Dijo Azusa directamente. – Yui siente un afecto especial por usted y no puedo evitar sentirme amenazada.

- Eso es una tontería, yo no siento nada por esa cabeza hueca.

- Esa es la peor parte. – El tono de la joven era más severa. – Que eso no es verdad, usted también siente afecto por Yui.

- No es cierto. – Akira frunció el ceño y la miró desafiante aunque también con un ligero rubor.

- Sí lo es y estoy segura porque Wada-senpai y yo somos muy parecidas. – Azusa se mantuvo firme mirando directo a los ojos de su senpai. – Cuando se trata de Yui actúas de la misma forma que lo hacía yo. Antes me quejaba de sus abrazos, de las tonterías que decía, por ser despistada o que no tomara nada en serio pero al final eso es lo que más amo de ella, al igual que usted.

- ¡Yo no lo amo!

- Lo sé pero tampoco la odias. Puedes quejarte todo el día de Yui pero al final te agrada más de lo que demuestras, y de aquello que te quejas es precisamente lo que te agrada. – Akira se quedó sin palabras.

- Está bien, lo acepto. Yui me agrada pero NO, me oyes, NO estoy enamorada de ella.

- Lo entiendo, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos porque después de todo es usted quien pasa más tiempo con ella.

- Eso no es mi culpa, la cabeza hueca me persigue a todos lados. Además no puedes obligarla a que no seamos amigas.

- Nunca privaría a mi Yui de hacer amistad con alguien más. Sobre todo porque ella es amistosa con todo el mundo pero creo que es mejor dejar las cosas claras.

- Sí que eres directa.

- Es mejor así, ¿no cree? – Azusa tomó aire e intentó relajarse. - También creo que deberíamos intentar ser amigas, Yui siente esta tensión entre ambas y no le agrada.

- No tengo nada en contra de eso.

- Entonces para empezar podrías llamarme por mi nombre, Akira-senpai.

- Ammm… etto… Azu… Azusa-san. – La joven pelinegra no pudo contenerse y comenzó a reír, Akira quien estaba medio ruborizada por la vergüenza se molestó. - ¿Por-por qué te ríes?

- En verdad es escalofriante lo mucho que nos parecemos. – Akira sólo desvió la mirada más avergonzada que antes.

- Tú eres la más normal y sensata del grupo de Yui, ¿cómo pudiste enamorarte de una cabeza hueca como Yui?

- Precisamente por eso. – La guitarrista de OnNaGumi la miró confundida. – Para enamorarte sólo necesitas a alguien que haga de tu vida especial y eso es exactamente lo que hace Yui. Yo, como alguien "normal", tenía una vida "normal" pero Yui la hizo interesante. – En ese momento Akira se sintió genuinamente envidiosa de Azusa.

- Entiendo lo que quieres decir.

Sin darse cuenta, al estar inmersas en la conversación ya habían llegado a destino. Educadamente se despidieron la una de la otra y cada quien siguió su rumbo, Azusa subió algunos pisos y buscó los libros de referencia que necesitaba, luego fue a buscar un cubículo privado de lectura pero para su mala fortuna estaban todos ocupados excepto por uno pero cuando lo iba a tomar alguien se le adelantó. Afortunadamente conocía a esa persona.

- ¡Mugi-senpai!

- Hola Azusa-chan. ¿Necesita este cubículo? – Preguntó la rubia preocupada.

- Sí pero no importa, creo que iré a leer al primer piso.

- Pero allí hacen mucho ruido, si no te importa compartir usemos éste juntas.

- Gracias, Mugi-senpai.

Ambas entraron al cubículo, era un espacio reducido apenas para ser utilizado por dos personas así que la proposición de Mugi no implicaba ninguna molestia. Las dos chicas se acomodaron una en frente de la otra en la pequeña mesita y se dispusieron a estudiar, por unos minutos ninguna dijo nada inmersas en su actividad hasta que Azusa rompió el silencio.

- Hace un rato me encontré con Ritsu-senpai.

- Ricchan es una tonta. – Murmuró la rubia mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

- _En verdad se ve linda enojada. _– Pensó la kouhai intentando contener una risita. – Entonces sí estás enojada con ella.

- No quiere hacer sus deberes.

- Sólo quiere pasar tiempo contigo. – Azusa la miraba atenta al pendiente de cada reacción de la chica de ojos azules.

- Eso lo entiendo pero no quiero que me use de excusa para no hacer lo que tiene que hacer.

- Pero antes no eras así con Ritsu-senpai, incluso te gustaba unirte a jugar junto con Yui.

- Y no creas que no me gustaría. – Mugi tenía una mirada preocupada. – Como su amiga no había tanto problema, pero como su novia no debería ser tan permisiva.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque entonces siempre me usará de escudo para no hacer sus deberes pero más importante, quiero que Ricchan le vaya bien y estudie. – Un suspiro de desazón escaparon de los lindos labios de Mugi. - ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto Azusa-chan? Tú mejor que nadie entendería.

- Y te entiendo, sabes como soy con Yui cuando se trata de los estudios, estaba más interesada en saber lo que pensabas. – Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la pelinegra. – Es bueno que seas firme con Ritsu-senpai pero en lugar de negarte rotundamente a sus peticiones ofrécelos como recompensa por hacer sus deberes.

- Suena bien pero pareciera que estuviera entrenando a una mascota.

- Tal vez, pero al final, ¿no somos todos así? Hacemos las cosas para obtener una gratificación, ya sea una buena nota o un buen trabajo o algo más.

- Tienes razón. – Ahora Mugi parecía divertida. – Has madurado mucho Azusa-chan. En realidad siempre lo has sido pero igual estoy sorprendida.

- No lo soy tanto. – Azusa bajó la mirada avergonzada. – Todas ustedes también han madurado, por ejemplo me sorprendí lo aplicada que se ha vuelto Yui.

- Eso es porque quiere ser digna de ti, quiere ser alguien de la que no debas preocuparte sino todo lo contrario: quiere ser alguien capaz de cuidar de ti. - La pelinegra se sonrojó más pero sonrió, la hacía muy feliz escuchar eso. Mugi se levantó de su lugar y rodeó la mesa para llegar hasta su kouhai a quien abrazó desde atrás. – Te contaré un secreto, siempre envidié la relación que tenían ustedes dos, incluso más que la de Mio-chan y Ricchan.

- ¿En serio? – Azusa estaba muy sorprendida. – Pero no entiendo.

- Es porque amabas son muy inocentes, incluso ahora. El cariño que se tenían y se tienen es tan puro que es muy envidiable. ¿Recuerdas cuando enfermé y me fuiste a visitar?

- Claro que lo recuerdo.

- Ese día me sentía tan débil y no sólo físicamente, sino de mi corazón y por un momento de verdad quise aprovecharme de ti.

- Hubo un instante que creí que lo harías. – De nuevo Azusa enrojecía pero por un motivo totalmente diferente al recordar aquella noche.

- Tú me dijiste que debía ser más egoísta y quise tomarte la palabra pero al pensar lo mucho que te lastimaría a ti y a Yui-chan no fui capaz.

- Cuando lo dije no me refería a eso.

- Pero era lo que quería en ese momento, sentir la calidez de otra persona no sólo cubrir mi piel sino también mi corazón.

- Eso es demasiado tentador, incluso ahora. – El corazón de Azusa latía con fuerza y debido al fuerte abrazo de Mugi sabía que ella también. – pe-ro sería un error.

- ¿Lo sería? – Entonces Mugi giró la silla en la que se encontraba Azusa y se sentó sobre su regazo. Ambas se miraron a los ojos, el rubor cubría el rostro de las dos chicas e igual como esa noche, Azusa se sentía como un pequeño conejo a punto de ser devorado por una serpiente.

- _¡Es igual que entonces! ¡No lo hagas!_ – Pero entre más la miraba menos se resistía. – _Pero es tan hermosa._

Mugi comenzó a acercarse y Azusa cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable pero el beso no fue sobre sus labios sino en su frente, finalmente sintió el suave aliento de la rubia rozar su oreja izquierda.

- Mi secreto es que desde entonces he fantaseado contigo. – Susurró Mugi suavemente antes de separarse completamente y volver a su silla.

La pelinegra respiraba agitada y miró de reojo a su amiga.

- Eres muy peligrosa senpai.

- Lo siento, quise jugar con poco contigo. – Mugi sonrió divertida.

- No me pareció un juego. – Poco a poco Azusa se recuperaba del acoso. – En verdad sabes hacerte desear. – Entonces tragó un poco de saliva. – Una hermosa tentación.

- Gracias. – Mugi parecía más divertida que antes aunque también parecía estar recuperándose de la agitación.

- ¿Lo que dijiste es verdad o sólo fue para provocarme?

- Es verdad. – En ese instante la rubia se puso algo seria aunque mantenía su sonrisa. – También eres una hermosa tentación.

- Entonces es mejor no tentarnos demasiado. – Azusa parecía realmente preocupada. – Me has demostrado que soy muy débil, no necesitas mucho para que me rinda ante ti y te desee.

- Lo siento, no quise causarte problemas. – Ahora era Mugi la que parecía preocupada.

- Sólo… no lo vuelvas a hacer.

- Lo prometo.

A partir de entonces se concentraron con sus estudios o al menos eso intentaron porque al parecer las dos seguían pensando en la situación que Mugi había provocado, así que la sesión de estudios fue casi una pérdida de tiempo.

- _Debería evitar quedarme a solas con Mugi-senpai, al menos por un tiempo._

Luego de eso ambas chicas salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron hacia los dormitorios. En el trayecto divisaron a Mio a lo lejos y la llamaron.

- ¿Aún te sientes culpable? – Preguntó Azusa mientras veía a Mio acercarse.

- Yo… - Mugi parecía triste. – Sí…

- No lo hagas o estarías insultado lo que Ritsu-senpai ha hecho por ti. Disfrútalo.

- Gracias Azusa-chan.

- Hola chicas, ¿de dónde vienen? – Saludó Mio acompañada de Sachi.

- Hola Mio-senpai, Sachi-senpai. – Replicó amablemente Azusa. – Estaba estudiando en la biblioteca con Mugi-senpai, ahora vamos a los dormitorios que ya casi es hora de la cena.

- Es cierto, ya tengo algo de hambre. – Murmuró la bajista.

En el camino comenzaron a encontrarse con el resto de las chicas y al final la cena fue todo con HTT junto con las chicas de OnNaGumi. Yui insistía en darle de comer a Azusa quien se reusaba a aceptar y obviamente Akira las regañaba por hacer tanto ruido en la mesa. Mio se quejaba por haber subido de peso pero igual se enojaba si Ritsu le quitaba, o intentaba quitarle, algo del plato. Ayame no perdía oportunidad de contar alguna confidencia de Akira sólo para disfrutar su vergüenza y para que dejara de molestar a Yui y Azusa y finalmente Mugi hablaba con Sachi, curiosamente sobre Mio.

No todos los días eran así, sólo que ese día se encontraron todas al tiempo así que hubo relajo por un poco más de tiempo.

Lentamente cada una comenzó a irse a su habitación, para mala fortuna de Azusa la suya no quedaba en el mismo piso, sin embargo se quedó un poco más de tiempo junto a Yui.

- Quédate conmigo esta noche Azunyan.

- Todos los días me dices lo mismo.

- Eso es porque quiero estar todos los días contigo.

- Ya te dije que no se puede, nos meteríamos en problemas si nos descubren.

- Sí, tienes razón. – Yui bajó la mirada con tristeza. – Que descanses.

- Está bien. – Exclamó Azusa entre un suspiro. – Pero primero tengo que hacer otra cosa, ya vuelvo.

- ¡Te estaré esperando! – Yui había cambiado de tristeza a felicidad total en un segundo. – aprovecharé para tomar un baño.

Una vez la castaña se marchó, Azusa se dirigió al cuarto de Mio y llamó a la puerta antes de entrar.

- Hola Azusa.

- Hola Mio-senpai.

- ¿Qué te trae por acá? – La bajista estaba sentada en su escritorio, aparentemente haciendo alguna tarea.

- Nada especial, ya casi llevo un mes aquí y no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo.

- Disculpa, he estado bastante ocupada. Las clases son pesadas.

- O sigues escondiéndote. – Mio parecía sorprendida. – Yui, Ritsu-senpai y Mugi-senpai ya me han contado lo que ha pasado por aquí. Perdona por ser tan directa pero, ¿realmente crees que evadiendo a las demás vas a arreglar algo?

- No me estoy evadiendo.

- Claro que sí. – Azusa se acercó a su senpai. – Te escudas en tus estudios para mantener la distancia con las demás, ¿no fue eso lo que provocó todo el problema?

- Es que siento que ya no tengo lugar aquí, tú estás con Yui y Ritsu con Mugi…

- Ahora sabes cómo se sentía Mugi-senpai. Ella siempre se sintió sola entre nosotras pero aun así siguió ahí, en el grupo.

- Mugi es más fuerte que yo.

- Es todo lo contrario… ella es la más frágil, sólo que siempre lo ocultó tras su sonrisa. – Azusa colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Mio. – No estás sola, Ritsu-senpai se sigue preocupando por ti y yo… siempre te vi como una hermana mayor y no quisiera perderte.

- Azusa. – Unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron en los hermosos ojos grises de Mio. - ¿Realmente crees que hay un lugar para mí?

- Claro que sí, pero debes hacer tiempo y dejar de esconderte, aunque me queda una duda. – Azusa miró a Mio como una gatita curiosa. - ¿Hay algo entre tú y Sachi-senpai?

- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó alarmada Mio toda roja.

- Yo siempre tuve la misma inquietud. – Las dos chicas pelinegras se volvieron a ver la recién llegada. – Desde hace mucho.

- Ritsu… no es lo que crees… yo…

- No te estoy reclamando nada pero siempre pensé que pasaban mucho tiempo juntas.

- Sólo es una amiga… con quien tengo muchas cosas en común.

- Supongo que ella es tu confidente. – Mio parecía un perrito regañado, Ritsu no estaba enojada pero parecía inusualmente seria. – Siempre confiaste en mi cuando tenías problemas, ¿podrías confiar en mí de nuevo? ¿En nosotras?

- Siempre he confiado en ti, pero siento que ahora es más difícil hablar contigo.

- Sigo siendo la misma.

- Lo sé, entonces supongo que la que ha cambiado soy yo.

- Mejor me marcho, creo que tienen cosas que hablar. Hasta luego Ritsu-senpai, Mio-senpai.

Azusa dejó la habitación dejando a sus senpai a solas pero para su sorpresa afuera se encontraba Mugi.

- ¿No estás preocupada? – Preguntó la pelinegra.

- Un poco pero confío en Ricchan. Además, nunca quise romper el lazo que las unía así que espero que por fin las cosas mejores para ellas dos. – A pesar de sus palabras Azusa pudo ver una lágrima asomarse en los ojos azules de Mugi.

- ¿En parte tu preocupación tiene que ver con tus recientes problemas con Ritsu-senpai? – La rubia la miró sorprendida por aquella insinuación. – No te alarmes, no sé nada específico sólo que hay algo que les molesta a ambas.

- Bueno, sí. – Mugi suspiró. - ¿Quisieras escucharme? – La joven pelinegra asintió y siguió la chica de ojos azules a su habitación donde le contó lo que había pasado, que las cosas habían estado raras desde que Mugi le pidió a la ambarina que quería presentársela a sus padres. Azusa no pudo evitar reír. – Moo, no te burles, es algo serio. – Reclamó haciendo un lindo mohín.

- Lo siento senpai, no me estoy burlando. – Replicó Azusa respirando profundo para dejar de reír. – Pero entiendo lo que pasa con Ritsu-senpai. – Mugi la miró expectante. – Por más que intentes ser una persona normal Mugi-senpai, tú siempre estarás en un status totalmente diferente a nosotras.

- No entiendo, que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra. – Mugi se veía totalmente frustrada.

- Conocer a los padres de tu pareja siempre es algo tenso, aún recuerdo cuando Yui me presentó a sus padres estaba que me desmayaba de los nervios. No lo tomes a mal Mugi-senpai pero tú eres como realeza y conocer a tus padres siendo tu pareja debe hacerlo infinitamente peor.

- Pero yo no soy diferente de ti, de Ricchan o de cualquiera aquí. – La rubia realmente parecía perturbada por las insinuaciones de su kouhai.

- Pero tus padres… - Azusa se tomó un momento antes de continuar y pensar para no decir algo fuera de lugar. – Tu familia está a un nivel diferente, intenta verlo desde nuestra posición. Seguramente Ritsu-senpai se sentiría fuera de lugar en frente de tus padres.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Yo lo estaría. – Azusa notó la preocupación en el rostro de su amiga. - ¿Ya le contaste a tus padres sobre Ritsu-senpai?

- No, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

- Y vaya que se la van a llevar. – Murmuró la pelinegra para sí misma. – No quiero meterme mucho en sus problemas de pareja así que sólo te diré mi opinión. Primero, deberías hablar con tus padres primero para saber su reacción, segundo habla con Ritsu-senpai para que conozcas sus preocupaciones y tercero si decides que deben conocerse intenta que sea en un lugar neutral, el lujo tu mansión o de algún lugar de primera clase sería demasiado intimidante.

- Nunca reparé mucho en esas cosas, ¿en serio es tan intimidante?

- Creo que la parte que más intimida a Ritsu-senpai es que son tus padres. No quiero hablar por ella pero es posible que no se sienta a la altura, por eso te sugerí que hablaras primero con ella. – Azusa miró la hora. – Ahora, si me disculpas debo marcharme. Espero haberte podido ayudar aunque fuera un poco.

- Gracias a ti, Azusa-chan. – Mugi le regaló una dulce sonrisa. – Que pases buena noche.

Luego de despedirse de la rubia, Azusa fue a tomar un baño antes dirigirse a la habitación de Yui quien la recibió con un tierno abrazo y un apasionado beso que la gatita correspondió de igual manera.

- _Creo que será una noche larga._

…

Azusa se despertó sin abrir los ojos, sólo se acomodó un poco y siguió disfrutando de la calidez de la cama y agradeció para sus adentros que no tuviera clases esa mañana. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que sintiera una suave caricia en su cabello, una bastante relajante que la incitaba a volver a dormir pero un suave roce en su oreja la obligó a suspirar levemente.

- Lo siento Azunyan, ¿te desperté?

- No. – Respondió la pelinegra sin abrir los ojos. – Mientras no me obligues a levantarme no importa.

- Es raro que digas algo así. – Exclamó Yui dejando escapar una risita al tiempo que abrazaba por detrás a Azusa quedando bien juntitas.

- No tengo clases en la mañana ni deberes pendientes, así que puedo disfrutar de este momento. – La pelinegra ronroneo un poco al sentir los suaves besos de Yui por su espalda y hombros desnudos. – Yui, ¿aún quieres más?

- Siempre. – Respondió la mayor de las Hirasawa divertida.

- Deberías aprender a controlarte un poquito. – Una risita escapó de los labios de Azusa. – Aunque comprendo cómo te sientes.

Yui estrechó un poco más el abrazo y hundió su rostro en el cabello negro de su gatita, quedándose allí por largo rato embriagándose con su aroma y calor.

- ¿En qué piensas Azunyan?

La pelinegra tardó unos segundos en responder, pero pensó que era el mejor momento de abordar un tema que habían evadido mucho tiempo.

- En Hikaru. – Respondió la pelinegra sin dudarlo mucho y sintió a Yui temblar.

- ¿E-en serio? – La voz de la castaña sonaba llorosa, como si estuviera conteniéndose. – Qu-que bien.

- ¿No te vas a enojar conmigo?

- ¿Por qué haría algo así? – Yui rompió el abrazo y se sentó en la cama. – Creo que iré a buscar algo de comer. – Pero antes que pudiera levantarse Azusa la abrazó reteniéndola.

- No me gusta que hagas eso.

- No estoy haciendo nada.

- Me estas evadiendo.

- No quiero pelear con Azunyan, no quiero enojarme con Azunyan… no quiero perderte de nuevo. – Dijo tímidamente la castaña.

- Eso está mal Yui. – Susurró suavemente Azusa. – No está bien que te guardes tu enojo para evitar pelear conmigo.

- Pero Azunyan…

- Es normal que las parejas peleen y tengas desacuerdos, pero eso se soluciona hablando no evadiéndolos. – Azusa la abrazó más fuerte estrechado su cuerpo contra la de Yui.

- Pero es que cuando la mencionaste yo… - Yui apretó los puños y tensó su mandíbula, un obvio gesto de estar bastante enojada. – No quiero que veas esta parte de mí.

- Pero yo sí quiero verlo. Quiero ver todo de ti, tanto lo bueno como lo malo porque todo ello forma parte de la persona que más amo en el mundo. No te ocultes de mí. – Había cierto tomo de preocupación en la voz de Azusa.

- No puedo evitarlo… de sólo recordarlo me siento mal.

- Tienes que aprender a perdonar. Hikaru no es una mala chica, no lo hizo con la intensión de lastimarnos. Si la hubieras conocido bajo otras circunstancias estoy segura que serían buenas amigas, amabas se parecen mucho. – Azusa suspiró y buscó los labios de la castaña a quien besó dulcemente. – Lo que ocurrió fue un error y nunca lograré disculparme lo suficiente por ello, pero no quiero que tu puro corazón se manche por un rencor contra otra persona. Realmente me preocupa que mantengas ese odio.

- Esa pelirroja provocó el peor momento de mi vida, simplemente no puedo olvidarlo. – Unas tiernas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Yui.

- La vida está llena de cosas malas, pero no puedes dejarte abatir por ellas. – Lentamente Azusa volvió a recostar a la castaña sobre la cama colocándose sobre ella. – Quiero que me prometas dos cosas: uno, que intentarás dejar ese rencor atrás y dos, que dejarás de evadir el estar en desacuerdo conmigo. ¿Está bien?

- Lo prometo. – Dijo Yui suavemente.

- Esa es mi Yui. – Replicó Azusa antes de besarla apasionadamente. – Cambiando de tema, ayer hablé mucho con las chicas y tengo una duda, ¿tú crees que Mio-senpai tenga algo con Sachi-senpai?

La respuesta de Yui no fue lo que Azusa estaba esperando, empezando con su mirada que la estaba viendo como si estuviera loca o algo similar antes de comenzar a reír. La joven pelinegra hizo un gracioso mohín inflando sus mejillas pensando que Yui se burlaba de ella.

- Lo siento Azunyan. – Exclamó la castaña recuperando el aliento. – Es que no me imagino a Mio-chan saliendo son Sachi. Además, ¿Mio-chan no está saliendo con Sokabe-senpai?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! – Azusa estaba muy sorprendida.

- Eso creo, no estoy segura. – Yui se puso muy pensativa.

- Deberé preguntarle a Mio-senpai más tarde.

- Mejor dejemos que Mio-chan nos cuente cuando ella quiera.

- Puede que tengas razón. – Dijo Azusa antes de buscar de nuevo los labios de su amada.

- Ne, Azunyan. – Interrumpió la castaña algo agitada y ruborizada. – Durante las vacaciones de verano me gustaría que nos fuéramos de viaje… las dos… solas… como una especie de Luna de Miel. – Dijo Yui sin perder la sonrisa y totalmente ruborizada.

- Me parece bien, aunque no creo tener tanto dinero.

- ¡Entonces busquemos un trabajo! – Exclamó Yui emocionada. – Podríamos trabajar donde trabajó Ricchan y Mugi-chan.

- ¿Eso no era un Café Cosplay? – Dijo Azusa nerviosa y no muy convencida. - ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Es muy vergonzoso!

- ¡Por favor! – Yui le puso una carita de cordero degollado que Azusa no pudo evitar.

- Bien.

- ¡Yay! – La castaña estaba verdaderamente feliz. – Ahorraré todo lo que pueda para irnos a algún lugar lindo. – Azusa no pudo evitar sonreír ante la desbordante felicidad de Yui.

- Te amo Yui.

- Te amo Azunyan.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

Y la vida continúa…

Bien este es el fin de este fic. Ya sé lo que están pensando, que pareciera que fuera a continuar pero la vida es así, siempre hay algo más.

Ahora bien, la culpa es toda mía. Como lo había dicho anteriormente, los capítulos 9, 10 y 11 los escribí al tiempo y no lo había publicado antes porque… se me olvidó ._.

Así que perdón por este retraso.

Hoy no daré muchas vueltas y espero que disfruten este último capítulo totalmente desde la perspectiva de Azusa y como está la situación con las demás. Sé que hay algo que arreglar ahí con lo de Mugi y Ritsu pero mejor lo dejo para los extras. De una vez aviso que dichos extras no serán tan largos como ha sido los capítulos normales y para entusiasmarlos un poco, el primer extra lo publicaré en una semana… donde se cambiará la clasificación a M.

Sin más, me despido.

Copyright:

K-ON! y sus personajes, pertenece a Kakifly, Kyoto Animation


	12. Extra 1: Un sueño

**Un sueño.**

No recordaba cómo pero se encontraba en la mansión Kotobuki. Al parecer había quedado de acuerdo cuando sus senpais de que iría a visitar a Mugi quien se encontraba enferma.

Despacio entro a la habitación con la intensión de no perturbar el descanso de su habitante. La respiración de Mugi era pesada, como si se le dificultara inhalar. Azusa se acercó cual felina sin hacer mucho ruido.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Mugi-senpai? – Preguntó la peli-negra bajito para no molestar.

- ¿Azusa-chan? – La rubia se sobresaltó al escuchar a su kouhai. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Visitarte, claro está. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama de Mugi. – Nos has tenido preocupadas a todas.

- ¿Todas? – La tecladista intentó reincorporarse para ver si las demás estaban allí.

- No te sobre esfuerces. – Exclamó Azusa. – Ellas no vinieron. Creímos que sería molesto si veníamos todas, así que vine yo representación de las senpais. – Azusa tomó aire antes de continuar. – Especialmente creo que no sería bueno que viniera Ritsu-senpai.

- ¿Qué? – La rubia no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para darse cuenta de la intensión de esas palabras.

- Lo siento Mugi-senpai. – Respondió la peli-negra, intentando calmar a la rubia y mostrándole el pendiente que le había prestando para su cita con Yui. – Ese día quería regresarte esto y sin querer presencie tu discusión con Ritsu-senpai. – Avergonzada, la rubia escondió su rostro entre las cobijas. – No te alteres, todo está bien.

- ¿Quién más lo sabe?

- Bueno… - La peli-negra dudó. – tenía que contárselo a Yui, así que ella sabe. Ritsu-senpai debió contarle a Mio-senpai, así que debe saberlo. Pero Yui no sabe que Mio sabe, ni Mio que Yui sabe o que yo sé. Ritsu sabe que yo sé, así que supongo que sabe que Yui sabe. Ahora tu sabes que todas sabemos… creo. – Ante aquella confusa explicación Mugi no pudo evitar reír divertida.

- Esta bien Azusa-chan. – Respondió Mugi con calma. – Aunque hubiera preferido que nadie se enterara.

- Sé lo que quieres decir. – Azusa volvió a suspirar y miró los ojos azules de la rubia antes de tomar una decisión. – Yui y yo tuvimos un problema similar.

- ¿Con Ui?

- ¿C…cómo lo supiste? – Azusa replicó totalmente asombrada.

- No lo sabía, pero supuse que tal vez Ui les podría dar algunos problemas. – Aún asombrada, Azusa sonrió levemente.

- Supongo que… es imposible ocultarle algo a esos ojos azules. – Ahora era turno de la rubia de poner su cara de sorpresa. - ¿Qué sucede Mugi-senpai?

- N..no es nada… solo que… Ricchan me dijo una vez exactamente lo mismo.

Azusa se quedó observándola un poco más. – _Aún enferma Mugi-senpai se ve tan hermosa._- Definitivamente hermosa. Su pálida piel, adornada por el leve rubor provocado por la fiebre, incluso sus labios parecían más provocativos con ese tenue rosa pálido, su larga y sedosa cabellera rubia y sus enigmáticos ojos azules completaban un cuadro de por lo demás tentador. - _¿en qué rayos estoy pensando?_ – Ese súbito pensamiento sobre su senpai hizo que se le subieran los colores al rostro.

- ¿Te sucede algo Azusa-chan?

- No es nada. – Exclamó un poco nerviosa.

Volvió la vista de nuevo hacia la tecladista. Mugi realmente era hermosa y llena de muchas cualidades, porque no solo era bella por fuera. La rubia era amable con todos, era educada y elegante y a pesar de ser de una familia adinerada nunca fue pretenciosa en ese aspecto. Incluso era la más sencilla de todas. Una persona que se fascinaba por cosas que considerarías normales, como comer comida rápida o ir a un Home Center. Su sonrisa era cautivante y su voz melodiosa. Toda una princesa.

Entonces ¿por qué?

Por qué de entre las chicas del club es la única que estaba sola. Era alguien no correspondida, ni amada. Aún para la misma Azusa, que mirando a tan atractiva chica no le encontraba sentido. Pensaba que enamorarse de una chica así sería inevitable.

Azusa tomó el paño húmedo de la frente de Mugi para remojarlo en agua fresca.

- No tienes que hacerlo. – Intentó reclamar la chica de ojos azules.

- No seas así senpai y déjate cuidar. – Con un paño seco limpió el sudor de la frente de Mugi antes de poner el paño húmedo. – Déjate querer. – De sus propias palabras, sin querer, Azusa encontró la respuesta a su pregunta.

- Está bien. – Respondió Mugi, al tiempo que se ruborizaba. – Se siente bien, que te cuiden.

La razón de la soledad de Mugi estaba precisamente en sus propias cualidades que le jugaban en contra. Mugi era perfecta, tal vez demasiado. Y ante la perfección nadie se sentía digna de estar junto a tan bello ángel. Una princesa intocable.

Por ello aquella regla no escrita del club: Nadie, por ningún motivo puede hacer llorar a Mugi.

Todas la adoraban y por esa adoración mantenían la distancia. Pero no solo era culpa de ellas sino también de la misma Mugi. Su pasiva actitud a relacionarse con las demás también ayudó a ese aislamiento. No actuar, sino solo observar.

De alguna forma, Mugi sentía que sobraba.

Con delicadeza la kouhai se recostó a su lado, abrazándola con cariño.

- ¿Azusa-chan?

- No estás sola senpai. Todas te queremos mucho. – Ante esas palabras de afecto unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos azules.

Si Mugi era una princesa, lo más lógico es que tuviera a un príncipe y definitivamente a quien le quedaba mejor ese papel era a la chica de ojos dorados. Pensándolo un poco más hacían hasta linda pareja. La valiente y algo descuidada Ritsu y la adorable y delicada Mugi.

- Dime senpai. ¿Por qué no hiciste nada antes por Ritsu-senpai y la presionaste para su relación con Mio-senpai si la querías tanto?

- Por qué… – Mugi la miró en silencio un rato mientras organizaba sus ideas. – Porque simplemente no es la persona para mí.

- No puedes decidir eso sin haber luchado antes senpai. – Azusa parecía levemente molesta. – Pero nunca hiciste nada.

- Azusa-chan. – La rubia le regaló su usual gentil sonrisa. – No solo es cuestión de luchar, también es cuestión de afinidad. Por ejemplo, Yui y tú. Yui es simpática y amigable con todas. Le gusta comer mis dulces y le gusta armar desorden con Ritsu. Incluso en primer año llegué a pensar que hacía linda pareja con Mio-chan. Pero es contigo con quien tiene más afinidad, a pesar de llevarnos bien entre nosotras a ti es a la única que abrazaba y mimaba, a la única que le dio un trato especial. – Mugi hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. – Del mismo modo, la afinidad entre Ritsu y Mio. Entre ellas dos hay un lazo especial que las une y hace que se complementen entre ellas. Yo no tenía derecho de intentar destruir eso. – Azusa estaba pensativa, prestando atención a cada palabra de la tecladista.

- Umm, creo que te rendiste muy fácil. – Dijo la kouhai con seriedad. – El problema es que eres muy noble. Deberías ser más egoísta.

- ¿Así como hiciste con Ui? – Azusa se estremeció y desvió la mirada avergonzada.

- No es justo que me digas eso. – Exclamó con cierta molestia.

Mugi rio por lo bajo y tomó con firmeza las muñecas de Azusa, tirándola sobre la cama y colocándose encima de ella.

- Entonces te tomaré la palabra, hermosa gatita.

- ¿Qué? – El rápido movimiento de la rubia la había tomado por sorpresa. Ahora se encontraba atrapada bajo el peso de su senpai luchando por escapar. – _No me puedo mover. ¿Cómo puede ser tan fuerte? _– Con cada segundo la peli-negra se sentía más indefensa ante su captora. - Déjame ir.

- Pero si esto es lo que quiero. – La voz de Mugi era seductora y su mirada profunda. – Dijiste que debería ser más egoísta.

- _Su mirada._- Azusa sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y su cara arder por el intenso rubor. La pasión de la situación la había dejado sin habla y la profunda mirada azul, que no daba lugar a otra opción diferente que cumplir los deseos de su dueña, la había paralizado. Se sentía como un conejo a punto de ser devorado vivo por una poderosa serpiente. –_No lo hagas, Mugi-senpai._

- ¿Ummm? ¿Ya no hay más resistencia? – Mugi acarició suavemente la mejilla de su pequeña víctima y pausadamente acercó su rostro a la de Azusa. La pequeña kouhai solo pudo temblar y cerrar los ojos. Se sentía incapaz de detenerla, de moverse o de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Pronto sintió el cálido aliento de Mugi invadir su boca y se preparó para lo inevitable. – Que linda. Pero no cierres los ojos, no querrás perderte de esto. – Inconscientemente Azusa obedeció y abrió los ojos.

- _Muy cerca… estás muy cerca… _- La kouhai tragó saliva y el fuerte latir de su corazón casi le había cortado la respiración. Sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirarla, y los labios de Mugi, ahora enrojecidos por la excitación la llamaban.

La rubia se acercó a unos pocos milímetros del rostro de Azusa, que de nuevo, su ser inconsciente respondió, terminando se acortar la distancia y tocar los labios de su senpai. Mugi también reaccionó y tan pronto sintió los labios de Azusa sobre los suyos, profundizo el beso de forma apasionada y vivaz.

- _Detente… por favor… Mugi… _

Sin romper aquel ardiente contacto, la rubia siguió en control de la situación y poco a poco comenzó a abrir la blusa de Azusa quien en su aturdimiento no era capaz de reaccionar ni de hacer nada, solo obedecer a su agresora.

- En verdad eres linda. – Mugi abandonó los labios de la peli-negra y continuó por su cuello, lamiendo suavemente mientras sus manos recorrían su vientre, acariciando su piel. – Pequeña gatita. – La rubia le dio una leve mordida en su hombro lo que provocó un sobresalto y un gemido de la kouhai.

- N..no… Mugi… - Aquel acto hizo reaccionar a Azusa, quien de inmediato intentó apartar a la rubia. Pero ésta la contuvo.

- No te vayas a portar mal gatita. No quiero tener que castigarte. – La voz de Mugi era melodiosa y suave, pero de alguna forma exigía obediencia. Un leve temor hizo estremecer a Azusa por completo y se quedó quieta. – Así está mejor. – Dijo acariciando suavemente su rostro. – Ahora, no te muevas. - La rubia abandonó la cama y se dirigió tambaleante a su guardarropa donde se puso a buscar algo entre sus pertenencias. Mientras Azusa la miraba quieta y en silencio. Cuando regresó traía en mano dos objetos, uno muy familiar que la peli-negra reconoció de inmediato: unas orejas de gato. El otro le provocó algo de miedo al verlo. Al parecer era un collar, un collar para mascotas. Sin resistencia alguna Azusa se dejó colocar aquellos elementos. – Ahora mi linda gatita, mientras tengas este collar me perteneces, ¿está bien? Cúmpleme mi deseo egoísta.

- N…nya~ - Eso fue lo único que salió de los labios de Azusa.

- Así me gusta. – Mugi volvió a besar con pasión a la peli-negra que correspondió sin dudar. Azusa podía sentir el cuerpo de Mugi arder, pero no por la excitación sino por la fiebre. Tal pareciera que el esfuerzo estaba provocando el aumento de la temperatura. – Ahora, por mí, quítate la ropa.

Mugi se recostó a un lado en la cama tratando de normalizar su agitada respiración, mientras Azusa se ponía de pie y muy nerviosamente obedeció a la chica de ojos azules retirando prenda por prenda hasta quedar desnuda.

- Nya~

Mugi la miró con lascivia detallando cada centímetro de su piel, mientras inútilmente Azusa intentaba cubrirse con sus propias manos.

- No, no… no hagas eso. – Con mucha vergüenza la gatita obedeció pero desvió la mirada. – Ven aquí, déjame detallarte mejor. – Con pequeños pasos la kouhai se acercó a la chica de ojos azules quien al tenerla al alcance la abrazó por la cintura y le besó entre los pechos.

- N…Nya… nya… - Cada caricia proporcionada por Mugi le causaba muy intensas sensaciones además que su nerviosismo parecía amplificarlas.

- En verdad son pequeñas. – Exclamó la rubia mientras recorría sus pechos con la yema de los dedos. La pequeña guitarrista se sintió avergonzada por su falta de atributos quien cerró los ojos y un quejido salió de sus labios. – No te sientas mal gatita. Igual son hermosos y provocativos. – Estrechando más su abrazo, Mugi rozó delicadamente los pezones de Azusa con sus labios quien no pudo evitar dar un fuerte gemido que intentó acallar cubriéndose la boca con las manos. – Eres muy sensible y tus gemidos son maravillosos, gatita. – Sin darle tregua Mugi siguió jugueteando con sus labios y su lengua que, a pesar de los intentos de la peli-negra, no podía silenciar del todo sus gimoteos.

La rubia la hizo sentarse en la cama mientras ella se acomodaba detrás de ella. Desde esa posición aprovechó para lamer y morder sus orejitas, mientras sus manos ocupaban el lugar donde antes estuvo su boca, jugueteando y masajeando sus sensibles pechos.

Así permanecieron unos cuantos minutos en los cuales Azusa no pudo evitar emitir esos gemidos felinos y sentirse cada vez más débil antes las hábiles caricias de su senpai. Cambiando un poco la dinámica, Mugi buscó la boca de la gatita para besarla mientras sus manos comenzaron a migrar bajando por su vientre y dirigiéndose hacia su entrepierna.

La cercanía a su zona más íntima hizo sobresaltar a Azusa quien con una mirada suplicante pidió a Mugi que no siguiera. Por el momento la rubia pareció compadecerse de su pequeña gatita.

- Ayúdame a quitarme esto. – Exclamó la rubia mientras señalaba su camisón.

Azusa tragó saliva pensando en que vería el cuerpo desnudo de Mugi pero su atención pronto cayó en otra cosa. La chica de los ojos azules estaba sudando bastante, su respiración era muy agitada y su rostro estaba muy enrojecido, todo producto de su fiebre. - _¿Cómo es posible que estando tan débil sea más fuerte que yo? _– Y Azusa no se refería solamente a su fortaleza física sino mental. Ahí se encontraba con una indefensa Mugi, pero la indefensa en realidad era ella. Incapaz de rechazar aquella situación e irse. - _¿O acaso yo soy la débil?_ – Y sin embargo, seguía las instrucciones tal cual. Tanto así que mientras se deshacía de aquella prenda gentilmente lamía la piel de Mugi retirando las gotas de sudor. - _¿O también deseo esto?_

- Que buena gatita. – Una vez Mugi estuvo desnuda, con la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba, tumbó sobre la cama a su acompañante y se colocó sobre ella. La miró gentilmente con sus ojos azules y Azusa pudo advertir en ese océano profundo intensas emociones. Pero la más notable era cierta amargura, una arraigada tristeza, un insondable dolor. Y aún consiente de esos turbulentos sentimientos solo parecía hacer más atractiva a la chica de los rizos dorados.

Entre jadeos que delataban su agobiante condición, Mugi deshizo toda distancia entre ellas, uniendo sus cuerpos y sellándolo con un intenso beso, aún más apasionado que los anteriores. Su ardiente piel debido a la fiebre parecía darle un empuje más erótico a la situación pues Azusa comenzó a excitarse rápidamente.

Después de degustar la boca de Azusa todo lo que quiso, Mugi comenzó a avanzar por su cuerpo, dejando marcas aquí y allá, en su cuello, sus pechos y su vientre acercándose más a su intimidad. Ya en ese momento la peli-negra no tenía la voluntad para detenerla, pero la rubia decidió torturarla un poco más al dedicarle intensas caricias, besos y lamidas a sus muslos, acercándose lo suficiente a su zona erógena para que pudiera sentir su aliento pero sin llegar a tocarla.

Azusa se sentía más frustrada a lo que Mugi parecía disfrutar intensamente. La pequeña gatita no podía soportarlo más, sus ruidosos gemidos, el sudor de su cuerpo e incluso el movimiento de sus caderas suplicaban por más. La chica alzó su mirada azul para encontrarse con la mirada tortuosa de su kouhai.

- Nya~ - Un suplicante maullido escapó de los labios de Azusa.

- ¿Es lo que quieres? – Con intensión de provocarla un poco más, Mugi deslizo sus dedos por entre los pliegues de su intimidad a lo que la gatita respondió con un fuerte maullido. Con sus dedos húmedos los acercó a la boca de Azusa quien sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó a chuparlos y lamerlos con avidez evidenciando su excitación.

Una vez retiró los dedos de la boca de la peli-negra totalmente cubiertos por su saliva los volvió a dirigir hacia su intimidad, acariciando y recorriendo profundamente aquel sensible lugar.

Azusa gemía sin contenerse y Mugi aprovechaba para besarla profundamente y disfrutar del cuerpo de su kouhai. La rubia parecía saber donde tocar, donde presionar y acariciar para provocar el máximo efecto sobre su víctima quien sin poder contenerse más llegó al clímax anunciándolo con un ensordecedor grito que Mugi silenció con un intenso beso.

El agotado cuerpo de Azusa siguió estremeciéndose con oleadas de placer al ritmo de las caricias de la rubia, quien degustaba tranquilamente el sabor que su pequeña gatita dejó en sus dedos.

- No te vayas a dormir. Esto apenas comienza.

Muy temprano en la mañana siguiente, Azusa despertó extremadamente cansada y con su cuerpo completamente dolorido. Intentó moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía y se lo hacía saber con pequeñas punzadas de dolor.

- Relájate Azusa-chan. – La gentil voz de Mugi la hizo girarse rápido y su cuerpo se resintió. La rubia besó su frente para luego abrazarla. – No hagas movimientos súbitos o te dolerá. Es mejor que descanses.

Azusa asintió levemente mientras su mente recordaba todo aquello que habían hecho la noche anterior. Un sentimiento amargo invadió su corazón y le dieron ganas de llorar. Quiso preguntarle algo a su senpai pero al notar el collar en su cuello la obligó a mantener silencio.

Mugi la acogió con cariño en sus brazos, sintiendo una calidez distinta a la de la Mugi de la noche anterior, se sintió protegida y volvió a caer en un sueño profundo.

Más tarde, casi a medio día Azusa volvió a despertar y como si siguiera bajo el seductor hechizo dela rubia, despertó a su senpai con suaves lamidas y maullidos.

- Buenos días. – Exclamó Mugi somnolienta. – Que digo, si ya son buenas tardes. – La rubia miró a su domesticada kouhai y le dio un suave beso en los labios. – Creo que ya es hora de quitarte esto. – Con cuidado retiró el collar del cuello de Azusa. – Espero que Yui y tu sepan perdonarme.

Incapaz de saber que decir y avergonzada por lo sucedido. Azusa solo tomó su ropa, se vistió y abandonó la mansión Kotobuki tan rápido como pudo o lo que sus fuerzas le permitieron. Entristecida por aquella reacción la rubia se volvió a tumbar en la cama.

- Valió la pena.

…

Se despertó sobresaltada, quedando sentada sobre la cama. Estaba respirando agitadamente, además de estar sudando, también fue consiente de la humedad y calor entre sus piernas.

Respiró profundo intentando calmarse y recobrar la compostura, aún estaba oscuro así que miró la hora, primero para saber y segundo para intentar distraer su mente con alguna trivialidad.

Un poco más de las 3 de la madrugada. Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama y fijó su mirada al techo.

- Mugi-senpai, ¿qué fue lo que me hiciste? – Susurró Azusa para sí misma mientras seguía sintiendo el incesante cosquilleo entre sus piernas. - ¿Acaso eso hubiera podido pasar ese día?

Desde el leve acoso de la rubia en la biblioteca, a Azusa la habían asaltado insistentemente ese tipo de pensamientos sobre la chica de ojos azules. No es que la amara, pero definitivamente había despertado el deseo en ella.

- _Vaya tentación._ – Mentalmente Azusa se regañó a sí misma. – _No debería estar pensando en esas cosas sobre Mugi-senpai._ _No quiero ni pensar lo que pasaría si Yui se llegara a enterar._

Giró sobre su cama, intentando volver a dormir pero le resultó imposible. Tanto por lo que acababa de soñar como por la incomodidad que le expresaba su cuerpo, o mejor dicho, necesidad.

- _Espero que pueda dejar esta tonta fantasía luego del viaje con Yui._ – Azusa cerró los tratando de conciliar el sueño. – _Menos mal que hoy no dormí con ella._

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que lo bastante entretenido como para que dejen un review xD

Como había contado con anterioridad, el contenido de este extra salió de una conversación con un amigo cuando le mostré el borrador del capítulo 5, nos pusimos a botar ideas de sobre cómo sería si pasara algo entre Mugi y Azusa y este fue el resultado. Es mi primera vez escribiendo este tipo de cosas así que espero que al menos resulte interesante de leer.

Ahora mi fic es oficialmente categoría M, pero quien hace caso a eso cuando son los que se supone no deberían leerlo los más interesados en hacerlo. De todas formas intenté que no quedara vulgar y como dijo un amigo "quedó muy lindo aun cuando se trata de una violación", obviamente en ese entonces no lo había convertido en un sueño… bueno, no importa.

Espero que lo disfruten y los otros extras… esos si no tienen fecha de publicación, así que no puedo decir cuándo será.

Bye, bye.

Copyright:

K-ON! y sus personajes, pertenece a Kakifly, Kyoto Animation


End file.
